Legendary Twin 2
by PrincessOzora8
Summary: They had gone their separate ways with the promise that they would definitely find each other again but first she had her own mission to execute. Ozora had made herself known throughout the galaxy by wiping out the last of the Cold Empire. However, when danger strikes on Earth and trouble resides from the Eastern part of the Galaxy, Ozora needs to decide for her better future.R&R!*
1. Chapter 1

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I am proud to announce that I am back and in action!* I missed you all and the reviews I've gotten made me all fired up to quickly start the second book of Legendary Twin!*_

 _There's just a few things you guys need to know about. First off, from the beginning of the story it will be mostly about what Ozora is doing in space and her crew that she assembled. There will be a lot of OC inputs, but please bear with me._

 _I will make sure to put a scene in that shows what is currently happening on Earth which will be by the time of the training of the Androids*_ _Everything_ _from here on out is before the Androids but near the time Future Trunks came to warn Goku about the Future*_

 _That'll be all and please PM/Review me when you guys have any opinions or confusion*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Previously on 'Legendary Twin'**

"Make no mistake, Kakkarot. I shall see you again if it's on your planet or in hell," Ozora said and Goku laughed.

"Then I can't wait to see you again," He said before kissing her in front of everyone. Ozora heard a squeal from Izume and smiled into the kiss while a few tears fell from her face.

"Oh, my. When did this happen?" Hisae asked in shock while the elder opened his eyes to smile at them. "It was always meant to be," He said.

"Take care of yourself, Kakkarot." Ozora said as they broke the kiss and he nodded. "I'll see you again," He said before they split paths to their pods.

They both climbed in and waved for the citizens of Yardrat before the doors of the pods closed. Ozora saw in the corner of her eyes a pair of golden jewels and smiled as she sat back into the pod.

 _Yes…My journey has just begun, Zoran and I will make sure to keep those safe while I still breathe._ Ozora thought before putting in a few coordinates.

Departure in 10 seconds.

She felt a small tug in her chest and chuckled as Goku passed her mind. _Keep an eye on the Prince, Kakkarot and make sure Gohan keeps up growing._

…5…4...3…2…1…0

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Somewhere deep inside space…**

A large spaceship flew at an average speed throughout an unknown solar system. Inside the ship, the control room and its few workers worked over time to find the next enslaved planet.

The rest of the ship's recruits trained for strength to fight against the crumbling empire of the Ice-jins. A small group of scientists trained their minds while looking for solutions for under educated planets

A small alarm went off in the control room and an orange-skinned alien with small horns jumped up. "Sir! We detected another planet with enslaved habitants!" One of the other aliens said and the orange-skinned alien's brows furrowed.

"Can we send a troop enforcements and what about the climate change?" His gruff voice asked and a female alien turned towards him. "It's normal stadium sir but a troop will be easily wiped out with the power levels we're picking up" She said and he gritted his teeth.

"Gravity?" He asked looking at another alien man on his left while he typed rapidly. "300x Normal Gravity, sir!" He answered and the orange-skinned alien nodded.

"Keep on looking for any signs of attack and keep monitoring the behavior of the planet's inhabitants," He ordered and they nodded before following his order. "Raiden!" He called and a dark-tanned alien ran in next to him with a serious face.

He had dark blue-black spiky hair while his ears were pointy. He was medium heighted with well-sculptured muscles and a firm face. He wore black baggy pants with a black top and a silver chain around his neck. His feet were covered in white boots while he wore a pair of Ki-guns on his back.

"Come with me" The orange-skinned man said and Raiden nodded as they excited the sliding corridors. "Did you find another planet, Sora?" Raiden asked and Sora nodded.

"Yes, but we can't send a troop enforcements out. The gravity is much too grave along with the power levels we're detecting" Sora said and Raiden smirked. "Sounds like we're getting to have a bit fun" Sora chuckled while shaking his head.

They heard laughter and something breaking before both sighed heavily. "Kid's gonna be killed if this keeps up" Raiden murmured as they stopped at a metalium door. It slid open to reveal a group of well muscled aliens beat up a smaller light-tanned alien with white hair and small horns on top of his head.

"That's quite enough!" Sora yelled and everyone froze to look at him before continuing to beat up the smaller alien. A vein popped out of Sora's head and he clenched his fists in anger. The larger aliens were suddenly shot with a bolt of lightning before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Sora looked back at Raiden while he cracked his knuckles with a large smirk. "They don't call you 'Lightning god' for nothing," Raiden smirked before looking back at the angry alien.

"I had everything under control!" The small alien yelled at them while his body stood beaten and bruised. "Idiot, when are you going to stop picking fights?" Raiden asked with a sudden frown and the small alien growled.

"Stop acting like a child, Isao. We don't have time for your tough attitude," Sora stated before turning his back towards Isao. "Come along now" He beckoned and Isao huffed before following them out.

He was small in size and although he had a few muscles he was weaker than most of the enforcements. He also wore baggy pants except they were white while he wore a dark top with armor covering his chest. He wore black boots and had two small Ki-guns strapped around his middle.

"Did you get in another fight, Isao?" A deep voice asked as they excited the room. Sora's mood suddenly changed as he frowned deeply at the newcomer's presence. "Katashi" He said with a low tone and the dark brown alien smiled.

"Sora! I didn't see you there! How's you navigating going? I'm surprised we haven't gotten lost with you on the frontlines!" He mocked and Sora growled. He took a step forward but Raiden stopped him by extending his hand in from of Sora.

"Shut up, Katashi." He snarled but Katashi only smiled wider. "If it isn't lightning boy! Oh, I suddenly feel afraid" He mocked and Raiden smirked.

"I'm glad you know your place, Katashi" Katashi's smile vanished and he gave Raiden a deadly glare. "Let's go, Sora, Isao and unfortunately you too, Katashi." Raiden sneered before they moved along while Katashi glared daggers at Raiden from behind.

He was a strong and firm alien, a few inches taller as Raiden. He was bald and also had pointy ears. He wore a short-sleeved spandex with short pants and a black armor. He wore black boots and gloves while a large scar travelled down his right arm from battle. Strapped to his back, he had a dark leather holster with two swords sheathed inside.

Isao sighed silently as he felt the tension rise between them and wished that it would end. They heard loud laughter break loose and Sora smiled. "Now that's laughter you'll never miss," He muttered before walking through a double corridor into the cafeteria.

It was fairly large and had a large kitchen and a few table where the men could take a plate of food. The rest of the room was used for dining. In the middle of the room, a very large man sat while eating and laughing. In front of him, a skinny man sat with long wavy black hair with a small smile on his face.

"If you keep eating this much there won't be any food left for the others, Kenta," Raiden said as they arrived at the table and chuckled at the large amount of food the giant alien ate.

He had light green skin with large muscles. He only wore long baggy black pants with large green boots and had black hair. Next to him was a very large Ki-gun that strapped tight onto his back.

He swallowed another load of food before laughing. "It's their own fault for not eating," He said and the man in front of him sighed. "You're such a barbarian," He murmured with a small smirk and the large man growled.

"Shut up, Yoshio. You're too skinny to start calling me a barbarian," Kenta snapped and Yoshio shrugged. Kenta caught glance of Katashi and wrinkled his nose. "You're also here, Katashi. I thought I smelled something foul," Kenta said and Katashi's brows twitched in anger.

"Now, now, Kenta. There must be a reason he's here," Yoshio said while Kenta continued to swallow the food. He was long but a skinny blue-skinned alien. He wore a long black spandex with white armor covering his chest. He also had white boots and gloves along with a pair of silver earrings.

"We came here to get you" Katashi said in a calm voice and they raised their eyebrows. "We're going to Lady Ozora" Sora said and everyone's eyes widened. The two seated at the table immediately jumped up and made themselves ready while Isao gulped.

"W-w-wait a m-m-minute! Why am I going?!" He exclaimed before Raiden chuckled. "Don't worry kid, she doesn't bite…too hard" He winked and Sora sighed heavily.

"Let's just go. Lady Ozora will explain the reason for this to you" Sora said looking at Isao before they moved out.

* * *

 _The first Chapter of the second book is posted!* I know it's going to be hard to keep up, but there will be a lot of OC's, but only for a few Chapters on!* This part in the book is important for future events!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I updated again as soon as I could but lately I have a lot of inspiration and stories at hand* Phew*  
Anyway, so I've decided to do a bonus Chapter on all the OC's and post it later so you guys can know who and what is how strong*  
But for now, here's the next Chapter!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 2**

On the other side of the large ship, there was a large white room where scientists gathered information and made their inventions. Most of the universe's metal was being used for weaponry as well as the designing of ships and better buildings for their base planet.

"Lady Ozora!" A voice yelled in panic as the reptile-like alien ran towards a small spacecraft. Underneath it was a beautiful Saiyan Female as she worked on the circuits of the machine. "Hold on for a second, please" She said before sliding out underneath the machine and looking up at the alien.

"What's wrong, Akira?" She asked the alien. "It's the Light XY510 prototype, ma'm! It's firing on its own and-" The alien was cut off with a sudden explosion behind him.

He closed his eyes shut while waiting for impact but none came. He turned around with wide eyes as Ozora held the explosion in a Ki-shield. "Are you alright, Akira?" She asked and he slowly nodded with a gaped mouth.

"Leave this to me," She said before walking into the smoke towards the malfunctioning gun. "Please exit this way" She heard a deep voice say and smiled at a well muscular, light-tanned man.

"Thank you, Mamoru," She said and he bowed. "Milady" He greeted before the gun shot towards them. Ozora walked forward and caught the blast in her hand before disintegrating it.

She grabbed the hilt of the gun before inspecting the gun. She felt it want to shoot just before fining the problem and immediately transferred a fair amount of Ki towards it.

It immediately stopped shooting as it responded to her Ki. "That's all you needed to listen, huh?" Ozora murmured with an amused smirk while Akira ran out towards her.

"It's all right. I designed it just a little different from the others. It responds towards you as soon as you transfer some of your own energy," Ozora explained and Akira's eyes widened. "I-I didn't know. My deepest apologies, ma'm!" He exclaimed kneeling and Ozora sweat dropped.

"There's no need, Akira. Also, please call me Ozora. You know how I feel about the 'ma'm' thing" Ozora said and he laughed lightly. "It looks like a splendid invention, Milady" Mamoru praised and Ozora smiled.

"Thank you, Mamaru" Ozora said and he nodded with his own kind smile. _It doesn't help telling him to stop calling me 'Milady.' He keeps doing it._ Ozora though with a mental sigh.

"You may continue with the research! I will make sure to send a few repairmen for the damage-""Please, let me, Milady" Mamoru said with a small bow and Ozora nodded.

"I'll leave it to you then" Ozora said before Mamoru vanished out of sight. Ozora looked at the gun in her hands before walking towards the counter where another identical gun lay. _This should be perfect…_

"Well, well, well. Look at the nerd" She heard a familiar voice say from behind and smirked before turning around. "Rai-" She stopped talking when she saw her whole team assembled with a new member included.

"This is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor, Sora?" Ozora asked before the team bowed. "The honor is all ours, Lady Ozora. I assembled Class 1 because we detected another enslaved planet." Sora said and pulled out a small device from his white coat before handing it over to Ozora.

Ozora scrolled over some of the details of the planet before smirking. "Thank you, Sora. I believe we have a mission to go on!" Ozora exclaimed and the team cheered while Raiden came by Ozora's side.

"It's such a lovely sight without Mamoru covering your beautiful figure," Raiden said before going in for a kiss. Everyone's eyes widened while Ozora smirked and before he could kiss her, a female alien appeared in front of him.

They watched with much amusement as he kissed the female alien who slapped him through his face. Ozora laughed and mentally apologized to the flustered female alien. Raiden laughed and winked at the alien before looking back at Ozora.

"Do not underestimate me, Raiden." Ozora said and he chuckled before crossing his arms over his body. "I never do" He said while the other group member chuckled.

"Katashi! I didn't expect to see you here! Did you finish your mission for Planet X59?" Ozora asked and he nodded. "Yes, Milady. It had gone a lot smoother than we had anticipated," He statedd and Ozora smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ozora said before Mamoru suddenly appeared behind the others. "They should be here shortly, Milady," He said and everyone snapped around.

"Great! Now I don't stand a chance of seeing you body," Raiden muttered and Mamoru glared at him as he walked towards the man. Ozora sighed and Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks. He gave Raiden a last glare before walking in next to Ozora.

"You shouldn't let him get to you," Ozora said but he didn't give her an answer. Ozora frowned slightly before catching glance of a smaller alien standing behind Kenta.

"It seems we have a newcomer," Ozora said before Kenta hit the alien forward. He yelped and almost stumbled into Ozora if Mamoru hadn't caught him. He laughed nervously while the others chuckled.

"Well, what's your name?" Ozora asked and his eyes widened. He immediately bowed in front of Ozora, "Isao, ma'm!" He said and Ozora pushed him up.

"Please, just call me Ozora." Ozora said but Isao shook his head. "I must call you what my seniors do, ma'm!" He stated srubbornly and Ozora smirked.

"Well, their idiots" Ozora said and everyone gasped at her except Sora and Mamoru who kept a straight face. "And therefore you shall call me Ozora, Isao" Ozora ordered in a kind tone and he nodded with a small smile.

"That's a little harsh, Lady Ozora" Yoshio said with a frown and Ozora shrugged. "How many times have I told you that before yet you don't listen?" Ozora said before inspecting the alien in front of her.

Isao swallowed hard under her stare and shifted uncomfortably. "Is there any reason you called me here, ma-Ozora?" He quickly corrected while feeling uncomfortable calling her by her name. Before he knew it, his two Ki-guns were in her hands and his eyes widened.

"Interesting…these are the latest model of the Flight C50. So you're a Sharp Shooter, Isao?" Ozora asked not taking her eyes off the guns and he nodded. "Yes, though I'm still in training" Isao said with a small blush and Ozora nodded before handing him back his guns.

"You see, Isao. I'm a soldier short and I asked my Tactics Officer if he knew anyone who was good with a double load light guns," Isao's eyes widened and he gaped at her. He glanced back at Sora who smiled at him while the others grinned at him.

Ozora turned around and picked up the two guns before turning towards Isao and handing them over to him. "T-t-t-his is the-!""Light XY510. However, it's only still a prototype but it should be enough for now" Ozora said before bending in front of Isao.

"What do you say, Isao. Do you want to be part of Class 1?" Ozora asked while Isao looked around at everyone who gave him grins and nods. "Yes!" He said with excite before freezing when Ozora placed a hand on his chest.

"Relax your muscles," She said before transferring a small portion of her energy towards him. The guns in his hands glowed bright before dimming as Ozora pulled away. _It's so warm._ Isao thought while looking at his newly pair of guns.

"Welcome to Class 1!"

* * *

 _So for those of you who don't understand this Chapter, I'll explain. Ozora has her own ship and its crew and she designs new technology to take down the remains of the Cold Empire* Her team's name is 'Class 1' and they go to enslaved planets to save the civilians and so forth...* Any questions, PM or review!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	3. OC Introduction

_Hey, guys!* Here's that requested Chapter that I promised you all!*  
It's a summary of all the members of Class one (except Ozora) and it has the basic information you would like to know*  
_

 _PS: All of their power levels are being compared to Frieza's final form*  
_

* * *

Frieza's Final Form: Scouter – 120 000 000

 **Sora:**

 **Appearance:** He has orange skin with small horns. He wears a black Saiyan Uniform and has no hair.  
 **Personality:** Serious and a perfectionist. He has pride in his calculations and never involves himself in fights. Also hates fighting.  
 **Positionin Class 1:** Head of Navigation and Intelligence. (Tactics Officer)  
 **Power level:** 90 000 000  
 **Specialty:** Master Strategist

 **Mamoru:**

 **Appearance:** He's a large, firm alien with a usual impassive facial expression. He's light skinned and wears a Saiyan Uniform with a cape strapped to the back. He doesn't have weapons.  
 **Personality:** He's a quiet and calm alien. He's intelligent and very protective over Ozora. He has a strong pride and keeps his thoughts for himself.  
 **Positionin Class 1:** Vice President and Fighter. (Ozora's right-hand man)  
 **Power level:** 130 000 000  
 **Specialty:** Never mentioned

 **Katashi:**

 **Appearance:** He's a strong and firm alien, a few inches taller as Raiden. He's bald, has pointy ears and is brown skinned. He wears a short-sleeved spandex with short pants and a black armor. He wears black boots and gloves while a large scar travelled down his right arm from battle. Strapped to his back, he has a dark leather holster with two swords sheathed inside.  
 **Personality:** Quiet, yet very intelligent and confident. He's a scheming alien and has a sick nature of torturing people for fun.  
 **Positionin Class 1:** Commander and Fighter  
 **Power level:** 120 000 000  
 **Specialty:** Torturing and the handling of two swords simultaneously.

 **Raiden:**

 **Appearance:** He has dark blue-black spiky hair while his ears are pointy. He's medium heighted with well-sculptured muscles and a firm face. He wears black baggy pants with a black top and a silver chain around his neck. His feet are covered in white boots while he wears a pair of Ki-guns on his back.  
 **Personality:** Enjoys fighting and is short tempered. He's a charmer and always flirts with the female's. He has pride in his techniques and speaks his mind openly.  
 **Positionin Class 1:** Fighter  
 **Power level:** 120 000 000  
 **Specialty:** Uses Ki in the form of lightning (known as the Lightning god on his old planet). He can also use Ki-guns.

 **Isao:**

 **Appearance:** He's a small light tanned alien with white hair and small horns sticking out from his head. He's small in size and although he had a few muscles he was weaker than most of the enforcements. He also wears white baggy pants and wears a dark top with armor covering his chest. He wears black boots and has two small Ki-guns strapped around his middle.  
 **Personality:** He's short tempered and naïve because of his young age. He's nervous and shy at occasions and has respect for his seniors.  
 **Positionin Class 1:** Newbie – A fighter in training  
 **Power level:** 70 000 000  
 **Specialty:** Sharp shooter and close range double Ki-gun user.

 **Kenta:**

 **Appearance:** He has light green skin with large muscles. He only wears long baggy black pants with large green boots and has black hair. He always has a very large Ki-gun that strapped tight onto his back.  
 **Personality:** He's an obnoxious and very loud person. He enjoyed the thrill of fighting and husing his large ki-gun(Buster). He's very impatient and loves to eat.  
 **Positionin Class 1:** Fighter with Strength  
 **Power level:** 100 000 000  
 **Specialty:** Smashing and firing from his large Ki-gun

 **Yoshio:**

 **Appearance:** He's a skinny man sat with long wavy black hair. He's long but a skinny blue-skinned alien. He wears a long black spandex with white armor covering his chest. He also has white boots and gloves along with a pair of silver earrings.  
 **Personality:** He's a very calm and laid back person. Very serious when it comes to fighting and has a kind side to him. He loves to have a good time and enjoy Kenta's company.  
 **Positionin Class 1:** Fighter with Speed  
 **Power level:** 100 000 000  
 **Specialty:** Incredibly fast and has knuckle rings for a strength boost in combat fighting.

* * *

 _There you go, my peoplez!*  
This is what you need to know about them all and if you don;t understand anything, just PM me*  
_

 _Don't stop reading!* I made sure to post a Chapter as well so go check it out!*_


	4. Chapter 3

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hoped you found the information Chapter of the OC's helpful and I hope you can switch into the story more*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 3**

Ozora and her team stepped through the doors of the Launch Room and was surrounded by darkness. "Why is it so dark in here?!" Kenta exclaimed and Yoshio sighed. "Don't yell when we're so close to you, idiot" He snapped and heard a growl from Kenta.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were there when I can't see a thing?!" He snapped before the lights switched on to reveal a medium sized ship in front of them. "You just need to be patient, Kenta. Everything will come in time" Ozora said.

"S-sorry" He apologized but Ozora shook her head. "It's fine. Everyone has their weaknesses" She said with a small smile before walking out towards the ship.

"Whoa! Is this-?""You bet" Ozora said before the door of the ship opened up. "Sora, give us our status" Ozora ordered and he nodded.

"Planet X78 is habitant with the usual power levels of a source planet. However there are a few warriors that exceed that status and are about at 5 000" Sora said and Ozora's brows furrowed. "Then shouldn't their defense be high?" She asked and he nodded.

"It would seem so but when Frieza decided to enslave the Planet he had caught the defense in surprise and captured them. They are now in the prison of their own planet while the rest of the soldiers rule the Planet" Sora said and Ozora nodded.

"What is the reason Frieza brought this Planet under his control?" Katashi asked and Sora frowned deeply. "There's a very dangerous drug that only grows on this Planet and if you get it in, you'll die in the matter of seconds" Sora said and everyone's eyes widened while Isao swallowed hard in fear.

"Why the hell would they keep that on their Planet?!" Raiden exclaimed and Sora checked the information on his electronic device. "It is said to have incredible healing properties when cooked or mixed with other herbs, yet Frieza didn't know about it when he first invaded" Sora explained and Oozra nodded.

"Thank you. I'll be counting on you to be our eyes if anything happens" Ozora said and Sora bowed before exciting. "Let's go" Ozora said as they stepped onto the ship. Ozora closed the door and sat down in front of the Control Panel.

"What's the plan of operation?" Katashi asked as Ozora started the ship and she turned to them in her chair. "Simple, Yoshio and Katashi infiltrate the base without getting spotted and get the soldiers out while Kenta and Raiden keep the soldiers near the prison busy." Ozora said and they smirked.

"This is going to be fun!" Kenta said and Raiden cracked his knuckles. "What's the strongest power level?" Raiden asked and Ozora smirked.

"It should be a good fight," Ozora said and Raiden huffed. "What are we going to do?" Isao asked and Ozora glanced towards him.

"You will go with me and Mamoru as we infiltrate and free the citizens. However, this mission is very dangerous all thanks to this drug. Do not take a shot and do not get near anything that looks suspicious. If anything happens retreat and get to the ship as fast as possible," Ozora said before they neared the Planet's atmosphere.

"Each of you has a transmitter in your armor. I want you to give me information and tell me if anything goes wrong. If it does, Mamoru will get you and go to the ship. It'll be safer if all if you leave when something happens" Ozora said and they nodded except Isao whose eyes widened.

"Wait! What about you?!" He asked before Raiden put a hand on his shoulder making Isao look at him. "She's a big girl, don't worry about her" Raiden said but Isao frowned while looking down.

"Entering planetary atmosphere in 10 seconds" The computer said and the team strapped themselves in. "Make sure you're strapped in!" Ozora said as Mamoru sat in the seat next to her.

"Are you strapped in, Isao?" Katashi asked and Isao nodded. "Good, cuz you would be less alive if you weren't with Ozora's landing skills," Raiden said and got a deadly glare from Ozora making everyone flinch.

"I know where you sleep, Raiden. If you wake up without something precious know it was payback for insulting my landing skills," Ozora said and everyone winced while Raiden swallowed hard. "Sorry" he said before Ozora grunted and looked at the light brown planet in front of her.

"Here we go, Milady," Mamoru said and Ozora nodded before the ship suddenly fell towards the Planet. "Damn! What incredible gravity force!" Ozora cursed as she pulled at the handle.

"I'm glad I ate before I die!" Kenta exclaimed as he shook in fear. Yoshio opened his eyes to look at the giant man before chuckling. "It must be awful to have a landing-phobia" Yoshio said as Kenta gritted his teeth.

Raiden and Isao's eyes widened when the saw they were going straight for the ground and clenched their eyes shut. Ozora pulled the ship up just in time and before they knew it, they were safely flying through the atmosphere.

"That's better. We should hide the ship here for a while," Ozora said as she landed the ship behind a large boulder. She unclipped herself as well as Mamoru before looking back at the fear stricken team members.

"Come on! It won't be long until they sense us so we have to do this quick," Ozora said and they nodded as they unclipped themselves. Ozora let the hatch open before walking off with the others behind her except Isao.

Ozora stopped and glanced back at the fearful alien. "What's wrong, Isao?" Ozora asked and he pointed at the ground. "What's the gravity?" He asked and Raiden smirked.

"It's 300x normal Gravity" Katashi answered and Isao's eyes widened. "I'll get crushed!" He yelled before Raiden walked over towards him.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" He said before picking up a protesting Isao and threw him on the ground next to Katashi. "Are you insane?! I'll…" He stopped talking when he realized the gravity had no effect in his body and the other laughed while Mamoru frowned.

"Milady, do you truly think he is ready for this?" He asked and Ozora turned her back towards the others. "Do not doubt my judgment, Mamoru. He will grow into a strong warrior and that's final" Ozora said before switching on an earpiece.

"Sora, any movement from the enemy?" Ozora asked. "Nothing yet, Lady Ozora. You are clear to go. I'll make sure to send Yoshio and Katashi the map straight away" Sora said and Ozora nodded before spinning around.

"Keep yourself and teammate safe! I want us to return before this day ends and everyone is one piece!" Ozora said and everyone nodded. "Spread out!" Ozora ordered before the two teams split and flew off.

"Let's go, Isao, Mamoru," Ozora said and they nodded. Isao was about to take off but Ozora grabbed his shoulder while Mamoru grabbed her other one. "I-I can fly" He said and Ozora smirked.

"I know," She said before they vanished.

* * *

"The map shows that it would be easier if we go in from the east side of the building. There should be a direct tunnel leading towards the prison cells," Yushio said and Katashi nodded.

"There are a few men that you can keep occupied while I bust the men out" Yushio stated and Katashi smirked.

"Good, so I get a few fights in as well" He said and cracked his knuckles as well as his neck. "Let's go" Yushio said before vanishing at his incredible speed with Katashi not far behind.

* * *

The Prison constructed on the West side of the Island was well made from strong materials. It had a large fort surrounding it while a group of soldiers marched around the fort every five hours.

"This should be easy but I can sense some strong guys from the inside. No wonder Ozora said this would be a good fight." Raiden said as his excitement rose. "It's been too long since I've crushed some enemies!" Kenta exclaimed and Raiden chuckled.

"You went on a mission last week!" He said and Kenta smirked. "Like I said, it's been too long!" He said as they walked towards the fort without hesitation.

"HALT! STATE YOUR BUSSINESS!" One of the guards yelled as the men in front of the fort stood ready with their Ki-guns. "Is Buster loaded?" Raiden asked looking at the large gun on Kenta's back and he nodded.

"Well that's a tough question! You see, we accidently came here on purpose!" Raiden yelled back and the men looked at them confused.

"Idiots…" Raiden mumbled before his energy surrounded him in a lightning fashion while Kenta pulled out his large Ki-gun.

"Here we go!"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* They finally arrived on the enslaved planet and all they have to do is defeat the soldiers in their way!* However, there's once again a mystery behind the planet's slavery...* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	5. Chapter 4

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 4**

Isao breathed hard as sweat trailed off his face. He had never experienced such speed and it felt as if his brain had been turned to dust. "I apologize. You're the only one except Mamoru I've shown this to so please don't tell the others," Ozora said as they stood just outside the city's walls.

"What was that?" Isao asked as he started to gain his composure. "Instant Transmission" Ozora answered plainly while sensing out the city.

She sighed and looked at the two men. "This is going to be a pain. There are incredibly powerful people here, which means it only heightens the dangers of this so-called drug," Ozora said and glanced at Isao.

"Isao, I need you to cover me and Mamoru at all times with those. It should be a simple task until we get ambushed" Ozora said and Isao's eyes widened.

"Ambushed?!" He exclaimed and Ozora nodded.

"Do not worry. It is my duty to protect Milady as well as my comrades," Mamoru stated in his usual impassive tone and Ozora smiled. "All you have to do is gain bit by bit experience and if it gets too much, just tell me and we'll take it slow again" Ozora said and Isao's brows furrowed.

"No, I'll do it! That's what it means to be part of Class 1!" He said and pulled out his guns while Mamoru smirked slightly.

 _He has a lot of spirit. Yes, now see why Milady chose him._

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the ship's control room…**

Sora kept an eye on the three teams as they infiltrated the planetary bases and frowned slightly. On the monitors he could see Kenta and Raiden fairing well against the battle at the fort, however they summoned reinforcements which made things a lot more complicated.

"Sir! We're having problems connecting to Lady Ozora and the rest of her partners!" An alien called in alarm and his eyes widened when they suddenly disappeared from the radar. "Check the communicators and make sure we have full signal!" He ordered before grabbing a headpiece.

"Yoshio! Katashi! Do you read me?" Sora called and heard a grunt. "We hear you. Is there anything wrong?" Katashi asked from the other side.

"We lost our signal with Lady Ozora and we can't contact anyone in her group," Sora said. "That doesn't sound good. We're finishing up here to go and help Kenta and Raiden but maybe we should-""No, we stick by the plan. Lady Ozora said that she'll be fine so I trust in her word" Yoshio said cutting Katashi off.

"Good point. We'll try to get the communications up. You two keep an eye out for anything that might be the cause of the cracked communication," Sora said.

"Roger" They said before breaking up.

"I need a full scan of the entire Planet! Look for any signs of disturbance above the atmosphere and underground. I have a feeling this is the Planet playing a nasty trick on us" Sora said and everyone inside the room nodded before getting to work immediately.

 _I will find this source and exterminate it!_ Sora thought before looking through all the scans of the Planet.

* * *

"HAHA! This is incredibly fun!" Kenta exclaimed as he fired the oncoming men with their small guns. They cried out as they hit the hard wall of the fort. "You can say that again!" Raiden said as the men that surrounded him was struck with his lightning energy.

Raiden suddenly froze when he felt an incredible force inside the building and smirked. "So the General decided to come out, did he?" Raiden said as an old man with short white hair and a small beard stepped out of the building with his hands behind his back.

"It seems my troops are outmatched by your monstrous strength," He said looking at all his unconscious men. "It's not our fault you're a lousy General that doesn't know how to train these guys," Kenta said hulling his large gun over his shoulder.

"Yes, but these men are weaklings. They don't deserve any place in this world," The man said before Raiden suddenly appeared in front of his with a monstrous expression. He hit the man hard and sent him crashing through the hard wall of the fort.

"You piece of trash! They may be weak but they still deserve to be free especially now that your precious Lord Frieza is dead!" Raiden snapped as his Ki flared in lightning bolts around him.

The General huffed while wiping the blood from his mouth and winced at his broken nose. "This Planet was never taken by Frieza" He said and the two team members' eyes widened. "This Planet belongs to Lord Cooler" he said and Raiden smirked.

"I hate to break the news but he also kicked the bucket not too long ago," Raiden said before the General started to laugh insanely.

"Oh, I am aware. The leader of your little group killed him and now this person is trapped on this Planet," He said before a whole squad appeared while pointing their guns at Kenta and Raiden. "Shit, this isn't good" Kenta said while holding his gun again.

Raiden suddenly joined the man's crazed laughter and everyone stared at him with shocked expressions. "You're all fools. I am the Lightning god! And you just stepped into my trap" Raiden said and the General's eyes widened.

Raiden's hand shot up into the sky as he collected his KI in a large ball. "FIRE! FIRE! KILL HIM WITH THE DRUG!" The General shouted and all the men pulled their triggers.

However, their rounds were all empty and their guns were bent. "It's about damn time you got here!" Kenta yelled at the two newcomers who smirked. "I thought a barbarian would be able to handle these weaklings" Yoshio said while Katashi appeared behind the General with a few reinforcements.

"HEAVEN'S ROAR!" Raiden yelled before each of the General's men were hit with a powerful blast of Ki. They all yelled out in agony before landing unconscious on the ground with their broken guns.

Raiden let out a breath and cracked his neck before looking at the scene in front of him. The General was shaking in fear while the other aliens held a Ki-blast towards his head.

"They like to get straight to the point" Raiden said while Yoshio pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rather that than being tortured by Katashi" He said before they General was shot with the Ki-blasts.

"Aww and I wanted to play with his a bit more…" Katashi said as his eyes flashed evilly. "Shut up, freak" Kenta snapped.

"Thank you for setting us free. We owe you all," One of the aliens said but Yoshio shook his head. "It was our mission to set you free. Our leader and comrades are busy at the city to get rid of the last of these men. You may lock them up or do as you please with them," Yoshio said and they nodded.

"Take care" Yoshio said before they turned around and blasted off. "Sora, did you find their signal yet?" Katashi asked over his earpiece.

"Nothing yet but we believe it's something on that side of the Planet making at the communicators and maps go wild. You are to return to the ship immediately and try to check from your point of view for something." Sora said and Katashi grunted. "Will do," He said before cutting off the communication.

"What's going on?" Raiden asked flying beside Katashi. "They lost communication with Lady Ozora and the others. They think something's messing with the signal and that we should try to check it out from our ship" Katashi explained and Raiden frowned.

"I don't like the feeling of this" He said and the others nodded. "Neither do I." Yoshio agreed while he felt something bad in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* It seems our Class 1 are having a few problems with the enslaved planet and they seem to have lost contact with Ozora and the others!* What will happen next?* And what mystery will be revealed of this strange planet?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	6. Chapter 5

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _Hey guys!* I decided to post another Chapter since I finished it and I love being so generous with my readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 5**

Ozora and her two teammates stood in the middle of a deserted city while trying to find the reason for the silence. "Sora! Come in Sora!" Mamoru called over his communicator but no response came.

Ozora sighed and uncrossed her arms, "It is as I thought" Ozora said and Isao looked at her with confused eyes. "I knew this would happen while I looked at the information on this Planet. We walked right into a trap," Ozora said and Mamoru frowned.

"What do you mean, Ozora?" Isao asked while tightening his grip on his Ki-guns. "Yes, please explain, Milady" Mamoru said and Ozora nodded.

"When I first heard that Frieza enslaved this Planet for that specific drug it felt off. Despite the fact that he was powerful and that he ruled over most of the Planet's, his intelligence only stretched so far." Ozora said.

"He wouldn't enslave such a Planet because it would give him strong warriors or power and even though the defense was high he wouldn't interfere. He would either leave the Planet be or purge it. However it wouldn't seem likely that he just leaves a Planet standing especially when it might not even be his," Ozora explained and their eyes widened.

"I do not get where you are going with this, Milady," Mamoru said while Isao swallowed hard. "I do. She's trying to say this Planet never belonged to Frieza," Isao said and Ozora nodded.

"Then to whom did it belong, Milady?" Mamoru asked with furrowed brows. "The only one who would want a Planet with such resources. This Planet belonged to Cooler" Ozora said before picking up a strong power level.

In a blink of an eye, Ozora grabbed Isao just as a blast hit the ground and managed to get to the sky in time. "Milady! Are you all right?" Mamoru asked and Ozora nodded. "I'm fine." Ozora said and let Isao go.

He managed to float on his own before looking at Ozora, "Thank you, ma-Ozora" He said with a small blush and Ozora nodded. "Isao, I want you to stay next to Mamoru at all times, understand?" Ozora said and he nodded.

"I honestly am surprised. That you figured this while scheme out, Woman" A dark voice said as the smoke cleared from the blast.

Isao's eyes bulged while his breathing picked up when he saw almost half of the city destroyed from the blast while the once silent city was now crawling with soldiers.

"Mamoru"

"Yes, Milady?" He replied immediately while looking at Ozora's impassive expression. "I want you and Isao to clear some of the men for me while I sort him out" Ozora said and they both nodded.

"Get out of here when things get too rough" Ozora said before descending towards the ground where the alien man stood. His skin was dark-blue and he had no hair. His body was muscular and he wore a black spandex with a dark armor covering his chest.

"I presume you know heard the news of your Ruler," Ozora said and the man smirked. "Yes, and I am aware that he was killed by someone on your squad" the man said and Ozora looked directly at him.

"Then you have me" Ozora said and he huffed. "You're much too weak to be the one who killed our great Ruler," the man said taking Ozora's power level reading on his red scouter.

It beeped at a sudden rise of power and snapped around to look at Mamoru as he fought. "So, you're covering for him. Tch, pathetic" the man said and smirked back at Ozora.

"I shall finish you off and after he tired out I'll give him the finishing blow. So remember this face, Woman! You're killer, the great, Hideaki!" He exclaimed with laughter before Ozora appeared by his side. His eyes widened before traveling to her hand that touched his abdomen.

"Farewell, Hideaki" she said before firing a blast that instantly killed him. Ozora sighed and walked towards her teammates. Isao yelled as he shot the charging men. They yelled out in agony before falling unconscious to the ground.

He caught glance of a soldier closing in on Mamoru and ran towards him. "Watch out!" He exclaimed before shooting the man in time. Mamoru looked at Isao and nodded a 'thank you.'

Isao started to run as more men surrounded him and looked around for a high place. _Where-?_ He smirked when he saw a building and jumped onto the roof before boosting himself up. "Take this!" He shouted and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"What?! No, no, no, no! Come on!" He panicked and tried to shoot but nothing came out. "That's enough!" A voice echoed throughout the battlefield and everyone froze to look at Ozora as she walked towards them. Her power level spiked and everyone swallowed hard.

"Your leader has fallen and your forces have decreased drastically. Stop this meaningless fight now and take a step towards freedom. There are no more threats that control your will, you have to make your own decisions from now on!" Ozora stated and the men looked at each other.

"There's no guarantee that you won't kill us!" A soldier yelled and Ozora nodded. "I understand. I cannot give you anything but my word that you'll be safe if you give up this war. We only wish for the Planetary Trade Organization to fall not to take lives," Ozora said as Mamoru and Isao joined her side.

"Then we surrender" a soldier said as he threw his weapons on the ground with a few others. "Where would we go, sir?" Another soldier asked his fellow teammate and Ozora smiled.

"I'll send a ship down for each of your men so they can travel where they wish to go" Ozora said and they looked at her in disbelief. "We're free!" A voice exclaimed before all the men cheered.

Isao looked in amazement as the people of the city slowly returned to the surface and cheered at their freedom with the soldiers. "We did it!" He said and grinned while Ozora smiled. "Indeed we did," she said.

"LADY OZORA! DO YOU READ?!" Ozora winced slightly at the loud voice that shouted in her earpiece. "Don't shout, Sora! I have very sensitive ears" Ozora said and heard a relieved sigh.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Ozora. I'm just relieved we finally broke through to the communicators!" Sora said and Ozora smirked. "Leave it to the head of controls to get things up and running again" She said and heard a chuckle.

"I sent Raiden and the others towards you, they should arrive any minute now," Sora said and Ozora grunted. "Thank you, Sora. Be sure to send a large ship for a few of the soldiers to travel in and a few of our resources to get the Planet back on its feet," Ozora said.

"As you wish" He said before cutting off the transmission. Ozora turned towards the other two and smiled. "We're one step closer to peace once again," She said and Isao smiled with Mamoru.

"All right!" Isao exclaimed as Ozora felt longing in her heart while looking at Isao.

 _His spirit is as strong as Gohan's… I hope you're still doing well Kakkarot. You too, Prince Vegeta._

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* They finally found out that this strange enslaved planet was that of Cooler's but even so they managed to defeat them all!* Another planet saved!* But what will happen next?* F_ _ind out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	7. Chapter 6

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 6**

"They gave us that?! Are you guys insane?! What if one of us get that thing in?!" Raiden yelled at the team as Ozora held a glowing blue plant. "I agree, Milady. It's much too dangerous to have that in our possession" Mamoru said with a deep frown.

Ozora rolled her eyes at the two men as she pulled out a silver case. "There's no need to overreact. It'll be safe here and even though this drug is dangerous it can be a big help if one of us catches a deadly sickness or worse," Ozora said and Yoshio frowned.

"That may be true, Lady Ozora but we still can't take that risk" Yoshio said and Ozora sighed.

"Lady Ozora is correct. What is someone falls ill with only this to cure them? Then there is no other way but to use this" Katashi said agreeing with Ozora's choice and she nodded at him.

"Thank you, Katashi. In addition, this case will be locked up with only us who can gain access to it. Therefore, the chances it'll fall in the wrong hands will be slim" Ozora said and Raiden growled before turning his back to them.

"Do as you please but don't say I didn't warn you" he scowled before exiting the room. Ozora sighed as she closed the case and locked it. Mamoru glared daggers at Katashi along with Kenta and Yoshio before exiting leaving only Katashi, Ozora and a confused Isao.

Ozora sat down before crossing her arms over her chest, "Katashi, am I wrong to think of my associates' lives? I am aware of the dangers of the drug, yet it can save their lives when the time comes" Ozora said and Katashi shook his head before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You certainly aren't. They're just not thinking about the possibilities the drug can hold and therefore do not know the positive side of this affair," Katashi said and Isao's brows furrowed. _'Possibilities the drug can hold?' What do you mean by that, Katashi?_ Isao thought before seeing Katashi exit.

"Uh, I lost the conversation…" He mumbled. "There's nothing to miss" Ozora said and he felt a sudden uncomfortable feeling swallow him whole.

"I should probably leave…" He said and Ozora nodded while looking out towards the open space. "Be sure to place your weapons in the lab so I can inspect the reason behind their malfunctioning," She said and he slowly nodded in surprise.

"Will do, Lady Ozora," He said before bowing and leaving. As soon as the corridor closed, Ozora moved over towards the Control Panel and wiped her hands over the controls making a hologram of Sora come up.

"You followed the whole conversation I take it?" Ozora asked and he nodded. "Yes, Lady Ozora. My deepest apologies for eavesdropping" He said but Ozora shook her head.

"It's fine. I actually contacted you to tell you about where to hide this drug until we need it," Ozora said and Sora nodded. "I already made plans where to hide it and I'll be sure to give you the coordinates" Sora said and Ozora nodded.

"Thank you, Sora. Is there any other progress I should know about?" Ozora asked and Sora's face fell making Ozora's brows furrow. "There seems to be a fast movement in the East Quadrant of the galaxy and it's picking up pace every month so far," Sora said and Ozora gritted her teeth.

"Damn them. They're going to wipe out the whole area if this keeps up" Ozora said and Sora's brows furrowed. "Please excuse me for asking, Lady Ozora, but what do you intend to do about this progression?" Sora asked.

"I am not sure, Sora. I am truly trapped where I stand right now. All we can do is continue our mission in bringing down the Cold Empire's rule until the day comes that our paths cross. By then I hope I'll be ready as well as the others," Ozora said and Sora grunted.

"I'll be sure to keep you informed" Sora said and Ozora nodded. "That'll be all" Ozora said and cut off the connection before sitting back in her chair.

* * *

In a few hours time, Class 1 returned to their main ship of operation. Ozora took the drug to Sora where he had made sure to hide it well from everyone and everything while the others went on their usual routine.

Ozora went back to the laboratory where she inspected and fixed the prototype guns she had made. Yoshio and Kenta made sure to continue their conversations at the cafeteria while Raiden trained out his own frustrations.

Isao went to his room to try to study a few techniques from a few books he had with him and Mamoru kept his duty as guard for Ozora. Katashi was the only one who was nowhere to be seen and was said to be on another mission.

Ozora felt her conscious bother her the whole time she worked and growled before standing up. "Akira, could you continue this for me please? I need to go run a few errands," Ozora asked and the alien nodded. "Anytime, ma'm!" He answered before Ozora walked out the door.

Mamoru, who stood by the door, immediately followed her side before Ozora stopped. "Mamoru, can I ask you a favor?" Ozora asked and the large man grunted.

"What can I do for you, Milady?" He asked and Ozora turned towards him. "I need you to keep an eye on Isao for me but he mustn't get suspicious. Train him if you must, but keep him out of harm's way" Ozora ordered and Mamoru's brows furrowed.

"Is there any reason for this, Milady?" He asked and Ozora nodded. "I have an awful feeling that something's coming his way and I want to make sure he'll be fine" Ozora said and he nodded.

"As you wish, Milady" he said before leaving her side. Ozora watched as he left before turning forward again and walking on.

 _I have a feeling something is making its way towards us without us even realizing it and Isao's journey has only begun to grow. I refuse to have something happen to him or any of my comrades._ Ozora thought with a determined face and walked until she reached a double corridor.

She heard the sounds of heard breathing and feet hitting the floor before smirking. She gained access to the room before entering the training facility. She saw a blur of white lightning before dodging a bolt of energy that hit the wall behind her.

"You'll have to be faster than that to hit me, Raiden" She said with a smirk and Raiden chuckled as he landed in front of her. "You know, you're even more annoying than Yoshio," Raiden said with a small smirk and Ozora shrugged.

"I guess so," She said and Raiden crossed his arms over his muscular chest that dripped with sweat. "For what reason did you decide to disturb my training?" Raiden asked and Ozora's face fell.

"I want to apologize for earlier," She said and Raiden frowned. "If that's all, then you may leave," He turned his back towards Ozora and she frowned.

"Can you just listen to me? I'm trying to make amends for keeping the drug and you're making it very difficult!" Ozora said and Raiden snapped around. "You are making it difficult for me!" He said and Ozora's eyes widened.

"With that thing on board, what makes you think that I can protect you if you came in contact with it?! That's why we're all on edge about this thing! Why can't you understand that?!" Raiden yelled and Ozora felt her own anger boil.

"Try seeing it from my point of view! I know about the dangers but I would rather take that risk than have any of you die!" Ozora yelled at him and Raiden saw pain flash in her eyes making him sigh. "We made an oath to protect you so if it means that we die, so be it," He murmured.

Ozora growled and took a step closer towards him, "I also made an oath that day, remember?" Ozora asked and his eyes widened slightly. "I promised to consider each of your lives as valuable. Therefore I shall protect what I can as well as who I can!" Ozora said before her eyes widened at her harsh tone.

She looked down and sighed. "I shouldn't have come here," She said but before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist making her stop dead in her tracks. "Let go, Raiden" She ordered but Raiden didn't bother to back down.

"Don't think you can intimidate me with that tone, Ozora," Ozora gritted her teeth before pulling him in and kicked him away. Raiden coughed and smirked before looking up at Ozora as she rubbed her wrist.

"Don't think you'll get away from disturbing my training" Ozora huffed as a smirk played on her lips. "Is that so? Then I accept punishment…that is if you can give it to me" Ozora said as he chuckled.

"You're underestimating me, Princess," He said as they stepped into a stance. "Am I? Thunder god?" She asked before they launched for each other.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!*They returned from their mission but with the dangerous drug that they tried to avoid* Ozora think it will be a great help in the future but her comrades think otherwise* They all seem to have a strong bond especially Ozora and Raiden but_ _what will happen next?* F_ _ind out next time!*_

 _Thank youall for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	8. Chapter 7

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 7**

"The mission is a bit more complicated than the few last ones, Lady Ozora. Seeing that you have a specific time period to uphold" Sora said over the communicator of the team's ship. Each of the team members were dressed in astronaut-like clothes and each of them had a helmet next to them.

"You're getting annoying, Sora. Get to the point" Raiden said with the roll of his eyes making Kenta and Yoshio chuckle. Sora growled, "You can die with that cocky attitude for all I care!" Sora snapped as a few veins popped out of his head and Ozora chuckled.

"Ignore him, Sora. So I take it we only have about five hours to cover this mission before the atmosphere's gas makes it into our protective gear?" Ozora said and Sora nodded.

"Yes, so you'll have to split up in three teams to cover each side of the large population. I'll be sure to send you the maps over your communicator," he said and Ozora nodded before he vanished from the screen.

"Then I'll put you in groups. Yoshio, you go with Kenta and infiltrate the East side of the population. Since Katashi isn't present, Raiden will go with Isao to break though their borderlines in the front." Ozora said and everyone's eyes widened except Mamoru.

"W-w-what?! B-b-but I-""Don't worry, Isao. You have superb shooting skills so you'll easily break through especially with Raiden there. I actually think it's a good team…" Ozora cocked her head to the side with a small smirk.

"Then the last team will be us" Ozora said gesturing to Mamoru and herself. "That's highly unfair!" Raiden objected and Ozora shrugged.

"It must feel horrible to be jealous," She said turning her back towards them and Yoshio chuckled with his partner. "Don't be too hard on Isao, Raiden. If you're a good soldier I might put you on my team next time," Ozora said and Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Milady! You can't-" Ozora burst out laughing and tapped her partner of his back. "I'm just teasing, Mamoru!" She said and he sighed in relief.

"I haven't seen Mamoru react that way before" Isao said in surprise and Raiden chuckled. "Oh yeah? Well that guy doesn't like it one bit to leave Ozora's side. They've been together even before she recruited me and he never liked leaving her side," Raiden said and Isao glanced back at Mamoru.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen him not standing next to her except when he comes to train me," Isao said before he felt three pair of eyes on him. "What do you mean Mamoru trains you?" Yoshio asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe Mister Uptight actually took it in to train a squirt like you! Feel honored, kid," Kenta stated while Raiden's brows furrowed. _Now that is strange indeed._

"Well he's really a nice trainer, though a bit rough," Isao said while rubbing the back of his neck that still pained from a training session. "Yeah, he has one heck of a punch" Raiden chuckled as a few memories crossed his thoughts.

"What about Ozora?" Isao asked and they chuckled. "She's most likely stronger than all of us combined" Yoshio said and Kenta chuckled.

"A worthy opponent for my brutal strength" Raiden raised an amused eyebrow. "Though she beat you by only punching you once," he said and Kenta growled at him.

Isao swallowed hard at that piece of information. _She beat him with only one punch?! Why would she need all this if she's that powerful?!_ He thought.

" EnteringPlanetary Atmosphere in 10 seconds" 

"Strap yourself in tight! This is going to be a rough landing!" Ozora said and Kenta swallowed nervously. "Please tell me you're joking" Raiden said but didn't get a reply.

"Great" He muttered under his breath before preparing mentally for the landing.

* * *

Raiden cursed as they struggled to see through the strange gas that surrounded the Planet's population. "How can anyone live in this?!" He exclaimed before seeing Isao easily make his way through the gas.

"Just use your Ki to make a path," He said and Raiden blinked a few times before registering what he said. "Sure, kid" He said before using his energy to make an open path right in front of him where the large City stood.

"Not too bad, kid!" He said and hit Isao on his back making the small alien cough. "Thanks" He coughed out before hearing an alarm go off.

"Looks like they found out we're here!" Raiden said and cracked his knuckles as they waited for the assault, yet none came and they didn't sense anything near them. "What's going on?" Isao asked while Raiden cursed before putting his communicator on.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Sora! I thought you said we'll be busy the whole five hours fighting and there's no one here!" He yelled angrily over the communicator. "I-I don't understand! There's supposed to be a whole army coming your way!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'supposed to be?'" Isao asked. "Our radars aren't picking anything up!" Sora said as his voice showed panic.

They suddenly sensed someone in the field and snapped their attention towards the cloaked figure. "Sora, is this your army you were talking about?" Raiden asked amused at the man's fault and heard a growl. "I don't make mistakes, Raiden. You are very well aware of that!" Sora snapped and Raiden sighed.

"There's always a first time," He said before the man in front of them started to walk towards them. Isao held out his guns towards him and he stopped. "Who are you?" Isao asked and Raiden was surprised at the young alien's tone.

The man's hand slowly rose before stopping as he pointed at Raiden. They looked at him confused before Isao's eyes widened. "Watch out!" he yelled and tackled Raiden in time to only be grazed on his shoulder from a laser.

"Isao! Are you all right?!" Raiden asked as the smaller alien clutched his shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm just glad he didn't get that hit in," He said.

"How did you know he was going to shoot me?" Raiden asked and Isao chuckled. "It was easy. In the sleeve of his cloak, there's a G540. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book to use when you're hiding your weapons," Isao said and Raiden looked at him in surprise.

"Raiden! Isao! I'm picking up extremely dangerous activity where you're standing! Y-you're being surrounded!" Sora exclaimed over the earpiece and the two teammates' eyes widened when the man in front of them managed to make hundreds of copies of himself.

"Sora…! We're in deep shit! You better come up with a plan or we're screwed!" Raiden yelled, as he stood back-to-back against Isao. "I'm trying! Hang on a second!" Sora said as he worked overtime on the Control Panel.

"How about I take the ones on the left and you take the ones on the right?" Isao said with a nervous laugh. "I might take you up on that one kid, except you're injured so it won't help" Raiden stated with a deep frown.

"I can still shoot!" Isao said and tried to lift the gun with his injured shoulder but winced and let the gun drop to his side again. "Don't push yourself, kid!" Raiden said before seeing all the men raise their hands towards them.

"Sora!"

"I've got it! Raiden I need you to collect as much energy as you can while Isao uses his working arm to raise his gun into the air. If I'm correct, Lady Ozora installed an option where the gun can dissemble into a bomb that can destroy the surrounding area" Raiden smirked as he collected his Ki.

"However, you have to time this right or the bomb won't work. Isao I need you to raise the gun into the air while Raiden puts his hand on yours before transferring everything into the Light XY510. This should set off the option and it should break into a small yellow light that'll immediately explode" Sora explained while the others in the control room looked at him in surprise.

"That sounds…easy" Raiden said through clenched teeth as he powered up and a white aura surrounded him in a lightning fashion. "You're running out of time! Load it now, Raiden!" Sora ordered and Raiden grabbed the hilt of the gun.

"Energy Transfer Activate!" Sora said as the gun started to glow brightly. "Hang on, kid!" Raiden said as they transferred everything they had into the gun.

Isao's eyes widened when he saw the army shoot at them and closed his eyes. The Light XY510 shook slightly before disassembling into a small ball of light and exploding.

Sora watched from the radar as the enemy life forces vanished and sighed in relief before sitting down.

"They did it," He said as everyone stared at him. "Stop gawking and get back to work immediately!" He ordered and everyone snapped out of their gazed before jumping back to work.

"You exterminated the soldiers, Raiden, Isao. Great job" Sora told them over the communicator. "Sora…you talk…too much," Raiden said as he breathed hard while Isao smiled slightly as his vision blurred.

"We're safe," He mumbled before falling unconscious to the ground. "Hey! Don't pass out on me, kid!" Raiden yelled and his vision swam.

He grunted as he fell onto his butt and sighed. "I guess I overdid it a little too." He said and chuckled slightly before a though crossed his mind. His face fell slightly as he stared at Isao's injured shoulder.

"Sora, something's bothering me" Raiden said and heard a deep sigh through the earpiece. "I know, I still don't get how my radar didn't respond to the army. We were lucky this time, I guess. However…I have a feeling this is going to happen more often," Raiden looked up at the sky.

"We're getting deeper into this game. Soon we'll be the ones who are going to be wiped out and I think Ozora knows that too," Raiden said while Sora stared at the screen in front of him.

"Well, we should start to head back. Mind sending a ship for us, Sora?" Raiden asked and heard a grunt over the communicator. "A ship is already on its way," Sora said and Raiden grunted.

He slowly stood up and swung Isao over his strong and broad shoulder. He heard a small groan and frowned. "Don't worry, kid. Ozora will patch you up easy," He said before seeing a ship arrive.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Our team's on another mission but the island is quite mysterious and more deadly secrets will be revealed!* How will Ozora and her team react? Will they be able to stop this unseen threat in the future?*_ _F_ _ind out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	9. Chapter 8

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 8**

Yoshio and Kenta easily wiped out the defense on the East side of the large City. Yoshio checked their radar and found that only one survived.

"Kenta, shoot right in the corner of that building" Yoshio said glancing at a small tower and Kenta smirked lifting is large Ki-gun. "Hell yeah!" He yelled before shooting right through the wall as well as the last soldier.

"Good, now all we need to do is free the citizens while Lady Ozora sorts out the West side of the City and according to the radar, Raiden and Isao already finished" Yoshio said and Kenta huffed.

"Then they don't make a bad team after all" Kenta said while Yoshio just stared at his map. "Hey, what's wrong, Yoshio?" Kenta asked and walked over towards Yoshio.

"I don't know" He mumbled while looking around on the map. "How come there are no signs of the citizens, Yoshio?" Kenta asked and Yoshio cursed.

"I don't know but we've got a live one underneath this area" Yoshio said and jumped back while Kenta lowered his gun to the ground. "Make sure you don't fall in!" Kenta said before shooting a hole through the ground.

It started to crumble and he fell through the surface into a room. Yoshio immediately appeared next to Kenta with his incredible speed before looking back at his map.

"It should be through there" Yoshio said and felt a bad feeling rise up in the pit of his stomach. "Kenta, don't be reckless" Yoshio warned with furrowed brows and Kenta nodded.

"I guess you're getting a bad feeling about this too, Yoshio," He said and his blue-skinned partner nodded. They walked through a dark and damp tunnel with only a few dim lights to shot them the way.

Yoshio stepped forward when they saw an old rusted metal door before pushing it open. Kenta gasped and his hand immediately shot to his nose and mouth at a foul smell. "What the hell is that?!" He yelled through his hand while looking at Yoshio's terror-filled eyes.

"What is this?!" He exclaimed and suddenly felt sick at the scene before him. "Holy shit" Kenta said as his hand fell from his face.

In front of them, there were hundreds of chairs and strapped to each chair was a citizen. Children, woman and even men corpses stood in front of them while the ground was covered in blood.

"Yoshio, I think you should call Lady Ozora right away," Kenta said feeling sick and nauseas from the sight. Yoshio's hand slowly rose towards the communicator and slightly trembled before touching it.

"L-Lady Ozora? We…we have a serious problem on our hands" Yoshio said with a shaky voice. "Yoshio? What's wrong? You sound like you've seen a ghost" Ozora asked confused over the communicator.

"More like a city full of dead corpses" Yoshio murmured before hearing a gasp. "What do you mean, Yoshio?!" Ozora asked.

"It looks like they were tortured to death… Men, woman and even children were tortured to death." Yoshio said before picking up a life force. "Kenta!" He called before they ran towards a half-dead alien man that had a half broken face along with a beaten and bruised body.

"Oh no. Sir, can you please tell us what happened here?" Yoshio asked and the man slowly opened his one eye. "Who are you?" He rasped out as Kenta easily broke off the chains that bind him.

"We're members of Class 1. We were ordered to rescue you and your people but it looks like you're the only survivor," Tears started to fall from the man's eyes.

"I don't know what we did wrong. We followed all their orders but they..." He sobbed while his body pained from the torture he endured. "A man came and ordered the soldiers to take us to an underground room," he said and the two Class 1 member's brows furrowed.

"Our wives and children and family were tortured one by one..." He said sobbing and Kenta gritted his teeth. "Can you remember what the man looked like?" Yoshio asked calmly.

"All I remember is his dark grin as he tortured each and every one of us and that he had dark skin," the man said before coughing up blood. "Hang on, we'll get someone to aid to your wounds immediately" Yoshio said and went to grab his electronic device but the man grabbed Yoshio's wrist.

"I am far beyond help..." Yoshio's eyes widened when he saw the man smile slightly. "I'll finally be free from this slavery," he said before his vision began to swim.

"Then may you rest in peace." Yoshio said in a sorrow tone. "Thank you" the man whispered his last words before falling limp on the floor.

Yoshio closed his eyes and said a small prayer before closing the man's eyes. "That bastard, how could he do this to them?" Kenta snarled as Yoshio stood up. "What do you intend to do, Lady Ozora?" Yoshio asked looking at his watch.

"Yoshio...be sure to clean up and then return to the ship. There isn't much we can do in only an hour. We'll discuss this back at the ship," Ozora said barely louder than a whisper. "Roger" Yoshio said before they walked away from the torture chamber.

"Any idea who that bastard may be?" They heard a familiar voice asked angrily and their eyes widened. "You listened in, Raiden?!" Yoshio yelled and heard a huff.

"You should really learn how to use a closed communication line," Raiden said with much annoyance before Yoshio sighed. "I have, but this might be much too farfetched," Yoshio said and Raiden suddenly growled.

"It does look like his work" Kenta commented and Yoshio's head snapped towards the giant. "So you agree?" He asked before the giant nodded.

"I always hated him because of his methods but I never knew he would go his far" Raiden said before Yoshio and Kenta took to the skies. "We don't have the evidence to prove it, yet. So don't go beating him up, Raiden" Yoshio said.

"I don't need evidence-""Raiden! At least let us work something out before starting an uproar! This is a very serious situation so we can't do anything without a piece of hard evidence!" Yoshio warned and Kenta looked surprised at his drastic change in his usual calm behavior.

"Fine, but I'll still keep an eye on him," Raiden said and Yoshio sighed in relief. "That's fine," he said before cutting off the conversation.

"He really gets under your skin sometimes, doesn't he?" Kenta said as Yoshio made a large purple blast in his hand. "That's Raiden for you," Yoshio said before shooting it towards the ground making it explode.

"Kenta, let us return" Yoshio said before blasting off.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Milady-" Ozora's hand shot up and showed Mamoru to stop talking. "Just…give me a moment, please," Ozora said as her eyes hid behind her spiky bangs and her guard nodded.

Ozora walked forward into the deserted down while looking around for any sign of life, yet it was empty. Anger boiled in her blood and a turquoise aura exploded around her and she gritted her teeth.

 _I will find you, torturer!_ She thought angrily as her power flared while Mamoru watched her with wide eyes. "Mamoru, let's go" Ozora ordered in a low tone before moving to the sky while her aura vanished.

"Milady, are you all right?" Mamoru asked in concern and Ozora nodded. "Yes, but I think it's high time I take some time off with my team." Ozora said as they blasted off towards their ship.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* There seems to be a rebellion that's starting up against our Class 1 team!* What does Ozora have in mind for the future? Will they be able to stop this unseen threat in the future?*_ _F_ _ind out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	10. Chapter 9

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 9**

Ozora stripped herself from her protective gear and made sure her Saiyan armor was neat before walking out towards the Control Panel where her team was waiting. The door slid open and she felt everyone's eyes on her as soon as she stepped inside the dark room.

"Mamoru, did you make sure to send Sora the message?" Ozora asked walking towards her guard and he nodded. "Good" Ozora said before turning towards her teammates who didn't dare to make eye contact.

Her brows furrowed when she caught sight of Isao's injured shoulder along with Raiden's minor injuries.

"Isao, Raiden. Make sure to see me in the medical wing before we arrive at Planet Tanaka," Ozora said with a small smirk and their eyes widened.

"Why are we going there?" Isao asked confused and Raiden smirked, back to his normal self. "It means vacation, kid." He said and Isao smiled widely.

"I decided we deserved it after today's happenings." Ozora said and everyone's face fell while Raiden's face contorted into pure rage. "We'll continue our thoughts after this few days. Then we can get this sick person and exterminate them" Ozora said as anger flashed in her eyes and everyone nodded.

"Then let's get you two up and running again," Ozora said with a smile while looking at Isao and Raiden. Isao blushed slightly before nodding and exciting the room. "Tch, what an innocent kid" Raiden muttered under his breath with a smirk as he followed them.

Ozora walked down the hallway before turning at a small metallic door. It slid open and revealed a small medical room with two beds in the center of the room. The room was covered in white and had cupboards in the east and west side of the walls.

"Sit on the bed" Ozora ordered before the two males sat down. Ozora grabbed a small cloth and rinsed it before walking over to Isao. "This will sting a bit," she said before she started to cleanse the wounded shoulder.

He bit his lip and turned his head away in pain. "Hey! Don't be such a wuss!" Raiden yelled at the small alien who managed to glare at him. Before he could snap back at his senior, his wound fell numb and his eyes shot towards Ozora.

She slowly used her energy to heal his wound and the burn soon vanished from sight. Ozora smiled at her work before pulling away and walking towards the sink to rinse away the blood from the cloth.

"No way! My shoulder! It's-""It may looked healed but make sure to take it easy before picking up your gun again," Ozora said as she turned around and walked towards Raiden. "Sure…" Isao mumbled while he stared at Ozora.

Ozora frowned at Raiden's half-torn armor and immediately removed it from sight. "At least buy me dinner first" Raiden said with a smirk and Ozora playfully slapped him on his bruised skin making him wince.

"Stop being such a wuss, Raiden" Ozora mocked and Isao snickered. Ozora made sure to clean off a few scrapes before holding her hands onto his bruised skin. Her palms glowed turquoise before they slowly started to heal Raiden's minor bruises.

Isao watched in even more amazement as every scratch vanished from Raiden's well-toned muscles before Ozora stopped with her actions. "That should do it" Ozora said before walking to rinse out the cloth.

"Perfect healing as always" Raiden said and Ozora smiled. "Yes, it does come in handy, doesn't it?" Ozora said turning around before seeing Isao frown.

"What's wrong? Does your shoulder still trouble you? I can always-""Why are you doing all this?" He asked with hidden eyes and Ozora looked at him confused.

"You're so powerful, yet you make your own team and underlings. Yet, you treat us like comrades…no, like family and care for our safety. I don't get it!" Isao said looking at her with confused eyes and Ozora smiled slightly.

"I can't handle everything this universe has to give me alone," Ozora said and his eyes widened. "We all need friends and family to make living more easy and even though I have the strength, it's not the only thing I need to make the Cold Empire crumble" Ozora said before sitting next to Isao.

"Let me tell you something. Long ago when I defeated Frieza, I survived but only because someone saved me" Ozora said and Isao looked at her in disbelief. "Really?" He asked and Ozora nodded.

"We trained together on a Planet before Cooler and King Cold came. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have defeated either of them because he managed to give me strength and courage. That's why I'm not doing this mission alone. I need my comrades to be victorious," Ozora said and Raiden huffed.

"Stop being so soft, Ozora. You'll give the kid the wrong idea," he said with amusement in his voice and Ozora laughed. "You're just as softy as I am, Raiden!" Ozora said before standing up.

"You should go and get ready before we arrive" Ozora said before exciting. Isao smiled slightly and a blush covered his cheeks, "She really is amazing" He thought aloud before Raiden chuckled.

"You've got that right, but don't go flirting with her. That's my job," Raiden said and the small alien turned deep red. "I would never!" He exclaimed making Raiden laugh.

* * *

 **Far through the galaxy on a Planet named Earth...**

Fists flew passed sweating faces and blasts exploded near a mountain side. Snow pummeled down onto the already thickened surface of more snow. Screams could be heard as they echoed through the mountain sides but soon it quieted down until...

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Goku exclaimed as he shot a bright blue blast out of his hands with a thrusting motion towards Piccolo. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo exclaimed back and the blasts collided.

Gohan sat afar while watching the fight with much interest as each party tried to overwhelm the other by putting more pressure into the blast. More electricity started to build up around the blasts before they exploded into a bright light.

Gohan briefly closed his eyes from the bright light before he opened them up. Goku and Piccolo were standing a few feet apart from one another while breathing and sweating heavily. They both were smirking and soon they broke apart giving Gohan the signal that their training was over.

They had been training non-stop since they had received news of a new threat that was going to attack the Earth soon. Gohan was being trained by both Piccolo and his Father and they had not taken it easy on him. Not that he wanted them not to. He knew he had to get stronger.

"Gohan! Let's go wash up!" Goku called and Gohan called back before he ran towards his Father. Piccolo had already walked on without a word and left the two Saiyans by themselves as they walked towards the house.

"Say, Dad. Do you think we can get strong enough for the Androids arrive?" Gohan asked as he stared back at Goku who gave him a grin. "I'm sure we'll be strong enough and not only us but the others are training hard as well. We'll be strong enough to face them when the time comes" Goku said.

"..."

Goku raised an eyebrow at Gohan's silent reply and saw the boy frown deeply. "What's wrong, Gohan? Are you feeling okay?" Goku asked and Gohan vaguely nodded before he looked back at Goku. "I kind of miss, Ozora..." He murmured and Goku's eyes widened.

A smile came upon Goku's features and he gave Gohan a nod while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Me too, son." Goku stated as he stared at the sky. Gohan followed his Father's line of sight and blinked at the moving clouds in the sky, knowing his Father was looking past the light blue sky above them.

"Do you think she's doing alright? I mean...doing all those important stuff... Do you think she'll come and visit us sometime?" Gohan asked and a Goku chuckled. His face was confident and his eyes held strong emotion.

"Definitely. I'm sure she's bringing up a storm where she is now. We'll definitely see her again and soon... I can feel it" Goku stated and Gohan smiled widely. He couldn't wait for that day to come and when he saw her again he wished to be much stronger than when they were on Namek.

He wanted to show her that he was also capable of getting stronger and that he took her belief to heart. He knew he could get stronger just like his Father did and he was planning on never stopping until he reached the strongest level he could possibly go.

He would protect everyone with his strength and be able to fight by all of their sides. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when he was roughly nudged by his Father. "But not if you stink so badly! You need to go bathe, Gohan!" Goku teased and Gohan gaped at his Father.

"You're the one that stinks, Dad!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Capsule Corp's Gravity Chamber...**

Vegeta grunted as he landed onto the heavy surface of the spaceship and the gravity was pulling him down to the ground. His muscles strained as he managed to dodge a blast that was sent by a small droid and landed on his knees.

His breathing was heavy and sweat dripped down his body. The upper part of his body was uncovered and he only wore shoes with pants as he continued to jump around at the heavy gravity. He gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth tightly.

 _"Prince Vegeta..."_

Vegeta smashed one of the droids out of anger and when another one appeared behind him, he blasted it to smithereens. He landed back onto the ground and his shoulders were slumped as he tried to regain his composure but anger still kept building up inside him.

 _"Kakkarot..."_

There was a flash of gold in front of him before he was hit by a blast of one of the droids. Vegeta cried out as he crashed against the wall of the gravity chamber before he gritted his teeth and pushed himself up against the gravity. He shot a blast towards the droid, destroying it before clenching his fists tightly.

 _I will surpass you, Woman! Mark my Words!_

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* I decided to put a piece of Both our Saiyans in as well and to show what's currently happening on Earth*_ _I know everything's going on about space and OC's but things are about to get interesting on the vacation planet! Wait to read and Find out!*_

 _Also, I'm starting a voting since I won't be able to update for two weeks so I'll give you guys enough time to over think everything* This story was originally planned to be GokuxOC **BUT**_ _there are individuals that want VegetaxOC. Therefore I announce an official voting for three categories: GokuxOC ; VegetaxOC ; GokuxOCxVegeta*_

 _You can vote by Review or PM!* Let the fun begin!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	11. Chapter 10

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* I'm back in action after my long deserved and wonderful tour in Japan!* Best time of my life and DBZ almost everywhere!* AWESOME!* Anyhow...I'm glad to see the voting went quite well and I'll announce the results at the end of this new Chapter!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 10**

It wasn't long before Class 1 arrived on Planet Tanaka and was greeted with warm smiles and cheers. They managed to secure the ship before moving out to the small town while walking through the market place.

"OZORA!" A voice echoed through a small town and before Ozora knew it, she was tackled to the ground. "Hanako! Don't scare me like that!" Ozora said with a small smile while the alien female laughed.

"I thought you would never come to visit!" She said before realizing the men's eyes on her. She blushed deeply before climbing off Ozora and helping her up. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your men," Hanako said and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to apologize, I've been embarrassed with these guys too many times so I believe I've gotten over that," Ozora said and the men gaped at her. "Now you don't really mean that right, Ozora?" Raiden asked leaning in for a kiss but only got his wind knocked out with a swift punch.

Hanako giggled, "You haven't changed one bit, have you, Raiden? When are you going to stop flirting with Ozora?" Hanako asked and he chuckled. "That's a very good question," Mamoru scowled while glaring at Raiden.

"You're too overprotective!" Hanako said walking towards the guard and smiled. "And too grumpy for your own health!" She said and he sweat dropped.

"That's enough with teasing my men, Hanako. Could you show us to His Highness?" Ozora asked and Hanako nodded. "Sure, but I still haven't greeted someone" She said and before anyone knew it, she kissed the blue-skinned alien on his cheek making him blush.

"Get a room!" Kenta exclaimed with a loud laughter while Ozora smiled although she felt a small ache in her heart. "Well, let's go!" Hanako said before leading them towards the palace.

Ozora unconsciously touched the area between her left shoulder and neck as they walked and Mamoru looked at her in concern. "Is something wrong, Milady?" He asked and Ozora snapped out of her haze while pulling her hand back immediately.

"No! I was just deep in thought…" She said before they arrived at the palace doors. The guards bowed at the Princess before opening the doors to the large hall.

Hanako smiled as she strolled in before kneeling in front of the King. "Well isn't this a surprise!" The King exclaimed with a wide smile and Ozora kneeling next to Hanako while her men did the same.

"It's good to see you again, your Highness." Ozora said and the King nodded before they stood up. "Every time you step inside this hall I think of that day of the slave that stood up against the lion" The King said and Ozora's teammates was thrown off track with the metaphor.

Ozora smirked, "You always make me feel so nostalgic, King Fumio" Ozora said and he laughed. "It can't be helped!" He said and smiled.

"I presume you will be staying here for a few days?" Fumio asked and Ozora nodded curtly. "Then Hanako will show you to your wing. Be sure to provide them comfortable and formal attire," He said and Hanako nodded.

"'Formal attire?'" Ozora asked and he grinned. "There will be a ball held in your favor two nights from now. After all, you are Princess of Planet Zardion" Fumio said and Ozora sighed.

"You always do too much," She said and he chuckled. "Then I'll show you to your rooms!" Hanako said and the other nodded while Isao looked at Ozora in disbelief.

"You're a Princess, Ozora?" He asked and Ozora nodded. "Though not by blood but by bonds" She said and he nodded before his eyes widened.

"Then I can't call you by just your name!" He exclaimed and the others chuckled at his behavior. "New kid?" Hanako asked walking in-between Yoshio and Raiden and they nodded.

"You will or I will punish you" Ozora said in a low tone and Isao swallowed hard. "Besides, my Planet is no longer there to keep my status. Fumio is the only one who still calls me by my rank," Ozora said before walking on with the small alien by her side.

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said and Ozora smiled. "Don't worry, they are in a much better place right now" Ozora said before Hanako whistled at them.

"Alright! There's two-two in a room except for the Princess so you better listen carefully!" Hanako said and everyone's attention snapped towards her.

"Yoshio and Kenta will have the second room on the right and direct in front of theirs Raiden will share a room with the new kid," Hanako said and Raiden sighed. "There goes my nightly workouts," He said before Isao turned deep red.

"Ozora's room is the one at the end of the hall while Mamoru stays in the room next to her. Unfortunately you don't have a partner since neither Sora nor Katashi are here," Hanako said and he grunted. "It's fine either way," He stated and she smiled.

"Your luggage should already be in each of your rooms as well as a few pairs of normal attire. Please be sure to come to the room hall for a small gathering King Fumio arranged. You're also welcome to go anywhere in the palace and to feast in the dinner room," Hanako said and Kenta grinned.

"I'm in love with this vacation already!" He said and everyone chuckled at him.

* * *

Ozora sighed as she fell on the large bed in her large room. The main colors of her room were turquoise, silver and white while the walls were a light creamy color.

She sat up and glanced at the clothes that were put out for her to wear. Her cheeks tinted slight pink and she cursed Hanako mentally before standing up and going to change.

Ozora stripped herself from her armor and spandex before turning on the shower. She made no waste as she stepped inside and rinsed her body as well as her hair.

When she was finished, she closed the water flow before drying off herself and changing into the traditional wear of Planet Tanaka's Royalty. Around her middle, she had a golden plated belt with a turquoise gem in the middle while a red robe fell over her legs.

Ozora had another cloth that held her breasts while a necklace fell from her neck and over the clothing. She wore two golden plated jewels with the necklace and they each had a turquoise gem on top of it.

She had another jewel that stretched around her forehead with a gem along with golden earrings. On her feet, she wore normal white boots with golden plated guards on her shins. Around her neck and on her upper arm she had golden plated rings.

Ozora walked towards a mirror and smiled slightly when a memory flashed though her mind. "Damn, I feel so nostalgic with these jewels" She thought aloud before turning around sharply and walked out.

Her eyes caught Mamoru as he stood against the side of the wall and she chuckled, "You shouldn't be waiting for me. A woman takes her time to finish dressing" Ozora said and saw his eyes flutter open. He wanted to say something but his voice fell away when he saw her.

Ozora smirked as she walked over to the flustered guard and lifted his chin a bit with her index finger. "You shouldn't gape at your Captain like that, Mamoru" She teased and saw him in look away in shame making her laugh.

"Come on, Mamoru" She said before walking off with her hair waving slightly with the clothing she wore. "You look beautiful, Milady" Mamoru said after a few brief moments of silence and Ozora smiled.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Mamoru," Ozora said gesturing to the attire he wore. He had white baggy pants cover his legs with the same type of boots she wore except he had silver plated guards on his shins and on his arms while his chest was bare.

"Thank you, Milady" He said and Ozora nodded before arriving at a large corridor. The Guards bowed before opening the door to the room hall was opened. Laughter was heard as they entered the room and Raiden's chuckle also didn't go unnoticed.

"There is no one who can compare to how much food you eat, Kenta." He said while sitting with his back towards the entering Princess and her Guard. "Actually, I know of a few that can give Kenta a run for his money" Ozora said as the men that saw her gaped.

"Oh? Look who finally…" Raiden's words dies down when he turned around to look at Ozora and swallowed thickly. "…arrived" He mumbled before Hanako giggled.

"Fitting attire for a beautiful Princess!" She said while sitting next to Yoshio and Ozora glared at the female alien. _I'm going to get you for this._ Ozora thought before sighing.

"Stop staring, please. I already feel uncomfortable as it is" Ozora said and Raiden smirked. "Well, I wish I didn't have to stare but then again I don't" Raiden said making Ozora turned deep red.

"Keep talking smooth, thunder boy, and see where that gets you" Ozora said and he chuckled. "I've been trying since forever but I still can't land it," Raiden said and Ozora walked past him.

"Maybe because you never had something to land with from the beginning" Ozora said and everyone chuckled while Raiden huffed as he looked away.

"I'm glad to see everyone's here…wait, where's Isao?" Ozora asked while looking at Mamoru and he shook his head. "He said he felt off and decided to lay down a while," Raiden said with a shrug.

"Should I go look up on him, Milady?" Mamoru asked and Ozora nodded. "Please do," She said before he bowed and exited.

"Since when did Mamoru worry about someone other than you, Ozora?" Hanako asked in disbelief and Ozora smiled. "It is hard to believe that Mamoru worries about someone other than you, but then again I heard Mamoru was training him," Yoshio said and Ozora nodded.

"Indeed and honestly I think they found a connection to each other" Ozora said with a small smile and Hanako giggled. "That's so sweet!" Hanako said and Yoshio smiled before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Ozora smiled warmly at them and enjoyed the laughter that echoed throughout the hall. It was as if all their problems had been washed away except it only stayed in the back of their minds while evil made its way towards them…

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Something evil is brewing in the shadows and we can only hope that Ozora can see it in time before everything crashes down on Planet Tanaka...*_

 _Now, what you've all been waiting for...the voting results are:_

 _GokuxOC = 6_

 _VegetaxOc = 0_

 _GokuxOcXVegeta = 3_

 _Thank you all for voting and giving your opinions. There'll be no voting for VegetaxOc but there will be another week of voting until I announce the winner pairing*_ _You can vote by Review or PM!* Let the fun begin!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	12. Chapter 11

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Since, I'm a bit behind schedule in posting and writing after my trip I am going to give you guys another Chapter with a bonus Chapter. I know you guys really just want to get to the action but you'll have to read only these two chapters before the action kicks in!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **DBZ Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!***

 **Chapter 11**

Isao stood in the balcony of his room while staring out to the small town beneath him. His eyes travelled towards the end of the town and towards the mountain that lay far from the town's gates.

A sudden knock on the door made him snap around before sighing in relief when Mamoru stepped inside. "May I enter?" He asked and Isao nodded. "Sure, can I help you with something?" He asked turning towards the guard.

"I came to hear if everything's still all right," Mamoru said and Isao smiled. "Of course! I just don't feel like being in a group right now…I'm still getting used to it," He said and Mamoru grunted before standing next to Isao.

A long comfortable silence passed between the two teammates while Isao wondered about the alien man that stood next to him. "Mamoru, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Ozora meet?" Isao asked and Mamoru glanced at him before fixing his gaze on the scenery in front of his again.

"It was a long time ago… It was just about a few months after Cooler and King Cold's murder that we met on a distant planet. I was fighting alongside my people against the King Empire's army and we were losing the battle as many of us were slaughtered." Mamoru stated as the memories flooded inside his thoughts.

"We were only a few left until an incredible power came down between the two sides of the war and there she stood. Already warmed up for battle and she simply asked nothing more than our assistance before we fought. Her power was overwhelming as she wiped out the whole army with a single blast and a golden glow around her body." Isao's eyes widened in wonder at his senior's words.

"Unfortunately, I was the only survivor and would've died if she hadn't healed my wounds. Since that day I swore my life to her and promised that if the day were to come that I fulfill that promise, that she would let me rest in peace alongside my people," Isao smiled slightly while looking down.

"I never knew your bonds went that deep… I wish I had a strong connection with someone like that," Isao said and Mamoru smiled. "One day, you will. And when that day comes, I hope you will protect her with your life" Mamoru said and Isao nodded with determined eyes.

"That's a promise!" He said and Mamoru gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Then I think it's time for some training. Just because we're not attempting to go on any missions doesn't mean you should lack off on your training, Isao," Mamoru said and Isao nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Raiden walked through the palace while looking everywhere for his Captain. She just managed to slip away from him so easily and now he was cursing himself mentally all the way to the last place where he hadn't looked.

He arrived at two metallic doors before the guards let him enter. As soon as he walked inside the room, he saw Ozora sitting in front of a table while tinkering with a familiar gun.

"We're on vacation and this is where I find you. You are indeed a strange woman!" Raiden said while walking over towards the said female. Ozora chuckled without looking back and reached for a small screwdriver to close the gun she had currently worked on.

"Doing this always makes me feel relaxed." Ozora said and Raiden snickered. "Your body isn't the only thing that needs rest, Ozora. You mind needs rest as well," Raiden said.

"I know," She said and he raised an amused eyebrow while crossing his arms over his strong chest. "Says the one who's sitting while fixing one of the member's prototypes," Raiden said and Ozora smirked.

"Are you trying to lecture me, Mister Lightning?" Ozora mocked and Raiden chuckled. "I'm just checking up on you! Since your personal guard in nowhere to be seen" he said looking around while Ozora stood up.

"I'm positive that he's out training Isao somewhere" Ozora said and Raiden sighed. "That's no excuse to leave you unguarded" he said with a frown before Ozora smiled playfully.

"I'm not a child, Raiden. I can defend myself," she said but Raiden's facial expression didn't falter. Ozora's brows furrowed and she frowned, "Is something bothering you, Raiden? You may tell me but only if you wish to" Ozora said as Raiden walked over towards the ki-guns.

"You invented some dangerous weaponry for the kid," he said picking up the weapons and Ozora's face turned impassive. "Well, he had to have some kind of defense when things looked rough and I thought it would be a perfect triumph card" Ozora said and a small smirk played on his lips.

"Oh?"

"Well, Kenta's weapon also has a self-destruct mode while Yoshio has his old-school knuckle rings to aid his strength. You have your ki-guns in case you run out of energy and Katashi has his ki-absorbing swords. So each of you has a backup plan just like I made for Isao." Ozora said and realized Raiden growled slightly when he heard Katashi.

"Anyway, when you see Isao please tell him to get his weapons in the laboratory." Ozora said and Raiden nodded. "Ozora, listen I-there's something I need to tell you it's about-"

"Ozora!" A voice called before Hanako came into the room.

"I'll be right there, Hana. I'm just finishing up" Ozora said and the female nodded before walking out. Ozora looked back at Raiden, "Please continue," she said but he shook his head.

"It's not important so don't worry about it" Raiden said and Ozora huffed. "Fine, but I'll hear what is when I come back!" Ozora said and he smirked as she walked towards the door.

"You would've forgotten about it by that time!" He said and she smirked. "Shame on you for underestimating you Captain, Raiden!" She said before exiting.

Raiden sighed and shook his head. "I never have," he mumbled before exiting the room.

* * *

Hanako managed to pull Ozora all the way out of the palace and into the marketplace of the small town. Ozora felt everyone's eyes on her before Hanako dragged her to each and every stall.

"Hana, I know you wanted to go shopping but is it necessary to go around every stall?" Ozora asked while sweat dropping at her best friend. "Yes! Gosh, it surprises me how you don't know much about shopping!" Hanako said and Ozora sighed while letting her head fall.

"Yes, I am the hopeless one…" She said before looking at Hanako as she bought them a few snacks. Ozora couldn't help but feel happy at Hanako's radiant smile and shine in her eyes.

"Here you go!" She said and Ozora took a snack before nibbling on it. "You know, I haven't seen you this happy since we returned from a previous vacation," Ozora said and Hanako giggled.

"Yeah, I'm really grateful that Yoshio could come and visit again. He really means a lot to me," Hanako said and Ozora smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't mated yet" She said and Hanako flushed.

"I-It's not like you Saiyans…! Wait, is that what this mark is?" Ozora asked while looking at a mark between Ozora's neck and shoulder line and she nodded slightly.

"Y-you actually mated with someone?! I knew you found someone but I never knew you were _that_ close! In all my years I thought that I would get married before you…" Hanako said with a small pout and Ozora laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll ask you someday and when he does, I'll make sure to disband him so you can live peacefully together," Ozora said and Hanako smiled warmly at the Princess.

"I don't get why you're always looking out for everyone and never for yourself" Hanako said and Ozora shrugged. "That is a very good question," Ozora said and Hanako giggled.

"Well, don't get the idea we're done! I have a few things to look for!" She said and Ozora sighed with a small smile. "Show the way," She said before Hanako pulled her deeper into the town.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* This was just a Chapter to show how the bonds between Ozora and an old friend was strong but fragile in its own way* It also shwos that trhough all that time Hanako was Ozora's one and only friend...*_

 _Now, what you've all been waiting for...the voting results are:_

 _GokuxOC = 7_

 _VegetaxOc = 0_

 _GokuxOcXVegeta = 3_

 _Thank you all for voting and giving your opinions. There'll be no voting for VegetaxOc but there will be another week of voting until I announce the winner pairing*_ _You can vote by Review or PM!* Let the fun begin!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	13. Chapter 12

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Here's the bonus Chapter I promised!* This will be the last Chapter before everything flips upside down in Ozora's life!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Two days later…**

"Sir! Another squad was wiped out! If this continues, there won't be anyone left!" A voice yelled in alarm inside the Control Room of Class 1's main ship. "This is getting more serious by the minute, damn it! I'll have to get in contact with Lady Ozora," Sora said as he clenched his fists to the side.

"Akira!" Sora called over the communicator and in no time, the head of the laboratory came running inside. "You called, sir?" He asked and Sora nodded.

"I need you to keep an eye on everything while I departure to planet Tanaka." Sora said and he nodded with a bow. "I shall do my best, sir!" He said and Sora patted him on his shoulder.

"That's why I asked you," he said before turning towards his men. "Akira will be in charge while I get back-up for the Squads! I put my trust in him and I want you to also put your trust in him!" Sora said and his men nodded.

* * *

Ozora smiled as she walked through the castle halls. In her heart she felt like a young girl again when she used to have fun with Hanako.

"You make me feel nostalgic when you walk around like this," Hanako said suddenly appearing next to Ozora and she chuckled. "I feel the same way," she said before feeling a strange energy near them.

Her brows furrowed and she immediately stopped in her tracks. The energy signal was incredibly faint but it was there even though Ozora had a hard time to figure out who's it was.

"Ozora!" Ozora snapped out her deep thoughts and looked at Hanako. "What's wrong? You look like you lost something," she said and before Ozora could reply, she sensed the power level again. This time her eyes widened when she realized where it came from.

"No way... Hanako, you-""Lady Ozora!" The two females both snapped around when a familiar voice called before seeing Sora and the other members of Class 1 run towards them, Mamoru and Isao excluded.

"Sora? What on Tanaka are you doing here?" Ozora asked shocked to see the Head of Controls in front of her.

"It's an emergency. One of the Planets you gave for the people of Planet G56 has gone out of control. We managed to evacuate the citizens and tried to fight the rebels but no squad has returned alive," Sora said and Ozora's eyes widened.

"Hold up, Sora! What exactly does this mean?" Raiden asked and Sora's frown deepened. "It means there's someone out there who's targeting our Planets and indirectly us," he said and everyone's brows furrowed.

"I'll leave as soon as possible while you-""I apologize for interrupting, Lady Ozora. Nevertheless, Kenta and I will take care of this threat" Yoshio said and they looked at them in surprise.

"I object!" Hanako exclaimed and Ozora nodded. "Yes, if this is a rebel and the same as what happened to all those people on our previous mission, I must be the one to put an end to it" Ozora said but the two team members didn't budge.

"Ma'm, you have a ceremony to attend tonight and besides, Yoshio and I can squash them good." Kenta stated confidently and Yoshio nodded. "We'll be back we before you know it," he said looking at Hanako who sighed in defeat.

"Just come back in one piece and alive, please," she pleaded and he pulled her in for a kiss. "Do not worry, I will and that's a promise" Yoshio said while Ozora cursed mentally.

 _I've got an extremely bad feeling about this rebellion. You better come back alive Yoshio and you too Kenta._ Ozora thought as they left with a bow while Sora stayed behind with Ozora. "Sora, if anything goes sideways you better step in," Ozora said in an unusual worried tone and Sora nodded.

"I'll let you know if anything happens" Sora said and Ozora grunted before he left. "Hey, have you seen the kid anywhere?" She heard a voice ask from behind and shook her head.

"No... Now that you mention it, Mamoru hasn't come to check in today as well," Ozora said turning towards the lightning god who had a raised brow. "That's strange. However, he might be out training the kid. He really isn't a predictable person," Raiden said and Ozora sighed.

"Ozora, is it normal to get an incredibly bad feeling that something's going to happen?" Hanako asked abruptly and Ozora's brows furrowed. "Then you feel it too...? Raiden, I want you to stay by Hanako's side at all times. I'm going to run a few errands," Ozora said before turning around sharply and walking away.

"If Ozora gets a bad feeling, we're all in danger," Hanako said holding her hands on her heart before Raiden put a hand onto her shoulder. "It's Ozora, she won't let anything happen to anyone" Raiden said and tried to sit both of their nerves at ease

* * *

Ozora walked around in a deserted area while her mind went into overdrive. She could feel her nerves start to set off her powers and felt less control the more this unease became.

She suddenly stopped and took a deep breath before sitting down in a meditating position. _I can only try to analyze the problem but I can't do more with my hands tied behind my back._ Ozora thought before closing her eyes.

It wasn't long before her mind drifted away from her body and she found herself in the middle of the galaxy near Planet Tanaka. _This is too much to work with, the galaxy is so big..._

Ozora saw the Planets they freed had a blue shine to them while the other Planets had either no glow or were red. _This is a little better. It helps to have an unlimited memory._

She saw a small Planet that had blue and red glows to it and closed her eyes to try to stretch her mind further. Unfortunately, she only managed to reach the Planet but no further than to see it drifting in space.

 _Damn it! Why can't I get closer?!_ Ozora thought before sensing something else near her body. Her mind jumped back and her eyes shot open. The power near her was immediately tackled to the ground while she held a blast to his head.

"Takashi?!" Ozora exclaimed while sitting on the large dark-skinned man. "I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you, Lady Ozora," he said as Ozora stood up while helping him.

"It's fine, I just thought it was someone else. How did your mission go?" Ozora asked and Katashi frowned deeply. "It wasn't an easy mission. I found out a new rebellion started and I had to wipe them all out while trying to save the people," he said.

"So, the rebellion has spread that far already..." Ozora murmured and Katashi nodded. "I tried to find out more about who started this rebellion... However, their men is very strong-willed" Katashi said and a sinister look crossed his eyes making Ozora feel slightly sick.

"We should head back. There's a ceremony tonight in the palace so we should look our best" Ozora said and Katashi grunted. "You always look your best, Lady Ozora. Therefore, it won't be such a difficult task." Ozora chuckled with a slight blush.

"Since when did you get so smooth, Katashi?" Ozora asked amused and he smirked. "I have always been" he said and Ozora huffed.

"Well, come on." Ozora said before blasting off with Katashi on her tail.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!*What is happening?! Why is everything slowly starting to fall away?! What is Ozora going to do with her team not splitting up and where are the other two members?*_ _I'll leave the next thoughts to all of you and I'm not giving you any spoilers...at all...like nothing..._

 _Now, what you've all been waiting for...the voting results are:_

 _GokuxOC = 7_

 _VegetaxOc = 0_

 _GokuxOcXVegeta = 3_

 _Thank you all for voting and giving your opinions. There'll be no voting for VegetaxOc but there will be another week of voting until I announce the winner pairing*_ _You can vote by Review or PM!* Let the fun begin!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	14. Chapter 13

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Here's the promised Chapter where everything starts to slowly fall apart and corruption is discovered by Raiden!*_

 _Also, the voting is officially closed after this week and I will be announcing the results at the end of this chapter!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Ozora finished changing into her formal Saiyan attire and made sure that everything seemed intact. She wore her Saiyan armor with a long black spandex but she wore no jewels.

 _Here goes._ She thought before hearing a loud crash and stormed out of her room. "What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!" Raiden snarled as he held Katashi's collar while the wall behind them had almost broken in.

"It's good to see you too, Raiden. I see you've gotten accustomed to Planet Tanaka's traditional wear," Katashi said calmly before Raiden slammed him back into the wall. "Don't play cocky with me, Katashi. I will not tolerate anything from you, bastard. Not after what you did-"

"Raiden! What is the meaning of this?!" Ozora yelled and he froze. "Ozora-"

"Whatever the reason, drop it. I don't have time for this squabble. I know you're all on the edge here but that doesn't mean you can shove people around! We are a team, so try to at least endure each other," Ozora said and Raiden lowered Katashi to the ground.

"You won't get away with it," Raiden whispered to the dark-skinned alien before turning and walking away while Hanako stood shocked in the doorway.

Ozora frowned before looking back at Katashi, "You two are always looking for a fight. Can't you just stay out of each other's way?" Ozora asked before shaking her head and walking towards Hanako.

"I apologize that you had to see that, Hana. My men can't use their manners sometimes…" Ozora said before her eyes widened. _Wait… Why are Mamoru and Isao still not here? I left a note that say they should meet me in the hallway!_ Ozora thought before swallowing hard.

"It's all right, but we should get moving. King Fumio should start at any time now," Hanako said and Ozora nodded. "Come on, Katashi. You too, Raiden" Ozora called to the man who leaned against the wall far from them.

Ozora and Hanako walked down the hall while the other two males followed them until they reached a great metallic door. They entered the ballroom before the two female's faces lit up at the beautifully decorated room.

It was royal blue and red in color while the tables had great variety of food served on them. Most of the people wore Planet Tanaka's traditional attire that consisted of a neat suit with a white shirt for the men.

The woman, such as Hanako, wore a slightly loose dress that reached down to their feet. The dresses have normal cuts with sleeves and came in several different colors.

"I'm glad you finally came" a deep voice said and Ozora turned to smile at the Ruler of Tanaka. "Thank you for inviting all of us. I apologize, some of my men had urgent tasks to attend therefore, can't make the ceremony" Ozora said and he nodded.

"All is well. However, I believe we should start this celebration with a toast!" He exclaimed before getting everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this grand celebration. I invited you all here to celebrate the visiting of Princess Ozora, from Planet Zardion!" He said before all the guests clapped their hands while Ozora bowed.

"Let us feast in honor of her stay on our Planet!" He said before everyone cheered before resuming the wonderful celebration. "You shouldn't have done so much effort, King Fumio," Ozora said standing next to him and he smiled.

"I'm sure Zoran would've done the same if he saw the beautiful and strong woman you've become. He's probably smiling down on you know while laughing with happiness" Fumio said and Ozora felt tears prickle down her face.

"Thank you, King Fumio," She said as she wiped the tears away and he grinned. "Always!" He said and Ozora chuckled.

The rest of the evening continued with smiles and laughter that echoed through the ballroom. Raiden pulled Hanako into a dance as soon as the music picked up and made sure that her smile never faltered. Ozora kept conversing with the people of Planet Tanaka while Katashi found them both drinks.

"Here you go, Lady Ozora," Katashi said handing over a glass with red liquid and Ozora smiled. "Thank you, Katashi" Ozora said and he grunted before looking at all the dancing figures.

"Why aren't you out there, Lady Ozora?" He asked and Ozora laughed. "Oh no! I have learned many things throughout my life but dancing was never my forte," Ozora said and he chuckled.

"So you cannot dance?" He asked but Ozora shook her head. "I never said that, I just don't take pleasure in it," Ozora said before taking another sip of her drink.

Hanako came laughing next to Ozora while Raiden twirled the other female aliens around him, earning a few death glares from the males. "What a guy! I don't know how he still hasn't gotten himself a wife," Hanako said and Ozora laughed.

"Most likely because he likes to look around too much…" Ozora said while feeling the small Ki near her. Hanako grabbed a glass of alcohol but before she knew it, it was swapped with a glass of water.

"Ozora?" She asked with confusion and Ozora laughed nervously. "You shouldn't drink that! Believe me when I say it tastes awful!" Ozora said while Katashi raised an eyebrow.

"It's not-" Ozora elbowed him in his side before he could say anything and smiled sheepishly at Hanako. "Have you tried the Panache Rolls? They are incredible! Go on, try some-" Ozora was suddenly taken off her feet while her glass appeared in Katashi's hand.

"Raiden?! What are you doing?!" Ozora exclaimed at the grinning male. "I'm dancing with the Princess. Is it that great of a sin?" He asked and Ozora chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Ozora said as they slowly glided over the floor with swift and elegant movements. Ozora's thoughts slowly trailed off and a frown tried to make its way on her lips.

"Hey, are you all right? Please tell me when you don't want to dance" Raiden said but Ozora shook her head. "To be brutally honest, I'm too worried about Isao and Mamoru and the others to enjoy this evening," Ozora said looking down and Raiden sighed.

"I know how you feel. I haven't seen the kid and your bodyguard anywhere today. The kid didn't even leave a letter for me!" Ozora laughed making him pout. "You sound like his father" She said and she got a devilish smirk.

"I might be," He said and Ozora looked at him is disbelief before he burst out laughing. However, that laughter was short-lived when an explosion erupted and the palace shook slightly. "What the-" Raiden cursed under his breath when the ground shook again and he almost lost his balance.

"Raiden! Keep Hanako safe!" Ozora said as Katashi joined her side. "I'm going with you-""No! Please just keep her safe, I'll be fine!" Ozora said and Katashi nodded.

"I shall protect you from harm, Lady Ozora," He said and she smiled slightly at him. The ground suddenly shook again and they quickly took off while Raiden cursed loudly.

"King Fumio!" he called and the King ran to his side. "What is going on, young man? Where did Ozora go?" He asked before Raiden grabbed Hanako and roughly pushed her in his arms.

"Take her and the rest of the people to a safe place while I go to Ozora. She's in danger!" He said and his Majesty nodded. "Do what you must to keep the Princess safe" He said before getting a small kiss on his cheek from Hanako.

"For safety." She said and he nodded before the door burst open to reveal a broken and bruised small alien. All the color drained from Raiden's face as he looked at his former teammate. "Isao?" He asked before the alien collapsed.

He immediately ran to the small alien's side but didn't know where to touch. He was covered in blood and what worried Raiden the most was that it wasn't just his own.

"R-Rai-d-den?" Isao rasped and slowly fluttered his eyes open. "I'm here kid! What the hell happened to you?! And where's Mamoru?!" Raiden asked before seeing tears fell from the small alien's face.

"He…he's dead" Isao rasped and Raiden's eyes widened while his vision blurred for a second at the sudden news. "H-h-e was murdered… He saved my life and now he's…he's-""Stay calm, Kid. Tell me who did this to you?" Raiden asked and Isao sniffed.

"It was Katashi" He said and Raiden's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Epic Cliffhanger!* What is going to happen next?!* Wi_ _ll Ozora discover that Katashi had betrayed her in time, or will it be too late? Will Raiden make it in time to Ozora?! Find out next time!*_

 _Now, what you've all been waiting for...the voting results are:_

 _GokuxOC = 9_

 _GokuxOcXVegeta = 5_

 _Thank you all for voting and giving your opinions. The pairing between Goku and Ozora will continue on for you guys to enjoy!* Thank all those for voting GokuxOcxVegeta as well!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	15. Chapter 14

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"It should be here somewhere! Keep your eyes open, Katashi!" Ozora called and the dark-skinned man grunted while flying at top speed behind her. Ozora looked around in alarm while trying to sense out a powerful presence.

"I don't get it. It should be right-" Ozora suddenly yelled out when she was hit with something sharp and pummeled for the ground. She cursed and saw a dart in her left shoulder before pulling it out just before she crashed.

Ozora coughed before throwing the dart aside and clutched her arm. "You know, for a Saiyan Female you sure are stupid" She heard a familiar voice say and her eyes widened when she saw Katashi's sinister smirk.

"You did this! I should've known!" Ozora felt her heart ache with betrayal as well as pain and anger. "Don't go beating yourself up about it. It's not your fault you were born as an unintelligent Monk-" Before he could finish that statement a blast flew past his face and his eyes were wide.

Ozora slowly stood up while holding out her right arm and her breathing was heavy. "There are two things you don't do" Ozora said as she walked forward and Katashi stepped back in fear. "One: You do not betray my trust" Ozora said with dark eyes.

"And two: YOU DO NOT INSULT MY PROUD RACE!" Ozora yelled out and a turquoise aura exploded around her. She pulled both of her arms to her side as she glared at the fear stricken man while he felt her power level increase.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

Ozora's heartbeat suddenly decreased drastically and she choked. Her power slipped away and she fell to her knees while clutching her chest. "What's…hap-pening?" She thought aloud as she could barely breathe and her vision started to swim.

Katashi burst out laughing and kicked Ozora in her side sending her crashing into the same crater as before. "You stupid, Monkey! This is all the effects of a very deadly drug I believe" Katashi said and Ozora's eyes widened in horror.

"W-what?! W-why?!" She yelled before coughing.

"Why?! What an insolent question. To rule of course! With you taking out all of Frieza's forces, it won't be long until everyone is wiped out. That's why I decided to start a hidden rebellion to slowly take you out one by one," He said as Ozora's heartbeat slowed down more and black dots started to cover her vision.

"W-what do you…mean?" Ozora asked and he smirked evilly while charging a blast at her.

"You're empire has come to an end. You'll join your precious guard as well as that barbarian and the other one, I keep forgetting his useless name…oh Yoshio! Yes that one!" Katashi said and Ozora's breath caught in her throat.

"You…MURDERER!" Ozora yelled before he laughed and shot the Ki-blast towards her. Everything happened so slowly in front of her.

The blast slowly came towards her but she moved away from it before it could hit her and on the corner of her eyes, she could see a figure tackle Katashi. She slowly turned her head upwards to see a blurry figure holding her.

"Who…are you?" She asked but his answer was muffled. _I can't hear him…in fact…I can't…hear anything…_ Ozora thought as unconsciousness slowly pulled her closer.

"How dare you hurt my Mother, you bastard?!"

 _Mother…Who's that?_ Ozora thought before going limp in the figures arms.

* * *

The strange figure slowly descended towards the ground and laid Ozora softly onto the ground. "Who the hell are you?!" Katashi yelled while wiping a trail of blood off than ran from his mouth.

The two figures came next to each other while glaring at the man. "That is of no concern about you, trash" The dark-haired teenager snapped at the man and his power level flared.

He wore black trousers and a black loose top that covered his well-sculptured abdomen. Beneath the black top, he wore a red shirt and he had a red belt strapped around his waist.

He wore red boots and had red weights on his wrists. He had a white cloth that was tied around his forehead and was only visible through a few spiky dark bangs.

"Stop it, Michio. We didn't come here to kill him, that is Ozora's job," The lavender-haired teenager said in a low tone and Michio growled before backing down.

He wore charcoal colored trousers with a tank top along with a purple jacket that came over his broad shoulders. He wore yellow boots and had a yellow belt around his waistline.

He had a leather holster strapped to his back with a sword sheathed inside and wore a Capsule Corp. logo on his jacket's left shoulder.

"You fools! I shall repay you for this!" Katashi yelled before his body started to fade out and disappear. "Was that Instant Transmission?!" The lavender-haired teenager exclaimed.

"No, Trunks. That was a mere teleportation technique used by ships to bring back one of their own." Michio said and Trunks raised an eyebrow. "How come you know about it?" He asked and the dark-haired teenager smirked.

"I actually studied while you were out training with Gohan," He said and Trunks grumbled something incoherent under his breath. They suddenly felt a drastic drop in Ozora's Ki and appeared by her side.

"Trunks! Get the antidote out!" Michio exclaimed in alarm while holding a pale and unconscious Princess. The lavender-haired teenager pulled out a small vial and attached a needle to it. "Look away" He ordered and Michio closed his eyes while pulling his head away.

Trunks inserted the needle into Ozora's heart and the antidote immediately spread throughout her body before he pulled it out. "It's done," He said and Michio sighed in relief with a slight shiver.

"I hate needles!" The dark-haired teenager said before lifting up his said mother bridal-style. They suddenly felt a blast coming for them and immediately dodged it as they took to the skies.

"Who was that?!" The lavender-haired teenager exclaimed while the dark-haired teenager glared at the man in front of them. "I can ask you the same question, punks" The voice said as the smoke cleared to reveal Raiden.

Michio's eyes widened, "Uncle…Raiden?" He mumbled out and Raiden's brows furrowed. "How do you know my name, punk? Speak now, or I shall blast you both into hell" He snarled and made Michio snap out of his gaze.

"We mean you now harm, sir. However, we cannot tell you our true identities until mot-Ozora has reached consciousness. As soon as that happens, we shall tell you everything" He said and Raiden took a few moments to give in.

"All right then, have it your way, punk. You can at least tell me what happened here and where Katashi is." Raiden said and the two teenagers looked down at Ozora. "Let's get aunt-I mean Ozora to a safer place first" Trunks said and cursed mentally.

"Very well. Follow me," Raiden said before blasting off with the two teenagers following.

* * *

It was hard to swallow, but he knew it wouldn't be easy to tell Ozora...that is if she didn't already know.

He could live with Katashi's betrayal, but not with his actions against innocent people as well as Ozora. If he could, he would track him down and make sure to pay him back.

Unfortunately, they lost contact with Sora the same time the Planet was attacked. However, Raiden was much more concerned about Ozora and Isao's well being along with the two new strangers than the lost communication.

Raiden let out a deep sigh while sitting back in a small uncomfortable chair. He was currently in a small room known as the infirmary. The rooms were tiled white while the walls were tinted a grayish color.

It had two beds, each with its own cupboard and a large cupboard in the front of the room where the medical supplies was kept.

His eyes shifted to the bed next to him where Ozora lay and then to the bed where Isao lay. Both were unconscious but alive. A small moan echoed through the room and Raiden smiled sympathetically at the female alien that lay with her head, fast asleep, on Ozora's bed.

Hanako had cried herself asleep the next before for some strange reason despite what happened. Raiden saw her shiver slightly and grabbed a blanket at the end of the bed before walking over towards Hanako.

He gently threw it over her sleeping form and saw her curl into the heat. A sudden cough made Raiden snap towards Isao's bed as his eyes slowly opened.

"Wa...ter" he mumbled and in a flash, Raiden had a glass of water at his lips. "Take it easy" Raiden said as Isao gulped down the whole glass of water.

"Thank you." Isao said and Raiden nodded. "How's Ozora doing?" He asked looking at the Captain of his team.

"Her vital signs are normal but she hasn't reached consciousness yet" Raiden said and Isao looked away. Raiden saw the guilty and sorrowful expression that covered the youngster's face. "Hey, kid. It wasn't your fault" Raiden said and Isao gripped the blanket tightly.

"If only I was stronger-""That's enough! It doesn't help you beat yourself up on Mamoru's death. He sacrificed himself so you can grow and get stronger while growing into a better person!" Raiden snapped and Isao's eyes widened slightly.

"You can't change fate..." Raiden said in a soft whisper and sat down on the chair in-between his two hospitalized teammates. "I wish I could" Isao said and Raiden smirked.

"Me too, kid. Me too"

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside...**

The two strangers that came to Ozora's aid sat in two chairs outside of the infirmary with crossed arms. The dark-haired teenager, known at Michio, had his eyes closed while his purple-haired friend, Trunks, took in his surroundings.

His sword was still sheathed in the leather holster and leaned against his chair. After a few minutes of investigating everything he could see with his eyes he sighed, breaking the choking silence.

"I wonder how Mom's doing..." Trunks thought aloud and Michio smirked without opening his eyes. "She's probably driven to insanity with Chiku there" he said and Trunks frowned.

"Hey! Chiku isn't that bad!" Trunks exclaimed loudly and Michio opened his eyes to look at him. "Trunks, we all know you have a crush on her. It's as bright as daylight" Trunks blushed deep crimson.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat while cursing under his breath. "We're just friends, okay?" Trunks said and Michio chuckled. "You bought her a bouquet of flowers before we left" he said and Trunks growled.

"So what?! She's pretty so she deserves to be treated once in a while!" He said before cursing mentally at his confession. "You're so easy to outsmart" Michio said and Trunks sighed.

"You're just like your mother. She always gets me to tell the truth in some way..." Trunks said before seeing Michio's face falter. "Sorry, I-""It's fine. We did all we could and made sure to give her the antidote. That is all that matters" Michio stated plainly and Trunks looked down in deep thought.

 _This must be hard on him since he's always at Ozora's side making sure she's alright or comfortable... Ever since that day he never left her side or for long that is and now he's practically...unimaginably far from Ozora and Chiku._

Trunks smiled softly and looked at his best friend, "Don't worry. As soon as we're done here, we'll go home. Besides, it shouldn't be long until she wakes up" Trunks said and Michio nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, Trunks" he said and Trunks nodded.

"Anytime!"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Who are these two newcomers that saved Ozora from Katashi's wrath?* What will Ozora do after she woke up to find her crew-mates dead? Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	16. Chapter 15

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*I apologize for not updating in such a long time but I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Keep an eye out on a bonus Chapter as well!_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Ozora felt like she was floating in an abyss. There was no light, just darkness that surrounded her mind and body. Her body was consumed by the feeling fatigue and she tried to muster all the power she could.

Ozora's eyes slowly opened up to be greeted by pitch black. "Where is this?" Ozora though aloud as she watched herself float in the darkness. She lowered herself until she felt something solid under her feet and looked around.

 _This is strange…I don't remember how I got here-_

Memories flashed though her mind and she clutched her head. _That's right. Katashi betrayed us and poisoned me. Someone saved me but I can't remember who it was…_

 _"You're empire has come to an end. You'll join your precious guard as well as that barbarian and the other one, I keep forgetting his useless name…oh Yoshio! Yes that one!"_

Ozora's eyes widened as her heart was filled with something she thought she lost a long time ago. Hate. The feeling of killing the person who harmed the ones you held dear was now consuming her heart and mind slowly.

Suddenly there was a pull and the hatred vanished without a trace. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against something soft yet strong. "It feels like ages since I last saw you" A very familiar voice said.

"Kakkarot?! What are you-? How did you-" Ozora stuttered feeling her face heat up because of his tight and warm embrace. "Hey, Ozora" The innocent Goku greeted before Ozora snapped around while breaking the embrace.

"Kakkarot… It's good to see you too" Ozora said with a sigh and Goku smiled. "Anyway, mind telling me where we are, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked and Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't really know. I just felt the strange 'pull' vanish and appeared here. But, I want to know if you're okay? Did something happen?" Goku asked and Ozora sighed. "A lot of things have happened, Kakkarot. Despite that, I and my team or…ex-team ridding the galaxy of the crumbling Cold Empire, I failed in protecting what I should have and was left with betrayal" Ozora said with a deep frown.

"What happened?" Goku asked feeling anger start to coil in his stomach. "A member of my team started a rebellion right under my nose and managed to kill half of my team members… Argh, how could I have been so stupid! I should've known it since we were on that Planet!" Ozora cursed before Goku put a hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't go beating yourself up about it. Besides, you're smart enough to figure out what to do" Goku said and Ozora huffed while crossing her arms over her body. "Sure, Kakkarot. That is if I'm still alive to do anything" Ozora said before silence fell upon them.

"What do you mean by that?!" Goku exclaimed with a shocked expression and Ozora sighed. "I was poisoned with something deadly. I won't be surprised if I'm here because I died" Ozora said but Goku frowned and shook his head.

"No, if you did King Kai would've contacted me immediately so I'd say you're still breathing" Goku said but a frown still stayed on his lips. "That's good to know" Ozora said letting her thoughts trail off.

 _So I was saved in the end…but by whom?_

"I should probably try to get out of here somehow before more people die under the traitor's hands" Ozora said and Goku's frown faltered before turning into a small smile. "Take care, okay?" He said pulling Ozora closer and she smirked.

"I'll be fine, Kakkarot. I'm more worried about you. With Vegeta on Earth it sure won't be easy to live in peace" Ozora said and he chuckled. "Yeah, he's training himself to death most of the time and working on Bulma's nerves" Goku said and laughed nervously.

"How's Gohan and Krillen doing?" Ozora asked and Goku rubbed his chin. "Well, Gohan trains a lot with me and Piccolo but tries to study in-between. Krillen's on his own while trying to train for-um getting stronger!" Goku said and laughed nervously once more.

Ozora raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Kakkarot, is there something you're not telling me?" Ozora asked and he quickly shook his head. "N-no! I would never hide something from you!" He said and Ozora glared at him.

"If I found out you hid something from me, you won't stay a man for long" Ozora warned and Goku swallowed hard. "Y-yes, ma'm!" He answered in a higher tone and Ozora grunted.

"I'll see you around, Kakkarot" Ozora said before kissing him and before white exploded in front of her eyes.

* * *

Ozora felt herself return to the conscious of her own body. A small brink of light shone in her eyes as they slowly fluttered open. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds but adjusted quick to the bright room.

She immediately picked up three power levels near her and two strange yet familiar ones outside of the room. They were incredibly powerful but from their energies she could sense they meant no harm.

Ozora felt something shift on the bed and her eyes travelled to Hanako who slowly woke up while stretching her arms. She sleepily looked at Ozora and mumbled a 'morning' before her eyes widened.

"It's about damn time you woke up!" Ozora winced slightly at Raiden's yell. She turned her head to see him sitting beside an injured Isao. "Isao? What happened to you?" She asked alarmed and he frowned.

"I-"

"It's not very nice to ignore me when I kept watch over you the whole time!" Raiden snapped and Ozora winced again at her sensitive ears. "Keep it down" She said before smelling tears.

Before she could see Hanako sniffing she was pulled in a warm hug, "I thought you were never going to wake up! Thank goodness! Thank goodness…" Hanako said through the tears and Ozora smiled warmly before wrapping her arms around Hanako.

"I'm fine, don't worry" She said and broke the hug as she slowly sat up. "Or at least I think so…" Ozora said looking at her hands and feeling her energy still coursing through her veins.

"You should be. The antidote we gave you quickly dispersed the drug that was in your system" A new voice said and everyone looked at the two teenage boys as they stood in the doorway.

Ozora couldn't believe it, the dark-haired teenage boy looked so much like Goku except he had darker features while the lavender-haired teenage boy look identical to Vegeta except for the strange colored hair.

"Well, since Ozora's awake you two can start explaining who the hell you are and why you were there when that traitor attacked Ozora" Raiden said in a low tone and Ozora sighed. "Raiden, please don't be so rude. If it wasn't for them I might as well be dead by now" Ozora said.

"Actually you would've lost all the Ki in your body resulting a slow and agonizing death" The dark-haired teen said and everyone blinked at him in confusion while his friends sighed.

He looked away with a small blush and Ozora smiled. "Someone knows their drugs" She said before seeing the serious face on the lavender-haired teen.

"Listen, we know you want to know who we are and honestly I wish I could tell you, but it would put us both in danger. However, I will tell you as much as I can" He said and Ozora grunted cutting off Raiden's words.

"We traveled here in a time machine, 20 years in the future to come to you and warn you" He said and Ozora's mind went in overdrive. "A time machine…" She mumbled before feeling their energies again.

This time she took in their scent as well and could almost not believe what she smelled. "So you two are Saiyans from 20 years in the future, am I correct?" Ozora asked and everyone looked at her baffled.

"How do you know they're Saiyans?!" Raiden exclaimed and Ozora smirked. "Saiyans have great sense of smell, however I do not know who your parents are" Ozora said and the lavender-haired boy smiled.

"I didn't know you were so good in recognizing us!" He said before the dark-haired teen stepped forward.

"Enough of that, we came here to warm you like we did with Goku about the androids. Living machines that have an endless supply of energy are going to be made in a year and a half from now on May 12 on Earth. They are going to wipe out everything and almost everyone on it" He stated simply and Ozora frowned.

"So that idiot did lie to me… When I get my hands on him he's going to regret living!" She cursed loudly before looking at the two teens. "Hold on, what has this to do with me?" She asked and both the boys blushed.

"Well you and um Goku are…" Ozora nodded cutting them off. "I understand, what do you suggest we do?" Ozora asked and the boys glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"Goku and the others are most likely training for when the androids come. So I would suggest to train until that day comes and that you'll hopefully help when the battle comes" The lavender-haired teen said and Ozora sighed.

"Sure kid. However, there are a few things I have to handle before I set off to save Kakkarot's ass. Moreover I have a few things to tell as well so until then, you'll have to wait" Ozora said and they nodded.

"Thank you" The lavender-haired teen said and Ozora smiled. "I should thank you. You were the ones who saved my life!" She said before looking at the other confused people in the room.

She sighed, "There are more important things to do now so do not worry. We have to get rid of this rebellion once and for all as well as Katashi. I already have-"

"Ozora, there's something we have to tell you. It's about Mamoru and the others" Raiden said and Ozora's eyes widened before clenching the bed sheets. "They're…they're all…dead…" Ozora said and their eyes widened.

"Wait! Only Mamoru is! We just lost communication with the others!" Isao exclaimed and winced at a few of his wounds while Hanako stared in horror at Ozora. "I don't know what happened to Sora, but I do know about the others. Because Katashi…told me he was the one who made the rebellion and the one that killed the others" Ozora said and silence fell upon them.

"No…it can't be. Yoshio, he's…he promised he'd…he can't be!" Hanako yelled while tears cascaded down her face and ran out of the room.

 _I'm sorry, Hanako. I was a fool and the cause of their deaths…_

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* What is going to happen next?!* Ozora finally knows that she was saved by the strange future saiyans but she doesn't know who exactly their real parents are* She also knows about the rebellion but what'll happen between her and Hanako? Will their friendship be broken?* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	17. Chapter 16

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*Here's a new Chapter and keep an eye open for a bonus Chapter after this! The Action is about to get real!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The infirmary room was filled with silence and it lay thick in the air. Ozora was the only inside as she finished suiting up. They had made a plan of action although she was uncertain of how Isao would act on the battlefield.

She finished pulling on her boots and tightened her armor before walking out. She felt a small presence at the door before it started to walk away. Ozora walked and open the door and looked down the hall to see a familiar figure walk away.

"Hanako! Wait up!" She said and her alien friend froze while a shadow fell over her eyes. "I've been wondering where you went… I'm sorry about what happened to Yoshio" Ozora said walking towards her.

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back, Ozora" Hanako said on a low tone and Ozora froze. Hanako never spoke in that tone and when she did it meant something was wrong, although Ozora knew what.

"I know…" Ozora said looking down. "You know? You know?!" Hanako snapped around while tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "If you knew, you should've known that he was going right towards his death!" Hanako yelled.

"He wouldn't be dead if you stopped him!" Hanako yelled. "I tried to but-""You didn't try hard enough! If you did he wouldn't be died right now! It's all your fault! I hate you!" Hanako said as tears cascaded down her face and Ozora felt a souring pain in her chest.

Ozora was accustomed by the fact that her enemies hated her and that she'd come in contact from time to time but hearing Hanako say it was like being stabbed in the heart. It was like the time Planet Zardion was destroyed, all that pain and somehow it hurt even more.

"Don't ever come back here again" Hanako said darkly turning around and running away while tears flowed from her eyes. Ozora stood there with a pained face as she watched Hanako's retreating form.

Hanako bumped past Raiden and he looked confused at the running alien female as he walked in Ozora's direction. "What's up with her? Did she have a bad meal?" Raiden asked before seeing Ozora's pained expression.

"What happened? Did you two have an argument, Ozora?" He asked with a small frown and furrowed brows. Ozora spun around on her heel and looked away. "Raiden, I have two things to finish before we leave." Ozora said completely avoiding the question.

"Leave? Wait, what?" Raiden asked confused. "We're going to lay low for a while in space as we wait for any moves from the rebellion before we strike. Make sure you're at the ship when I'm done" Ozora said before walking away.

"Hey! You still didn't answer my question!" Raiden called behind her. "That is none of your concern" Ozora whispered harshly and Raiden frowned as her form started to become smaller from the distance she gained.

"Don't think I'll drop this" He said aloud before sighing and leaving the hallway.

* * *

Ozora came in front of two incredibly large corridors that were Gold Plated and it was unguarded. She pushed the large doors open with ease before stepping inside a large bedroom.

A man jumped in surprise and snapped his attention towards the door. Ozora stepped forward and kneeled, "My deepest apologies for barging in your personal quarters, but I must speak urgently with you" Ozora said as the man stood up with a relieved smile.

"I accept, just don't startle me like that again! So, what is it?" He asked and expected Ozora to stand up from her kneeling position but she didn't. "I came here to bid you farewell, King Fumio. I shall leave in a few, to hunt down the rebellion and make sure that they atone for their sins." Ozora said and Fumio frowned.

"I understand. However, aren't you coming back?" he asked and saw Ozora waver on the answer. "No, I shall not return after this." She answered with clenched eyes.

"Ozora, stand up" He ordered and Ozora stood up before looking at the King. "You are not at fault for what happened to your warriors. Everyone will die someday and they were prepared to lay their lives down for the sake of following you" King Fumio said.

"I know, but it's hard to accept" Ozora said and Fumio smiled while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're a very strong person, Ozora. Never forget what's wrong and what's right and keep following your heart as you did before. Remember, the heart can't waver from the right path. Only the mind can act as fault" Fumio said and Ozora smiled before crushing him in an embrace.

He was surprised and stood frozen in place before relaxing. He hugged her back and realized something shocking while holding her.

"Well, I have one last errand to run before our departure" Ozora said breaking the embrace and Fumio nodded with a warm smile. "I wish you the best of luck! And I hope that I'll see you again someday!" He said and Ozora nodded.

"If fate is on my side, our paths will cross again" She said turning around and leaving his quarters. Fumio sighed and glanced back at the open view of his balcony.

 _Ozora, Princess of Zardion… The one child I know who never had a childhood. The only memories were her and Hanako who came to play once in a few months. Yet, she was an adult from the moment I met her…_

 _She truly is a true and pure woman._

* * *

"Hey! Are you done yet?" A purple-haired teenager asked as his friend was busy with the time machine's circuits. "Can you be patient! It takes time to get this right! Moreover this wouldn't have happened if someone didn't land it so roughly!" His dark-haired friend snapped.

"Whatever. As if you could've done it better, Michio" Trunks said and heard a chuckled before Michio pushed himself out from under the time machine. "I could" he said standing up and dusted himself off.

"She should be ready for our trip back and maybe a small journey through space" Michio said patting the machine and Trunks nodded. "Then I guess we should get back. Our mothers are probably worried sick" he said and Michio flinched.

"Not to mention Chiku, who's going to be on our case for being gone so long" he said and they shivered at the wrath of the said girl. "Then it may not be a good idea to ask for help" Ozora's voice rang in their ears and they froze as they glanced back.

"O-Ozora! When did you get here?" Trunks asked, surprised to see the female Saiyan. "I apologize for startling you, but I am in need of your help" Ozora said and Michio raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Ozora frowned. "I do not know how much you know about Katashi but I am in need of your skills in this battle. I am aware that it might change the course of history but I only ask for this once" Ozora said and the two boys glanced at each other before Michio smirked.

"We already altered it, so we're with you!" Trunks said and Michio smirked. Ozora smiled and bowed, "Thank you. Please follow me" Ozora said beforre blasting off.

Trunks pressed a button on the side of the time machine and in a 'poof' of smoke, it turned into a small capsule. "Come on, Trunks." Michio said as his teenage friend stored the capsule in his pocket before blasting off after the Saiyan female.

It only took a few minutes before Ozora powered down and landed in front of a fairly large ship. Outside, her two companions, Isao and Raiden, stood with crossed arms. "Someone's late" Raiden said with an amused smirk and Ozora rolled her eyes before the two teenagers landed.

"Are they joining us?" Isao asked and Ozora nodded as she walked towards the ship before opening the hatch. "Let's go" she said before everyone stepped inside and the hatch closed automatically.

Ozora immediately walked towards the control room with the others and the door slid open. She stopped abruptly when she smelled a very familiar scent and her face darkened.

Before anyone could ask about the sudden change, the lights went on and a hologram of 'the traitor' turned on. "Well, well, well. If this turned on it means my plans worked perfectly by getting a few soldiers on their way to get revenge" Katashi said before Isao and Raiden growled.

"By now, Ozora should be poisoned and if not dead, she should be losing her power gradually from the drug." Katashi said and Michio tried to keep his anger at bay.

"Enough of that. If you're seeing this, I want you to come take your revenge out on me and maybe save your precious Navigator!" Katashi said as an image of Sora sprung up.

Ozora's eyes widened at the broken and tortured teammate. A side of his face was no more while most of his bones looked broken. "He was a lovely toy. Oh, the wonderful screams that came from that smart mouth" Katashi said and Ozora firmly grabbed Isao before he could destroy the transmitter.

"If you want him back, then I'll gladly strike a deal at Home Base. If not...He'll be joining the others-" Ozora blasted the transmitter and destroyed it while gritting her teeth. "That bastard! How dare he drag Sora into this?!" Raiden snarled before seeing Ozora walk towards the control panel.

She calmly typed on the keyboard before the ship started up. "You better buckle up." Ozora said before everyone immediately strapped themselves in. "Are we going to teach Katashi a lesson?" Isao asked and Ozora smirked darkly that made everyone shiver.

"We'll be there in five minutes so prepare yourselves" Ozora said before Isao and Raiden's eyes widened while the other two teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

"Activate: Hiperdrive" Ozora said before the whole ship moved out of Planet Tanaka's atmosphere and through space in the speed of light. "T-this is insane!" Isao exclaimed as he clenched his eyes shut while Ozora kept staring blankly through theWINDOW.

"Raiden, Isao. I want you to get Sora and some of the civilians that may not have made it out of there. The other two I want with me. We'll take care of the Rebellion and then I shall take care of Katashi. I know you want your revenge on him for what he did."

"However, I promise to make him pay fully" Ozora said before the ship suddenly came to a halt outside a red Planet's atmosphere.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* There's a lot of tension in the air and Ozora had to make a difficult decision* The battle is finally going to begin but what will be discovered in this war?*Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	18. Chapter 17

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Here's the bonus Chapter!* The action finally starts but what will they discover?*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Come on, Kid. I'm sensing him but it's faint so we better hurry" Raiden whispered to Isao as they neared a tall brick tower in the middle of a familiar desert. "Yeah, I'm right behind you" Isao said as they looked around them for life forces.

"Clear, go!" Raiden ordered and they sprinted off towards the tower before a group of soldiers suddenly burst out of the ground. "Attack!" A gruff voice yelled and the two class one members smirked.

"HEAVENS ROAR!" Raiden yelled and all the men on the surface were hit by strong lightning energy before falling died to the ground. Isao let out a cry as he pulled out his twin guns before shooting all the men that came out of the ground.

Raiden watched in amazement as Isao even dodged the other's attacks and slid some throats of the men with the sharp point at the end of his gun. _This kid's gotten a lot more stronger and his skills improved drastically!_ Raiden thought as he still used his lightning energy to kill some of the men Isao missed.

Isao suddenly jumped in the air and transferred energy to his right-handed gun. A small blast appeared on the tip before blasting the ground and making the tunnel the men came from, crumble before landing in front of Raiden again.

"Not bad, kid. However, you missed one" Raiden said before shooting the standing alien with his strong ki. He fell dead to the ground with the rest of the soldiers. "Thanks, Mamoru taught me a few tricks" Isao said with a sadden expression.

Raiden put a hand on his comrade's shoulder and gave his a sympathetic smile. "He's most likely smiling right now so don't make that face when he's happy" Raiden said and Isao snickered. "You're getting soft" He said and Raiden's anger boiled.

"I'm still your senior, kid!" He snapped as the small alien walked up towards the tower, his guns already sheathed. "I know, that's why I'm warning you" Isao said while Raiden grumbled something incoherent under his breath.

Isao stopped at the door before slowly pushing it open with all his might. The door creaked as it opened to reveal a dark void. Raiden put a hand on Isao's shoulder as he walked passed him. "Sora?! Can you hear me?!" Raiden called and his voice echoed through the darkness.

They heard a cough that made their eyes widen. Raiden's energy shot around him and led the way towards a familiar alien as he was chained against a chair. "Sora!" Isao called in distress when he saw the alien and ran towards him.

The broken orange-skinned alien opened his only eye to see Raiden at his side trying to pry off the chains that kept his prisoner. "R-Rai…den?" He rasped and Raiden nodded. "Don't worry, we're getting you out of here" He said as Isao immediately ran to Sora's other side to undo the chains.

"No…" Sora rasped and they looked at him confused. "Sora, what are you talking about?" Isao asked confused.

"It's a trap…you have to…run" He said and their eyes widened. Raiden kicked Isao away before he was electrocuted by a high voltage. "RAIDEN!" Isao yelled as Raiden screamed in agony and tried to grit his teeth.

"Raiden!" Sora tried to yell but his throat was sore and dry. "You really…think this could…affect the…Thunder god!" He screamed before managing to absorb the high voltage electricity.

They stared at Raiden in disbelief as he absorbed every ounce of energy until there was nothing left. He breathed heavy and sweat dripped from his body. "I told you…" He mumbled before falling limp to the floor.

"Raiden!" Isao called and appeared by his side. "You might not want to touch me, kid. You'll get the shock…of your life" Raiden said and coughed as his body trembled from the energy he absorbed.

"Idiot, you won't…be able to move…for a long time" Sora rasped out an insult and Raiden let out a dry chuckle. "Figures…" He said and glared at Isao.

"Stop gaping! Get Sora out!" He snapped and the youngster quickly snapped out of his gaze before melting off Sora's chains. "Sorry, do you think you'll be able to walk?" Isao asked and Sora shook his head.

"I doubt it" He said before his eyes widened as Isao managed to lift him up on one shoulder with Raiden quickly on his other. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Raiden exclaimed before a chill ran up his spine.

"What are you doing indeed" a gruff voice said and everyone's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"How many of these soldiers are there?!" Trunks exclaimed as they fought of an unstoppable army. Michio was boredly jumping from alien to alien while shooting them with blasts and Trunks used his Legendary sword as his weapon.

"I don't know but I'm getting a little frustrated with his many there are" Michio said and jumped back next to Trunks before pulling out a small white box. "What are you going to do?" Trunks asked as Michio opened it to reveal a Capsule with the numbed '8' on it.

"Wait! You're not-""Like I said I'm getting frustrated. Besides you have your sword so it's only fair if I bring them out" Michio said before pushing the button on the capsule and throwing it on the ground.

In a puff of smoke, two large guns that looked like cannons appeared. They were black and had a hole at the back where Michio stuck his hand inside. "I can't believe you brought out your Numbus Cannons" Trunks said slicing through a couple of aliens and Michio shrugged.

"I haven't used them in a while so give me a break" He said before smirking and lifting the two guns at the men. They started up and a large ki-blast appeared in front of each of them. "Fire" He said before blasting away half of the army with only one shot from each gun.

On the other side of the army, Ozora saw this and felt relief wash over her to know they were still doing fine. She looked around at the fallen men and her face fell, _Where are you Katashi?_ She thought before seeing the two teenage boys walk towards her.

"That was fun!" Michio said with a large grin and Ozora felt a sting of familiarity at his big grin and innocent expression. "It isn't every day we get to let it all out, huh?" Trunks said with a smirk and Ozora could've sworn she saw Vegeta from that smirk.

"It looks like she floored the rest of the army too… Hey, are you alright?" Michio asked seeing Ozora's blank expression and she quickly nodded. "I'm fine. However, I'm uncertain when or if Katashi will show up" Ozora said and Michio sighed before the guns in his hands slowly evaporated back into a small capsule.

"What a coward. He tells you to meet him here and then he runs away… What are you doing?" Michio asked confused as Ozora inspected the Capsule in his hand. "This is very interesting… Is this a device that can store large masses to carry around?" Ozora asked.

"Something like that" Trunks said sweat dropping at Ozora's sudden curiosity. Michio snickered before opening the small white box and stored the capsule inside.

"Anyway, we should probably keep an eye out for another wave of soldiers while we're in the open." Michio said looking around before they sensed an oncoming power level.

"I believe you already wiped out all of my forces so don't be too surprised when no one comes" The gruff voice spoke and Ozora glared deadly at the dark-skinned man that stopped a few meters away from her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ozora! How's that drug going around in your system? Still feeling a bit woozy?" Katashi mocked and Michio clenched his fists when a sudden anger burst inside of him. Trunks frowned at Michio and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him and keep him in place.

"No answer? You're so cold today! Then maybe this will make you utter something. Men!" Katashi called before three henchmen dived from the skies as they each held a figure. Ozora's eyes widened as they threw Raiden, Isao and Sora's body onto the ground and chuckled darkly while spitting in disgust.

"We didn't have enough hands to get the other two carcasses. I hope you're alright with that, Master Katashi" A fat blub alien with small horns said and Katashi grunted. "It's fine" He said and looked back at Ozora and the two boys behind her.

"Now your payback finally came as well as the end to your little hero scheme" Katashi said as a shadow covered Ozora's eyes. She slowly took a step forward, followed by another and another before slowly walking forward.

"Men, you may go forth as you please" He said and the three henchmen smirked before attacking. The small, thin and fast alien was the first to taste Ozora's silent wrath as she punched clean through his abdomen while walking on.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock before the other two henchmen let out cries and attacked Ozora from each side. A turquoise aura exploded from her body and her hair spiked up slightly. The henchmen were blown away and crash landed not too far away from them.

"M-Mich…I-I knew you're mom said she was strong, but this is insane!" Trunks exclaimed swallowing hard while Michio stared at his said mother in disbelief. "Y-yeah" He muttered.

Ozora stopped in front of her unconscious soldiers and bent down before feeling each of their pulses. Luckily they were each alive, but only barely. Isao moved slightly and his hand gripped Ozora's wrist.

"O-Ozora…" He mumbled and Ozora grunted before grabbing the other two unconscious men's wrists. "Hang on" She whispered softly before vanishing with them. She appeared inside the dark and damp ship before gently removing Isao's hand.

She stood up and immediately pulled out a device from under the control panel. "Relax while this heals you" Ozora said and threw the device on the ground. It made a shield around the three injured before sending out healing waves towards their bodies.

Ozora vanished once again and appeared on the battlefield where she once was. Just as she appeared the two henchmen jumped at her again. She formed a blast in each of her hands in obliterated them in a flash.

"Wait, she disappears then reappears as if nothing happened? Now I'm totally confused…" Trunks said and Michio was just as confused as his friend. He didn't understand where she went, nor did he understand where she took the others.

Ozora turned towards Katashi with a deadly look in her eyes while he gritted his teeth. "Now, I'm sending you to hell for hurting my friends"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora's on a mission to wipe Katashi out and save her men but will she be able to do so?* Will one of the Future figures fight him instead?* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	19. Chapter 18

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Here's the next Chapter for this week!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Don't get cocky, just because you wiped out my men" Katashi snapped but Ozora's expression didn't falter as well as her mind set. This was the third time she had let her Saiyan side take charge and all it wanted was to see the man in front of her under her boot.

Katashi growled and attacked her head on. Ozora didn't bother to move out of the way when he punched her in her face. The ground behind her cracked as he held his fist against her cheek but she didn't react.

"Is that all?" she asked in a low tone and Katashi let out a cry as he attacked her with everything he had. Michio balled his fists and bit hard onto his teeth, "Don't do anything stupid" Trunks said and squeezed his grip on Michio's shoulder.

"This is him" Michio said and Trunk's eyes narrowed. "Who?" He asked confused.

"He's the one that took all Mom's power away. The one she never wants to talk about and the one that she admitted she had killed" Michio said and Trunks' eyes slightly widened. "I never saw it…" Trunks mumbled and looked back at Ozora.

Katashi jumped up in the sky and started to charge a blast. "I'm sick of this! You won't make a fool out of me! I refuse to lose to you!" He yelled and charged a large red blast in front of his outstretched hands.

"Blast me with everything you have, scum" Ozora said before Katashi blasted her with the strong red ki. The two teenagers watched with agape mouths as Ozora swatted the blast away, making it explode in another part of the wasteland.

Katashi stared at her with horror while his body trembled and his voice croaked. Ozora made a small blast as she outstretched her hand pointed it at Katashi.

Ozora felt pity coil in her stomach and made the blast evaporate while dropping her hand to her side. "Leave. The next time I see your face, I shall not hesitate to kill you" Ozora said turning around sharply.

"Let us go" Ozora said and walked off as the other two glanced at each other. "What about him? You can't just leave him!" Michio said and Ozora sighed.

"Some things are better left alone to be crushed by the world's insanity" Ozora said before feeling a sudden wind pick up behind her. Then everything went slow again like before. Katashi had sharp canines growing out while launching at Ozora's left shoulder.

Her eyes widened in horror at what he was about to do and her Saiyan instincts immediately kicked in. Her power exploded around her, taking Katashi with it as he cried out in pain before falling to the ground in a heap.

Ozora's eyes were still wide and her hand instinctively went to her collarbone. _D-did he just try to-to…_ Her mind couldn't or didn't want to fathom the consequences if he managed to bit her on the mark.

"Tch…should've known…" The gruff voice spoke behind her and she snapped towards the dying man. "What did you try to do?! Do you have any idea what would've happened if you bit me there?! I know you're a ruthless man but you were going too far!" Ozora yelled while the other two were dumbstruck.

Katashi let out a dry chuckle before closing his eyes. "You would've never wanted…me…so I figured I couldn't…no one…could" He said and coughed while Ozora's eyes widened.

"Is this why you…?" Ozora trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Tch…don't you dare…pity me…I still wanted to rule…someday…I might…" Katashi rasped before letting out his last breath.

Ozora let her hand fall before sighing and turning back to the two teenage boys. "Let's go" She said with a sympathetic face expression, before blasting off.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Trunks said and Michio shook his head. "I'm still trying to figure out the last part" He said before following pursuit.

The flight went on in silence as they neared the ship while Ozora's mind stayed blank. She was so overwhelmed by what Katashi said that all her anger vanished along with her instincts.

Never had she thought a torturer like him could experience any feelings except satisfaction and pleasure…not…love…

Ozora sighed as she powered down and descended towards the ground. The door of the ship suddenly opened before Isao came running towards Ozora with Raiden by his side.

"OZORA!"

Ozora's eyes widened before being tackled by the smaller alien as he had tears brimming in his eyes. "You're alright!" He cried and Ozora smiled warmly before patting him on his back. "Of course I am" She said and saw Raiden's face of relief.

"I thought we were dead until I woke up in that healing barrier you put us in" Raiden said as Ozora and Isao stood up. "How is Sora doing?" She asked and their faces fell.

"Not good at all, he's lost too much blood and it looks like his organs aren't going to hold out much longer. If we don't get him healed soon… Right now that barrier is barely keeping him alive" Raiden said and Ozora sighed.

An idea suddenly came to her mind and her eyes widened while a smile broke through her frown. "I'll get him healed as soon as possible!" Ozora said and everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

"You mentioned that 'androids' are threatening the Earth in a year and a half, right?" Ozora asked the two teenage boys and they nodded. "Good, I will make one last trip before heading towards Earth, but if the androids are as strong as they sound to be I'll need some time to train" Ozora said and smirked.

"Get ready, we're going to New Namek!"

* * *

A feather…no a feather couldn't be the correct word he was searching for. He honestly didn't know how to describe the feeling of his body as it flew past planets and stars in seconds.

He felt his body float and swirl around before suddenly landing on ground. Michio looked around warily, unsure of where he was taken until seeing the others smile. "Is this New Namek?" Trunks asked as he helped his friend up and Ozora nodded.

It was much like the old Namek before it got blown up by Frieza. Green waters, blue grass plains and the never darkened sky. Ozora took a deep breath through her nose and a smile etched on her lips.

"It smells the same as Old Namek too" She mumbled before being poked in the side by Raiden. "We're being stared at" He said and Ozora looked towards the small village with Namekians that looked at them with wide-eyes,

"Are you friend or foe?" A Namekian asked and Ozora immediately recognized him as the elder. "Forgive me for intruding. I am Ozora and these are my comrades. We're here because we are in need of your help" She said as all the Namekians' eyes widened.

" _The_ Ozora?!"  
"The one that saved us from Frieza!"

Ozora smiled, "Yet I couldn't save your Planet but I'm glad that you're save and found a new Planet" Ozora said and the Elder smiled. "What can we-""OZORA!" A small voice cried before a small green Namekian hugged Ozora.

"Dende!" Ozora cried in shock to see her friend and smiled while hugging him back. "I'm so glad to see you!" Ozora exclaimed and he smiled.

"I thought I would never see you again!" He said and Ozora laughed. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" She said and helped him down.

"It's just you never came to Earth and I thought that I won't be able to see you again" Dende said with a small blush while Ozora blinked in surprise. "You were on Earth?" She asked and he nodded before someone cleared their throat and everyone snapped towards the Elder.

"Sorry, Elder" Dende said but he shook his head. "It's fine, Dende. I'm glad that you're reunited with a friend" He said and Ozora chuckled.

"So with what can we help you?" The elder asked and Ozora's face fell. "I want to ask you a big favor. I am in need of the Dragon Balls to wish my killed comrades back to life" Ozora said and silence fell upon them before the Elder smiled.

"For the person who saved our lives we would gladly lend them to you" He said and Ozora's face lit up. "Thank you! Thank you!" Ozora said and surprised everyone when he hugged the Elder Namekian.

"He gets a hug and he didn't even have to flirt…damn…" Raiden cursed and everyone laughed at him. "When can we set off to find them?" Ozora asked before the Elder smirked and a few of the Namekians pulled out the large balls.

"No need! We can summon Puronga immediately!" He said and Ozora felt relief wash over her. "Whoa! Look at the size of those balls!" The two teenage boys exclaimed and Ozora chuckled.

"It's hard to believe you haven't seen them before but it is quite a sight" Ozora said before looking at Dende. "Do you mind summoning him for me, Dende?" Ozora asked and he smiled.

"Sure!" He said as the Namekian villagers put the seven balls together. Ozora stepped back as Dende started to summon the Dragon. In a bright flash of light and lightning a Dragon shot out of the Dragon Balls.

The sky darkened and clouds surrounded the once bright blue sky. "W-what is this-? I-It's huge!" Raiden exclaimed while Isao trembled slightly. "Why have you summoned me? Speak your wishes now so I may return to my slumber" The Dragon boomed.

"Well…I um… I'm not sure how to put this wish…" Ozora said and everyone fell over while the Dragon sweat dropped. "You want to wish your comrades back right?" Dende tried to help and Ozora smiled.

"Yeah! But wait, can I wish them back all at once?" Ozora asked but the Elder shook his head. "Only one at a time" He said and Ozora frowned. "Okay then…" She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"I wish for the warrior, Yoshio to be revived with my first wish!" She yelled in Namekian and everyone looked at her in surprise. "As you wish" The Dragon said before his red eyes glowed and faded after a while.

"Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" He asked and Ozora rubbed his chin. "Well, Kenta should be next so… I wish for the warrior, Kenta to be revived with my second wish!" Ozora yelled once again in Namekian.

His eyes glowed brightly before fading once again. "Your wish has been granted. Speak you last wish quickly so I may return to my slumber" His voice boomed and Ozora suddenly froze.

"Alright! That's two down! Hey… Ozora?" Isao asked while looking at Ozora in confusion. Ozora clenched her eyes shut while balling her fists and trembling slightly. "Ozora, what's wrong?" Dende asked looking worriedly over his friend.

Isao suddenly realized something and his heart sank into his stomach. He had hope that he'd see his mentor once again but realized it wasn't going to happen because of the promise Ozora made.

Ozora swallowed thickly before looking up at the Dragon. "A…" Her voice croaked and she cursed mentally before looking up at him determined. "A comrade was severely injured and I wish for him to be healed!" Ozora said stating her last wish before the Dragon granted it.

"Until we meet again, Pure one" The Dragon said before vanishing with the Dragon Balls scattering across the Planet again. Ozora fell to her knees and hit the ground until it cracked with a sob, "I wish I never made that promise!" She cried before sobbing silently.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora's in regret of making a promise to her right hand man...yet she feels relief of having her men back and healed from their battle!* What will happen next?** Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	20. Chapter 19

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Here's a bonus Chapter for this week!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Thank you for everything, future travelers. I hope we'll see each other again someday" Ozora said with a small smile as the two travelers stood in front of their machine, ready to return to their original timeline.

"We'll return the day of the androids" Trunks said and Ozora nodded. "Until then, be safe" Ozora said and they smirked.

"Always" They said and Ozora felt a nostalgic feeling wash over her. "They sound like you" Raiden said with a chuckle and Ozora gave him a playful slap on his bicep.

"I'll see you again, punks." Raiden said and Ozora shot him a glare and he sighed. "Fine, safe journey" He grumbled and the two teenagers laughed.

They both jumped inside the small time machine and Trunks pressed a few buttons that made the engine start. "See you in again!" Trunks greeted before the glass on top closed and the time machine floated to the sky.

"You think we'll really see them again?" Isao asked and Ozora smiled. "I have a feeling that we shall see them again…maybe a little different than we expect to" Ozora said before the machine vanished from their sights.

Ozora sighed. She was tired beyond belief and mentally drained from everything that had happened. "You look tired, maybe we should rest for a while before we return" Isao said and Ozora looked at the smaller alien.

She couldn't believe that he had grown so much in so little time. He probably felt the same despair she felt when they realized Mamoru would never return to the world of the living…because he wanted to be with his people. Rest in peace…

"Ozora, we got a room for you to rest in if you wish" Dende said coming next to Ozora and she nodded. "Thank you, Dende. Just yell if we should do anything for you too, okay?" She said and he nodded.

"Oh! And as soon as I wake up, I want to hear everything you saw and did on Earth!" Ozora said and the small Namekian beamed. "Yeah! I can't wait!" He said and Ozora smiled warmly.

Raiden let out a loud yawn and stretched as he walked passed Ozora with Isao, "Are you coming?" He asked and Ozora nodded before leaving with them. They stepped inside a small Namekian house and closed the door behind them.

They saw three beds in the small room and sighed as exhaustion washed over them. "This is heaven" Isao mumbled as he lay onto the bed and Ozora chuckled. "Maybe you should change before you lay on it" Ozora said throwing a blanket over a certain area before moving behind it.

"Wait! Y-you c-can't…" Both of the men turned deep red when they heard Ozora chuckle but couldn't see a thing behind the blanket. "So innocent. You better change before I come out from here" Ozora said.

The two men quickly grabbed the Namekian attire and change into it. Ozora took off the blanket and saw both of her teammates passed out on the beds.

Ozora threw her blanket over the bed neatly before slaying on top of the bed. Her eyes travelled to the ceiling and for a few moments she just stared at the white color wall.

She heard small snores coming from the two men next to her and smiled softly as she closed her eyes. _I'll see you soon, Kakkarot…_

* * *

"…and then after they wished all of their friends back we finally made our wish and came here, to New Namek" Dende said with a small smile on his face while Ozora listened in on his story.

It seemed as if all the Namekians were also wished back to Earth and stayed there until they could travel to New Namek.

It sounded interesting as he told her they stayed at Capsule Corporation, the place where Bulma stayed and learned how to play a sport named 'golf' and other activities Ozora never heard about.

"You miss Gohan and the others terribly, don't you?" Ozora asked and Dende nodded while looking down. "It was fun to stay with them and have fun…" He said and Ozora put a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"When all is well, I'll bring them here for a while or maybe give you a visit to Earth again" Ozora said and Dende's eyes lit up. "Really?! You mean it?!" He exclaimed and Ozora nodded.

"Sure! I don't see why not. I'll just have to get Kakkarot's permission…" Ozora mumbled and chuckled. They suddenly felt a large group of power levels approach and Ozora jumped up while Dende hid behind her.

A large ship came through the atmosphere and Ozora's eyes widened. "NO WAY!" Isao exclaimed running towards them with a huge smile while Raiden chuckled. "Ozora?" Dende asked and Ozora smiled while bending down at his level.

"Don't worry, they are my crew. Go back to your village while I sort things out here" Ozora said and he nodded before flying off. "So he finally decided to come and get us! Sora, you sure think I'm a patient man" Raiden said as they looked at the large ship that elevated in the sky.

The hatch opened and an army of men flew out with one in particular. Sora.

He landed in front of Ozora with the men behind him before kneeling, the men behind him doing the same. "Hail! The saviors!" He yelled and all the men grunted. "Stop being silly, Sora. At ease men!" Ozora said and everyone except Sora stood up.

"Thank you, Lady Ozora. Once again, you came to my aid" He said before Ozora lifted him up by his collar and sat him down on his feet. "It is my duty to keep you all safe. Therefore, I shan't look down on any of you" Ozora said and he smiled slightly.

"HEY! I'm hungry so this better be quick, Sora!" A familiar voice boomed before Isao and Raiden's eyes widened. "Shut up, you barbarian" Another figure snapped with a smirk and they laughed before stopping next to Sora.

"KENTA! YOSHIO!" Isao exclaimed as the two men greeted their revived comrades. Kenta huffed. "Who'd you expect?" He asked with a smirk and Yoshio shook his head.

"You haven't changed at all! I thought you would've at least learned a few manners from other world" Yoshio said and Kenta smirked. "All I learned was that they had heavenly food!" He said and everyone laughed.

"I'm glad you're back, now I can finally rest" Ozora said and Yoshio smiled. "Thank you for wishing us back, Lady Ozora" Yoshio said before realizing what she had said.

"What do mean by 'rest?'" Raiden asked and Sora sighed. "So you've finally come to a conclusion, Lady Ozora?" He asked and Ozora nodded.

She slowly kneeled on one leg and let her head fall making everyone stare at her in disbelief. "I thank you for all your services and I hope that you'll continue to work hard in the future! I hereby give my Leadership to Class 1 who will continue on with the mission of letting the Cold Empire fall!" Ozora said and everyone gasped.

"However…" Ozora said standing up and looking at her warriors. "If you wish to live a free and normal life, I shall grant you that! No harm shall come to you on Planet Freos and you shall die of old age not of any other cause!" Ozora said and shocked them only more.

"Wait, WHAT?! Y-YOU'RE LEAVING US?!" Isao exclaimed and Ozora nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, but I'll make sure to keep an eye on all of you" Ozora said and winked to them trying to hide her swirling emotions.

They were silent and Ozora felt a lump in her throat. "Yoshio, I want you and Kenta to keep an eye on Hanako for me. Especially since she has a small surprise for you" Ozora said and their eyes widened. "You mean she's-" Ozora nodded and everyone cheered for Yoshio.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on this devil!" Kenta said and Ozora chuckled. "Sora, keep up with the base monitoring especially since you're in charge from now on" Ozora said and he nodded with a bow.

"Raiden…I'm going to miss your cockiness!" Ozora exclaimed and finally felt herself tear up. "You better do a good job as Commander of the troops and keep them under heavy training" Ozora said as tears lowly fell and he smirked.

"They won't know what hit them!" He said cracking his knuckled and Ozora could see a few gulps from the troops. Ozora stopped at Isao as he glared at the ground with a frown.

"Isao-" Ozora was cut off when he crushed her in a hug and she immediately hugged him back. "Keep training all the way…I know you made me proud and you definitely made Mamoru proud. Little Chief of Weaponry construction" Ozora said as the tears flew down her face and Isao's.

"Yeah…I'll make the best you'll ever see!" He said determined and wiped the tears away as the broke the hug. "Look what you did! You made him too soft!" Raiden scoffed and quickly wiped a tear away before anyone could see.

"You better keep things floating men! Contact me when these idiots screw up!" Ozora said and the men laughed. "I hate farewells" Kenta said as his stomach twisted in knots and not because of hunger.

"It's not a farewell" Ozora said and smiled. "It's just an 'I'll you soon!'" Ozora said and everyone smiled.

She felt a familiar presence on her shoulder making her turn back and she could've sworn she saw the smiling face of Mamoru. "Keep safe, Milady" She heard him say and smirked.

"Always…"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora's on her own again and she's going to need good training for the Future that she was warned about!* With her men backing her up in space and the Namekians wanting to train with her, will she become powerful enough in one year?* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	21. Chapter 20

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **One year later…**

On a Planet that had three suns and ensured there was no night, a warrior stood. Her face was impassive yet determined while her body was strongly built. Her spiky black hair was whipped by the wind but she didn't pay it much mind.

Her training was complete. She had spent about a year on New Namek while training and learning the ways of a Namekian warrior. She had grown in strength and in mind.

"Ozora!" A small familiar voice called and Ozora smiled as she turned towards the small Namekian that ran towards her. "You've gotten faster, Dende. It would usually take you more time to run towards me" Ozora said and he smiled.

"I did train hard with you so I hoped that there would be a result in the training" He said before remembering what he had come here for. "The Elder wants to wish you well before you go!" Dende said and Ozora grunted.

"I'm coming… Beat you there!" Ozora said with a playful smile before running off with Dende calling and pouting at her. In a blink of an eye, Ozora stood in front of the village she stayed at and everyone greeted her with warm smiles.

Dende breathed heavy as he slowly came next to her and put his hands on his knees in exhaustion. The people of the village laughed slightly at the two before the Elder stepped forward.

"Ozora, child. I want to thank you for spending your time here on New Namek. I'm glad that Dende could spend some time with one of his friends and we all enjoyed your stay here. Safe trip and may the stars be with you" He said and Ozora nodded.

"Thank you for helping me train the past year and thank you for all your hospitality. I'll definitely visit from time to time!" Ozora said and Dende smiled. "I can't wait! Safe travels!" Dende said as Ozora slowly ascended from the ground.

She gave them a wave before turning around and putting two fingers on her forehead. "Bingo" She said before vanishing from New Namek and traveled through space towards the Planet she believed to be Earth.

As she traveled in the fast space towards Earth she felt a strong painful pull in her chest and gasped slightly. This was the first time that she experienced pain from the pull and her gut twisted at her next thoughts.

Something was wrong with Goku and he was in trouble.

Before another second passed, Ozora appeared in a wasteland where she sensed no life force. "Damn it! I thought this would lead me straight to Kakkarot! I can't believe I'm late!" Ozora cursed before feeling an extremely strong power level coming her way.

She snapped around and was surprised to see the Saiyan Prince staring back at her with the same facial expression.

"Prince Vegeta?"  
"Woman?"

The stared at each other before Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "So you finally decided to come to Earth after your little plan folded" Vegeta said.

This time it was Ozora's turn to smirk, "Actually, I came here to find my mate while taking a bit off from my leadership in the business" Ozora said and Vegeta huffed. "Just don't get in my way. I already have to sort out this android business before settling the score with you and Kakkarot" Vegeta said.

Ozora cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? So you finally decided to join the league of Super Saiyans? I'm proud" Vegeta growled before she felt the painful pull again and a massive drop in energy.

"Kakkarot!" They both exclaimed before blasting off. "Don't get in my way, Woman!" Vegeta snapped but Ozora had already vanished from his sigh making him growl and curse aloud.

Ozora only heard her heart beating in her ears while everything screamed in panic and anger. She could fell anger start to fuel her system and she gritted her teeth. Ozora unconsciously let out a cry but purposely used an extremely strong kick that made the android snap in half while exploding.

"19!" An older man with no energy signal exclaimed and Ozora frowned deeply as he landed protectively in front of Goku. "Have dare you lay a finger on him, trash!" Ozora snarled angrily while everyone just stared at her in complete shock.

"It seems there was another one I had no calculations on…" The old man android said and Ozora growled before Vegeta made an entrance by kicking the android into a boulder.

"Ozora!" Krillen and Gohan exclaimed and Ozora glanced back at them while they ran towards her. "Gohan-" Ozora heard groaning and was at Goku's side immediately.

"I didn't think…you'd show" He rasped and Ozora felt another painful pull in her chest. "Idiot! Was this what you were hiding from me?! I'm going to kill you when you recover from this!" Goku laughed lightly through his pain while breathing heavy.

Ozora slowly helped Goku up and caught a glance from Vegeta before walking towards the group. "I apologize for the sudden entrance but can anyone help me?" Ozora asked and they snapped out of their gaze.

"Sure! There's medicine to help Goku with his heart virus" A raven-haired man said with a scar that ran on his face. His hair was short and spiky and he wore about the same orange-outfit Goku wore.

"Gohan, go with Yamcha and Ozora to get the medicine while we handle things here" The Namekian said and the young boy nodded. "Wait, can we trust her?" the bald man with three eyes asked skeptically and Ozora sighed.

"You may interrogate me after Ka-Goku is healed. I just want to help him" Ozora said and Tien's face turned stoic before Gohan slowly took off. "I'll help you" Yamcha said helping the other side of Goku and Ozora smiled.

"Thank you" She said and they elevated off the ground. "Make sure you two take some of the medicine as well!" The Namekian called after them and they nodded.

"Wait, I have a better idea!" Ozora said before grabbing Gohan's hand. "Wait, what-?!" Yamcha was cut off when they suddenly disappeared and entered a vague space.

"Gohan, where is the medicine?" Ozora asked. "At my house, you can try and sense my grandpa's energy. It's basically in the middle of nowhere" He said and Ozora closed her eyes while Yamcha's face paled.

In a flash, they appeared outside a small dome-like house with a garage. It was looked fairly comfortable in the middle of the small field and a forest wasn't too far from the house.

"Grandpa!" Gohan called and rushed into the little house while the other two gently helped Goku inside. "Gohan? What's wro-Oh no! Put him on the bed while I get the medicine!" A large man exclaimed rushing into the kitchen as Ozora and Yamcha lay Goku down.

His face contorted into pain and Ozora felt the pain in her chest swell. _Hang on Kakkarot! Please! You just have to!_ Ozora pleaded in her mind before the large man came inside the room.

He pulled out two white pills before slipping them into Goku's mouth. His breathing and facial expression slowly calmed down and soon turned even. They all let out a sigh In relief before the large man gave each of them a pill to swallow.

"Just in case one of you may get it" He said in his booming voice and Ozorq quickly swallowed the pill. "Now, can anyone tell me what's going on?" Ozora asked and Gohan smiled.

"Sure, but you seem to know about the androids…" He said and Ozora grunted. "Yes, I was told about them by two travelers from the future and that is why I have come here. However, they only told me the basics. Can you please tell me why Kakkarot is in this condition and who the androids really are?" Ozora asked and the boy nodded.

"We don't really know who they are ourselves. Just that they're after Goku and from the Red Ribbon Army" Yamcha said and Ozora raised an eyebrow. "Red ribbon Army? Please continue" Ozora said and he nodded pulling a chair closer.

"I'll go make something to drink!" The large man said before exiting the room where Yamcha and Gohan told Ozora everything she wanted to know.

* * *

"Wait! You're the one that defeated Frieza?!" Yamcha asked with wide eyes while looking at Ozora and she nodded with a small smile. "Yes, I'm surprised Kakkarot didn't tell you" Ozora said glancing at the sleeping figure behind her.

"He did but I think Yamcha didn't pay much attention at the time" Gohan said and Yamcha laughed. "That sounds like me!" He said and Ozora shook her head in amusement.

"Thank you for telling me. There wasn't really time for the travelers to tell me about what happened in the future" Ozora said and they looked at her confused. "Why not?" Gohan asked interested and Ozora smirked.

"You're just like your father" Ozora said before sighing. "We were fighting against a rebellion before they decided to go back to their time" Ozora said and they nodded.

"My dad really missed you" Gohan said and Ozora felt heat rush in her cheeks. "Of course he did! If he didn't, I would've given him a very well known slap" Ozora said with a smirk and they laughed.

"I'm glad Goku has someone like you to keep an eye on him" The large man who Ozora learned was the Ox King said. Ozora glanced back at Goku to see his brows were furrowed but it looked like the effects of the illness were dulled for now.

"It looks like the worst is over, guys" Yamcha said and they nodded. "I hope it'll stay that way" Ozora mumbled before feeling an explosion in energy making.

"Ozora?" Gohan asked confused and she glanced at him. _This energy… Is this Vegeta's potential? Why on Earth would he throw a tantrum? Unless…_ Ozora shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, I thought I felt something" Ozora said before Gohan smiled widely. "That's Krillen and Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

"So the lavender-haired boy's name is Trunks, huh? I wonder who his parents are…" Ozora mumbled and Yamcha huffed. "He's Vegeta and Bulma's kid" He said with a sour tone and Ozora's eyes widened.

"No way… V-vegeta and Bulma?" Ozora asked and was confused between shock and humor. _If Trunks is Vegeta and Bulma's son then…whose is the other one…?_ Ozora thought before her breath caught in her throat.

A sudden knock on the door made Ozora snap out of her thoughts and her attention was drawn towards Gohan that opened the door for Krillen and Trunks. "Hey, guys!" He said and they smiled.

"Hey, Gohan!" Krillen greeted and Yamcha smiled. "I'm glad you guys made it here okay!" He said and Krillen's brows furrowed.

"How's Goku?" He asked. "Kakkarot's fine, just resting" Ozora said and Krillen smiled seeing her.

"Ozora! Man, I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?!" Krillen asked and Ozora smirked while crossing her arms over her chest. "Traveled the galaxy for a bit while doing some hunting before coming to Earth for a visit" Ozora said and he blinked before laughing nervously.

"I see you're here too, man! Does that mean you defeated the androids?!" Yamcha asked looking at Trunks and their faces fell while Ozora closed her eyes. _That explains why Vegeta threw a tantrum._ She thought.

"Look, I can't explain now, but we have to evacuate this place and transport Goku to Master Roshi's place right now. We're dealing with a group of Androids that are a thousand times more stronger than any of us!" Krillen said and their eyes widened.

"W-what?! We can't stop them?!" Yamcha exclaimed while Ozora frowned. _They won't come near, Kakkarot. I'll make sure to keep him safe._ Ozora thought glancing back at him and feeling a small pull within her chest.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora's back in action but her meeting with Goku did'n't go as planned!* With her now in the middle of the beginning of the battle against the androids do the Z-gang have a better chance of victory?* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	22. Chapter 21

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Ozora watched in deep thought as Yamcha and Krillen carefully laid Goku on the bed inside a Capsule Corp vehicle. Trunks helped by tucking Goku in on the mattress before looking at Ozora.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked walking towards her and she shook her head with a small smirk. "I'm just thinking about how I couldn't have spotted it earlier, Prince Trunks" Ozora said and all the color drained from his face.

"I'm just teasing. There's no need to look so afraid. However, you are a Prince so don't be surprised if I call you by your title. I sometimes call you father by his title as well." Ozora said and Trunks waved his arms in front of him.

"Please don't! I mean…I haven't earned that title yet…" Trunks said looking down with a deep frown. Ozora put a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me when I say this: Vegeta doesn't show his emotions so anyone! But that doesn't mean he doesn't have and I'm sure you'll find each other" Ozora said with a small smile and Trunks immediately felt better. "Thank you, Au-Ozora" Trunks quickly corrected and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

"…so where's your friend?" Ozora asked leaving the thought be on its own. He's back home doing a few orders, but he'll come when he's done" Trunks said and Ozora stared at Trunks in disbelief.

"There are two time machines?!" She exclaimed and he nodded. "Yeah, you and Mother…er Bulma challenged each other and managed to built two" Trunks said rubbing the back of his head and Ozora smiled.

"I take that as good news seeing as I'm alive in your time." Ozora said and Trunks smile fell. "What? Is there something wrong? I didn't mean to upset you-"

"It's fine! It's just…I wish you had your powers in the future. Then we might have stood a chance to defeat the Andriods" Trunks said as everyone came behind Trunks with confused expressions.

Ozora's brows furrowed and her heart dropped into her stomach, "My powers? What do you-"

 _"Well, well, well. If this turned on it means my plans worked perfectly by getting a few soldiers on their way to get revenge. By now, Ozora should be poisoned and if not dead, she should be losing her power gradually from the drug."_

"Ozora lost her powers? Do you mean she lost her Ki? How's that even possible?" Krillen asked before Ozora sighed. "The drug…I understand now" Ozora said before seeing everyone's confused eye on her excluding Trunks'.

"In the middle of a rebellion, I was poisoned with a drug that had deadly effects. Such as kill you instantly or it seems to be able to steal Ki" Ozora said and their eyes widened. "Y-you were poisoned?" Gohan asked with wide eyes and Ozora nodded.

"If he and his friend hadn't come to my rescue, I would've most likely lost my Ki like in the Future…" Ozora trailed off and silence fell upon them. "Guys, I don't want to be rude but we have to get Goku out of here and quickly!" Yamcha said and everyone nodded.

"Gohan, can you please take these?" Ox King asked handing over a small blue backpack and Gohan nodded. "I want you to do a bit of homework while traveling to Master Roshi's" Ox King said and everyone sweat dropped.

"Aren't you coming with us, Grandpa?" Gohan asked confused and the large man shook his head. "No, I need to head back, it seems there are a few problems" Ox King said and Ozora raised an eyebrow at his words.

 _Back to where, exactly?_ She thought confused before seeing the large frown and furrowed brows on Gohan's face. He didn't seem happy with Grandfathers decision and Ozora put a hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"How about I take you grandfather where he wishes to go while you look after Kakkarot for me?" Ozora suggested and they stared at her in disbelief. "W-wait! What if you run into the androids or if we need your help?!" Krillen exclaimed and Ozora smirked.

"Don't worry, I've always made sure to come to your rescue" Ozora said and Krillen sighed. "Just be careful, and thank you" Gohan said and Ozora nodded.

"Keep Kakkarot safe, I'm counting on you to do so" Ozora said and he nodded. "Let me just make sure everything is ready!" Ox King said and Ozora nodded.

"All you have to do is show me the way and I'll take you there" Ozora said and he nodded before rushing back into the house. The wind picked up behind her and she looked back to see the aircraft started. "See you later!" Gohan said before the hatched closed and they flew towards the sky.

Ox King closed the door before smiling at Ozora. "I'm ready to go! And thank you for doing this" He said as Ozora floated behind him and easily lifted him up before flying steadily to the sky. "It's fine. I know Gohan cares deeply for you so I will do my best to keep you safe" Ozora said and Ox King smiled.

"Now, which way did you say it was?" Ozora asked and Ox King pointed straight ahead making Ozora grunt. "Good, just tell me when we're nearby or if I should go in another direction" Ozora said and he nodded.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Silence fell upon them as the flight went on and Ozora felt herself drawn to the beautiful nature of Planet Earth. The fields were covered in luscious green plants and the waters were as clear as the bright blue sky. It surprised her how much this Planet reminded her of Namek although it was more colorful and alive where Namek was a much calmer place.

Ozora's thoughts trailed towards Namek and the time she spent training with some of the strongest warriors. She had learned so much about keeping a clear mind while fighting as well as some techniques…

Yet, here she was.

Ozora restrained a sigh and looked down at the beauty of the Earth once more. Everything was in such a fast motion that there wasn't time to rest. It was from one fight to another and every time people's lives were at stake.

The androids seemed to be killing machines that run around and purge to their own amusement but, surprisingly they are only in search of Goku. Moreover, instead of two androids, she heard that there are now three deadly machines roaming around.

Everything seemed strange. Androids, the Earth, the citizens and even Goku… It had been so long since they had seen each other and now he was fighting for his life against a deadly virus. Ozora felt a smirk tug her lips.

Then again, it didn't felt so long when she felt the pull again, even if it was painful.

"It shouldn't be long now. Just turn a bit here and we should be there in no time" The Ox King said snapping Ozora out of her thoughts. "May I ask where are we headed, sir?" Ozora asked.

"It's a place called Ox Kingdom. Probably a strange name for someone like you" He said and Ozora chuckled. "Indeed. Are you the Ruler there, sir?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but there's no need to call me 'sir'." He said with a smile and Ozora grunted. "It's so far from where Kakkarot lives! How do you manage?" Ozora asked.

"I try my best to help them out. Since my daughter, ChiChi, died it was hard on them so I decided to take some time off from my duties to help where I can. Especially now that Gohan's growing up, he should be sure to study. But he's just like his father, always wants to go train" Ox King said and chuckled.

"Your daughter, Chichi, is she Gohan's mother?" Ozora asked and he nodded. "Yes, but she died a few years ago" Ox King said in a rather sorrow tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ozora said feeling guilty for bringing such a sensitive subject beforehand but Ox King shook his head. "It's all right. I'm just happy to see Goku has found someone after her death. He deserves someone like you" Ox King said and Ozora's face heated up.

"H-how did you-" The Ox King smirked. "Like he would stare at the sky because of food" Ox King said sarcastically and Ozora snickered.

"With him, you'll never know" She said before seeing a small Kingdom that stood not too far from them. "You can drop me off here, there's no need to go deeper" Ox King said and Ozora raised an eyebrow but descended towards the ground.

"Are you sure? I can take you deeper in if you want" Ozora said but he shook his head just as they landed and Ozora stepped back. "It's fine. Thank you for bringing me her, Ozora" He said and Ozora smiled.

"It was a pleasure. Until we meet again" Ozora said bowing before taking off to the skies. She saw him wave at her before he vanished behind the clouds. Ozora looked forward again and took a deep breath before throwing her sense out.

She could feel the few Ki's of Goku and his friends was split up. Krillen, Goku and Yamcha were far away with a few very small Ki's while Gohan and Trunks were on their own. Her brows furrowed slightly when she realized there was a few Ki's missing.

The Namekian she sensed earlier was somewhere high above the sky which she found very intriguing but stayed by her path of flight. The other man with the three eyes was also missing but Ozora was still too unknown with his power level to sense him out while Vegeta's power level flared from time to time.

"He's most likely very frustrated for not being able to defeat the androids." Ozora thought before her hearing caught onto the sound of an aircraft. She stopped in mid-air before seeing a small plane with a blue-haired beauty inside fly towards her.

"Bulma?" Ozora thought aloud before Bulma's eyes widened. She immediately stopped the aircraft just in time to stop in front of Ozora before opening the window.

"Ozora?! Oh my gosh! I didn't expect to see you!" Bulma exclaimed and Ozora smirked. "It's good to see you too, Bulma" Ozora said crossing her arms over her body.

"You look exactly the same as you did all those years ago! It must be nice never changing in age, huh?" Bulma said and shivered slightly at the wind. "It is, but you should get out of the cold wind." Ozora said frowning slightly and Bulma huffed.

"Then you better get in! I have so much to tell you! Moreover, I want to show you something!" Bulma said triggering Ozora's curiosity. "All right, I'll join you" Ozora said and walked inside the craft.

"Great! It feels so long since we last talked!" Bulma said flying onwards and Ozora smirked. "The last time was when I took you back to your shelter on Namek" Ozora said and Bulma smiled.

"Okay, so we didn't really talk so much but I guess that's because of everything that happened on Namek" Bulma said and Ozora grunted before looking around in the strange aircraft. "This is very different designing than ours…" Ozora mumbled and Bulma blinked at her.

"You design your own spacecrafts?" Bulma asked and Ozora nodded. "Yes, or so, I did. My ex-researched department is now in charge of designing and developing them" Ozora said and Bulma's face lit up.

"That's amazing! I didn't know you had your own research apartment! Or had….but I guess if someone can make gravity devices that's more advanced than the gravity chamber they'll have one" Bulma said and Ozora smirked.

"Vegeta most likely gave his to you to fix, I take it" Ozora said and Bulma nodded.

"Yeah and it was so different than our designs! I'm dying to know with what materials you made it. Though I know it's not from Earth. Moreover, the ones Goku brought back were even more advanced seeing as it works with voice demands." Ozora felt every worry fly out of her mind as the blue-haired beauty talked her language.

"I'd love to see the gravity chamber you built for Kakkarot's training and I heard you have devices that can store limitless of items inside" Ozora said and Bulma nodded. "Those are capsules and I'll be sure to show you how they work! But first I have to get these tested" Bulma said glancing back to what seemed like shells of an egg.

Ozora's brows furrowed and she picked them up to inspect them. "Where did you get these?" She asked and Bulma looked in front of her again.

"We were told there was a machine in an area and it looked exactly like the Trunk's time machine! It seems as if something came from the exact time as Trunks but landed here a few years ago" Bulma said and Ozora felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Whatever came out of the time machine hatched out of that and then we found this incredibly freaky molted skin! Argh, disgusting! Anyway, I let Trunks and Gohan head towards Goku while I analyze these. What's wrong?" Bulma asked glancing at Ozora's confused expression.

"These shells… I saw something about the same about a year ago when I came across an abandoned Planet. However, I never took any for research but these are different. The energy around it…it's how can you say…?" Ozora trailed off to think of the word.

"It seems artificial"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* It seems as if Ozora made a strange friendship with the Ox King but that's not the only strange thing!* What will come of Bulma and Ozora, the two scientist, together?* What does Ozora mean by the shells being artificial?* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	23. Chapter 22

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"It seems artificial" Ozora said and Bulma's brows furrowed. "Artificial? What do you mean?" Bulma asked as Ozora put the shells back.

"I don't know…" Ozora mumbled before feeling a balance in the planet's Ki drop. It was civilians' whose Ki's just seemed to vanish and it wasn't very far from there either. Bulma sighed and switched on the small screen up front before both females' eyes widened.

The man that seemed to be reporting news from a place known as ginger town seemed to be consumed by fear as the people yelled. Human clothing lay on the ground, as if the humans themselves vanished without a trace.

"What is this?" Bulma rasped and Ozora swallowed hard. "I've been sensing it for a while now but now it seems to be more serious." Ozora said and Bulma looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean you sensed the people disappear?!" She exclaimed and Ozora nodded. "However, I can't seem to sense the force behind this…" Ozora said before her eyes shot towards the shells.

 _Can it be…?_

"I've got to contact Krillen right away!" Bulma said before typing in a number. They heard the phone ring for a while before a familiar voice came though. "Hello?" Krillen's voice came through the monitors.

"Krillen! Thank goodness! There something you need to see!" Bulma said. "Is it about what's happening in Ginger town? Yeah, we're already freaked out about it over here!" Krillen said as his voice reached panic.

"Krillen, are you at the Master's house with the others?" Ozora asked before Bulma could speak and they heard a confused sound coming from Krillen. "Ozora? You're with Bulma? I take it you dropped the Ox King off safely" Krillen said and Ozora grunted.

"Yes, but we have to concentrate at the matter at hand. Are Trunks and Gohan there with you as well?" Ozora asked. "Oh, sorry! Yeah, they're here. You guys don't think this has to do with that other time machine you found? Or is it those darn androids?" Krillen asked.

"Definitely something with the other time machine, Krillen. And I'm sure Trunks and Gohan would agree with us." Bulma said and heard a hard swallowed from Krillen. "I'll contact you guys back as soon as I find out what's for what, okay?" Bulma said.

"Yeah, sure…" Krillen said before they cut the transmission off. "Bulma, I think I should go to the area known as Ginger Town to see what exactly is happening" Ozora said and Bulma looked at her with wide eyes,

"Wait! What if something happens to you?!" Bulma exclaimed as Ozora opened the window and she smirked. "Believe me when I say this, Bulma. I'll be fine" Ozora said and Bulma sighed.

"Just be careful! And when you see Vegeta…" Bulma trailed off and Ozora grunted knowing what the blue-haired beauty wanted to say. "Will do" Ozora said before jumping out and flying towards the area where human being's life force vanished.

Then Ozora suddenly lost her balance as she was bombarded by a group of energies that all felt the same. In Ginger Town, Ozora could sense two Namekians and Vegeta?

No, Vegeta was someone far out and he couldn't possibly have moved so fast from one place to another in such a short time except if my maybe learned the Instant Transmission technique but there were still two Vegetas!

The Ozora felt a pull from behind her and glanced back. She knew what that pull was and knew what Goku meant by it. He didn't want her to go anywhere near there…but she told him before. She doesn't take orders.

Ozora blasted off towards the town and felt a lump in her throat before feeling an incredible shock wash over her when she felt a new energy in Ginger Town.

 _Kakkarot?!_

With the speed of light, she flew to Ginger Town and caught one glance towards the two fighters before appearing in front of the Namekian warrior. Ozora powered up slightly before hitting the oncoming attack away with a furious glare towards the creature that stood before her.

"Ozora?! What the hell are you doing here?!" The Namekian exclaimed and Ozora glanced back towards him. "You're energy has changed drastically and for some reason I can sense three people's energies inside your body" Ozora said confused and he smirked.

"Well, you sure know how to sense energy" He said and Ozora huffed before glaring back at the creature. _This must be the creature that came from those shells Bulma had with her._ Ozora thought before pointing at him.

"You! I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull, but I am not amused. Explain why you're energies are combined with others!" Ozora said and he growled.

"Who do you think you are spitting orders at me?! We were in the middle of a fight and you just decided to waltz in on your own accord!" The creature snapped and Ozora smirked.

"I apologize, but I don't care whether you were fighting or not. I came to get information about who the hell you are and what you want!" Ozora said and he growled before a smirk played on his features. "I'd love to stay and chat but I don't have time" He suddenly jumped to the sky till he was in front of the sun.

"SOLA-" Ozora appeared behind him and kicked him hard in his back, sending him crashing into the ground below. The Namekian warrior's eyes were wide as he was barely able to see Ozora move.

Ozora landed onto the ground while looking at the place where the creature had crashed before hearing laughter. "I have no data on you once so ever but I could feel the strength in that kick. So tell me, who are you, woman?" The creature asked standing up from behind the smoke.

"You honestly think I would tell you who I am without you uttering a word about yourself. You sure think I'm stupid" Ozora said and he sighed. "Fine then, I'll tell you. My name is Cell and I am an android" He said.

 _I should've known._

"I am the greatest achievement from my creator, Dr. Gero. You see to create the ultimate being, Dr. Gero fused the cells of the world's mightiest fighter together and then calibrate all those cells into one single entity." Cell said and Ozora listened intensely with the Namekian.

"The good doctor found that his creation was far too complicated and left it be where the computer kept analyzing as it worked day and night to fuse all the cells. Cells from everyone like the Saiyan Nappa, Half Saiyan Gohan and even yourself Piccolo with the others of course except you" Cell sneered the last part at Ozora but she was unfazed.

"Wait, how did doctor Gero get the cells?" The Namekian asked and Cell smirked. "Through Dr. Gero's tracking insects. So small it could be seen as a house fly. Like that one" Cell said pointing at a decide that immediately blew up from Ozora's blast.

Cell laughed, "That effort was a waste of energy. It already sent the cells back to the laboratory for my completion and luckily for me, it wasn't destroyed because it was hidden beneath the other laboratory" Cell said and The Namekian gritted his teeth while Ozora smirked.

 _So there was a laboratory I didn't know about. It would be very interesting to see what the good doctor created so I can maybe find a way to shut everything down…_

"So the computer will work non-stop until someone finds it…" The Namekian mumbled before cursing and looking at the creature. "Tell me then, why did you come here?! Why did you come to this time?!" He asked and Cell smirked.

"There is one vital thing that I need for my completion. You see I can't only get complete with the and energy of humans I need the energy of Android 17 and 18. Their superior powers will be the last step to my completion. Unfortunately in my time Trunks and his annoying friend, Michio found a way to dispose of the androids" Cell said and Ozora's eye twitched at the name.

"So, I decided to borrow Trunks' time machine after easily disposing of him and his friend. However I was forced to regress into my larva state before travelling here to find my superior purpose and to reach my superior form" Cell said and realization sank in hard for the Namekian warrior and Ozora.

"I see, then all you need are the androids for your completion…" Ozora trailed off before a smirk broke loose on her lips and she chuckled. "What's so funny?!" Cell snapped and even the Namekian was confused.

"I apologize, Cell. But traveling to this time was a big mistake to which I thank you for on the other hand." Ozora said and glanced back at the Namekian warrior. "I know you're dying to fight him, but may I?" Ozora asked.

He growled but decided it was best to nod. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Ozora said looking at the green creature. "You dare look down on me?!" He snarled and Ozora shrugged.

"I did say I would tell you who I am, so listen while I say this once. I am Ozora and I will do everything in my path to stop you from turning into your perfect form!" Ozora said before he laughed and launched at her.

"I'd like to see you try!" He yelled before punching her. Ozora slightly moved her head to the side before falling onto the ground. She used the movement to thrust both her legs up into Cell's stomach and he coughed up spit.

He growled jumping back before he started to charge a purple colored blast. Ozora's eyes widened along with the Namekian warrior's when they sensed Vegeta's energy coming from the creature.

Ozora immediately put her palms together while charging a turquoise colored blast. In her Saiyan mind she knew it was the wrong thing to do, yet she kept charging the blast.

"GALLIC GUN!"  
"FURY FLASH!"

The two blasts collided harshly against each other and Ozora grunted as she was slightly pushed back. _This android is definitely not a push over!_ She thought before taking a deep breath. Her energy swirled around her and in an instant she had the upper hand.

"I won't lose to you!" Cell yelled and pushed more power inside his blast but it was no use. The ground beneath them began to crumble while the sky began to darken at their energies. _This is it! I can-_

Ozora gasped when she felt a strong pull and almost all of her power disappeared at once if she hadn't grabbed onto some of her energy. She let out a cry and she sent the blast towards the sky making it explode.

They both breathed heavy while Ozora cursed Goku with every word she possibly knew. _Instead of worrying so much he should be concentrating on getting better!_ Ozora thought before taking a deep breath to look at Cell.

He was sneering and that was when Ozora noticed Krillen and Trunks had also arrived. "So that's the guy responsible for wiping out the people on Ginger Town! And the one with the strange energy" Krillen said with furrowed brows while Trunks just stared at the strange creature.

"I'll explain later, right after we help Ozora destroy this thing" The Namekian said and Ozora smirked before looking back at Cell. "You are fools to think you can defeat me, Namek" Cell said while frowning slightly at Ozora.

 _She's a strange one. One moment her power level skyrockets and the other it almost diminishes to nothing…I need to find Androids 17 and 18 before this gets out of hand._ Cell thought before chuckling.

"I'm sure you're are dying to see my new form so I'll make sure to visit my dear androids!" Cell said and jumped to the sky making Ozora growl. "No you don't!" She yelled and used the strength she had to launch at him.

"I'll see you later! SOLAR FLARE!" He shouted bringing his hands in front of his face and everyone winced at the pain it caused in their eyes. Ozora yelped in pain and immediately clutched her eyes while trying to track Cell's movement but he was already gone.

She cursed and slowly opened her eyes but winced again. _I'll find you, Cell!_ She thought while holding her pain filled eyes.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora discovered Cell and kept him on his feet but he still managed to escape!* What will come of this new discovery?* Will they be able to find Cell in time and destroy the laboratory?* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please_ _Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	24. Chapter 23

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Pride… It was such a strong emotion and yet so strange. Ozora never really understood the emotion and even now it was so strange to have it. It was the strongest feeling that can assure victory, yet in the same time it can make you lose a battle and in this universe it would result in death.

Ozora watched as the prideful Prince of all Saiyan blasted off, his pride emitting off of him. She sighed and felt a strange unease at his words from earlier…

 _Flashback_

 _"I don't care how powerful he becomes I'll still beat him" Vegeta said hearing the whole back-story of who cell was while everyone's brows furrowed. Tien and Krillen shook their heads in silence._

 _"Hold on Vegeta. The androids alone was more than what we could handle and if Cell absorbs all of them, their powers are gonna be combined." Piccolo said and Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Do NOT question my ability NAMEK! Not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am!" Vegeta snapped before crossing his arms over his body._

 _"I do not fear this new challenge, rather than a true warrior who will rise to meet it. I may be a Super Saiyan now but I won't let that title stop me! I shall ascend!" Vegeta said and Ozora's eyes widened with the others' eyes._

 _Vegeta smirked. "I'm sure Kakkarot will do the same. Don't you think? Now, if any of you would like to take on Cell or the androids away be my guest" He said as he turned away and Ozora clenched her fists at her side._

 _"I'll be back to finish the job once you failed." He said and blasted off._

 _End of Flashback_

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves." Piccolo grumbled and Ozora sighed while shaking her head. "He's going to surpass a Super Saiyan. Is that really possible!?" Trunks exclaimed and Ozora crossed her arms over her chest.

"It is possible" Ozora said and everyone gaped at her with disbelief filling their faces. "Believe it or not, I saw that cross line on my own but I haven't found it yet…" Ozora said and let her shoulders slump.

"Hey I've got an Idea!" Krillen suddenly exclaimed and everyone looked at him. "If we go to Gero's lab and destroy the Cell that's still growing it might prevent another Cell from resurfacing" Krillen said and everyone smiled.

"That's a great idea, Krillen!" Trunks said finally feeling like they might stand a chance even if it was slim. "Alright listen up. You three go to Dr. Gero's lab if you think it will help and we'll stay here and try to track down Cell." Piccolo said looking at Trunks, Krillen and Ozora.

"You know if for some reason you can't find Cell, you should head back to Master Roshi's. I mean if anything else you might find him on the TV news station" Krillen said and they nodded.

"Be careful, you two" Ozora said looking at Piccolo and Tien. However a smirk made its way to Piccolo's lips. "Don't underestimate me, Saiyan. You may be stronger but strength isn't the only thing to win a fight" He said and Ozora chuckled while smirking.

"Is that a challenge, Namek?" She asked and everyone looked at the scene in confusion. "I'll see you later, Namek" Ozora said turning around and blasted off with Trunks and Krillen not far behind.

"Hey, Ozora. What was that about?" Krillen asked and Ozora snickered. "It was the Namek telling me I'm stronger than him. Yet… somehow he reached new strength in a few hours…" Ozora mumbled and held her chin.

"Wait! Isn't it because he fused with Kami?" Trunks asked and Ozora looked back at them confused. "Who is this Kami?" Ozora asked and they sweat dropped slightly.

"It's only natural for you now to know, I guess… Kami is the Namekian who created the Dragon Balls on Earth. He and Piccolo used to be one being but split and after that were two halves of the same soul" Krillen explained while Trunks and Ozora listened intensely.

"You mean to tell me this, Kami, fused with Piccolo? Then I presume the Dragon Balls have turned to stone" Ozora said and their faces fell while Ozora shrugged. "Nothing that can't be handled" Ozora said and fell in-between the two men.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked while Krillen glanced at her in confusion. "Well, how do I explain…? The Elder Namekian creates the Dragon Balls, right? So then, Earth just needs a New Guardian to make New Dragon Balls!" They looked at her with blank expressions before their faces lit up.

"That's a great idea!" Krillen said before they stopped abruptly when they felt a strong presence flying towards them. Ozora felt a tinge of familiarity in the Ki but it somehow seemed a bit stronger…

"No worries. It's my friend" Trunks said as a raven-haired teenage boy flew towards them. He had a white aura surrounding him bit in-between Ozora caught a few flashed of turquoise making her suspicion seem more realistic.

"So you finally decided to show up!" Trunks said with a small smirk and his friend came to a halt in front of them with a sigh. "Yeah, sorry I'm late…it seems as if everything changed all of the sudden. What the heck is going on?" Michio asked and everyone frowned.

"We'll tell you on the way, because we need to get somewhere urgently" Krillen said and he nodded before glancing at Ozora. "You're here!" He said and everyone sweat dropped.

"You only noticed her until now?" Trunks asked with a chuckle and earned him a playful punch on his arm before the blasted off. "Whatever! I just had a rough time getting out of a devil's grasp. That's why I'm late" Michio said and swallowed hard when he recaptured what took place.

"You mean _That_ devil?" Trunks asked and paled slightly at the curt nod. "You have it rough…" Trunks said and Krillen was even more on his nerves.

"Please don't tell me there's another bad guy out there" He pleaded and they shook their heads making Krillen sigh in relief. "No, but someday you'll find out…She has no mercy" Michio said and Krillen quivered slightly.

"'She?' It sounds interesting. I can't wait to meet this person" Ozora said and the two boys smirked. "Don't worry, you will…But to the matters at hand. I have to explain this quickly so you need to listen" Trunks said and Michio nodded before hearing what unraveled while he was present in the future.

* * *

"Finding a way to surpass a Super Saiyan… Cell… One more Andriod…" Michio sighed as he took in the news and most of it was truly hard to wrap his head around.

"Are you alright? I know it's hard to except that so much has changed since you came to the past but I guess that's what happens when you alter time" Ozora said with crossed arms before they came to an abrupt halt.

"This is it… Man we really did blow this place up good" Krillen said scratching the back of his head. Beneath then there was rubble and metal everyone. A cold draft blew past them and everyone shivered except Ozora.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" Krillen said and Ozora smirked. "I've been to colder Planets that this, Krillen. Nevertheless, let our search begin!" Ozora said and held out a hand.

"W-wait-!" Their cries were cut short when Ozora only blasted the rubble from the surface away. "I won't destroy it…yet" Ozora said and they shook their heads before joining her.

Ozora suddenly blasted something and saw a metal object stick out of the ground, "I think I found a way in" Ozora said walking closer and saw a staircase leading to a basement. "Great work, mo-eh…Ozora!" Michio rasped out as Trunks elbowed him in the side with an innocent smile.

Ozora and Krillen exchanged glanced before shrugging and carefully entered the basement. "Sure is dark down there" Krillen said as we landed. "Watch your step now" He warned and everyone grunted.

They slowly walked towards a metal door and before we were near it, it slowly opened to reveal a dark and damp room. There was a humming sound that Ozora recognized as a running computer but their visions were dark until Trunks found the light switch.

Everyone's brows furrowed at the small room and all of their attention was drawn towards a large tank that was filled with a teal-colored liquid and inside the liquid there was a small organic being.

 _Interesting…_ Ozora thought as she watched everything inside the room while unconsciously walking around. "This must be Doctor Gero's Master Computer." Trunks said looking at the large computer that calculated the growth of the bionic creature inside the tank.

"So this is the brains behind the androids and Cell? Let's destroy it! It's responsible for all this mess.

"I agree, especially since we know what this machine will do and what will become of that thing inside. Eventually this larva will outgrow its tank, after that it's not long until it sheds it's skin in some sort of bizarre metamorphosis. Then it will continue to grow in to that evil monster Cell" Trunks said and turned away.

"And all because this computer is programmed to carry out Dr. Gero's orders. Come on, why we don't just blast that thing and the lab too?" Krillen said. "Hold up. I found something quite intriguing" Ozora said as Michio walked over towards her.

"Huh? What did you find?" Trunks asked as Ozora's eyes scanned the blue-print in front of her. "Well, looks like the design of Andriod 17." She said and Krillen shivered.

 _This is a very interesting design…_

"Andriod 17? I don't want to tell you this but that guy freaks me out. It's those eyes of his there's something about them that's just …. Creepy." Krillen said and Ozora snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes! This could be our lucky break! By studying this we will be able to find out 17's weak spot." Michio exclaimed and Ozora rolled up the designs before handing them over to the raven-haired teenager next to her.

"That's great! Anything else?" Krillen asked and Ozora shook her head. "No, this is the only piece that seems relevant to us. The others are only future plans or were…" Ozora said correcting her sentence.

"Okay, we got what we need. What do you say we blow this place to smithereens?" Krillen asked and the three Saiyans smirked. Krillen swallowed thickly at their smirks before they charged their blasts. He quickly flew out with the rest of them and managed to dodge the large explosion.

"You guys are brutal..." Krillen murmured while paling at their powers before he turned back towards them. His eyes widened when he saw they were already flying away and panicked. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Finding the plans for android 17 was a lucky break but we need to give these plans to Bulma as soon as possible. Krillen, can you deliver this to Bulma, please?" Ozora asked as she handed the papers towards the bald male who hesitantly nodded.

"Sure but what are you guys going to do now? Are you going to look for Cell again?" Krilled asked but Trunks shook his head. "No, I'm going to find my Father and train with him. If he really is going to surpass a Super Saiyan then I must find a way to do it too"

"Good idea, Trunks. I think you should go as well, Michio." Ozora pointed out and the two teenagers briefly froze at the fact that she called Michio by his name but quickly brushed it away. "Alright...but where are you going?"

Ozora smirked and clenched her one fist. "I'm going to check up on Kakkarot and if I find that he's awake. I'm going to kill him" Ozora said and they all sweat dropped at her brutality. _Poor Goku._ Krillen thought and shook his head in pity.

"Well then, let us separate here. I'll be sure to meet you guys later again and give my greetings to Bulma!" Ozora said with a wave before she turned towards them. "Ozora! Just one last thing!" Krillen intercepted and they all looked at the small male.

"Could you have... I mean you saw his powers... Could you have killed Cell before he ran away?" Krillen asked and Ozora's brows furrowed together. She averted her eyes as they all looked back at her and she let out a sigh.

"Yes" Was all that she answered before she flew away at full speed towards a small pull that was edging her on towards her mate...

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* They discovered the hidden laboratory and made sure to destroy Cell before he became a powerful entity again* What will happen now taht Ozora revealed that he has the power to defeat Cell? Will their paths cross?* And what about Goku?* Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	25. Chapter 24

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

A small island started to come in Ozora's view and her brows furrowed at the small pink house. She landed on the sand and she looked around for any signs of people despite feeling Goku's energy on the island.

She walked forwards before hearing something and her eyes shot towards a head that popped out from the back of the house. She stared at the old male with his bald head and watched as he readjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He asked and Ozora nodded while walking towards the older male. "Yes, I want to know if Kakkarot is here" Ozora stated and the older male's brows twitched.

"Are you an android?" He asked as he frowned deeply and never took the chance to let his guard down around her. Ozora stopped advancing towards the male before she let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I'm Kakkarot's mate, Ozora. Nice to meet you." Ozora bowed slightly before the older man's eyes bulged in shock. "What?! Y-You're _that_ Ozora?!" He exclaimed in shock before he gained his composure and cleared his throat.

"I'm Master Roshi. Nice to meet you too, Ozora. I've heard great stories about you! Please come in!" Roshi offered and Ozora kindly smiled while following him inside the small house. She looked around at the living room where he led her into while he smiled at her.

"Goku's still resting upstairs if you want to see him. I was just about to go up to see how he was doing if you want to join me" Ozora nodded and Roshi hummed as he led her towards the stairs. His perverted eyes traveled towards her visible bust before he grinned back forwards.

 _Goku! You're such a lucky man!_ Roshi thought. "This is quite an isolated island you have here. Do you live here alone?" Ozora asked and Roshi snapped out of his haze. He cleared his throat again and looked back at her.

"No, I have a few students that live with me from time to time but they're not here right now" Roshi replied and Ozora nodded. She wondered who his students briefly were before smiling. He must've been a great teacher to have his students stay with him.

Roshi stopped at the top floor and opened the door to the room where Goku was being taken care at. He entered the room before his eyes widened. The bed where the Saiyan male had lain in was now empty and the covers were messy.

"H-He's not here!" Roshi exclaimed and Ozora's brows furrowed as she stepped forwards. She bent down and touched the covers to realize that they were still warm. "He couldn't have gone far-"

The entire island shook with great force and Ozora took a step back to gain her balance while Roshi was thrown across the room, off balance. Ozora ran towards the open window and looked out only for her eyes to widen.

 _Kakkarot..._

Goku was standing in front of the ocean with the waves crashing form high to low from an attack. Ozora felt herself start to tears up and jumped out of the window. Roshi blinked a few times before he tried to climb out of the window as well.

"Hey, wait up!" Roshi called as Goku charged another blast before he released it into the ocean. The ground shook greatly and he fell out of the window before he crashed into the ground. "G-Go ahead without me..."

"Kakkarot!" Ozora called towards Goku and his eyes widened before he looked back at the Saiyan female. He smiled at her and Ozora almost tackled the male to the ground in an embrace while a few tears dared to escape her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Goku asked as Ozora found her footing again and he bit her bottom lip before punching him hard in his stomach with an angry facial expression. "You idiot! Don't ever do that to me again!" Ozora yelled at him.

"I honestly thought that I was going to lose you for a moment!" She snapped back at him and her eyes were glaring at him. Goku laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head in an innocent gesture.

"Sorry about that, Ozora. I didn't mean to worry you but everything turned out fine, didn't it?" Goku stated and Ozora scoffed while rolling her eyes at the male. "You call fighting for the Earth's existence 'fine'? You're truly a stupid Saiyan" Ozora insulted and Goku laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a close embrace. Each of them felt that strong pull within their chests and Ozora could feel her face start to heat up.

"A stupid Saiyan that missed you a lot" Goku said and Ozora's eyes widened before he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. Ozora felt her body lit aflame and for the first time in a long time felt her soul become whole once again.

"I missed you too Kakkarot... Are you sure you're alright? That was some intense pain you went through" Ozora asked with a worried facial expression and Goku nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Goku, I see you're all better. That's good" Goku's eyes traveled towards Roshi before he greeted the older male. His brows furrowed and he frowned deeply.

"In my dreams I could hear everything that was going on. We're in deep trouble, aren't we? But I'm not ready to fight just yet." Goku stated and Ozora's eyes briefly widened. Everyone put their hopes on his strength and yet he wasn't ready... His enemies were too strong.

"Goku, why not?" Roshi asked and Goku smiled sheepishly while Ozora raised an eyebrow. "It's time for me to start my training once again. I need to move to the next level" Goku answered and Ozora's eyes widened.

 _The next level...?_ Ozora looked at her palms before she clenched them tightly while silently knowing what Goku was talking about. _I... I've mostly already ascended to that level...but fully?_

"Vegeta knows it too. Through my dreams I could hear him speak the same words that I also felt. There's a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan and I'll rise to claim it!" Goku exclaimed and Ozora smiled while shaking her head.

Master Roshi was in shock at the statement and didn't think it was possible. Ozora on the other hand knew that Goku could do it. She had trained with him for a long time and know that if anyone can ascend to the next level, it was him. The only problem they had was time.

Goku clothed up with new clothing and made sure that his uniform was ready to go. "I'm planning on becoming stronger than a Super Saiyan. It's the only way to beat Cell and I know I can do it" Goku said and looked at Ozora who leaned against the wall.

She had her arms crossed over her body and her eyes were staring out of the window towards the vast ocean. It was strange peaceful scenery for Ozora which she wasn't used to at all. Usually the planets she went to was covered in swamps and poisonous water.

However, on Earth, much like Namek, there was this calm feeling that dared to wash over her raging Saiyan genes. She could understand why Goku could turn soft on Earth and knew if she stayed here too long, the same would happen to her.

Yet, she knew that her Saiyan genes were too overwhelming at times and her anger flared more now than ever. She didn't know why but the more powerful she became, the more she struggled to control her anger instead of her power.

It was as if something was beckoning her to cross the line and she refused. She had come in contact with this 'limit' to ascend on Namek during her training and despite it being against her pride, she feared what would happen if she did cross boundries.

"Besides, I can sense that Ozora's already done it" Goku pointed out and Ozora's eyes widened while Roshi fell on the floor in shock. "I haven't reached that level yet, Kakkarot. My strength merely grew from my training." Ozora assure and Goku chuckled.

"I only need a year to know for sure if I can reach that level" Goku said and Roshi slowly stood up while fixing his glasses. "I hate to break it to you, Kakkarot, but you don't have a year. If you're lucky you'll get a month" Ozora stated and Goku grinned at her.

"Wait! You're not thinking of taking the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, are you?!" Roshi asked and Ozora's brows furrowed as Goku nodded. "Yip, that's the place. A year's training can be done in a day" Goku said.

"WHAT?! There's a place on Earth capable of that?! That's impossible!" Ozora exclaimed and started thinking about his impossible it could actually be. There was no way that there was a place where time was the length of a year while normal time passed.

"No, it's possible. We have a place names the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'. Inside it, a year can pass but outside it would only be a day that passed. Pretty cool right?" Goku asked and Ozora was speechless.

"Kakkarot, I won't believe it until I see it. You need to take me to this place" Ozora said and Goku nodded. "Sure, but first I have to pick up Gohan and the others. I want him to train with us to get stronger" Goku stated and Ozora let out a sigh with a nod.

"Alright, you two keep safe. I don't know if you can really be stronger than a Super Saiyan but good luck anyways" Roshi said and Goku nodded while walking over towards Ozora to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked and Ozora smirked at him before his body started to become incredibly light. "I was born ready, Kakkarot" She replied before they vanished from sight using Instant Transmission.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Goku's finally awake and Ozora couldn't be happier knowing that he was out of danger* However, their shared happiness is cut short and they have their eyes set on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber* What will come of this?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	26. Chapter 25

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Ozora could never get enough of the feeling of traveling with Instant Transmission. It felt amazing to journey through space at an incredible speed. There was no better feeling of freedom than traveling in a wide open area.

She could feel Goku's arm locked around her waist and he held her firmly against his body. She missed the feeling of being secure around him. She didn't know that being away from our mate would be so painful.

She only hoped that she could stay with him and she didn't have anything else to do...or for the moment she had no missions to complete. Ozora had one mission in mind that she had to fulfill and if the time came, she would do it alone.

It was her problem.

In a blur they appeared in an aircraft and landed firmly on the surface. The Namek, Piccolo, was the first to realize their arrival along with Gohan, Tien and Yamcha who gaped in disbelief at Goku. It was a shock to have Goku appeared behind them with a wide smile.

"We sure need Goku. That'll be really nice. Sure would be great if he showed up." Krillen said before he let out a sigh. Ozora chuckled at the bald male while Gohan's eyes lit up. "It's Daddy! And Ozora!" Gohan exclaimed and Kirllen glanced back.

"Hi, there!" Goku greeted with a wave and Ozora chuckled at Krillen's blank facial expression. He shook his head and looked forwards again. "Yip, I must be losing it. I'm starting to see things" Krillen said before his eyes widened.

He looked back at Goku and a gasp escaped him as Goku smiled at the bald male. "Hi, Krillen!" Goku said and tears burst out from Krillen's eyes. "GOKU!" Krillen laughed and Ozora stepped to the side before Goku was tackled out of the air craft.

Ozora laughed at the scenery with the rest and Tien let out a sigh. "Hey, Yamcha. Swing around and grab those two" He said and Yamcha grunted before turning around the air craft.

"I'm glad to see you're also here, Ozora." Gohan said with a wide smile and Ozora chuckled before ruffling the young Saiyan's hair. "Me too, Gohan." Ozora said before Yamcha rounded up Goku and Krillen.

"I can't believe it! You're back!" Krillen said with a wide smile and Goku nodded. "Yeah! So, when do we eat?" Goku asked and laughed while tears formed in the corner of Krillen's eyes again.

"Goku, you nut! You're back to normal alright!" Krillen said and Goku rubbed the back of his head in an innocent gesture with a laugh. "Well, a guy's got to eat, right?" Goku asked and Ozora chuckled while shaking her head.

"You're a Saiyan alright, Kakkarot." Ozora stated and Goku grinned at the female. He heard a sniff and his attention was drawn towards Gohan who had tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Hey, why the long face, Kiddo?" Goku asked and rubbed Gohan's head.

"There, that's better" Goku said and Gohan sniffed away his tears before laughing. "I missed you, Daddy!" Gohan said and Goku could do nothing but smile warming at his son.

Ozora leaned against the wall of the air craft with her arms crossed over her chest and smiled at the two Saiyans. She could see that they had a strong bond and living together with only the two of them and occasionally Gohan's Grandfather.

She could only imagine how Gohan must've felt when Goku was sick and he was unable to help his father. She silently hoped that she would have such a strong relationship with someone, other than her mate, one day.

"Kamicollo?" Goku spoke up and Ozora snapped out of her thoughts before looking at the Namekian who sweat dropped. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Goku asked as the rest laughed and Piccolo frowned.

"Listen, I've been through some changes but my name is still Piccolo and don't forget that" Piccolo said in a gruff and irritated voice while Goku smiled. "Sure thing. No problem!" Goku laughed and it died down to a chuckle before his smile twitched into a frown.

"Hey, Piccolo, there's no way we can defeat a power like Cell in a fight right now. That's why I decided to start training again and I know a place where I can get a year of training in one day. It's at Kami's place"

"So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I see... No one has ever been able to stay there for a year. It might be way more than you can handle, Goku." Piccolo said and Goku nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I'm taking Ozora, Trunks, Michio and Vegeta. Surely one of us will be able to do it" He said and didn't notice Ozora raising an eyebrow at all the Saiyans he wanted to join him in his training.

"Then go quickly. Cell gets stronger every day and time is of the essence. If we let Cell absorb Android 17 and 18, we're finished for sure." Piccolo urged the male impatiently and it drew a chuckle from Ozora's lips.

"True. Come on, Gohan." Goku called held out his hand making the boy stare at him for a few seconds before he took it. "Right, let's do it!" Gohan said and grabbed Goku's hand. Goku glanced back towards Ozora and held out his other hand with a small smile.

"Train hard guys, we'll find Cell" Krillen said as Ozora took Goku's hand and looked back at Krillen. She honestly worried for the male because of the power she felt from Cell. She didn't know if they would be able to handle it by themselves.

She gave Krillen one last glance before they vanished from sight.

* * *

"He's honestly going to stand like a statue like this until he finds a way to ascend past a Super Saiyan? You've got to be kidding me" Michio grumbled underneath his breath as he sat next to Trunks on a large rock while occasionally looking at the Saiyan Prince.

They had arrived on this spot only to chased away by Vegeta soon after and Michio had scowled at the male. He was sure if it wasn't for Trunks, he would've hit Vegeta for sure. He didn't like him at all, but Trunks was more stubborn than he was and it resulted in both of them sitting and waiting.

Until they sensed three power levels behind them.

"Goku?" Trunks asked with a dumb struck facial expression and Ozora chuckled at the boy. He glanced at Michio who stared at them. He was just as shocked as his partner was.

"Hey, how's the training going guys?" Goku asked before Michio snorted at the question. "What training? He's been staring off into space for the last three days and hasn't moved from that spot even since" He said and Goku glanced at the Saiyan Prince.

Michio didn't mention that each time Trunks neared the male he would snap at him and believed that Trunks will only slow his training down. It frustrated him to think Trunks' father was such an asshole but for his sake he kept quiet and didn't say anything.

"That's just how Vegeta is. He's waiting for something to show him how to ascend. It's quite an irritating quality he has" Ozora said as everyone looked at her. She was smirking while looking at the Saiyan Prince knowing him very well since their missions together.

"Kakkarot, go speak with him" Ozora said and gave Goku a pat on his back making the male look at her in confusion. "Wha-?" Ozora narrowed her eyes at him and Goku quickly nodded before he flew over towards Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

Ozora let out a sigh and looked back at the three males who stared at her blankly. She raised an eyebrow at the looks she received and heard Michio chuckle. "Poor Goku. You always this hard on him?" he asked and Ozora smirked at the male.

"Of course! If I'm not hard on him, who will be?" She asked and Gohan laughed at her statement while rubbing the back of his head. "That's true..." Gohan said and Ozora smiled at him. It was still hard for her to believe that he had grown so much since she saw him.

She really missed him.

"Hey, Vegeta! That's not fair! I told you that she's training with us!" Ozora's ears peeked with interest and she looked back at the Saiyan Prince who advanced towards them with Goku yelling behind him.

"Don't care, Kakkarot." Vegeta said and Goku frowned at him. "What are you two quibbling about now? Kakkarot, didn't I say to talk to him?" Ozora asked with a disapproving look on her face and saw Goku point at Vegeta.

"I-"

"He did, but I can't see why you wouldn't do it yourself, woman. Since you didn't you're training with me and that's final" Vegeta stated in a serious tone and Ozora frowned. "That's a stupid reason" She said and Vegeta huffed while crossing his arms over his body.

"I don't care. I already made my decision" He said and Ozora closed her eyes while her brows twitched slightly in annoyance. "Vegeta-"

"I won't hear any complaints from you, woman. Now come, we don't have all day to waste here. I won't to train as soon as possible-""Vegeta-""and pay back those bag of bolts for before. I-""Vegeta!" Ozora raised her voice and everyone's eyes widened at her sudden outburst.

Vegeta's eyes immediately narrowed at the female and a scowl etched itself onto his lips. Ozora rarely raised her voice and she was playing with fire in doing it with him, but then again... How much had she changed from being his slave and defeating Frieza?

He didn't know.

"Thank you" Ozora said and let out a sigh feeling her agitation cease. "What I was training to say was, I'm not going to train" She plainly stated and everyone exclaimed in shock at her sudden statement.

"What do you mean you're not going to train, woman?! This isn't time for you stupid jokes!" Vegeta stomped over towards Ozora and grabbed her on her clothing's collar. Michio's eyes immediately burned with rage and jumped up but were grabbed by Trunks.

Gohan stared at the scene, not sure what to make of the tension that formed in the atmosphere. He looked at Michio who looked like he was going to murder Vegeta for touching Ozora and Trunks was barely able to hold him back.

"Don't just stare at me, answer me, woman!" Vegeta snapped at the female again and Ozora let out a sigh. Gohan saw Michio slip out of Trunk's grip but was grabbed by Goku who was frowning as well. His father was angry at Vegeta as well but managed to keep Michio and himself at bay.

Ozora slapped Vegeta's hand away and everyone's eyes widened at her action though Vegeta was in far more shock. "I am not training." She said while forcefully looking at Vegeta. "I already trained and I won't risk in training again"

Vegeta's eyes widened at her statement before his facial expression hardened again. He remembered now. Ozora struggled to control her powers, but had she not already gained control over it? How much of her power didn't she have control over?

"Now, if you're done giving us orders, I think you should go train. Take Trunks with you. I'm sure you can teach him what he needs to know, alright?" Ozora said and Vegeta growled at her. He was about to snap at her but received a glare from her.

" _Alright,_ Vegeta?" Ozora asked more forcefully and Vegeta gritted his teeth in anger at her. "Fine, do as you please" Vegeta snapped and averted his eyes away from Ozora.

He couldn't believe that he had just agreed to her... _H_ _im,_ the Prince of all Saiyans. It was enough to make his blood boil with rage. The rest of them stared at Ozora in disbelief while Goku smiled at Ozora.

She was really scary.

"Let's go! Kakkarot, I don't know where we're going so you'll have to take us" Ozora said with a smile and the others sweat dropped slightly at her sudden change of mood. "Everyone, grab onto me or the partner next to you" Goku said.

Ozora watched as everyone' grabbed onto each other but Vegeta was the only one who didn't. Ozora grabbed onto Trunks before she put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Goku nodded and put two fingers onto his forehead before they vanished once again.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora once again shocked everyone by her decision! How strong had she become the past year?* What will happen with teh training of the otehr Saiyans and where's Cell?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	27. Chapter 26

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

She had never seen a place such as this.

Ozora was amazed at the strange place they arrived at and was told this was called the lookout. It was a vast space of white tiles and rows of trees made neatly in a garden. It was high up and above the clouds, giving Ozora a breathtaking view on the bright blue skies.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Goku asked and Ozora snapped out of her haze before looking at the male. She smiled and nodded while still looking around. In front of them was a large white building with a dome like roof.

Standing in front of it was a black male who wore white baggy pants with pointy shoes that curled on the edge. He wore a baggy hat with a jewel on top of it and wore a reddish shirt with golden edges.

"Hey, Mister Popo! Let me guess, you were waiting for us?" Goku said and the male nodded. Ozora blinked a few times before her brows furrowed. The male had waited for them? How did he know that they were on their way?

"I was also shocked at first but Mr. Popo isn't bad. He was always by Kami side and helps along with keeping the lookout cleaned and intact" Gohan spoke up and Ozora smiled at the boy. He gave her an innocent grin back before they walked on, Vegeta trailing along with a scowl.

Michio and Trunks were quiet but the lavender haired male could see Michio's thoughts trouble him greatly. He put a hand on his shoulder and Michio glanced at him. His eyes widened when he saw Trunks give him a soothing smile and chuckled at the male.

Trunks always made him feel better.

"You will find everything you need here. There's food, a bed and bath. It's not very luxurious, I'm afraid" Mr. Popo said and Ozora knew that it was a place of training so it's what she had expected. At least the others wouldn't starve.

"I require nothing more than the essentials. This is not a vacation, this is work" Vegeta snapped at the black skinned male and Ozora shook her head in disapproval of the male. He was angry and she could feel his anger by the way it pulsed out of his system.

"Ignore him, Mr. Popo, he's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training" Goku said and Ozora chuckled while glancing back at the Saiyan Prince. "Yes, so then I can take care of you" Vegeta said and smirked.

He glanced back at Ozora with his smug facial expression and she merely chuckled back at him. He was already challenging her and he didn't even start with his training.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of the door. "Here it is" Mr. Popo said and Gohan looked in awe at the door, amazed that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was behind it. "Alright, which group goes first?" Mr. Popo asked and Goku glanced back towards Trunks and Vegeta.

"Hey, you two go on in." Goku said and they both nodded. Michio glanced at his friend before he smirked, knowing Trunks will train hard. "Good, right this way then and good luck" Mr. Popo said and opened the door.

"Thank you, Goku" Trunks said walking past the male and Goku nodded with his usual smile. "Good luck, Trunks. Take care of Vegeta, okay?" Vegeta gave Goku a deadly glare before he stepped inside and the door was closed behind them.

"I hope those two get along" Gohan said and Ozora chuckled while putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We can only hope, Gohan. We can only hope" She said and Gohan vaguely nodded, still worried.

"Now!" Goku suddenly exclaimed loudly and Ozora glanced back at him before realizing how close he was to her. "W-What are you doing, Kakkarot?!" Ozora asked and could feel her face heat up to her dismay.

"Why are you really not going to train?" Goku asked and Gohan's eyes widened slightly. He tried to gesture towards his father that it was a taboo subject but Goku had his eyes fixated on Ozora.

"I told you. I already trained and I don't plan on training again, Kakarot. You're even more persistent than Vegeta, aren't you?" Ozora said as her brows twitched slightly and Goku pouted.

"Come on! I haven't seen you in ages! I don't want to miss you for another year again!" Goku whined and Ozora flushed a deep crimson. She quickly pushed the male away from her before she turned her back towards him, hiding her embarrassment.

"You're going to train, Kakkarot! Whether you didn't see me in a long time isn't important now!" Ozora quickly said and heard a chuckle behind her. "Of course it does!" Goku said and Ozora dared to glance back at Goku's handsome grin.

Ozora sighed. She knew this was going to go nowhere with this idiot and he was making matters more difficult for her. She had missed him and Gohan both dearly as well as Krillen and Bulma but they were in a middle of a fight at the moment and would catch up later.

Cell's defeat is of most importance.

"I tell you what, Kakkarot. Since you're going to miss me so dearly, I'll give you something as soon as you come out of the Chamber. Then we can do all the catching up we need" Ozora said with a gleam of mischief passing her eyes.

"It's a deal!" Goku exclaimed, his mood skyrocketing and he was in sudden cheers like a child. Ozora and Gohan glanced at each other before they burst out laughing at the male and shook their heads.

He was definitely an idiot.

"Huh? Where'd Michio go?" Gohan brought up as they looked around for the male. Ozora and Goku glanced around to find him missing before their eyes settled onto the dark haired figure sitting on a pair of steps.

"Hey, you alright? You've been acting on the edge since you came here" Ozora said as she came in next to Michio and he glanced back up at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine" He said but his words didn't convince her at all.

She sat next to him with a smile and Michio eyed her face with interest. "You can always talk to me, if you want. Kakkarot's also always available if he's not acting to much like a fool" Ozora said and Goku looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

Michio chuckled at the male's exclamation before his eyes traveled towards the ground. "I'm worried... If Cell absorbs the androids before they come out..." Michio trailed off but Ozora's smile didn't falter.

"It'll be alright, it always is. As long as we have hope, our victory is assured." Ozora said and Goku smiled along with Gohan. They sat down not too far away from them and Goku watched as the scene played off between the two.

"It's easier said than done. I can only hope that Trunks-" Michio was caught off when Ozora wrapped an arm around his shoulders and embraced the male. His eyes were wide at the sudden action and he looked at her in confusion.

"But you have your own power, right?" Ozora asked and Michio immediately averted his eyes to the ground. His power wasn't enough to protect those who he held dear. He couldn't even protect his own brother.

"Even if it isn't enough, you can still rise to the top. As long as you have something to protect you can become stronger, right?" Ozora said and Michio's eyes briefly widened. Ozora smiled at him while Michio closed his eyes taking in her familiar scent.

"Yeah" He murmured softly and Ozora grinned at him. "Michio and Ozora really get along, don't they, Dad?" Gohan said and Goku nodded, a smile still dancing on his lips.

"Yeah, she really has a way with people sometimes." Goku said as he remembered how she was almost too long ago for him. She had treated everyone with the same respect and was always there for support, even if she did beat him into the ground a lot of times.

There was a sudden surge of energy that emitted from the Earth and everyone's eyes widened. Michio broke the embrace and his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out whose energy it was exactly.

"It's Piccolo! Time's running out and he's already fighting" Goku said and everyone's face turned into serious expressions. "Who's he fighting, Daddy? Is it Cell?" Gohan asked as je clenched his fists by his side.

"No, there's no life force. It must be the androids" Goku said and Gohan's eyes widened while Ozora briefly closed her eyes. "What?! I've gotta help Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed but before he could pass Ozora he was grabbed.

"You can't afford to go, Gohan. You have a training to concentrate on. After you became stronger you can focus on helping Piccolo but you won't be able to help as you are now" Ozora said and Gohan stopped to struggle.

"She's right, Gohan. Piccolo would have to keep them at bay for now. As soon as we're done, we'll go help Piccolo" Goku said but Gohan still frowned despite him nodding.

Michio smiled slightly, seeing that Gohan was exactly the same as he remembered him. _Don't worry, Gohan. If things get out of control, I'll go help. I train after you guys anyway so there will be time._ Michio thought.

Ozora sensed the fight alone with the others the entire time and occasionally glanced back at the clock. Their time was almost up and she briefly wondered if they ascended yet. She could only hope that Piccolo would be fine against the androids.

She couldn't feel any power signature at all coming from them and it made her feel uneasy once again. She could distinctly feel Piccolo's power erupting into blasts and explosions but nothing when the androids attacked.

Ozora couldn't tell if he was winning or losing the fight but found relief each time Piccolo's energy spiked. He was still fighting and going out fully and it gave her slight relief telling her he could still keep fighting.

However, that relief vanished into thin sight when they all sudden sensed a strong force closing in on Piccolo. "Whoa, guys, that's Cell, isn't it? He's heading right towards Piccolo, isn't he?" Gohan said and Ozora gritted her teeth while Michio balled his fists.

They were helpless like this.

"Yes, son, I'm afraid so. And, I know how you feel, we all do. I'd much rather it be me down there than Piccolo." Goku said and looked back at the door that led to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Come on, Vegeta, please hurry. Out of all the battles I've been in, this is the hardest thing I've ever done by far"

Ozora sensed Piccolo sudden stop as well as Cell and knew that the monster had arrived. This was not good. It was even worse when Cell started to power up and Ozora thought she was going to throw up at the disturbing power.

"T-This is all the people he absorbed...?" Michio murmured next to her and Ozora growled slightly. He was much stronger than he had been before when she faced him and by the power she sensed form Piccolo, she felt uncertain for his victory.

He needed help.

"Ah!" Gohan and Goku exclaimed as they felt the drop in Piccolo's ki and Ozora's eyes were wide in horror. "Piccolo... No, guys...we've lost him!" Goku said before Ozora jumped up.

"Maybe not yet!" Ozora said and their eyes shot towards her. "Ozora, don't you dare-OZORA!" Goku yelled when he saw her suddenly run towards the edge of the lookout before she took off.

"I'm going with her!" Gohan was sudden restrained by Goku and Michio frowned. "Don't worry, I'll get her back." Michio said but Goku frowned.

"No! I don't want any more of your to go! It's dangerous and Cell's much stronger than before! We have to wait for Vegeta!" Goku said and Michio clenched his fists by his sides. "What about Ozora then?!" He asked and saw Goku look painfully at the ground.

"We'll just have to hope that she can get herself and Piccolo out of there" Goku said and Michio gritted his teeth. He looked back towards the end of the lookout. _Please be safe! I don't want to lose you!_ Michio thought desperately.

Along with Goku.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* What does Ozora think she's doing in saving Piccolo? Will she make it in time? Will she fight against Cell? Why is Vegeta and Trunks taking so long?*_ _Find out next time!*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	28. Chapter 27

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Ozora couldn't feel Piccolo at all anymore but she knew that he was still alive. He had to be. At the speed she was traveling, she would be able to catch him fast. It was her only way to save the Namekian.

She felt a strong pull within her chest and her mind immediately thought back towards the Saiyan male. She could imagine how angry he must be at her for now but there was no quicker way to save Piccolo's life.

She could still feel Cell's incredible power and the more she zoned in on the location, the worse she felt and her stomach tumbled over. She could still feel the amount of people who were absorb by him and they were all screaming in agony.

They couldn't even find rest but stayed dormant inside his body. Just thinking about it made anger boil within Ozora's stomach and she clenched her fists by her sides. _You're here to save the Namekian. Don't do anything rash._ She reminded herself.

She stopped near the island and let her power signature drop immediately. She could see another battle raged on and she knew it had to be the androids because she couldn't feel any other energy near her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard while trying to find Piccolo's energy signal. He had to be somewhere near her... _There!_ Her eyes snapped open and she dived into the ocean water.

She slowly opened her eyes while swimming towards the very weak power signature. _Where are you?_ Ozora delved deeper into the ocean before she caught a glimpse of green in her vision. She quickly managed to swim towards him.

 _J-Just a little further!_ She encouraged herself and tried to grab onto the Namekian. She could feel her lungs started to burn and she struggled to keep her breath any longer. _Got you!_ She grabbed onto his wrist before swimming at a drastic speed out of the water.

She gasped as she reached the surface of the water with the Namekian next to her. She manage dot swim towards the island and hid behind a large rock. A battle still raging on. She coughed again, trying to regain her breath again before she looked at the Namekian.

"Ozora?" Her eyes immediately shot towards a familiar bald male with three eyes. "What are you doing here?! You should stay out of this fight or you'll die" Ozora scolded the male before she let out a sigh.

"Whatever, do as you please" She said before she kneeled next to Piccolo and briefly closed her eyes. A large ball of energy formed on the palms of her hands before she inserted the energy into Piccolo's body.

His body glowed a bright turquoise color and his wounds started to close. Tien watched in amazement as her Ki healed Piccolo and it wasn't long before he looked as good as new.

"There, I made it just in time" Ozora said as she breather slightly heavy after using much more energy than she had hoped to. However, the wound he had was deep and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to heal a much worse wound like that.

It was close call.

"I-Incredible! You healed him by just using your energy?" Tien asked in amazement and Ozora glanced at him before she sighed.

"Yes, but it took a lot more than expected." Ozora said before she stood up. When she finally reached a standing position there was a large explosion behind her and their eyes widened. "What is this?!" Tien asked.

There was an explosion in power and they were immediately horrified as realization washed over them. Cell had absorbed an Andriod. They flew up and landed on top of a boulder they hid behind and watched as Cell's previous form morphed into an entirely new form.

"This is bad..." Ozora narrowed her eyes as she took in his incredible Ki before she looked back at Tien. "I need you to take the Namekian to the lookout as soon as possible" Ozora said and his eyes widened.

"What about you? Don't tell me you're-" Ozora nodded as she looked back at Cell in his new form. The other two Androids stood in front of him, the one already gravely injured. They didn't stand a chance.

"It's only to buy time, now go!" Ozora ordered and Tien gritted his teeth but nodded. "Be safe, please" Tien said before he took Piccolo and blasted off. Ozora knew it wouldn't go unseen by Cell and jumped off from the boulder, everyone's eyes suddenly on her.

"Well, well, well, this is a face I didn't think I'd see again. Did you come to see me in my new form, Ozora?" Cell asked and Ozora huffed while walking towards him, eyeing the two Androids in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up, Cell. I came here to fight you, not to gawk at your hideous form" Ozora said with a smirk and Cell frowned deeply before he chuckled evilly. "It sounds much more interesting too. I need someone worthy to break this body in a bit" Cell said and Ozora frowned.

"You're going to regret those words" Ozora said as her turquoise colored aura started to leak out around her and her power level raised. _I want you two to escape from here, immediately._ Ozota's voice echoed inside 18's head and her eyes widened.

 _I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him at bay but you need to find shelter for you two._ Ozora said as her power suddenly sky rocketed and her hair spiked up in a brilliant gold. _Thank you._ 18 said before she grabbed onto 16 and took to the skies.

"Oh no you don't!" Cell yelled out and was about to fly after them but Ozora appeared in front of him. She gave him a harsh blow in his face and he was sent flying back. "I'm your opponent, Cell" Ozora said before Cell gritted his teeth.

"Insolent pest!" Cell attacked Ozora and she did the same, their fists colliding with a massive explosion before they vanished from sight. The attacked each other with similar techniques and small explosions erupted from their colliding.

"You're stronger than you give yourself up, Ozora. Show me that wonderful strength of yours!" Cell said with a smirk forming on his lips but Ozora looked at him with an impassive facial expression.

"You're pretty eager to see my full strength when you haven't even absorbed the other android. You think you can be enough the way you are now?" Ozora asked her voice full of confidence but a bluff hidden beneath her words. She doubted her own powers.

"You're not going to be cocky for long, Saiyan!" Cell attacked her again but Ozora dodged his fast punches despite having him graze her cheeks slightly. She dropped to the floor when he planned to punch him again and made a blast in her hand.

"Galactic Sphere!" Ozora exclaimed as the blast exploded and engulfed Cell's new form. Ozora managed to push herself up on her feel and jumped back, her eyes scanning the smoke. "Gallic Gun!" Cell yelled and Ozora's eyes widened in horror.

She cried out as the purple blast hit her dead on and was unable to block it. She crashed into one of the boulders and cough before she fell onto her knees. She wiped the small trail of blood that started to fall from her mouth before a smirk came onto her lips.

He was strong.

She chuckled darkly and her power exploded around her before she attacked Cell again, a similar smirk on his lips. He dodged her crazed punches and punched her in her face before she kneed him in his stomach.

They both stumbled back before forming blasts in their hands and rapidly released them towards each other. A large puff of smoke formed around them and Ozora quickly went to the sky where she could observe the area.

"What was that nifty attack you used previously on me, Ozora?" Cell asked as he emerged from the smoke and flew up towards her into the sky. "Something new I've been working on. You like it? I can see those bruises like it" Ozora said before she was kicked and crashed into the ground.

At least he could sustain damage and it was enough for Ozora to know that he could be beaten. She tried to extend her senses and found that Vegeta still hadn't emerged at all. This was going to take longer than she had originally planned.

"Quite a remarkable technique yes, but not enough" Ozora flipped out of her crashing zone when Cell brought his fist down and the entire island cracked from the pressure. Ozora took to the sky and her brows furrowed when she saw the entire island sink.

"Enjoying the view?" Cell asked from behind her and her eyes widened. She didn't even sense him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair before he forcefully threw her into a new island and she cried out as she crashed into the ground.

Her eyes widened when he sent a large blast towards her and quickly got to her feet. She extended her hands in front of her and let out a cry as she let her own blast loose. It pushed against Cell's attack and he found that he was shockingly pushed back.

Ozora gritted her teeth as she felt her heels dig into the ground beneath her and power started to pulse inside her veins. There it was. She had sensed this surge of energy before on New Namek when she trained with the Namekians.

Turquoise sparks started to strike around Ozora and a smirk came onto her lips. Cell's blast was suddenly pierced by her attack before he was hit directly by it. He cried out in pain before crashing into the ground below and Ozora landed on her one knee while breathing heavy.

The sparks around her started to fade away and her golden hair fell back to its usual black color. She breathed heavy as she stared at the place where Cell had crashed. She knew that the attack she released had to have made damage.

Cell coughed up blood and Ozora's eyes narrowed. He pushed himself up shakily on his feet before he wiped the purple blood than ran from his lips.

"You're much stronger than I expected, Ozora. Where do you hide that strength of yours?" Cell asked and Ozora chuckled through her heavy breathing. "Who knows? It comes and goes from time to time" Ozora said before Cell burst out laughing.

Ozora felt a chill run down her spine from the evil look she was receiving and swallowed thickly. "With strength like yours, I can easily catch 18 and even dispose of the rest" Cell said and Ozora's eyes widened.

She was in trouble.

Despite Cell's damaged body he still had more energy left than she had and she found herself gritting her teeth. "No way in hell. My energy stays my energy and I am not giving it to anyone, especially not you!" Ozora said and Cell licked his lips.

"Let's see how long you can have that resolve of yours, Ozora" Cell said before he appeared in front of her. Ozora gasped and was barely able to dodge his tail before it slammed into the ground.

The tables had turned now and instead of him fighting her to get to the androids, he was attacking her for her energy. Her instincts were more alert than ever and she couldn't afford to let her guard down, not even for a split second.

He started to relentlessly attack her with his tail and tried to catch her off guard by disappearing and reappearing again. Ozora felt him appear behind her before she gave him a harsh blow with her elbow and kicked him into boulder.

He didn't even crash completely before he was after her again making her growl. "This guy..." She dodged his tail again and flipped back until she was a fair distance away from him. "...is persistent"

"What's wrong, Ozora? Where's that fight in you now? I thought you had so much energy? Are you too scared to use it?" Cell asked and Ozora growled again at the male.

Without thinking clearly and in anger she charged at him before she went through him. Her eyes widened and horror clutched her chest. _It was an afterimage! Where's the other one?!_

"Argh!" Ozora grunted as she was slammed against Cell's chest and her eyes widened. "Let me go!" She yelled and struggled harshly against his grip but his grip only tightened.

"Oh, don't be like that, Ozora. I'm just going to take some of your energy but I promise it'll hurt" Cell said as his tail lashed out and Ozora's eyes widened as her blood ran cold.

She had no way of getting out of his grasp, no matter how hard she was struggling. He had her cornered and she had nowhere left to go. She watched in horror as the needle pointed tail of him came closer towards her arm before a piercing pain exploded from her arm.

"AH!"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen now that Ozora is in Cell's clutches? Will she be saved or will her energy be stolen for the android's perfect form? Fine out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	29. Chapter 28

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

"AH!"

Ozora's blood curdling shout echoed throughout the entire island as his tail pierced her upper arm and the pain was excruciating. She wanted to rip her away from the pain but Cell held her tighter than before.

"That's it. Scream your lungs out" Cell said with an evil laugh before he gave one suck of her energy, making her cry out louder. Cell absorbed the first portion and his eyes widened when his body suddenly burst with energy.

Ozora felt him take more of her energy and felt her strength fade away. She gritted her teeth from the terrible pain before she started to power up making Cell laugh.

"The more you power up the more energy you provide me! It's no use in getting out! I'm taking every single drop of your pure energy!" Cell said while laughing maniacally.

"I told you..." Ozora's power exploded again and Cell's brows furrowed while his laughter died down. "I'm not letting anyone take my energy!" Ozora yelled as turquoise sparks appeared around her before hitting Cell as he wanted to absorb more energy.

Cell cried out and was sent crashing into the ground while Ozora dropped onto the ground in a heap, her power once again vanishing. The piercing wound on her arm bled rapidly and Ozora breathed heavy as she tried to stand up.

She came to her knees and clutched her bleeding arm. Her vision was blurry and she didn't know how long she was going to be able to cling to consciousness. She could see Cell stand up, despite her powers attacking him and she gritted her teeth.

"Damn...you..." Ozora rasped before her eyes closed shut and her body went limp. However, she was caught in a pair of arms before she touched the ground and Cell's eyes widened. Ozora barely able to stay awake opened her eyes and felt relief wash over her.

"K-Kakkarot..." She managed to rasp before unconsciousness finally took her and Goku's frown deepened as he lifted her up. "You always want to do everything on your own, Ozora. It's going to get you into a lot of trouble one day" Goku said despite knowing that she couldn't hear him at all.

"Why don't you back off and leave her alone?" Goku snapped as his anger boiled inside his veins. Cell stared at him for a few brief moments before smirking.

"So you're Goku. Well, Goku, it's so nice to meet you" Cell said but Goku's brows were furrowed and he could feel Ozora's energy wavering.

"I'd really like to teach you a lesson, but I need one more day before I'm strong enough to go up against you" Goku said before he gritted his teeth at the male. "And I'll make you pay, Cell! You're days of terrorizing the Earth will be finished for good!" He snapped at the android.

"Here I've always wondered what it would be like to face the Legendary Goku and all you have to say is, 'See you tomorrow?'" Cell laughed at the male. "I never would've paid you as a coward, but don't think I'm letting you take her just like that. I wasn't finished yet" Cell said.

Goku's eyes darkened drastically and his grip on Ozora tightened."I'm not letting you touch her, ever again!" He said and the android smirked evilly before he attacked Goku. Goku vanished from sight and appeared in the sky above Cell before he put two fingers on his head.

He saw Cell throw a blast in his direction but vanished from Cell's sights and he growled. Cell was so close in absorbing Ozora's pure energy. He looked at his hands before a smirked came upon his lips.

Not that it mattered anymore, he had taken more than enough energy from her but she was like a bottomless pit. He was going to have some fun but his first priority would be Andriod 18.

* * *

Ozora floated in an abyss of unconsciousness and could vaguely feel her energy around her. She thought that she had lost her energy but her power seemed to still be intact, that was if she wasn't already absorbed by Cell.

"Ozora, eat this" A calm voice told her and she immediately knew who it was. She remembered now. Goku had saved her before Cell could do any further damage. Ozora tasted something bitter in her mouth before her full strength surged through her body.

She coughed at the awful taste before opening her eyes. As soon as her eyes opened up, they met a pair of dark ones and they seemed angry and relieved at the same time.

"Kakkarot?" Goku nodded as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You're alright! Thank goodness!" Gohan said kneeling next to her and Ozora smiled at the male.

"Miraculously, yes." Ozora said before her eyes narrowed. "What happened to Cell?" Ozora asked and Gohan frowned. Ozora caught a whiff of the ominous power source from below the earth before scowling.

"That was very stupid, Ozora" Piccolo's voice reached her ears and she looked up at the Namekian before she smirked. "Likewise. At least you're up and running again. I thought I lost you there for a moment" Ozora said and Piccolo smirked back at her.

"Can't get rid of me so easily" He said and Ozora chuckled before seeing the stern look Goku gave her. She let out a sigh and looked at the male waiting for a scolding but only received a sigh.

"You need to learn that you can't just storm off and do things on your own, Ozora. You're going to get in some serious trouble that we won't be able to get you out of" Goku said and Ozora gave the male a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, Kakkarot. I admit fighting Cell was indeed a stupid decision but we managed to buy more time for Vegeta. I won't do it anytime again" Ozora said and stood up while Goku nodded in approval.

"It was crazy how you fought with Cell though, Ozora. You were evenly matched with him for a while there" Tien said and Ozora's face turned stoic while she glanced at her hands.

"Yes, but at the same time, no. He had the advantage from the beginning" Ozora said and Goku watched as her brows twitched. She clenched her fists before they all heard a shout from behind and saw Michio running towards them.

"They're coming out, guys!" He said and everyone's eyes widened. They quickly advanced towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Ozora saw Michio stare at her. She gave him a playful nudge and gave him a warm smile.

"There's nothing to worry about. Let's go see how strong they've become" Ozora said and Michio smirked before nudging her back. "Sure" They walked towards the door of the Chamber before they came to an abrupt stop when they sensed something.

An enormous pressure.

Trunks was the first to emerged with tethered and torn clothing, his hair longer, his face more matured and his power...almost frightening. "Thanks for waiting guys, did we miss anything?" Trunks asked while Michio stared at his partner in disbelief.

"It's good to have you back! Things have gotten worse since you left" Goku said and Ozora's eyes shifted towards Vegeta who closed the door behind him. He didn't look different at all except his torn clothing and his amazing power level.

"Hey! You look like you're in great shape!" Goku said and Trunks smiled at the male while Michio smirked at him. "You actually did it! You were in the Chamber for a whole day! Way to go!" Trunks smirked at the male and they fist bumped.

"I've never known anyone who did that before" Mr. Popo said in shock while Ozora chuckled as she looked at Vegeta. It was obvious that he would spend as much time possible to just train in there.

"We probably could've come out a lot sooner but Father didn't want to leave until he was sure that he had done all he could do. He-""Quiet! You've said quite enough! Our training is not to be discussed! Ever!" Vegeta scolded and Trunks stayed silent.

"You would think that he'd be friendlier after training with Trunks but nothing helps. Disappointment" Ozora said and received a glare from the Saiyan Prince.

"So it worked out, I guess" Goku said with a smirk forming on his lips and Vegeta returned the smirk "Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training, Kakkarot, because I'm sure you would not survive it" Vegeta said and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I can assure you that I don't need any of you to take care of the androids." Vegeta said and Tien growled but was stopped by Piccolo. Ozora noticed Michio want to snap at Vegeta but cut him off when she put a hand on his shoulder.

He seemed to instantly relax feeling her touch and her brows furrowed. She was certain of it now. Michio had a grudge against Vegeta of some kind and was on the edge every time Vegeta was involved but she didn't know why.

However, she was going to find out one way or another. She didn't like it when Michio had that angry look in his eyes despite Vegeta always being Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I really suggest that you listen to us. I mean you'll have to triple your strength to stand a chance..." Vegeta laughed and cut Goku's statement off making the male look at him. Ozora's eyes widened and realization hit her.

 _He actually did it? He ascended?_

"Yoohoo! Hellooo?! Hey, where are you guys?!" Bulma's voice called and everyone's attention was drawn towards the newcomer. "Look, it's Bulma!" Gohan said smiling and everyone walked towards the blue haired female holding baby Trunks.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" Goku asked and she smiled. "You brought some things for all of you, you might need them" Bulma said as Gohan laughed and ran towards baby Trunks who was immediately happy to see him.

"So that's you, huh? The one side adorable and the other side handsome" Ozora told Trunks and he flushed at her statement. Bulma's ears immediately caught Ozora's voice before her eyes widened when sehe saw Trunks.

She was astounded on how big he became and his long his hair grew. It was quite something to see her try to figure out a Saiyan's hair seeing as Vegeta's never change. "For you information a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day that he is born" Vegeta informed them and Ozora chuckled.

"Is that really true? Wow, that explains why I never needed a haircut but I wish I could do something about these split ends" Goku said and Ozora sweat dropped along with Michio and Gohan. Goku was truly a strange one.

"I don't have time to listen to Kakkarot's hair problems, but I sure wouldn't mind knowing why you're here!" Vegeta said and Bulma rolled her eyes at the male. She was completely unfazed against his temper.

"Just hold on! You see this fight with Cell's going to be tough so I thought you guys might be able to use some new combat suits. And if you stop being a jerk, Vegeta, maybe you can have one too" Bulma said and Ozora watched in fascination as she clicked a capsule before throwing it on the ground.

Her eyes widened when she saw a large container appear and the two boys next to her could see sparkles in her eyes. "Amazing, this is what a 'capsule' can do?" Ozora asked and Bulma smiled while nodding.

"First time you see it, huh? Well, I've got more here I think I have an empty one to show you how it works too" Bulma said and that was all she needed to say before they started to talk and never seemed to cease one bit.

The male's sweat dropped at the two females as they talked science and Goku laughed while rubbing the back of his head in an innocent gesture.

"Seems Ozora and Bulma enjoy making us feel dumb" He said and the others nodded. He grabbed his new suit and started to fit it on along with Gohan, Trunks, Michio and Vegeta but the rest didn't want to wear them for their own reasons with pride.

"I'm impressed on how much you managed to copy the real materials of the suit, Bulma, even though you didn't have these materials on Earth. If you want I can help you even make the new modern ones that we wore" Ozora said and Bulma's eyes widened.

"That'll be great! Then you can even help me with that tricky device of yours. No matter how much I try, I can't seem to copy the materials at all" Bulma said and Ozora chuckled while pulling on her suit despite all the males present, though they didn't see her completely naked.

They still flushed and looked away, except Vegeta, but Ozora already knew that he wouldn't do it. He didn't mind if people were naked or not, where he stood, he changed and that's how things were.

"That's because the materials I used to make it was very rare but I managed to find it on one of the markets in my journey. I doubt that you'll be able to completely copy them without knowing the specifics" Ozora said and Bulma nodded.

"There's no need for you to wear that, Kakkarot. You won't even get a chance to use it so why even bother putting it on" Vegeta said and Ozora chuckled at the male again. He had such an ego at times and at other times she really wanted to smack him for it.

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself? Well I hope that you can pull it off" Goku said and a tensed atmosphere formed around them. "You want me to take you over there with my instant transmission?"

"Oh please, I don't need any help from you, Kakkarot. So long" Vegeta said before he flew off without another word. "Hey, Trunks, good luck" Michio said when he saw Trunks about to follow Vegeta and his partner grinned.

"Always!" He said before Goku stopped him. "You might need these Senzu beans. I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use" Goku said and Trunks took the Senzu beans before he put them away for them to use later if they needed it.

"Good luck and if you get into any kind of trouble, get yourself out of there, okay?" Goku said and Trunks nodded. With a word of gratitude, Trunks was off and went after Vegeta.

"Great! It's time for us to start our training, Gohan!" Goku said and Gohan nodded, ready for the intense training was lay ahead of them. Gohan started to ran in excitement towards the door but Goku stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Gohan!" Goku said sternly before his stomach growled loudly. "Can we eat first?" Goku asked before everyone burst out laughing at the male. Gohan let his shoulders slump and Ozora gave him a sympathetic smile.

"That's Kakkarot, alright. It'll be better if he ate now before wanting to eat as soon as you enter the Chamber" Ozora said and Gohan laughed lightly. "I guess you're right" He said before they laughed together at the hungry Saiyan.

And was he hungry.

Ozora was amazed once again at how much he could actually eat both her and Gohan gaped at how he just gulped down all the food in a flash. "How can one man eat so much?" Ozora asked and Gohan nodded, barely able to eat his own food at the way Goku was eating.

They finished quickly and Mr. Popo showed them their way to the Chamber. Bulma played with Trunks as he climbed a pillar while Tien, Piccolo and Michio watched it from afar waiting for the others. Bulma came in front of Goku and he stopped.

"Hey, so you're really going through with this?" Bulma asked and they nodded. Ozora watched as little Trunks extended his hand out towards them before Goku shook it and walked past Bulma. "It's your turn now, I hope that you're ready, go on in" Mr. Popo said before he opened the door.

"Wait!" Goku said again just as Gohan stepped inside and everyone looked at him in confusion while wondering what it was this time. "Kakkarot, it's impossible for you to be hungry...again!" Ozora said with a disapproving frown.

Her eyes widened when Goku pulled her closer to him and everyone else was shocked at the sudden action. "W-Wait!" Goku kissed Ozora passionately in front of the others and Michio flushed along with Bulma at the sudden action.

Ozora could feel her own face warm up but felt electricity spark throughout her body from the kiss. She felt Goku move and her eyes widened when she saw they fell right into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while breaking the kiss with a grin.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Goku managed to save Ozora just in time before Cell could attack her again!* What a close call!* However, their worries should have vanished with Vegeta and Trunks who emerged from the Chamber!* How much stronger did they get and will it be enough?* And what does Goku think he's doing pulling her with him?!_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	30. Chapter 29

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"KAKKAROT! Get back here!" Ozora yelled angrily as she chased the male Saiyan all around the Hyperbolic Chamber but he wasn't nearing her even in the slightest.

"No way! I'm not trusting you at all when you're angry like that!" Goku said with a nervous facial expression as Ozora neared him and her face darkened. "Don't worry, I'll only torture you for a bit before I kill you!" She said and almost caught Goky who yelped out of her reach.

In the beginning Gohan was too amazed by the white space in front of him and the strange sensation of struggling to breathe. He had also noticed that there was intense gravity when you stepped outside in the white and the deeper you went, the more it increased.

However, now he was laughing his eyes out as Ozora kept running after Goku who was frantically running away from her rage. Goku managed to be much faster than she was until she started to charge a blast towards him and his eyes widened.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Goku said and held his arms out towards her but Ozora's eyes narrowed at him. "W-WAIT! We came here to train right? Let's not waste that time now!" Goku tried to calm her down and swallowed nervously at the deadly glare she gave him.

"Fine" Ozora made the blast vanished in her hands and Goku let out a sigh in relief. "I'm still going to get you back for that, Kakkarot. Even if it's after this training" Ozora said and Goku smiled slightly, knowing that she would.

"But I'm surprised that you managed to run after me so much and you don't even care about the change in atmosphere or gravity" Goku said and Ozora rolled her eyes before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You clearly forgot that I traveled form planet to planet. Atmosphere and Gravity don't mean anything to me" Ozora said and Goku chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He knew it would be something like that.

"Gohan, get out here, we're going to train now!" Goku said and Gohan nodded before he moved towards them, still not used to the gravity. "So, Gohan, you're probably aiming to become a super saiyan, right?" Ozora asked and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah! I'm going to become a Super Saiyan no matter what! I want to be just as strong as you guys so I can help you guys out more!" Gohan said and Ozora smiled slightly before she looked at Goku.

"Well, I taught your Father everything I know on how to become a Super Saiyan, but it's going to be tough" Ozora said and Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to teach me?!" He asked and excitement laced his voice before Ozora put a hand on his head.

"Only if your Father trained you a bit more, not that I'm not going to help, and maybe then. I'll show you how. Is that alright with you?" Ozora asked and Gohan nodded, excitement pooling into his eyes. He couldn't wait to start training.

"Don't just stand there, Kakkarot! We're starting this training!" Ozora said and Goku blinked a few times before he grinned from ear to ear. "Alright! You're training with us!" Goku said but his grin faded away when Ozora grinned at them.

"Oh? Someone seemed to have forgotten what training with me meant." Ozora said as she cracked her knuckles and the two males paled slightly. They glanced at each other and smiled nervously before looking back at Ozora.

This was going to be tough.

* * *

Gohan let out a cry as he let his energy expel and Ozora watched from her cross-legged position as he tried to transform. However, he soon fell to his knees, not being able to transform but merely exploiting his energy.

"Gohan, listen to me. You can't become a Super Saiyan just by increasing your power level. I told you it doesn't work like that. The power comes in response to a need not a desire. You have to create that need" Goku explained and Ozora smirked before she closed her eyes.

"Listen, Son, use the pain of loss" Goku said and Gohan stood up but had a perplexed facial expression. "But how, Dad, I hadn't lost anything! How did you do it?" Gohan asked and heard Ozora chuckle darkly making a shiver run down his spine.

Ozora stood up and walked towards the smaller boy while Goku smiled nervously. "How he did it? Well that was easy. Kakkarot already had the strength but he needed the mental side too" Ozora said and Gohan blinked a few times.

"Mental side?" Gohan asked and Ozora nodded. "It's like the need your Father explained before for example when I transformed, I created the need to defeat Frieza who had taken away something precious of me." Ozora explained and Gohan tried to understand as she continued.

"When your Father transformed, he was pushed into a corner and I had to sketch him a scenario where everything he loved had died. That's why, you need to imagine the worst scenario ever imagined that gives you the need to have more power, the need to transform" She finished and Gohan nodded.

"I think I get it now" Gohan said and Goku smiled at Ozora. "You gave him one explanation and he understood it. You're really good at instructing, Ozora" Goku complimented and Ozora huffed while smirking.

"Of course I am. I had to explain this to you and you understood it so I have to be good" Ozora stated and Goku pouted. "Hey! That's not nice!" Goku said and Ozora chuckled before she jumped back into the training area.

"Kakkarot, transform. Gohan step into this area" Ozora said and Goku frowned slightly, not knowing what exactly Ozora was planning but transformed anyway.

"Alright! Now Kakkarot's going to fight with you in that form and you're going to give it your all, understand?" Ozora said and Gohan's eyes widened in fear. "Don't look so worried, kid. You want to be a Super Saiyan, right?" Gohan nodded and made a determined face.

 _Kakkarot, I need you to give him everything you've got but as soon as you feel his energy start to fade, hold back a bit._ Ozora mentally told her mate and Goku glanced at her. _I trust you, Ozora._ He said and Ozora smiled slightly.

 _You're too softhearted, Kakkarot._ She scolded him before her face hardened and she moved back slightly while Father and Son stared each other down. "Gohan! You're Father's now your enemy and I don't want you holding back at all. You have to beat him!" Ozora said and Gohan took in a deep breath.

"You ready, Gohan?" Goku asked his son as he stepped into a stance and Gohan nodded, doing the same. "Ready as I'll ever be, Dad" He said before they charged at each other, each letting out a cry of their own.

Ozora watched as Goku punched Gohan at an incredible speed but the smaller Saiyan still managed to dodge the attacks despite receiving slight scrapes. Gohan dodged another punch before he went to kick Goku in his side but was block before he let out his own kamikaze of punches.

"Faster, Gohan! You're too slow!" Ozora yelled and Gohan gritted his teeth as he tried to increase his speed but was punched in his stomach by Goku. Gohan coughed as he staggered back a bit before he managed to slam his knee into Goku's stomach and the older male staggered back a bit as well.

Ozora's brows furrowed and a ghost of a smile came over her lips. _This fight's going to be interesting._ She thought before watching them charge at each other again, Gohan not giving up once and his defense was heightened.

Goku managed to get more blows in but Gohan also had his own record of blows he managed to get in and some of them did real damage. Gohan flipped back to dodge a kick from Goku before he threw a blast towards Goku who deflected it to the side.

"Put more power into your blasts! They're too weak, Gohan!" Ozora said and watched as Gohan barely dodged a strong blast coming from Goku. "Don't dodge! Block it!" Ozora instructed and Gohan's eyes widened.

Goku threw another blast towards Gohan and he made an X form in front of his face with his arms. The blast hit him and he gritted his teeth while being pushed back. The blast exploded and he cried out as he fell onto the ground, his breathing heavy.

He rolled to the side to dodge a punch from Goku before he was kicked in his side, sending him towards Ozora. "You're in the middle of battle. Everyone's your enemy, Gohan!" Ozora said and sent a blast towards the boy.

His eyes widened before he let out a cry and kicked the blast with strong force towards Goku. The male's eyes widened and he yelped when he was hit with Ozora's blast. She smirked, knowing Gohan had planned that and used her energy instead of his own.

He was quite creative.

Ozora's eyes narrowed when she saw Gohan already tired out and knew this was it. It was either he transformed or he broke. _Kakkarot, you know what to do._ Ozora said and Goku hesitated slightly before he flew towards the sky.

"KA...ME..."

Gohan's eyes widened almost in horror before he furrowed his brows and started to chant together with his Father, his energy spiraling all around him. He wasn't going to lose so easily. He had to become a Super Saiyan.

"HA...ME...HA!"

Both of them released blasts of blue towards each other and Ozora watched as they collided at great force but she stood where she was. She immediately saw Gohan almost overwhelmed by the power of Goku's blast and frowned.

"What are you doing, Gohan?! You need to put more power into the blast!" Ozora said and Gohan gasped as he was pushed back again by the force. "I can't I'm at my limit!" Gohan said and Ozora's eyes briefly widened before she clenched her fists tightly on her chest.

"What about your friends, Gohan?! They're all counting on you! They believe in you! They believe that you won't let them get hurt!" Ozora said and Gohan's eyes widened as he realized that Ozora was right.

Time and time again, he was unable to face his enemies because he was too scared. He had tried time and time again to defeat other enemies after he gained courage but was too weak.

"I...I..." Ozora clenched her fist tighter and almost cut through her own skin. "You need to save them! You need to keep them safe, Gohan! Otehrwise, they'll all die... Piccolo, Yamcha, Three-Eyes, Vegeta, Trunks, Michio...everyone!" Ozora said but it was no use, Gohan was completely overwhelmed.

"Do you want your Father to die, Gohan?!" Ozora yelled desperately trying to break through to him and Gohan felt his calm and struggling powers suddenly surge more powerful. He couldn't let his Father die, at all! He couldn't lose his Father!

Gohan started to put more power into his blast and took a step forward while his aura started to flash a brilliant gold. Ozora's eyes widened when she saw this and her clenching fist started to loosen slightly.

"Let it go, Gohan! Transform!" Ozora exclaimed before Gohan let out a yell and his hair flashed up in a golden color. His eyes turned a teal color and his power exploded into the blast. Goku was momentarily overwhelmed and managed to come out of the way of the blast before it exploded.

Gohan was shot back by the aftermath of the blast but was caught before he could fly into the building that house vested them. "You did it" Ozora said and Gohan grinned sheepishly before his power seeped away and his body went limp in her grip.

"Yoohoo! You did it, Gohan! You transformed! I didn't think you'd do it so quickly! That was amazing!" Goku cheered and Gohan managed to look at his father despite unconsciousness dragging him away.

"I did it!" he said and Goku laughed at him. "But you look terrible, Son!" He said before he laughed and Gohan found he could only smile at his Father. He did it. He transformed into a Super Saiyan.

His eyes widened when he felt a warm feeling wash over him and felt his aching body started to become numb without any pain. "O-Ozora?" Gohan asked and glanced up at her while she healed his wounds.

"No need to worry, Gohan. You did great. Now you can rest" Ozora said and Gohan smiled slightly before he passed out in her arms, the small smile still on his lips. "You did great too, Ozora." Goku said but Ozora shook her head while looking down at Gohan.

"No, he did it all by himself"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* After escaping and apologizing for his life, Goku starts his training with Ozora and Gohan!* With the help of Ozora, Gohan finally turned into a super saiyan and their training continues!* And what's happening outside?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	31. Chapter 30

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

It was incredibly cold.

The cold wind was harsh against Ozora's skin and if she stood still on one spot for even a split second, ice started to cover her skin. She grunted as her power shot out from her figure and the ice was shot off her skin.

Her eyes briefly widened when she saw Ice pillars shot all around her, trapping her in a circle. She narrowed her eyes and jumped up into the sky to get out. Another ice pillar shot out of the ground and she flipped back to dodge it before she landed on the ground again.

Her hair started to spike up more and her eyes flashed a teal color. The ice wanted to grow on her skin again but her warm aura either melted the ice away or shot it away.

Ozora faintly heard Goku cry out and felt him release his energy. A smirk came upon her lips and she looked back at the growing ice in front of her. _I can't be outdone by Kakkarot, now can I?_ Ozora thought before she brought her hands close together.

She started to charge a turquoise ball between her hands and the more energy she put in it, the bigger it grew. Her energy exploded around her and the ice broke away from the force. Her eyes narrowed onto the ice pillars in front of her and she gritted her teeth.

"GALACTIC..." The ball of energy grew more and sparks of turquoise energy started to emit from both Ozora and the ball of energy. "SPHERE!" She exclaimed and released the ball of energy towards the pillars of ice.

She watched as the blast neared the ice before it exploded, taking some of the ice with it but there was still ice left. She held her footing as she watched sparks of turquoise energy emerge from the smoke before there was another explosion.

Ozora watched through the horrible force of the wind as the smoke started to clear and smirked. There was nothing left of the ice but the smoke that stayed behind of the explosion. She glanced down at the palms of her hands and nodded at herself.

She was satisfied with her new technique. She still needed to master it but the power she put in it was much more than before. Ozora let her hands fall back to her sides again and turned her back towards the iciness behind her.

"DAD!" She heard Gohan cry frantically and glanced towards Goku who was releasing a wave of energy towards the ice. A small smirk came onto her lips before she walked on towards the small area where they lived.

"Don't worry about him too much, Gohan. He'll be just fine" Ozora said as she walked past the boy and briefly ruffled his hair. Gohan glanced back up at her and saw her smirk before he looked back at the icy plain.

True to her words, Goku came out unscathed from the large explosion of his attack against the ice. A small trail of sweat fell from his face and he was slightly out of breath. He grinned at Gohan and the boy smiled back at his Father.

"Hey, if you're done with destroying the ice you can go wash up! I'm sure both of your stomachs are practically eating you from the inside out!" Ozora called from the kitchen before both of the males' stomachs growled loudly.

Ozora chuckled while shaking her head and immediately started to make them food. They darted off towards the bathroom to get themselves clean for dinner and Ozora let out a light sigh. They were so identical and at times, she really thought Gohan was like a smaller version of Goku.

However, the smaller boy was much sharper than his Father at times and at other times they were both hopeless. Neither of them knew how to cook at all and if they even tried to wash the dishes, they broke them one after the other.

Ozora was the only one who could do all those things without destroying anything. She thanked Zoran deep within her thoughts for teaching her how to do everything on her own and a sad smile came onto her face. She wondered what he would say if he saw her now...

She heard laughter coming from inside the bathroom and her brows twitched in agitation. What the hell where they doing? They were supposed to clean up themselves, not playing around! Ozora left the stove and walked towards the bathroom where she burst inside.

"What are you two doing?!" Ozora snapped at both of the males inside the bathtub and saw them both froze. Their eyes widened and they gave her innocent stares as if they hadn't done anything at all. That was definitely not the case.

The floor was covered in water and soap coming from the splashing they both did and even their clothes were drenched in the soap water. "Oh, hey, Ozora! Want to join us?" Goku asked and Gohan blushed at his Father's request.

Ozora's eye twitched as her anger rose and she balled her fists. Her body trembled slightly from her anger and she gritted her teeth. "What's wrong-GAH!" Goku was thrown by a bottle right in his face by Ozora and fell into the water with Gohan crying out towards him.

"You idiot! Both of you are going to clean this up or neither of you are getting any food! Understood?" Ozora asked and Goku coughed. "But Ozora..." Goku swallowed thickly at the glare he received and nodded.

"It'll be spotless! Promise!" Gohan said and Ozora's face softened. She let out a sigh and shook her head before she turned to exit. "Just...don't make any more of a mess" She stated before she felt the room to continue on with her cooking.

"Phew, she's really scary when she wants to be" Goku said as he sighed in relief when the tension vanished and Gohan gave a vague nod. "Is anything the matter, Gohan?" Gohan glanced at his Father before his eyes traveled towards the water they still sat in.

"I wanted to ask you about this before... I-If you're mated with Ozora, does that mean she's my stepmother now?" Gohan asked and Goku blinked a few times while pondering on the thought. A smile came onto his lips and he nodded.

"I guess so. I never really thought of it like that" Goku said and saw Gohan's troubled facial expression before he put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, there's no need to worry too much about it, Gohan. Ozora and I won't push you into anything if you feel uncomfortable about it" Gohan nodded silently.

"We'll give you enough time to get used to this so you don't have to worry about calling her 'Mother' or anything like that. Just think of her as my...lover...no that doesn't quite sound right...um, girlfriend, no..." Goku tried to think out something and Gohan snickered at his Father.

"You're not making it any better, Dad. It's fine... I think I like how things are now. I'm glad you and Ozora and together" Gohan said with a small smile and Goku grinned at his son. "Me too, son. Me too" Goku said and they sat in silence the rest of the time.

* * *

Later on...

Ozora served the two males as they polished their plates from the food and found it incredibly amusing. She never knew if she could get used to their big appetite but then again, Vegeta had one too. She briefly wondered if they ate together would they compete against each other over how ate the most.

The thought made her laugh and she sat down at the table as they finished up with their meal. Goku slurped in his plate of noodles before he let out a satisfied sigh. He held his belly and a goofy grin made it onto his face.

"That was incredible, Ozora! You really outdid yourself!" Goku exclaimed and Ozora snickered. It was more like he had outdone himself with emptying the plates. "I agree. That was delicious. Thank you, Ozora" Gohan said and Ozora nodded.

"No problem, Gohan. You can put your plate in the sink. I'll wash them later on" Ozora said and Gohan nodded before he did what he was told. "What about training? Are you going to wash the dishes rather than training?" Goku asked and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"Kakkarot, I did tell you before that I don't want to train. It was _you_ who pulled _me_ inside this Chamber. I'm satisfied with my current power level and if you don't believe me, I'll show you" Ozora said with a small challenge hidden in her last statement and Goku laughed lightly. He knew she was serious.

"No thanks. I got quite a measuring in your power when you fought against Cell. I think even with Vegeta's training, he isn't at your level yet..." Goku trailed off and saw Ozora's face fall making both him and his son frown.

"Ozora, why didn't you use your full power to go against Cell? I sensed it, you were close to ascend" Goku said and Ozora let out a sigh while briefly closing her eyes. "Because I...I won't be able to control it." She replied and their eyes widened.

"Not control it?" Gohan asked in confusion and Ozora grunted. "Long ago when I was still a slave I struggled to control my strength and it would spiral out of control. Until I transformed into a Super Saiyan, my power was incredibly unstable" She said and Goku's brows furrowed.

"So that's why you said you didn't want to train. But won't training help you control your powers?" Goku asked and Ozora shook her head. "No, I fear that it would just spiral more out of control." She sighed and let her shoulder drop.

"If I had ascended against Cell, I would probably have destroyed everything in my path. Besides, I don't know how to ascend and I don't plan on going there. I would rather stay the way I am now before I get more powerful and put everything I hold dear on the line" Ozora stated, her decision final.

She didn't know why her power always spiraled out of control and it bothered her that it did each time when she was about to reach a new level. It was true though. She could've defeated Cell if she powered beyond her usual limit but at what cost?

"Don't worry about it, Ozora. You can't destroy anything here and we'll be careful" Gohan said and Ozora glanced at the younger boy who gave her a small smile. "Gohan's right, Ozora. But if you really don't want to train that's just fine." Goku said and Ozora gave him a relieved facial expression.

This was one of the things she loved about him the most. Goku actually listened to her and didn't push her into anything she didn't want to do. Despite him doing so on Yardrat, he hadn't done it again. He knew this was something that she had to overcome in time.

Ozora knew he would stand by her no matter what decision she made and felt her confidence push up a bit. As long as they were there for her, she would be just fine. Even if they weren't near her, she knew that they would still support her, no matter what.

However, her pride was too big to make her admit it. "You're an idiot, Kakkarot, a real softhearted idiot" Ozora said and Goku laughed, knowing what she really meant. Gohan glanced confused between the two and didn't exactly know what was going on.

Gohan shook off the confusion and smiled at the two of them. It was a first for him to see Ozora so relaxed and talk openly towards them. On Namek she was mysterious and rarely said anything about herself but now she was comfortable.

And so was he.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* They're training continues and Ozora finally revealed her fear for her own powers* However, with Gohan and Goku be able to make the burden lighter on her? What will happen next?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	32. Chapter 31

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Lemon Alert!* Please don't read if you're under 18!_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Seven months finally passed by and Gohan's strength grew at an enormous speed. Ozora was shocked to find the smaller boy already able to control his Super Saiyan for longer periods and he gave Goku hard times at some stages.

It was incredible.

Goku was close to ascending beyond his strength but he trained with Gohan more. He started to bring the younger boy up to their strength and he was developing fast. Ozora worried for the younger boy because of his fast progress. It couldn't be healthy for his body if he continued to push past his limits.

Yet, he kept going on. She made sure to give them enough food and when they finally decided to rest, she would go out deep into the white void to meditate. The climate would change around here and become either scorching hot or freezing cold.

Ozora didn't know what she tried to do with meditating but found inner peace doing so and at the same time she was looking for something inside herself. Something that could make her powers stay stable and give her complete control over every ounce of energy she had.

She still hadn't found anything of the sorts but never gave up. There had to be something that could help her...there had to be...

Ozora's brows twitched as the heat around her again and beads of sweat fell down her figure but she didn't dare to move. She could hear the burning flames around her cracking and felt the heat waves against her skin.

She fell deeper into herself and into her mind before the heat suddenly vanished all around her. She was surrounded by complete darkness and no way out or even into the darkness. She felt a strong pull within her chest and gasped out before she was surrounded by a sudden energy.

Ozora's hands shot up to her chest and she gritted her teeth as more energy started to surround her figure. This wasn't her energy, it was something else. It was something that she couldn't control but it felt familiar.

She started to grit her teeth as more energy was released before her eyes shot open. Her eyes turned a bright turquoise color and her hair spiked up in brilliant gold. She gasped out as the strong pull was there again before more energy left her body.

 _W-What...is this?_ She thought as she fell forward on all fours as the energy surged through of her veins. Small sparks of electricity built up around her and her brilliant golden hair flashed into shades of turquoise.

Ozora managed to push herself onto her feet but stumbled back when there was another pull within her head this time. She grabbed her head and gritted her teeth as her powers exploded all around her, unable to stay within her body.

Goku was immediately up at the sudden power surge along with Gohan and they ran out to see what was going on. Their eyes widened when they saw the enormous power coming from Ozora but she was in great pain.

"Ozora!"Goku ran out despite Gohan's call and his eyes were filled panic. He didn't know what was going on but this energy didn't feel right. He could feel the hairs on his back stand up from this power but kept advancing towards her.

Ozora's eyes shot open as images started to flash inside her head and she didn't knew where these images came from. It was about two males, a Father and a Son together, both causing destruction everywhere they went.

"Ozora! You have to calm down! You're going to destroy your body if you keep this up! Ozora!" Goku yelled behind her and a spark of her energy hit him. He cried out in pain and Gohan gasped before he ran towards his Father's side. "Dad, are you alright?" Gohan asked and Goku nodded his body numb.

The images in Ozora's head came to a stop at one person, the son of the Father and the gripping of her hair stopped. Her eyes widened at the image and she watched as the male turned around to face her, his face stoic but his eyes swirling with various emotions.

"The same darkness inside me is inside you. We share of the same blood and darkness..." The male said and his face saddened. Ozora didn't know what he was talking about or who this person was and wanted to stop him from going away but he vanished from her sights.

"Ozora!" Goku's call towards her pulled her out of the haze and she spun around towards the male. She watched as their eyes widened at her appearance while her eyes widened at the injury that Goku had. Did she do that? She...couldn't recall.

"Ozora...y-you're..." Gohan's voice came out shaky and he found the words dying in his throat. Her hair was spiked up in a brilliant turquoise with a tinge of blue and her eyes were a bright teal. The energy she gave off gave them chills and they were almost overwhelmed.

"Kakkarot-!" Ozora gasped as her energy vanished and her eyes closed. She fell forwards and Goku was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. "Ozora! Hey! Talk to me! Ozora!" Goku tried to shake her awake but she was out cold.

"D-Daddy, w-what was that? W-What happened to Ozora?" Gohan asked in a trembling voice and Goku noticed his fear mixed with confusion. He felt similar. "I think this is what she meant by not being able to control her powers, Gohan" Goku said and picked her up bridal style.

"I didn't think she would have this much energy inside her body but if she can't control it..." Goku swallowed thickly and shook his head. Gohan's eyes widened at his Father's unfinished statement and he looked back at Ozora's unconscious form.

If she couldn't control her powers...would she die?

* * *

Ozora found herself floating in an abyss of unconsciousness and her body felt numb. What had happened? She couldn't remember it clearly at all. She knew she meditated and then... She was quick to reach consciousness in her shock and gasped.

She shot up in bed but regretted it soon after when her head pulsed. She winced at the strange pain before hearing soft snoring not too far away from her and next to her. She glanced down at a sleeping Goku and a small smile came onto her lips.

However, it was short lived when she saw the injury he still had. She could tell that it wasn't deadly but she had hurt him. Ozora felt guilty. She didn't want this to happen with her power and this was one of the main reasons why she didn't want to train further.

She was afraid.

Ozora felt a comforting pull within her chest before the bed shifted and Goku blinked a few times as he woke up. "Ozora? I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Goku asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position next to her and saw her avert her eyes from him.

"I'm fine..." She murmured softly but Goku could hear the small breaking in her voice. He wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her against his chest but she didn't dare to look him in the eyes. She already felt worse than before.

"Hey, there's no need to make that face. You're safe and you didn't destroy anything. Why are you feeling guilty?" Goku asked in a soft tone and Ozora gritted her teeth. "Why do you think?! I hurt you! I hurt you...because I couldn't control my powers." She whispered out and tried to hold back the tears.

"Ozora" Goku turned her a bit so she could face him but her eyes were averted downwards. "I'm completely fine. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. It's not your fault and I don't blame you either. We'll get through this, together" He stated and brushed her tear away with his thumb.

"I told you before, didn't I? We decide our own future and as long as we're here, you have nothing to be afraid of" Goku said and Ozora finally glanced up at him. He felt his heart clench tightly at the painful gleam in her eyes.

"Promise me... Promise me that you won't leave me, no matter what! Promise me, Kakkarot" Ozora pleaded and Goku's eyes briefly widened. A soft smile came onto his lips and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere" He said before he kissed her passionately.

Ozora fell deep into the kiss and her fear along with her uncertainty evaporated into thin air. She felt safe in his grasp and the small pull in her chest was all she needed to believe his words. He wouldn't leave her, he had promised.

Goku gently pushed Ozora down onto the mattress below them and her arms entangled themselves around his neck. Ozora moaned softly when she felt him explore her mouth with his tongue and her fingers tugged against his spiky hair.

They gasped out for air when they broke the kiss but Goku was quick to trail kisses down her jaw line and moved towards her shoulder. "W-Wait...Kakkarot. W-What about G-Gohan?" Ozora asked through her already clouded mind and Goku briefly stopped.

"Don't worry. He's fast asleep. He's like his Dad, nothing can wake him up that easily" Goku said but Ozora caught a gleam of mischief in the male's eyes. "N-No! You wouldn't-!" Goku kissed her passionately once again and her thoughts were thrown out of the window.

He trailed his hands over her armor and he was quick to remove it from her body along with the spandex that covered her body. Ozora copied his actions and stripped him from his broken armor and ripped spandex.

A thick passionate atmosphere started to surround them and their kiss intensified. Ozora silently moaned when Goku's hands found her breasts and groped them through the kiss. He broke the contact between their lips before he attacked her neck by nibbling and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Ozora gasped out when he bit down on her mark, not enough to break the kiss and felt pleasure ripple through her body. She clawed his back and Goku groaned at the painful pleasure she made. He didn't know if he could tease her much more.

He had missed her so much after a year and missed the way her body fitted so perfectly against his own. He was going to savor this moment and he was going to make love to her. He was going to be complete with her by his side again.

"Y-You're such a damn tease, Kakkarot" Ozora weakly snapped and Goku chuckled while giving her a lustful look. She swallowed away a shout of both surprise and pleasure when he assaulted her breasts with his tongue and her hands tugged in his hair once again.

Goku teased the female by sucking and biting on each nipple while his hands rested on her hips, not moving any further. "The real tease is you, Ozora" Goku said and the Saiyan female gave him a weak glare making him snicker.

Deciding he teased her enough he moved lower while planting butterfly kisses on her stomach. Ozora could feel her body burn from the heat surrounding them and panted heavily. It had been too long since she felt this much pleasure and she missed it dearly.

The passion that made them melt together.

Her eyes widened when Goku arrived at her wet folds and watched he took in a deep breath of her scent. He could feel his instincts roar within him and his entire body lit aflame. There was no scent other than Ozora's that drove him beyond the brink of insanity.

Her hand flew towards her mouth when he started to lick her wetness and she cried out into it. Goku, however, was losing himself in her taste and groaned at the addictive scent. Ozora clenched her eyes tightly as she tried to muffle her moans and she could feel her stomach clench tightly below.

She was close, very close. It wouldn't be long before she tumbled over her limit and she couldn't do anything to stop the male but she didn't want to do anything at the same time. She bit down on her hand as she came and arched her back as she finally reached the brink of pleasure.

Goku ate up her orgasm and moaned at the taste. Ozora breathed heavy and gave the male a playful glare before she switched places with him. Goku yelped before his eyes widened when he saw the smirk she had on her lips and her cheeks flushed.

"Don't think this is over, Kakkarot." Ozora said and Goku grinned innocently at her while his hands gripped her hips. "I wouldn't have it any other way" He said before they kissed once again, the battle for dominance and instincts dangerously filled with both lust and passion.

Ozora felt the male's hardness against her and trailed her hand down towards it. Her hand gently started to stroke it and Goku gasped out into the kiss. "O-Ozora" He moaned and didn't expect her to suddenly stroke him.

She continued to stroke him before she guided the male to her entrance. She gave him another kiss as she lowered herself onto him and they both groaned into the kiss at the feeling. He stretched her out fully and was sheathed deep within her.

They panted heavily and silently moaned out when she lifted up her hips before slamming them down again. Goku's hands were still on her hips and helped her pick up the pace. They could feel heat surge through their bodies as they rode the waves of pleasure towards the brink.

As they reached their climax their instincts took control and as they climaxed they both bit down on each other's shoulders. They marked each other and were filled with a whole feeling filled with shared memories, emotions and passion.

Ozora collapsed on top of the male as they both breathed heavy and glanced at each other. Goku gave her an innocent grin with a tired laugh that Ozora returned. She closed her eyes and laid her head onto his chest while listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"It's been too long..." Goku said and Ozora chuckled thinking the exact same thing. She felt Goku put an arm around her and he gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "How about a round two?" He asked and Ozora opened her eyes only to roll them with a small smile.

Yes, this was the person she absolutely fell deeply in love with.

The person who promised her he would stay by her side.

Her mate.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* What exactly is happening to Ozora's powers and who was that mysterious person she saw? Will she ever be able to control her powers and will Goku be able to keep his promise to stay by her side?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	33. Chapter 32

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Nine months passed and Goku decided that their training was more than enough. He believed that they had trained to their full potential and even Ozora had trained her strength more. She was still unsure about going all out but she had it fully under control.

She didn't train for long at first because she was sick for a few days and was sure it was because of the drastic energy release she had done. However, now they were done with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and she didn't know if they would return any time soon.

"Hey! You two ready yet?" Ozora called the two males and they rushed out towards her. Ozora laughed at them as they still put on the last of their armor. "Did you have to send us to go bathe first?" Goku pouted and Ozora put her hands on her hips.

"I don't really mind your sweaty perfume but I would prefer it if you two were clean before we exit this place. Everyone's probably waiting for us and then you greet them with a terrible stench. So much for good manners" Ozora pointed out and Gohan laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

His once long hair was cut shorter to avoid it from bothering him while fighting and his hair was blond along with his Father's. They decided it was better to stay in their Super Saiyan form to avoid the loss of energy when they powered up for battle.

"I guess you're right, Ozora. Thanks for making us take a bath" Gohan said sheepishly and Ozora smiled at the boy. He had grown so much in the nine months they spent together and Ozora was sure that he would be a great warrior someday.

"It's my pleasure, now let's go" Ozora was in a very good mood to return back to the others and she wondered what happened while they were gone. "Yeah, we trained hard in these nine months so let's go home" Goku said ruffling Gohan's hair and the boy nodded with a wide smile.

Ozora opened the door of the Hyperbolic Chamber and took a deep breath of the air as she stepped outside. It wasn't hard to breathe as it was in the Chamber and she felt as light as a feather with Earth's Gravity.

"I can sense the others even Vegeta and Trunks" Ozora's brows furrowed slightly and she walked on with the two males trailing behind her. What were they doing here? Was Cell defeated? She questioned herself but the question was answered when she sensed Cell. He was much stronger than before.

She stepped out in the open and blinked a few times at all the males staring back at her. Vegeta, Trunks, Michio, Tien, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo. "Looks like we have a welcoming party, Kakkarot." Ozora said as the two blond males stepped in beside her with big eyes in their own shock.

"I can't believe how you've changed..." Piccolo murmured as he looked at Gohan before they walked forward. "So, would someone fill us in on what's been happening?" Ozora asked but everyone was stills shocked.

"Wait, before you start talking I gotta get something into my stomach. Do you have anything good to eat, Mr. Popo?" Goku asked and Ozora almost fell over at the question.

"You just ate! How could you possibly be hungry?!" She question and Goku pouted.

"You didn't make so much food this time so of course I'm still hungry!" He whined and a vein pulsed out of Ozora's head. "Maybe if you didn't eat as much food there would've been enough for you to eat right now! Eating more than three times a day is absurd!" Ozora argued back and everyone sweat dropped.

Despite her winning the argument, Goku was still served a whole buffet of food and Gohan joined his hungry Father. Ozora merely shook her head as she watched them eat their hearts out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um... Ozora?" Michio's voice reached her ears and she glanced back at the dark haired male before she smiled. "Hi, Michio. Long time no see!" Ozora said and Michio smiled slightly while nodding. She didn't look any different like Gohan and Goku but he could sense that her power had changed a lot.

"I'm glad that you're well. I wondered what would happen to you after you were pulled into the Chamber by Goku" Michio said in a concern tone and Ozora smirked.

"Oh yeah, I gave him a great beating for doing that and since I was there I had to take care of these two hopeless cases" She said.

"So you did train even after you said you wouldn't" Vegeta cut in and Michio was immediately in a foul mood. Ozora let out a sigh and gave the Saiyan Prince a shrug.

"What else was there to do? Kakkarot dragged me into the Chamber so I had to train a bit" She stated and Vegeta's brow twitched.

"'A bit', you say? Judging by your energy a bit is an understatement, woman" Vegeta snapped at her but Ozora was unfazed and gave him a smug grin.

"You know, Vegeta, if I didn't know any better I would say that you're jealous" Ozora pointed out and the male immediately growled dangerously at her. The tension, however, was quickly broken when Goku asked Trunks to tell them the whole story and Ozora turned her attention towards him.

Once again, she wasn't shocked from what she heard and could merely sigh. _So Vegeta's pride got in the way again and he let Cell transform... Why am I not surprised? That would explain his mood as well..._ Ozora thought.

"That's it, huh? A tournament? I gotta say it sounds interesting" Goku said with a grin and everyone blinked at him in surprise. How could he possibly find this whole situation interesting? "Hey Mr. Popo, do you still have the clothes I left here?" Goku asked and the male nodded before fetching the clothes.

"Now that you mention it, I'll need new clothing as well" Ozora said while looking down at her torn clothing. She brought up her hand and snapped her fingers making everyone's eyes widened when smoke exploded form her body.

She stepped out with long white baggy pants with a pair of golden boots. She wore a red loose top with short sleeves and around her middle was a golden colored sash. She looked down on her outfit and nodded in satisfaction before she noticed everyone's shocked facial expressions.

"What? Is something wrong with my outfit?" She asked before she smirked at Piccolo who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Recognize this technique, Namekian? I learned it when I trained on New Namek. Impressive, right?" He blinked a few times before he returned the smirk.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ozora. Anything else you learned from the Namekians that I should be aware of?" Piccolo asked and Ozora chuckled. "Unfortunately not. Sorry to disappoint you" She said and he grunted in amusement.

"That's amazing, but you know my Mother can always make you more of those armors" Trunks pointed out but both Ozora and Goku shook their heads. They were comfortable with their clothing and Ozora knew that Goku wasn't comfortable in the Saiyan attire despite him looking great in it.

"Do you think you can teach me that, Ozora?" Michio asked as he still stared at the outfit she had made appear and she nodded with a small smile. "Sure. I'd love to show you but it's not easy. You sure you want to know?" She asked and Michio nodded determinably.

"You won't have time to teach him because you're going to train with me, Woman" Vegeta's voice once again cut in and Ozora glanced back at the male with a sigh. "Maybe next time, Vegeta, but I'm not going to train again. I'll support you from the sidelines though" Ozora suggested and he growled.

"How dare you mock me?!" Vegeta snarled at Ozora and she chuckled at the male. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smirk. "Calm down. At least I'm giving you some mental support" She said before her hand was swatted away.

He wanted to snap back at her but stopped immediately when he sensed a disturbance in her energy. It was mixed with her energy and he knew instantly what was going on. He saw Michio glare at him and knew that the boy had sensed it was well.

"Tch, whatever. Do what you want" Vegeta growled out and Ozora blinked in confusion. She expected him to snap back at her but he actually didn't. She raised an eyebrow at his behavior but didn't bother to say anything. He was in a bad mood anyway, not that his usual mood was any different...

"Kakkarot, you think that you can beat Cell in your current state?" Vegeta asked and Goku have the Saiyan Prince a small smirk. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since he transformed. I'll have to go check him out first" Goku said before he used his Instant Transmission to look for Cell and vanished.

Ozora didn't feel comfortable about it though but once again kept her mouth shut. He wasn't going to fight the Android and that's all she needed to know for his safety. Otherwise she would have to drag his ass right back up to the Lookout.

The weather started to change around them as Goku and Cell's powers clashed against each other. They all felt on the edge from the incredible force between them and lighting struck the earth endlessly, causing a lot of damage. However, it wasn't long before Goku returned.

"What did you think, Goku?" Trunks asked and Goku's serious facial expression switched to a smirk. "To be honest Trunks, he's become a whole lot stronger than I thought he'd be. Of course I won't see how tough he really is until I see him fight but..." Ozora brows furrowed and she frowned.

She knew what he was going to say.

"Well, if I were to fight him right now I'm pretty confident that he'd beat me into the ground" Goku said and everyone's eyes widened while Ozora briefly closed her eyes. She hated it when she was right at times.

"You can still use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber once more because there's still plenty of time left" Piccolo said but Goku shook his head. "We won't need a turn" Goku said and once again shocked everyone.

"There's only nine days left so we'll just train outside until then. It really won't help any if we go back in there. Training there takes way too much out of me" Goku said and Vegeta scoffed at the male's statement.

"I get it. Little Kakkarot finally admits that he's too weak to continue" Vegeta mocked and Goku smirked.

"Yeah, right. If you think torturing your body in there is training then be my guest. I wish you'd take my advice, Vegeta, but I know how important it is to you to keep up with my strength level. So you'll need all the time you can get" Goku said and Ozora scowled at the male. He was making matters worse.

"Oh really, Kakkarot? You sound like you're become a great deal stronger than I am." Vegeta said and Ozora glared at Goku. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Please don't say it._

"Sure, I'm far above you" Goku said, his smirk widening into a grin and Ozora wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. What was he thinking in provoking Vegeta like that? His pride has already been torn countless of times with the androids and Goku decides to do it as well? What's with him?

"Anyway, good luck guys. We'll catch you at the tournament, okay?" Goku said as everyone stared at him before he glanced at Gohan and Ozora. "Let's go" He said and Gohan nodded before they ascended off the ground.

"Michio, come by sometime and I'll teach you how to change your clothes, okay? You can come too if you want, Trunks! See you later!" Ozora said and waved them off. She gave Vegeta one last glance with a small smile before joining Goku. She hoped the male would be alright, but she could only hope.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* They finally emerged from the Time Chamber only to find out what happened with Cell!* What's different from Ozora's energy and what's going to happen from here on out?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	34. Chapter 33

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* I apologize for the late update!* Here's your long awaited Chapter!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

This was the second time Ozora had been at Goku's house and it was still a bit small but it was just right for her. It had three bedrooms, one the double bedroom and two other rooms. One was Gohan's room and the other one a study.

The kitchen was connected to the living room and it was medium sized. The living room was quite big for a bunch of people to sit in but the best part was the area it was located in. It was located between somewhere and nowhere deep in a field. It was breathtaking.

Goku had told her that she would stay with them even without asking her but she didn't mind. He was her mate and she would have to problems with taking care of both him and Gohan. After all, they were hopeless by themselves.

Ozora let out a soft sigh as she stirred her food around one more time before she put the stovetop on a lower heat. Gohan and Goku were enjoying themselves at the lake not too far away from them and it was peaceful.

She didn't like it though. It was like the calm before the storm and she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the idea of a tournament against Cell despite her Saiyan instincts screaming with excite.

However, that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. It was the fact that Goku had something up his sleeve to beat Cell. They had found out that his strength weren't enough to beat Cell and yet he wasn't going to train again to get stronger. What was he thinking?

A knock on the door made Ozora snap out of her thoughts and she glanced at the entrance to see a familiar face peek through. "Krillen! Long time no see! Come on in!" Ozora greeted with a smile and teh bald male grinned at her.

"Hey, Ozora! You mean long time no see for you. Only a day passed here, remember?" Krillen pointed out and Ozora chuckled. She kept forgetting that. "Yeah, it doesn't feel like it though. How have you all been doing? Training for the tournament?" She asked and Krillen sighed while sitting down.

"I don't know if I need to train since I'm usually far away from training. I might as well not train since I won't reach you level" Krillen said and Ozora frowned deeply. "Don't say that. Any extra power we have will help, no matter how big or small it is" Ozora said and Krillen sweat dropped.

He agreed with her on the one side but didn't she just prove his point on the other hand? Krillen thought before he looked back at Ozora, his face turning serious. "Hey, Ozora. Do you know what Goku's planning? He's so calm about this whole thing but there must be a reason for it!" He said.

Ozora handed the male a beverage before sitting down at the table as well. "To be honest with you, Krillen, I have no idea what's going on in that head of his. No matter how much I pester Kakkarot about it, he just won't tell me. Not even Gohan knows" Ozora said with a small frown.

"I see... I wonder what's going on in that head of his. I hope we stand a chance to win against Cell even if it is only a small one" Krillen said and Ozora nodded. She hoped so too but she believed that Goku wouldn't rush into a fight without a plan.

"But we have you here with us so I'm sure we'll stand a chance! I mean, you defeated Frieza right? And you almost beat Cell the last time you fought with him!" Krillen said and immediately noticed how Ozora's mouth turned into a scowl.

"No, he won. I could never defeat him as he was without putting others in danger besides he caught me before I could do anything." Ozora said and Krillen's eyes widened. "Y-You're kidding right? Oh, now I'm getting even a worse feeling about this whole tournament thing!" Krillen exclaimed paling.

"Don't, it's not worth stressing over. All you can do is train to be the best you can possibly be and then join us beside the battlefield. No one said you would fight but maybe we'll need your strength so be prepared" Ozora said and Krillen blinked a few times before he sadly nodded.

He really didn't want to fight at all but if push came to shove he would have no choice but to fight. Ozora saw the male's panic and tried to push away her own unease. She didn't want him to fight either and knew with Cell's strength Krillen would be severely injured.

"Krillen, why don't you go join those two fools outside? They mention a strange thing called fishing while waiting for the food" Ozora suggested before Krillen burst out laughing. "W-Wait! You don't know what fishing is?" he asked and Ozora glared at the male making him gulp loudly.

"Y-You know what? I-I think I'll go join them! S-See ya!" Krillen was quick to burst out of the door to escape Ozora's wrath and sighed in relief when he was a fair distance away from her. She was too scary when she wanted to be...

Ozora let out a heavy sigh and let her head fall onto the palm of her hand. It wasn't her fault she didn't know about the Earth traditions! She had never in her live heard something like 'fishing' before not even from the Namekians.

Maybe it was time she did some research on the strange conditions and traditions of Planet Earth and the best way to information would be Bulma. Ozora made a point in her mind that she would visit the blue haired female the next day and find out everything she needed to know.

After all, she was planning on staying on the planet and it was best to learn about this place as soon as possible. She didn't mind though, she loved to learn new things and maybe she would even invent a few new things with the strange metals from the Planet.

Her mind started to run the possibilities of the things she could invent and she completely lost herself in her thoughts. She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard hissing coming from the stove and stopped the water from flooding over the pot just in time.

She let out a sigh of relief before she chuckled at herself. It was only her that would lose herself within her thoughts of science. Ozora shook her head and put off the stove before she stepped outside and glanced at the lake.

"Hey! Lunch is ready!" Ozora called and was once again amazed at how fast they were at the house. It still shocked her about how much Goku loved food. "Alright! I'm starving! Oh, and Ozora! Look what Gohan caught!" Goku boasted and Ozora glanced at the smaller boy.

He was holding a large fish, four times bigger than he was above his head with a sheepish and innocent smile. "Great job, Gohan. I'll serve that up for dinner" Ozora said and glanced at Krillen who paled slightly at the size of the fish.

"You're welcome to join us for dinner too, Krillen. There'll be plenty enough for all of us" Ozora suggested as Goku came in next to her and pulled her closer to his chest. He was about to give her a chase kiss but she elbowed him in his stomach and he gasped for air.

Krillen turned blue beneath his eye and gave her a nervous smile. "S-Sure, I'll stay" He agreed too afraid to say no. "What was that for?!" Goku pouted childishly but quickly swallowed thickly when Ozora glared at him.

"Krillen at least didn't say as much as you but you did make fun of me when I didn't know what fishing was, Kakkarot. Don't think I forgive anyone after mocking me" Ozora told the male before walking back into the house.

"W-Wait! I said I was sorry!" Goku ran after the angry female and left the other two males standing outside, clueless. Krillen and Gohan glanced at each other before they burst out laughing before entering the house, leaving the large fish just outside the door.

They devoured everything once again in record time and Ozora merely washed the dishes in a flash. Krillen was one of the ones who finished her food up as fast as he could swallow. It had been long since he had eaten delicious food like she made it.

"I didn't know you could cook, Ozora! I thought you only knew how to fight!" Krillen pointed out and Ozora smirked at the male. "For your information, Krillen, I can do much more than just cook. I am a fighter but there is more to survival than fighting" Ozora pointed out and finished up with the dishes.

"Also, when I first met Vegeta I was his slave. I had to cook for them, wash their clothes, clean up their disgusting mess and much more. It was more Nappa and Raditz who were messy. Vegeta always kept everything of his clean. Shockingly" Ozora said and Krillen let out a sigh.

"It _is_ Vegeta we're talking about here so it's not that disbelieving but I can't believe you had to clean up after those other two brutes" Krillen said and Ozora chuckled. "It wasn't as bad as you think it was. They all kept themselves busy with their own business" Ozora stated and Krillen nodded.

"Remember to do your homework, Gohan. I'm sure Grandpa wouldn't want you to miss anymore schoolwork" Goku said and Gohan nodded with a smile. Ozora stared at them before her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Homework? Schoolwork?" She asked and Gohan nodded before his father could say anything. Goku's smile already told him what his father wanted to say. "Yeah, you want to check it out? It's educational work for me to do before I go to High School one day" Gohan said and Ozora grunted.

She followed him out of the room with her curiosity following and with Gohan explaining to her everything she needed to know. Goku smiled as he watched them walk away and Krillen raised an eyebrow.

"Is it just me or do those two really get along well?" Krillen asked and Goku nodded before he looked back at his friend. "Yeah, I'm glad about that. If Gohan needs help, Ozora's there and she can explain things much better than me at times" Goku said and Krillen smiled.

"A-Amazing! This is Earth Education?!" They heard Ozora exclaim and laughed softly at her shocked reaction. Gohan, however, stared at her with a bewildered expression as she took his books and paged them through at an incredible speed.

"Mathematics, Science... You work through all of these books on your own? You're quite the intelligent one, Gohan" Ozora complimented and Gohan blushed slightly but averted his eyes to the empty table in front of him.

"T-Thanks but I don't understand _everything._ I still struggle a lot with a few things" Gohan said honestly and watched as Ozora smirked at him. "I'll be more than willing to help you. This is very basic for me and it's not like Galactic sums at all." Ozora said and his eyes widened.

"Really?! You'll help me?!" Gohan asked and Ozora nodded. She grabbed an extra chair near her and pulled it closer to his table. "Of course! But on one condition. You lend me your science books to read" Ozora said and Gohan laughed while nodding.

"It's a deal!"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora seems to fit right in with the Son Household and thank goodness she can cook!* She also seems to find interest in Gohan's Earth homework* However, how long will this peace last?* What will happen next time?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	35. Chapter 34

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

Ozora woke up with a heavy feeling that washed over her and she felt tired. She wanted to bury her face into the pillow and force herself back to sleep. This wasn't the first time she had been feeling tired more often despite getting enough sleep.

She opened her eyes to see an empty space beside her but didn't care through her sleepiness. She groaned when she realized that she couldn't sleep any further and pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed.

She let out a sigh before she pushed herself up from her bed and freshened up. She changed into her usual clothing of long white baggy pants with a pair of golden boots. She wore a red loose top with short sleeves and around her middle was a golden colored sash.

Ozora exited the room without even glancing at her appearance in the tall mirror. She didn't worry much since her hair just returned to its usual spiky style. That was the upside of being a Saiyan. You had no worries about your hair.

She silently entered the kitchen where Goku was about to snatch something out of the fridge. Gohan was nowhere to be seen or sensed while Krillen was sitting in the living room. "Morning, Ozora!" Krillen greeted and Ozora gave the male a tired smile.

"Morning, Krillen." Ozora greeted him and Krillen noticed her tired facial expression. "Rough night?" He asked with a wink and Ozora chuckled. She put her hands onto her hips and her pride stretched out a bit more.

"Like that could get me tired. Stamina's never the problem when it came to me Krillen" Ozora smirked and Krillen flushed a deep crimson. "I-I didn't want to know that!" Ozora laughed lightly at the male's embarrassed behavior before she pulled against a firm chest.

"Morning, Honey. Did you sleep well?" Goku asked as he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and Ozora smiled. "Morning, Kakkarot. I did sleep well but I'm still a bit tired. Nothing that a breakfast wouldn't fix" Ozora said and noticed how Goku nervously smiled at her.

"I send Gohan out to go buy some groceries since there aren't that much left." Goku said and Ozora's brows twitched before she kneed him in his stomach. "That's because you eat midnight snacks, Kakkarot! How many times have I told you not to?!" Ozora snapped.

Krillen paled along with Goku at the female's brutality so early in the day and expected her to hit Goku again. However, she refrained from doing so and went to sit down on one of the couches. "Well, whatever. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Ozora said.

The two males blinked a few times before glancing at each other. She didn't hit him again but calmed down instead? She must've really been tired. Goku stared at Ozora making the female frown at him and she gave him a glare.

"Any reason you're staring at me, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked knowing that there was something on his mind. They didn't have a mental bond or pull for nothing and she could tell when he was troubled. But she could never tell why.

"I'm feeling like I'm forgetting something and I don't know what it is..." Goku murmured while rubbing his chin and Krillen sweat dropped. "Weren't you supposed to give Ozora a message from Bulma?" He refreshed the male's memory and Goku snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Oh yeah! Bulma called and said that she wanted you to stop by if you had time." Goku said and Ozora blinked in surprise. "What a coincidence. I was planning on making an appointment with her today" Ozora said and Goku laughed lightly.

"I don't think you have to make an appointment with her, Ozora. She won't mind if you want to go see her" Goku pointed out and Ozora grunted in reply. "Thank you for the advice, Kakkarot. I think I'll stop by her. Krillen, just make sure he doesn't wreck anything" Ozora said.

Krillen's eyes widened and Goku pouted childishly. "W-What?! M-Me?!" Krillen stuttered and Ozora chuckled while nodding. "Yes, and tell me when he does. His training won't be that much relaxing if he wrecks havoc" Ozora said with a dark smirk and cracked her knuckles.

"I promise I won't do anything!" Goku quickly said and Ozora nodded before she stood up. A wave of dizziness crashed down on her and she immediately stopped her movement. Everything was spinning around her for a few seconds before it ended.

"Are you alright, Ozora? You look kinda pale" Krillen's concerned voice reached her ears and Ozora snapped out of her haze. She gave him a reassuring smirk and pushed herself up onto her feet. "I'm fine. I was just thinking I haven't visited Bulma's lab yet, so I'll have to sense her out." She covered up.

She didn't want anyone to concern over her well being when she was sure that it was just temporary. It was just because she didn't get enough sleep, that's all. "I can take you there if you want" Goku offered and concern danced in his eyes.

"Oh really, Kakkarot? Don't underestimate my Instant Transmission. I can be there much faster than you can be" Ozora stated while pointing at the male and he frowned. "Well, it was only because you did it before me!" Goku replied childishly and Ozora rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later" She said before she vanished leaving them with their own thoughts and each other's company.

* * *

Ozora appeared in front of a large dome like building with the title 'Capsule Corp' painted large onto of the house. She stared at it with wide eyes and was taken back by the size of it. She didn't think that Bulma would have this large building as her workspace.

"Huh? Someone in my yard? Who could-?!" Bulma came out from the building and stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of a familiar female. "Ozora! You made it!" Bulma greeted with a wide smile and Ozora gave her a smirk.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see your lab. Besides I don't have anything better to do today so if you need my help, I'm here" Ozora stated and Bulma nodded before she grabbed the female's hand.

"Then let me show you around!" She thought the building was only big from the outside but it was big on the inside as well. However, it wasn't just Bulma's workspace it was her home where she lived with both her parents and baby Trunks.

"It's quite spacious here..." Ozora trailed off as they came to another door and Bulma turned around with a smile. "If you think this is spacious, then you'll be surprised when you see my lab" Bulma said and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

She followed Bulma and was shocked. There was a huge white space of one room in front of her with dozens of tools packed out of the cupboard. Machines where standing almost everywhere in the room and there were lab coats hanging against one of the walls.

"T-This is amazing... So this is what a lab looks like on Earth, it's almost identical to mine but the machines and the materials differ completely." Ozora said and her eyes were practically sparkling as she looked around, letting her curiosity take over.

Bulma laughed and put her hands on her hips. "I'm glad you like it. There's something that I want to show you. I'll give you a tour later on" Bulma said before she led Ozora to another room that was much smaller. Ozora's eyes widened in shock and surprise when she saw a familiar android lying on the table.

There was a white cloth thrown over his large body with only his feet sticking out and his head was opened up. Cables and circuits where connected with a computer where he was monitored thoroughly and programmed.

"You actually took this Android in? Are you planning on making him an ally?" Ozora asked and Bulma nodded. "Yeah, but that's not why I called you here. Since you're a scientist I wanted you to have a look at an android and tell me what I still need to do before I add the finishing touches."

Ozora didn't need to be told twice and was already searching all over the machine. Her eyes sparkling with a nostalgic emotion that Bulma recognized. She looked like a child opening a new toy box for the first time and it was very amusing.

"The design obviously isn't that delicate at all and if you compare it with the design of the other two androids...it's more combat fit. However, this is the problem" Ozora said and pointed at the small chip inside the android's head.

"This is both the brain and the heart of this machine. If it's ripped out, blasted or even gets any scratch on it, his life will be forfeited. It's one of his great weaknesses" Ozora stated and Bulma nodded. "I thought about that but there are no materials I can replace it with" She replied.

"Since it's that small I thought it best to stay where it was now but I managed to toughen up the rest of him. If that's destroyed then there's nothing was can do to prevent it" Bulma said and Ozora nodded in understanding.

"That's true, but how about making a backup?" Ozora asked and Bulma stared at her blankly. "If he does get destroyed then it's the end of him but think about it. Even if he was an enemy he's our ally now and he would be a great asset towards you in more ways than one" Bulma tapped on her chin.

"That's actually a very good point... Alright, then I'll make a backup of him just in case anything happens. But if his body is destroyed, which I doubt, then I'll completely redesign everything. It'll be like my own Android!" Bulma said and Ozora grinned.

"As long as I have part in it, you can do what you like. I would love to see how you work and what type of Earth materials you use" Ozora said and Bulma laughed while nodding. She wouldn't want anyone else as her partner.

"Then how about that tour I promised you? I'll even tell you about the different materials we use" Bulma said and Ozora's face lit up. She nodded excitingly and Bulma smiled before starting to show her the way through the rest of her lab.

For that moment, even Cell vanished from Ozora's mind and she was content.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Peace seems to fall over everyone and even if it was only for a moment Ozora forgot about Cell* What will come of this tour and how will they upgrade Android 16?* What will happen next time?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	36. Chapter 35

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

After the long awaited tour filled with new information and facts Ozora found that she was tired. There were so many things that she didn't know about on Earth and Bulma's laboratory was filled with mystery and excitement.

Seeing the blue haired female's laboratory made her long for her own one she had made on her ship and thinking back to her crew made her long even more. It had been a year? No, definitely more than a year, two years. It had been two years since she last saw them.

At times she missed Raiden's wits and the way Sora would scold the male. She missed Kenta's obnoxiously loud laugh and the calmness that Yoshio had. The way he was always reading books or conversing freely with Kenta.

She found that she missed Isao even more and wondered how the song alien was doing with his training. She was sure that Mamoru was smiling from above at the small boy and that he was still keeping an eye on her. That was just who he was…

"Ozora? Hey, are you even listening?" Bulma's voice broke through Ozora's trail of thought and the Saiyan female blinked a few times. She smiled apologetically at Bulma and took the warm cup of coffee that was handed towards her.

"I do apologize. I just had a little flashback about my past laboratory. Yours reminds me of mine, just a lot more…empty with staff" Ozora stated and Bulma smiled as she sat down across Ozora before she put her cup down onto the table.

"Yeah, there's a separate laboratory for our workers but I and my father are the only ones that work inside mine" Bulma said and Ozora nodded. "I see. In mine there were scientists all around me and I must say at times it did get a bit crowded" She said and Bulma laughed.

"I know, right?! That's why I work in my own but there are times that I need to help out in the other laboratory as well." Bulma said and took a sip of her warm coffee. It was a bit hot but it was the way she liked it.

She noticed Ozora just stare at her coffee and saw a troubling look cross the Saiyan female's face. Bulma frowned slightly and put her cup down again. She had noticed earlier that Ozora seemed a bit off but until now it hadn't been as obvious.

"So… How are things going with you and Goku? You're living with him, right?" Bulma asked and Ozora's eyes widened. She had never told Bulma that she and Goku were- Bulma laughed and Ozora looked baffled at the female.

"Don't look so shocked. Goku told me everything about you two and that you mated. I was shocked at first but then again you _did_ spent a year together on an unknown planet. Anything could happen" Bulma said and Ozora chuckled.

Bulma was a strange one indeed.

"Yes, I was quite shocked as well and look how far we've come from there. To be honest in the beginning I found Kakkarot extremely irritating because of both his soft heart and he keeps nagging me… Yet, somewhere between all that I found something more" Ozora said and Bulma smiled.

"That's nice. I'd have to agree that Goku is very irritating at times but that innocent face just makes you forget everything wrong he does" Bulma said and Ozora chuckled in amusement. If she didn't know about Bulma's past with Goku she would've found a tinge of jealously within her heart.

"What about you and the Prince? I was shocked to found that one out. Who would've thought that Vegeta had a side like that?" Ozora said and Bulma laughed while nodding. "Definitely. I didn't this would happen at all, but I guess you can't control fate, huh?"

Ozora watched as Bulma touched a area in the crook of her neck and smiled. She knew about Vegeta's soft side that he never actually showed her but she had seen it once. Maybe the Prince finally found a way to soften up a little despite all his efforts to stay coldhearted.

"How was the training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Did you guys manage to get strong enough?" Bulma asked and watched as Ozora's face fall. Her brows furrowed in concern at the female's sudden behavior and felt an uneasy feeling wash over her.

"Yes, Kakkarot and Gohan managed to reach a new level but are not quite at the level of an Ascended Saiyan. However, Kakkarot's strength is not enough to beat Cell" Ozora said and Bulma's eyes widened. She didn't expect her to say that.

"He has a plan, he always does, but he hasn't told anyone what his plan is. It's quite frustrating not to know what's going on in that reckless mind of his." Ozora said and Bulma gave her a sympathetic look. She knew exactly how Ozora felt. She had found herself in situations like that with Goku a lot of times.

"What about you, Ozora? How strong have you become?" Bulma asked and saw Ozora's facial expression harden. "I wish not to talk about my strength. I have become stronger but I fear that I won't be able to control my strength" She said and Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"That bad, huh? Don't you know a way of controlling it or making it more stable?" Bulma asked but Ozora shook her head. She had tried everything and others have tried everything to help her control her powers but just as it worked it spiraled out of control once again.

"No, and I'm not planning to do anything currently. I have reason to believe that my unstable powers are causing me to become ill" Ozora said and Bulma's eyes widened. This was much more serious than she thought it was!

"You get sick? That's not good. Have you gone to a doctor with this?" Bulma asked and Ozora shook her head. "I don't quite think a human doctor can cure my unstable ki, Bulma, moreover treat a Saiyan female" Ozora pointed out and Bulma bit her bottom lip. She had a point.

"I can always have a look at you. I have a lot of equipment inside my lab, medical and for science. I just need to know the symptoms" Bulma said and Ozora gave her a small smile. Bulma was always there to help her.

"Well, I have been nauseous for a long time and my balance these days are terrible as well. I also go to sleep tired and wake up with the same feeling" Ozora stated as Bulma stood up and she briefly froze when she took in Ozora's symptoms.

"Exactly, how long have you felt like this?" Bulma asked as she looked at Ozora and the Saiyan female pondered around on the question. "About two months and a little. The symptoms started to act up while I was in the Time Chamber" Ozora answered and Bulma stared at her blankly.

Ozora raised an eyebrow at the female's sudden serious expression and wanted to ask what she was thinking but was intercepted. "When was the last time you and Goku, well you know…had intercourse?" Bulma asked and Ozora felt her cheeks heat up.

"About the same time…" She said and averted her eyes to the ground ashamed of what and where they did it. Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief. "You did it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?! Wasn't Gohan with you?!" Bulma exclaimed and Ozora scowled at the female's loud yelling.

"I know! You don't have to remind me of it! Where we did it was against my pride and still is!" Ozora said and felt her face heat up more. Bulma did a very unexpected thing. She burst out laughing and Ozora's brow twitched in agitation.

"I can't believe it!" Bulma laughed so hard that tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and she held her stomach as she continued to laugh. She couldn't help it. It was just so funny to think that they actually did it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"It must've been quite an experience" Bulma said and Ozora looked at her with a horror facial expression as the blue haired female smirked. She was actually enjoying Ozora's pained pride? What was she thinking?

"I don't find your comment amusing, Bulma. You have no idea how ashamed I am of our actions" Ozora said as Bulma wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that but I might know what's wrong. Come with me" Bulma said and Ozora nodding before following the female.

"Do you have a cure for this illness or can you do anything to make it better?" Ozora asked and Bulma gave her a grin making Ozora narrow her eyes at the female. "I can't cure it but I can give you the cause. If I'm right that it" Bulma said and Ozora frowned deeply.

What was going on in that head of hers?

Ozora kept repeating the question in her mind as Bulma went to fetch something in her room upstairs and left Ozora to wait at the restroom. She could hear Bulma scurry for something in her room with her good Saiyan hearing and let out a sigh.

Could it be possible for Bulma to have a cure for her sickness? Could she maybe invent something that Ozora could control her ki and the symptoms would stop? Ozora didn't know if it was possible especially after all the scientists that tried to find a scientific way.

When she was out with her team ridding the universe of the Cold Empire she didn't have problems with her powers. At that time she never thought about doing research to help herself. All she wanted to do was free innocent planets from the last of the Cold Empire.

Also, she had warriors that fought for and by her side. She was never forced to use her full potential up until now. Now they were facing a tough opponent and if she wanted to help beat him she needed to be at her best which she struggled to control.

She sensed Bulma walking out of her room with two strange objects in her one hand. Ozora eyed the device and didn't know what they were at all. Earth devices looked completely different from the things she invented and used in space.

"I finally found them! I thought I threw them out but I'm glad I didn't." Bulma said and stopped in front of Ozora before handing her the strange white devices. Ozora looked at Bulma with a confused expression and Bulma laughed when she realized something.

"Oh yeah, you don't know how to use these. Silly me. I'll explain it so listen carefully. Also you have to do this twice, one time with each of them" Bulma said and Ozora nodded before she was pushed into the bathroom while Bulma explained the usage of the carefully.

As she continued Ozora's eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth went agape. Was Bulma actually serious about this? That was absurd! Ozora didn't know of a device that worked like that! This had to be some kind of joke!

"This is absurd! You actually expect me to use them like so?! I refuse!" Ozora yelled back from the other side of the door and hear Bulma sigh. "It's the only way I can see what's wrong with you, Ozora. Just do it. I had to" Bulma said and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

What did Bulma mean by she had to do it? Ozora silently wondered before letting out a heavy sigh. She still thought that this was absurd but reluctantly did what she was told. Bulma stood outside of the bathroom while waiting patiently and occasionally glanced the watch on her wrist.

"Are you done in there? It's been 20 minutes." Bulma asked but only heard a shifting inside the bathroom. "Yes, I am finished. You may enter" Ozora said and Bulma opened the door only to find Ozora staring at the devices in confusion.

"Well, what does it say?" Bulma asked as she walked over towards Ozora who didn't know how to answer that question. "Come on, just tell me…" Bulma stopped talking when she saw the results of the test and her eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong? What did you see? I only see two stripes" Ozora stated in a confused tone and a small smile came onto Bulma's lips. Ozora's brows twitched in agitation once again. "Bulma, what kind of tests are these?"

"They're pregnancy tests" Bulma replied and Ozora kept staring at her with a blank facial expression. She looked back at the devices in her hand before her eyes widened and she looked back at Bulma with a pale face.

"Ozora, you're pregnant"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Dun, Dun...DUN! Ozora's pregnant?!* After struggling with the strange pregnancy tester, the result finally came!* What will become of this new discovery?!*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	37. Chapter 36

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Bulma was starting to get worried for Ozora. She was still inside the training Capsule that Vegeta used to train in and she hadn't come out once. She bit her bottom lip as she stared out the window and felt her heart give a small squeeze.

After Ozora had found out that she was pregnant, Bulma thought that she would faint. She was shocked in horror and she was speechless. Bulma had offered her a bit of water for her shock but Ozora turned down her offer.

 _Flashback_

 _"This has to be a fluke. There's no way that I am with a child. Not at a time like this" Ozora said as she sat down and Bulma came in next to her. Her facial expression showed worry and she tried her best to comfort the Saiyan female._

 _"I know it's not what you want to hear but these tests never lie, Ozora, and you took two." Bulma stated in a soft tone while putting her hand on Ozora's. She knew that this was a terrible time for her to be carrying a child but they could do nothing to stop it._

 _"What am I going to do? This is a mess!" Ozora said and Bulma frowned at the panic that crossed Ozora's eyes. She tried not to show her shock when a tinge of fear crossed Ozora's eyes and tightened her hold on her hand._

 _"I agree, but we can't do anything now. You'll just have to be careful from now on and…I know you don't want to hear this either but you'll have to avoid fighting in the Cell Games as well. For the sake of the child you're carrying" Bulma said as a shadow covered Ozora's eyes._

 _"C-Can I have some time alone please, Bulma?" Ozora asked and Bulma flinched when she heard the shaking in Ozora's voice. "Yeah… If you want I can open the gravity chamber for you just to get the stress out of your system" Bulma offered and Ozora nodded._

 _"Thank you"_

 _End of Flashback_

At this point Bulma wanted to call Goku and tell him about Ozora' predicament to get out her of the training room but decided against it. Ozora had to tell Goku on her own time and she had to be the one to do it.

But, who else was there to ask? She didn't want to bother Ozora but she was worried. And even if she bothered her, would it even help? Bulma groaned feeling a headache finally coming on. If only she ahd found a solution between the annoying pains.

"Why is my Gravity Room locked?" A gruff voice suddenly spoke from behind and Bulma exclaimed in sudden shock. "What the hell, woman?! Do you want me to go deaf?!" Vegeta snapped and a vein pulsed out of Bulma's head.

"Well, if you stop sneaking up on me I might just not yell at you, you know?!" Bulma snapped at Vegeta before she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Whatever, what were you saying?" Vegeta's brow twitched in agitation.

"I asked why my Gravity Room is locked." Vegeta asked and tried not to snap at her once again. He had asked her but she had yelled so loudly that she didn't even hear his question. "Oh, Ozora's in there. She said that she needed some time alone" Bulma answered and all expression on his face vanished.

"I see... Open it for me, woman" Vegeta ordered and this time Bulma was the one who was agitated at the order. "You can ask me 'please', jerk! Besides, what are you planning on doing? She said she wanted to be alone..." Bulma trailed off and Vegeta let out a heavy sigh.

"Open my Gravity Room, please. Or do you want her to do something stupid or irresponsible while she mopes about her current situation" Vegeta said and shocked Bulma on two grounds. He actually asked her with a please and the other...

"Wait! Don't tell me... You know that she's pregnant?" Bulma asked and Vegeta huffed while crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course I know she's with a child. Are you forgetting that I am a Saiyan, I immediately know when female Saiyan in pregnant" Vegeta said and Bulma bit her bottom lip.

"Does Goku-""No, that fool is too oblivious to sense something small like that. Kakkarot probably won't even pick it up after you told him about it" Vegeta said and Bulma giggled at his last statement. Poor Goku.

"Alright, but don't _you_ do anything stupid. I'll open it for you so go on" Bulma said and Vegeta grunted before he walked towards the Gravity Chamber. Bulma stared at his back and had a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

 _Why would Vegeta want to help her?_

Vegeta waited for Bulma to open the Gravity Chamber with his thoughts and reasons sealed within the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about the reason he wanted to help Ozora for now, he would have to snap her out of her trance first.

The door of the Gravity Chamber unlocked and the door started to open up before Vegeta walked inside. He immediately sensed Ozora and his eyes shot towards the female as she sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor.

"Go away, Vegeta. I want to be alone." Ozora snapped in a warning tone. Vegeta could feel a few hairs at the back of his neck stand up as she flared her powers a bit. There it was again. The definite sign that she was a female Saiyan.

"Tch, like hell I'm going away. In case you have forgotten, this is _my_ training room. You either leave it or -" Vegeta let the door close behind him and Ozora glanced back at the male. "You train with me" He finished and Ozora growled.

"I'm not training with you, Vegeta. Leave me be" Ozora said more forcefully and Vegeta chuckled while an evil smirk came onto his face. Ozora barely reacted to get out of the way of a sudden blast that the male send towards her and growled dangerously at him once again.

"My training room, my rules, woman. You either fight or get beaten up, your choice" Vegeta said and Ozora spun to the side to dodge another blast. Vegeta appeared behind her in no time and her eyes widened at his speed. _When did he get so fast?_

"However, I don't think you would want to get beaten up. That would cause great trouble for your spawn" Vegeta said and Ozora's eyes widened. "How do you-AH!" Ozora was kicked in her back and sent flying at the other end of the room.

She spun herself around and landed on her hands and knees. "I'm not as stupid as your oblivious mate. I knew it the moment you stepped out of the Chamber. You just keep disappointing me. You were supposed to train but instead you and Kakkarot decide to have fun. How Pathetic" Vegeta said.

Ozora frowned deeply and a deep frown came onto her face. "To make things even worse, you sit and pity yourself over something irresponsible. I'm ashamed that you're a Saiyan. Honestly, how-""Shut up!" Ozora yelled and pushed herself to her feet.

"Say what you want, Vegeta. I may be pathetic and not a true female Saiyan, but my burden is my own! I carry it on my own and I won't let some too-good Prince give me insults as I handle it!" Ozora said as her eyes and hair flared a bluish color.

Vegeta's eye twitched and he could feel his fists shaking in both anger and excite. He smirked and looked back at Ozora. "Then be my guest. Show me what happens to this too-good Prince as he tramples on your burden-" Vegeta's eyes widened when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

He brought his hands up in front of his face just in time to block her attack but it broke through because of the force she put behind it. He dug his heels into the tiles beneath him to stop his momentum before he looked up into a blast.

He charged a blast of his own and threw it at Ozora's blast making it explode. Using the smoke as a way to catch her off guard he attacked her. Ozora managed to block his side kick just in time and went to punch for his face but only punched smoke.

 _Where did he go?_ Ozora wondered and tried to sense him out. That was until she was kicked hard on her back and crashed into the side wall of the chamber. Ozora gasped at the pain that briefly ripples through her body and didn't notice her power slowly slipping through.

"Pathetic. You can't even sense me out to dodge. What did you do inside that Gravity Chamber? Loaf all day long?!" Vegeta asked and Ozora clenched her fists tightly. She was already having a mental struggle about her own dilemma and Vegeta just had to barge in and make things worse.

"It's not surprising though. That imbecile would never let you go overboard with training. That's all good Kakkarot's worth" Vegeta said and Ozora felt an almost painful snap within her chest. Vegeta's eyes widened and his blood ran cold when he felt the nature in her ki change.

"I told you before didn't I...? Shut up!" Ozora yelled and in a flash she was in front of Vegeta. He didn't have time to block and was kicked in his side. He coughed at the hard hit and could barely stop himself before he hit the wall.

 _What the hell? What's happening to her power? It... It completely changed!_ Vegeta thought and snapped out of his thoughts when she appeared above him, a blast in hand. _I can't block it in time! Damn it!_ Vegeta thought and expected her to release it...she never did.

The blast disappeared in Ozora's hand and the nature of her ki turned back to normal again. It was calm and had nothing peculiar about it. She let her hand fall to her side and her eyes were covered by a shadow, hiding her expression from Vegeta.

He eyed her carefully and full suspicion. He never thought it was possible for someone to have the nature in their power. It definitely wasn't a healthy thing. Ozora usually had a calm and collected power but it completely changed into a killing instinct.

He didn't even want to think about what would've happened if she released that blast. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a tear fall from her eye. Ozora was quick to wipe it away and a small smile covered her lips.

"Thanks, Vegeta" Ozora said knowing what the Saiyan Prince did. He had made her angry on purpose to overcome her own anger and agitation over her situation. She felt a lot better and her mind was clearer than before.

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever. Stop making work for me, Woman. I don't have time to sort out your stupid problems" Vegeta said and Ozora chuckled. She knew he would say that. He definitely destroyed the moment.

"What are you planning on doing with the child?" Vegeta asked and Ozora's face fell slightly. She averted her eyes to the ground. "To be honest. I don't know... All I know is that it won't stop me from fighting against Cell and I refuse to tell Kakkarot about it until the games are over" She replied.

Vegeta smirked and briefly closed his eyes. He knew she would say that. It was just like her to always carry her own problems. She had been like that ever since he met her and despite them not seeing a lot of each other after Frieza's defeat, she hadn't changed in the least bit.

"Just so you know, female Saiyans used to give birth while wars raged on. There's nothing to worry about" Vegeta said and Ozora smiled. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. She needed a little motivation to make her feel better and Vegeta seemed to be that person to give it to her.

"Thanks, Vegeta."

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* The truth of Ozora's pregnancy is no shock to Vegeta and he already had a plan up his sleeve* Even after all the time that Vegeta and Ozora had a slave to Saiyan relationship, it finally took a turn to a blooming friendship!* What will become of this?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	38. Chapter 37

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Bulma was getting worried. The two Saiyans inside the Gravity Chamber haven't come out once and it was starting to get late. Her Father and Mother went out for dinner and she had no one except herself to take care of little Trunks.

Bulma let out a heavy sigh as she sat down on the couch and watched as little Trunks played on the mattress with his toys. She wondered if Ozora made peace with the fact that she was pregnant and if she would tell Goku.

However, she knew that it would mean chaos then especially with the Cell games coming up. She hoped that Vegeta had done something to help the saiyan female and not to mess her up even more. She didn't know if Vegeta was the best for the job when it came to sympathy.

"Bulma! Are you still here?" Ozora's voice called in from the kitchen and Bulma glanced up as the two figures stepped inside the room. Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth went agape as she stared at them in disbelief.

"What did you two do?!" Bulma exclaimed as she stared at Vegeta and Ozora. Both had tethered and torn clothing. They had both a few scars and bruises from what Bulma took as training but...weren't they supposed to talk about things not fight about it?!

"We trained. What else, woman?" Vegeta asked and Bulma's brow twitched slightly. "You didn't think that we'd sit town and have a pet talk, did you? Tch, humans" Bulma growled and stomped towards the male before pocking him in the chest.

"Listen here, Mister! It's _normal_ to talk about things! What's not normal is you two actually fighting or sparring or whatever instead of talking!" Bulma said and glanced back at Ozora who sweat dropped slightly.

"We did talk...a while...but it doesn't matter, Bulma. I'm fine with things as they are now" Ozora said and Bulma watched as Ozora bent down to little Trunks. She handed him a block and put a hand on his little head.

"I'm so confused right now." Bulma said before she let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, whatever. Just go and get yourselves clean. Someone can smell you guys a mile away" Ozora chuckled and nodded while Vegeta just disappeared to go wash up.

Bulma sat back down on the couch with a heavy sigh. _I'll never understand the minds of Saiyans._ She thought to herself and waited for the two to finish with washing up. She kept an eye on little Trunks as he continued to play around and a small smile formed on her lips.

"He's adorable. I can't believe that he's going to grow up into Future Trunks" Ozora's voice reached Ozora's ears and she nodded. She looked up to see Ozora wearing her usual outfit and her hair hadn't changed in the least bit.

"Yeah, it kind of feels unrealistic, doesn't it? It's sometimes hard to think that kids grow up so fast" Bulma said and Ozora chuckled at the female. It was true indeed and Ozora was sure that she would have the same view when she was a mother someday.

"Speaking of growing up, what have you guys planned for Gohan's birthday?" Bulma asked and Ozora blinked at the female with a blank facial expression. "You know... Are you planning a party or something? I was sure that Goku told you about it"

Bulma yelped when she was grabbed by the shoulders by Ozora with her eyes wide. "What do you mean by a party?! You celebrate one's birthday?! Tell me everything I need to know and when it is!" Ozora demanded and Bulma paled slightly.

"Apparently the Earthlings have a tradition where they yearly celebrate one's birth date. It's quite a silly tradition if you ask me" Vegeta said as he stepped into the kitchen and Bulma put a hand on Ozora's shoulder to help her calming nerves.

"Relax, I'll help you get everything ready for tomorrow" Bulma said and Ozora made a facial expression of horror. Gohan's birthday was the next day?! Bulma, seeing her panic shook her head at Ozora and smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Goku already made plans to have the Ox King to come over and help with the food preparations. All you have to worry about is his gift" Bulma said and Ozora sighed while dropping her head in defeat.

"How about a personal beating?"

"Oh, shut up, Vegeta! You're not making the situation any better! Try to think about something useful for a change!" Bulma snapped at the male and Vegeta chuckled at his own suggestion. It would be a nice gift to give the son of his rival.

"I have an idea! We can go out to the mall and buy something for him! I'm sure we'll find something there and we've still got time before the stores close!" Bulma suggested with a wide smile but Ozora was still in a state of hopelessness.

"Bulma, I do not possess money that can be used on Earth" Ozora said and Bulma's face fell briefly before she shook her head at the female saiyan. "You don't have to worry about that! I'll pay for it!" Bulma suggested and heard a snort form Vegeta as he drank out a can of cool drink.

"No, I can't possibly accept that offer. It wouldn't be right to have you pay for it. I'll just have to figure it out until I find a better solution" Ozora said and Bulma gave the female a sympathetic look. She was barely on Earth and she was already forced to get used to its traditions.

"Isn't that spawn of Kakkarot addicted to study useless Earthly information?" Vegeta asked and Bulma growled at the male while narrowing her eyes at him. "This isn't the time to throw insults around here, Vegeta!" Bulma snapped while Ozora's eyes widened.

"That's it! Vegeta, you're a genius! I have an idea!" Ozora exclaimed and Bulma blinked in complete confusion. Wait, Vegeta was a genius? What idea could he have possibly given Ozora by insulting the Earth's intelligence.

"Of course I am, Woman"

"Bulma, can I use you lab?" Ozora asked and Bulma vaguely nodded through her confusion. She would lie if she said that she knew what was happening. Vegeta actually made a useful comment? But she didn't know what Ozora was thinking.

"What exactly is it that you're planning to do, Ozora? I have no problem if you use my lab but I don't think that you can use everything since you're not familiar with some of the stuff" Bulma pointed out and Ozora smirked at her.

"That's why I'll need your help" Ozora said and Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I'll need three of your computers and all you have to do is make holograms" Vegeta looked between the two female before shrugging and walked away while Bulma vaguely nodded.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

 _ **Later that day…**_

Bulma let out a tired sigh as she stretched out her muscles and stood up. She was tired from all the work Ozora gave her buts he was sure that the Saiyan female was much more tired. She had been typing on three computers almost simultaneously and hadn't rest once.

"Hey, I'm going to make me some coffee. Do you want some?" Bulma asked and received a grunt from Ozora. She didn't take her eyes off the screens once and continued to type at an inhuman speed making Bulma slightly worry for her keyboards.

"I'll be right back" Bulma said before she left. Ozora, however, didn't reply this time and let her fingers work. She was almost done with everything and could feel exhaustion take its toll on her. She hadn't worked so fast or hard in a long time and it made her feel better.

She loved to give it her all despite not liking it to rush. She briefly wondered if Bulma would finish with the holograms before she shook off the thought. She was about done so she could do it even before she got back.

Ozora pressed the last key and let out a tired sigh. She lay back in her chair while stretching out and glanced at the screen. Yes, she was about done. Ozora pushed her chair off and traveled towards the computer where Bulma worked.

She stretched her neck again before she went to work with the last things. She hoped that everything she had typed was correct and that it was perfect. After all, it was going to be Gohan's gift and she didn't want anything to be out of place.

* * *

Bulma yawned as she stood in front of the kettle and waited for the water to boil. It had been a while since she worked so fast and quickly, but it was definitely worth it. She was afraid of the speed Ozora worked but as soon as she was used to it, she could keep up.

She glanced at the baby monitor that was attached to her belt but it was silent. She smiled in a bit of relief and decided to sit down while waiting. _Trunks must still be sleeping. I have an idea he's going to keep us up all night._ Bulma thought.

"Are you finished with your little project yet, Woman?" Vegeta asked and Bulma didn't have enough strength to jump in surprise. She merely nodded as the male stepped inside the kitchen and glanced at him.

"Yeah, Ozora's still busy but I decided to take a break. Do you want me to make you some coffee too?" Bulma offered but Vegeta shook his head. He didn't want that drink if it wasn't morning. Besides, it was too hot to drink something warm.

"I'm waiting for my food, Woman. I have no desire to drink coffee" Vegeta said and Bulma groaned while rolling her eyes. He was being impossible and he was completely oblivious to how tired she actually was.

"Of course you do! That's all you ever want. I ordered one of the staff to get us some pizza so please be patient. She should have it here in no time" Bulma said and Vegeta grunted. The kettle made a clicking sound and Bulma was forced to stand up.

"Is she going to join us?"

Bulma briefly froze at the question and glanced at Vegeta. "Who, Ozora? I don't know. I think she'll head home and go make food for Goku and Gohan" Bulma replied and Vegeta grunted again. Bulma raised an eyebrow in interest but said nothing more.

She poured in the water and finished making coffee for her and Ozora. "Vegeta, there's something I'd like to show you. Would you care to come with me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was suspicious at first but his curiosity got the better of him and he nodded.

He followed Bulma all the way until they reached their lab in silence. Bulma linked at the silence that came from behind the door of her lab only to find that Ozora was fast asleep on one of the counters, her breathing steady.

"She's already asleep. I can't believe it." Vegeta said and Bulma rolled her eyes before she put down the coffee on one of the counters. She reached for something before pulling out an electronic tablet and looked at Vegeta.

"Take a look at this" Bulma said and Vegeta was quiet at first before his eyes widened. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked all around him and he could barely find the words to express his shock. It was unbelievable.

"Ozora typed every single one of these out in a matter of two hours. All I did was the holograms and it seems like she finished up with that job too" Bulma said finding that she was still amazed by Ozora's talent.

"No way! You're telling me that she memorized every single thing here and typed it out in only two hours?! T-That's insane! There are hundreds!" Vegeta exclaimed and Bulma nodded. She glanced at the tablet and smiled.

"1500 to be precise. It's amazing to think that's the level of scientist Ozora is. It's as scary as it's inspiring" Bulma said and Vegeta glanced back at the female who was fast asleep. He was still shocked and now also amazed.

 _Is this who she really is?_

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* After finally making peace with her fate, Ozora is faced with another problem, Gohan's birthday!* Thank goodness Bulma was there to help her make thsi perfect gift but what is it?* What shocked Vegeta so much?* What will become of this?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	39. Chapter 38

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

Ozora woke up early the morning of the next day while being engulfed by a familiar warmth. Not wanting to wake up, she snuggled deeper into the warmth and was pulled closer to a firm object. She let her curiosity take over and slightly opened her eyes to meet a pair of turquoise eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" Goku asked and Ozora closed her eyes again before realization dawned upon her. The last thing she remembered was working at Bulma's laboratory and then-"You fell asleep at Bulma's so I brought you back here." He added and Ozora's eyes widened.

"What about-?!""Don't worry about it. I've got your present right here, wrapped and everything" Goku said pointing at the cupboard next to their bed and Ozora let out a relieved sigh. She laid her head down on Goku's bare abdomen as he continued to play with her hair.

"I heard from Bulma you were busy with Gohan's present the whole day long and refused to go buy him a gift with her money" Goku said and Ozora grunted, not having the energy to say anything else. Goku chuckled in amusement and glanced at the roof.

"Thanks, Ozora"

Ozora's eyes opened up at that and she turned her head to look at Goku in complete confusion. _Why is he thanking me?_ She wondered before she received a warm smile from Goku that always seemed to either angry her or melt her heart.

"Thank you for being there for Gohan and me. Even before we met until now you've always kept an eye on Gohan when I was unable to. I couldn't have asked for anything more" Goku said and Ozora rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that came onto her lips.

"Of course, Kakkarot. You and Gohan are two very important aspects in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way" Ozora said before feeling her pride start to hurt. "But shut up and lie still. I want to sleep more" She added and closed her eyes before she showed too much emotion.

Goku laughed and gave her a peck on her forehead. "You've been hanging out with Vegeta again, haven't you?" Goku asked before he was playfully yet painfully pinched in his side. "Ow! Okay, sorry! I'll lie still!" Ozora smirked and relaxed in his hold once again.

"That's all I wanted"

* * *

 _ **Later on…**_

"Kakkarot, I think the best option to take is if you, Krillen and Gohan go out for a while. I can't have you breaking everything around you while I'm busy with the celebration organizing" Ozora said and Goku pouted.

"But I don't wanna! I wanna help!" Goku complained like a child and a vein pulsed out of the Saiyan female's head. "Come on! You can't do anything alone!" Ozora was about to snap at the male but someone stepped inside the kitchen, drawing their attention.

"She's not alone, I'm here to help her!" The Ox King said as he made an entrance and Ozora's eyes widened. Goku grinned from ear to ear and Ozora smiled. "I came a bit early but I'll make sure to help you where I can. Is that alright?" Ox King asked and Ozora nodded.

"That would be great, but I can't have this idiot breaking everything he touches." Ozora said while pointing at Goku who made a painful facial expression. Ozora rolled her eyes at the male and gave him a sly smirk.

"Hey! That's not very ncie!"

"Oh, shut up, Kakkarot. Now go! Gohan and Krillen said that they'll meet you at the lake. You don't want them to wait too long, now do you?" Ozora asked as she pushed the male out of the house despite his futile struggle.

"No, but-""No buts, Kakkarot! Get going! We have everything under control! Go spend some time with your son and best friend" Ozora said and Goku stopped while looking back at her. A smile came onto his lips and he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Sometimes he truly didn't know what he did to deserve her and at other times he was just glad that she was his. The pull within his chest made a warm feeling rest inside his chest and his eyes softened as he broke the kiss.

"I love you, honey" Goku said and Ozora's eyes widened. He gave her another chase kiss on her lips before he flew away towards the two who waited for him. Ozora watched as he vanished in front of her and swallowed thickly.

That was a first.

He had never said those words directly for her before, why now? Ozora felt her cheeks heat up and turned around to walk away. An unknown uneasy feeling settled within her stomach but despite that she smiled.

"Hey, Ozora. I'll bake the cake so can you handle the rest of the snacks?" The Ox King asked and Ozora snapped out of her thoughts. That's right, Gohan's birthday celebrations. Ozora briefly cursed Goku for making her forget everything and nodded.

"Sure thing. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it!" Ozora said with a smirk and the Ox King laughed. Ozora was able to do anything as long as she was able to move. She was definitely going to make this day the absolute best day for everyone.

It was something completely new for Ozora but she enjoyed every moment of cooking. She even made time to observe how the Ox King baked the cake and was amazed. Truth was, she had never eaten cake in her life so this was definitely the first time.

"Ozora, do you mind getting the tablecloth so long? It's in the cupboard over there" The Ox King asked as she put down a plate of snacks. She nodded and went to the cupboard. However, it was quite a mess inside it and she saw absolutely no tablecloth.

"Are you sure it's in here? I don't-What the-?" Something fell on Ozora's head and she winced slightly before seeing what it was. A book. She pulled herself out of the cupboard with the book and the Ox King raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have there...? Oh, it's the old family album! So that's where it went!" The Ox King said and laughed. Ozora looked at him almost as if to ask him permission to open the book and he nodded. "Go on, you can open it." And she did.

The first pages she saw were photos of a crying Ox King, an old lady and Goku dressed in white with a smile on his lips. Next to him was a dark haired female also dressed in complete white, her raven black hair tied up in a neat bun and a large smile on her lips.

"That's Goku's wedding day. She's my daughter, ChiChi, Gohan's mother. Oh how I cried that day" Ox King said with a happy sigh as he went to sit next to Ozora. He still remembered that day very well and sometimes he could feel his eyes wanting to water at that event.

"She's beautiful... You must miss her a lot" Ozora said and the Ox King nodded with a sad smile. She gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew what it felt like to lose someone dear to you. The loss and the pain were sometimes overwhelming.

"I do. She was my first and only daughter I ever had. At times I wonder why she had to go but then I think about Goku and Gohan's happiness with you and I feel better. I guess everything happens for a reason" The Ox King said and Ozora frowned slightly.

"I can never replace your daughter and I also don't want to. She has a place in your heart and I promise that I won't steal it. I'll make my own so that you can still remember her" Ozora said and the Ox King laughed lightly.

"Oh! And that's the day we named Gohan! Goku kept going on and on about being hungry but ChiChi refused to let him eat. Not until they named their baby. ChiChi mentioned the name 'Gohan' and the little rascal laughed at the name so we all decided on it" Ox King said and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

"Gohan? Isn't that the human that took care of Kakkarot when he first landed on Earth?" Ozora asked and the Ox King nodded. Ozora smiled and closed the album before looking back at the male. "Well, you can tell me all about the rest later. For now, let's finish up"

* * *

 _ **That Night…**_

"Gohan's sure growing up so fast!" The Ox King said as they all sat around the table, the food laid out and the candles on the cake burning. Ozora nodded in satisfaction at their hard work and looked at the grinning Gohan.

"Oh, man! Look at that cake! It looks delicious! This is really incredible guys!" Krillen exclaimed and Ozora chuckled. Truth was, she couldn't have done any of this without the Ox King's help, but she had a feeling that he knew that.

"Thanks so much, you guys!"

"Well, don't thank us just yet, Gohan. You'll have to open the loads of presents your Grandfather brought you as well as ours first" Ozora said while pointing at the presents behind her and Gohan grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow, thanks, Grandpa! Do you think I can open my presents up now, Ozora?" Gohan asked but the Saiyan female shook her head. She knew the boy was excited but there was one thing he had to do first before he opened up his gifts.

"Not yet, Gohan. Cake first. Go on, blow out the candles, but lightly. We don't want everyone to be thrown with cake, now do we?" Ozora asked and Gohan laughed while Goku looked at her with a confused facial expression.

"Why? I'll still eat it"

"Kakkarot, you'll eat anything as long as it's not raw. That truly doesn't surprise me at all" Ozora said and everyone laughed while Goku sheepishly snickered. Ozora rolled her eyes at the male but kept her smile.

"Make sure to make a wish first!" Krillen said and Gohan nodded as he stood up. He had thought of one and he wouldn't want to wish for everything else. He had everything he ever wanted and he would never trade it for anything in the world.

 _I wish for the strength to beat Cell so that my family can live in peace._ Gohan silently wished within his mind. He blew out the candles only lightly and the cake luckily stayed in the same spot. Or so they all thought before cake was blown in each other their faces.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't-""Don't worry about it, Gohan! I already saw it coming" Ozora said and they all laughed. She looked at Goku and took a piece of cake with her finger off his face before tasting it, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Hey! That's my piece!" Goku childishly exclaimed and Ozora chuckled evilly at the male before he took a finger of her cake as well. "There now we're even! This cake's delicious! Wait, where's you piece Gohan?" Goku asked.

"I think it's down my shirt" Krillen said before they all laughed again. With the rest of the food intact they ate happily. Gohan wasted no time to open his presents and opened up the Ox King's gifts first which was quite a lot.

Gohan was impressed and excited with each gift he received and showed them to Ozora who looked at them in wonder. He showed her one of his gifts which was a telescope and she was amazed that Earth had made something to look at the stars.

"Alright, here's one more gift! I left the best for last, Gohan!" Goku said as he pulled out another gift from behind him and Ozora's eyes widened. It was hers. "This one's from Ozora" Everyone looked at her and she smiled nervously.

She didn't know if her gift would be as good as the rest of the one's Gohan had gotten. She could only hope for the best. "Wow, thanks, Ozora!" Gohan exclaimed as he took the wrapped paper before gently pulling it off to reveal a book.

"Well, look at that. He's got another book to put on his shelf. What's it about, Gohan?" Krillen curiously asked and Gohan blinked a few times. There was no name on the leather front cover meaning he didn't know either.

He opened the book.

 ** _To: Gohan_**

 ** _I hoped you enjoy this gift of knowledge that I pass on to you and that you will enjoy what I've written here. May the stars forever more guide you._**

 ** _Ozora_**

As soon as Gohan finished reading the message inside the book holograms sprung out of it and surrounded them all. Their eyes widened in wonder and they were all speechless at the information surrounding them.

"These are all the planets that I've ever visited in space. Each with their own unique appearance and statistics. It's all summed up for you to go through" Ozora said and Krillen's eyes bulged when he heard that.

"Y-You mean you memorized each of this planets' climate, appearance and other statistics about them?! T-That's crazy!" he exclaimed and Ozora laughed while shaking her head. To her, it was something natural to do.

"This is the best gift ever! Thanks so much, Ozora!" Gohan exclaimed and embraced the Saiyan female. Ozora stood frozen for a while before smiling at the boy and ruffled his hair. The other smiled at the scene as well and was happy that Ozora was there to celebrate with them.

"The pleasure's all mine, Gohan"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora finally heard about ChiChi but she isn't planning on taking her place anytime soon* They finished up with Gohan's birthday arrangements and Ozora's' gift was finally opened* They were all shocked at her incredible intelligence and they wouldn't even fathom what will happen if she used it to its full potential!* What will become of this?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	40. Chapter 39

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

It was another nice and sunshiny day. Goku, Ozora, Gohan and Krillen enjoyed the outside breeze with a picnic made for this very sunny day. Goku was already stuffing his face between their conversations while the rest ate calmly.

"A new guardian? Why would we need a new guardian for the Earth?" Ozora asked in confusion as she sat down and laid out another plate filled with food. She silently hoped that Goku would slow down on all the food otherwise there would be no food left for them either.

"Yeah, since Piccolo fused with Kami, the Dragon Balls turned to stone so we can't make wishes anymore. The only way we can make wishes is it we get a new guardian. Any ideas?" Goku asked as he swallowed down his food and Ozora cupped her chin.

"Well, you can always go to New Namek. I'm sure that they'll give you a new guardian for the Earth. After all, we are seen as heroes in their eyes" Ozora pointed out and Goku snapped his fingers while grinning.

"That sounds like a great idea, Ozora! Why don't you come with me then? I'm not sure where new Planet Namek is anyway so you can show me the way!" Goku suggested but Ozora shook her head as a reply.

"Why not, Ozora?" Gohan asked and Ozora smiled slightly while looking at their questioning faces. She didn't want to go or to be more precise she was too tired to go. She could feel her pregnancy take its toll on her every day. Some days were better than the other. Today was not one of the good days.

"I know that Kakkarot will find the way and besides, if you don't know the way you can always ask King Kai, right?" Ozora suggested and Goku nodded. She was right. He could do it all on his own but he silently hoped that Ozora agreed.

"Are you sure, Ozora?" Krillen asked and she nodded again. "Alright then. Don't worry, Goku, I'm sure you won't get lost" He added and they all laughed. The peace surrounding them was only temporary though but for now, it was enough.

* * *

 ** _At Capsule Corp…_**

"Hey, Michio! I left you some clothing on the dryer! They should fit since I made them with the same measurements!" Bulma called upstairs towards the bathroom before smiling. She hoped they fitted. He had just come back from a year's training and his muscles were bulkier, more defined.

His hair was longer just like Trunks' when he came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber except Michio's hair was far longer than Trunks. It matched Ozora's length and it had her own spiky wit in the raven colored strands.

"Thanks, Bulma! They still fit fine!" Michio called from upstairs and Bulma sighed in relief. She watched as he came downstairs while still adjusting his gloves of his hands. "Thanks for letting me borrow your shower" Bulma nodded with a smile.

"Sure thing, Michio. I can't have you go to Ozora smelling like you haven't bathed in a year" Bulma said with a faint laugh before her face fell slightly. "You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Michio froze briefly before he nodded.

"Yeah, it's about time I told her. I should've told her from the beginning but I was afraid that it would mess things up." Michio said and Bulma put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You just go and tell her" Michio smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Bulma!"

* * *

Ozora sat against a tree with her eyes closed and enjoyed the soft breeze as it brushed against her skin. She enjoyed the sounds of nature and the quietness around her. Krillen and Gohan had long gone towards the Kame House but she decided to stay behind.

After all, she needed some time to herself. Ozora opened her eyes and touched her abdomen with a faint soft smile. She could feel a small ki within her that differed from her own and knew that it was the child she was carrying.

Her eyes widened slightly when she felt a sudden power coming straight towards her. It took her a few moments to sense that it was Michio and she was surprised. He had grown strong from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I'm surprised to find you here, Michio. How did your training go?" Ozora asked as the male landed near her. However, she didn't glance back at him when she asked him and let her eyes travel towards the blue sky.

"It went fine, thanks. It was tough training but I managed" Michio said with a light laugh before his face turned a bit more serious. "Why are you out here on your own? Isn't anyone around?" Ozora shook her head.

"No, Kakkarot went to get a new guardian for the Earth while Gohan and Krillen went to the Kame House." Ozora replied and Michio's brows furrowed. "Why didn't you go with them?" Michio asked and Ozora smiled.

"I needed some time for myself..." She trailed off before glancing at the male's troubled facial expression. "What about you, Michio? Why are you here? I'm sure you're not here to show off with your new level of power, so why?" She asked and Michio bit his bottom lip.

"I need to tell you something that's _really_ important. Will you hear me out?" Michio asked and Ozora smiled while nodded. She knew what he wanted to tell her but didn't bother to interrupt him. This was something that he needed to do by himself.

"I...I'm..." Michio took a deep breath. "I'm your son!" He exclaimed and clenched his eyes shut. He could feel his heart beat loudly in his ears and his mouth was half dry. He waited to hear her answer and didn't know what to expect from her.

"Yes, I know"

Michio's eyes shot open and he looked up towards Ozora who was smiling warmly at him. He was speechless and shocked and had no words to utter. Ozora looked back up at the blue sky and left her hand on her abdomen.

"I've known ever since you came to Earth. It wasn't that hard to figure out. After all, you have your Father's face and the same kindness that runs through his veins" Ozora said and Michio swallowed thickly.

"W-Why didn't you ever confront me about it? If you knew...why didn't you ask me about it?" Michio asked and Ozora let out a sigh. "Well, it was something that you had to do on your own. Besides, it was already difficult for you to keep it a secret. I didn't want to overcomplicate things for you" She replied.

Michio sat down next to her with his eyes hid beneath a shadow that fell over his face. "That's so like you! I don't get you at all..." Michio trailed off and Ozora noticed the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.

"It must've been hard for you to see me going off on my own without being there for me." Ozora said and Michio nodded. "I'm sorry" She added softly and Michio's eyes widened. He looked back at her and frowned deeply.

"D-Don't apologize! It's not your fault! I should apologize! I should've known from the beginning that you could take care of yourself... After all, you have your powers in this timeline" Michio stated and Ozora's brows furrowed.

"Yes, my powers were stolen my Katashi in your time. It must be hard for you to keep an eye on future me. It's pathetic actually. I fell right into his trap and it cost me greatly" Ozora said and Michio gritted his teeth.

"Please...stop apologizing! I-I don't mind to take care of you! I just need to get strong enough to help everyone. Even Uncle Raiden." Michio said and Ozora's eyes widened at the name. Michio smiled seeing her confusion and the tension went away.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. After you were poisoned, Uncle Raiden saved you. He was the one who disposed of that bastard too. He told me that he took you to the Namekians and they tried to heal you but had no remedy." Michio said and felt his chest clench slightly.

"Your final decision was to go back to Earth and Raiden followed you. He vowed to never leave your side and still hasn't. He's taking care of everyone while I'm here" Michio explained and Ozora burst out laughing making Michio raise an eyebrow.

"That sounds like Raiden alright. Say, is he still as flirtatious as always?" Ozora asked and Michio laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. Though he gets a bunch of slaps a day from both Chiku and Bulma" Michio said.

"Chiku?"

Michio froze when he realized that he had brought _her_ name up and swallowed thickly. He nodded slowly and let his shoulder drop in defeat. It was too late and he was starting to tell Ozora the things she needed to know and Chiku was one of them.

"Yeah, Chiku's my twin sister"

"Huh?"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Dun...Dun...DUN!* So it turns out that Michio's Ozora's son but wait he's part of twins?! What will become of this new discovery?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	41. Chapter 40

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

To say that she was shocked was definitely an understatement. OF all the things she expected Michio to say, that was not one of them. _Twins? He and his sister are twins? That means..._ Realization started to dawn upon her and her eyes widened.

Michio, however, smiled at her. "Yeah, you're pregnant with twins. Shocking, isn't it? Future you told me that she didn't know until the day she gave birth. Apparently my sister hid behind me when they took photos. Kind of funny, isn't it?" Michio said and let out a laugh.

"I honestly didn't expect that-Wait, you know that I am pregnant?" Ozora asked once again confused and surprised simultaneously. Michio nodded and let his eyes travel towards the grass in front of him. "Yeah, I've known ever since you stepped out of the Time Chamber" He replied.

 _H-He knew already then? W-What incredible senses he has to immediately recognize the change in my ki..._ Ozora thought, still a bit shocked and speechless. She let out a sigh before she cleared her throat and looked back at Michio.

"This is quite a surprise... So Chiku and Michio, you two are my future children. Quite unique names I might add" Ozora stated and Michio grinned. "Actually my full name is Michio Goten Son and Chiku's...well just Chiku" Michio replied and Ozora blinked blankly at the male.

"Michio Goten? That second name sounds like something Kakkarot would come up with. Let me guess, I gave you your first name and Kakkarot your second" Ozora concluded and Michio's eyes widened giving her the answer she needed.

"I-I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly but I guess that's what I'd expect from my mother..." Michio trailed off and Ozora noticed a small blush on his cheeks. It was the first time that he called her his mother and it made a warm feeling rise within her chest.

"Though, instead of calling me by the name you gave me, you call me Goten all the time so that should actually be my first name. You said that it reminds you of my Dad a lot, so that's why you call me that" Michio said and Ozora chuckled. That seemed like her.

"What about your sister?" Ozora asked and Michio froze for a few moments before he smiled. Ozora noted that he seemed very fond of his other sibling and briefly wondered why he hadn't brought her with him. Then again, it would be dangerous.

"Chiku? Yeah, you gave her the name. I'm not quite sure why though but you mentioned something about my father's previous wife." Michio said and Ozora raised an eyebrow. _Kakkarot's late wife? What was her name again...?_

"Michio, would you mind telling me about you two. I am curious as to whom you two are and his your sister is" Ozora said and Michio stared at her blankly before chuckling. "I knew you'd ask. Sure, I'll tell you everything you want to know" He said and Ozora smiled. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Later on…**

"That's unexpected!" Ozora said while laughing along with Michio and he nodded. "Yeah, you should've seen Trunks' face. It was redder than a tomato...That was quite a trick Chiku pulled on him." Michio said and Ozora chuckled.

"They sound like they get along well. Is there anything that I must know about my future child and Trunks?" Ozora asked with a smug smirk and Michio's face almost fell immediately. He didn't like that idea one bit.

"No! Of course not!" Michio exclaimed and crossed his arms over his body. "I mean sure he talks with her a lot and buys her flowers and...oh no..." Michio's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him and Ozora chuckled.

"Don't look so worried, Michio. I'm sure that Trunks will take good care of her and besides, you're still there too" Ozora pointed out but Michio kept him frown plastered on his features. She was probably right but Chiku was still too young.

"But Mom-" Michio's hand shot up to his mouth and his eyes widened along with Ozora's eyes. That was the first time he called her Mom directly. A warm feeling spread through Ozora's chest and she chuckled at Michio's shocked facial expression.

"No need to feel ashamed. I am your mother despite not being your future one. You can call me that if you want to" Ozora said and Michio blushed slightly while averting his eyes away from her. "And about your sister. You should let her make her own decisions and let her follow her own journey"

"She needs to write her own destiny"

Michio's eyes widened at her words and a nostalgic feeling washed over him. He had heard that before, from his mother in the Future. _"Write your own destiny, Goten. That way you'll be free for as long as you live"_ That was her words and he still hasn't forgotten it.

"Thanks...Mom" Michio murmured softly with a blush still covering his face. Ozora was shocked that he called her again before she smiled warmly at her future son. "It's always a pleasure, Michio" Ozora said and they both stared up at the sky.

It was beautiful and it as as blue as the lake in front of them almost as if it reflected the color back up at the sky. Ozora noted that this was the only planet with such a blue sky and beauty. Yes, Namek was beautiful, but it had its own beauty and peacefulness.

 _Hello? Ozora, can you hear me?_ Ozora shot up and looked around in haste while Michio blinked in confusion. _Hello? Is anyone there? I'm sure I'm using this right..._ That voice. It was Dende! But how was he communicating with her from Namek?

"Dende! I can hear you loud and clear! It's been quite a while! How have you been?" Ozora asked towards the sky and Michio was even more confused. "Oh, do you mind if Michio heard in? Otherwise he'll think I've gone crazy" She added and Michio gaped at her.

"I would never-!" _Sure thing. I've been well but things have been boring on New Planet Namek and I've missed you guys. But guess what? Goku went to New Planet Namek and brought me back to be your new Guardian!_ Dende said, his voice full of excite.

"That's great, Dende! But that also means that you're here!" Ozora said with a wide smile on her face and Michio could practically feel her excitement to see the small Namekian again. _Yeah, I'm at the lookout. I already created new Dragon Balls so Goku is looking for them._

"WHAT?! Kakkarot went without me! That bastard... If I'd known he would go look for the Dragon Balls then I would've joined him...argh... I'll be right there, Dende!" Ozora said and glanced back at Michio who was still somewhat confused.

"You want to join me? I'm going to the lookout" Ozora asked as she held out her hand and Michio nodded. Trunks was there so he would have someone to talk to and he still needed to enter the Chamber as well. "Sure" Michio said before he took hold of her hand.

Her smile widened into a smirk and Michio's eyes widened. Before he knew it he was traveling at an incredible speed while feeling as light as a feather. He had felt this before while traveling with his mother and it was still something that he wasn't used to.

Just as fast as it began, it ended. Michio could feel his weight turn back to normal and they landed onto the platform of the lookout. He blinked a few times to let his eyes focus on his surroundings before seeing a blur of green coming their way.

"Ozora!" The little Namekian jumped up against Ozora who was laughing. She had anticipated this and caught Dende and hugged him back. "Long time no see, Dende!" Ozora said and put the Namekian down before grinning at him.

"So you're the new Guardian? I must compliment Kakkarot, he made a wise choice" Ozora said and Dende blushed while nodding. "Ozora? I thought you were busy back home" Gohan spoke up and Ozora blinked in surprise.

"You're here as well? Damn that Kakkarot... I thought he was only going to get a new Guardian but now he's off collecting Dragon Balls without me..." Ozora's brows twitched in agitation and made the rest sweat drop slightly.

"Well, he's not back yet so you can catch up on him" Krillen suggested and Gohan gave him an elbow in his side. "Krillen, she's going to kill my Dad for not asking her to come with..." Gohan murmured through his teeth and Krillen paled slightly.

"Yeah, that idiot's dead for sure..." Ozora said darkly and chuckled. "I'll see you all later!" She added and waved at them before she vanished from sight. She picked up the male's ki and let out a sigh. She didn't know if she had enough energy to travel to New Namek but looking for Dragon Balls isn't that tiring.

Especially if you have the radar.

Ozora appeared in front of a large fort that was built up high and the door was closed. It was definitely to keep something out but it wasn't Saiyan proof. Ozora let out a sigh as she felt Goku's energy inside it and briefly wondered what the idiot had gotten himself into.

She vanished from sight once again and traveled within the large building. When she saw Goku standing in a room, she appeared once again. She landed onto her feet and crossed her arms over her body while seeing a bunch of eyes on her.

"W-Where did she come from?!" A small and chubby male exclaimed in shock along with his two body guards. He wore a yellow suit with a ring on each finger and a pair of dark sunglasses that covered his eyes despite not being in the sun.

"Ozora! What are you doing here? I thought you were still back at home!" Goku said with his usual smile before he saw Ozora's twitching brow. She tapped with her index finger on her arm and looked at Goku with an agitated expression.

"Sure, leave me alone all by myself at home, idiot. I told you to go on to New Namek without me but I can't remember saying that you can go on a Dragon Ball hunt _without_ me. What do you have to say for yourself, Kakkarot?" Ozora demanded and couldn't read the atmosphere in the room at all.

"W-Well...you said y-you wanted some time a-alone...so I just thought I'd give you a bit more time to rest..." Goku said nervously while smiling sheepishly at Ozora. Her eye twitched once again before she let out a sigh.

"Whatever, Kakkarot. As long as you still have a few Dragon Balls to go look for" Ozora said and Goku nodded. "Yeah, they already collected two but I kinda feel bad. They did all that trouble to find them and I have nothing to repay them with" Goku said and Ozora raised an eyebrow.

"Kakkarot, you know that they probably looked for the balls for selfish reasons, right? I think their repayment should be to still be alive when we leave" Ozora said with a evil smirk and they cowered behind an half robot male wearing pink.

"Ozora, don't be silly." Goku said and Ozora frowned at him. He honestly thought that she was kidding, but she wasn't. "I just wish I could make this a fair trade" He finished and Ozora noticed the half robot male's lenses that served at his eyes moved.

"Oh really? About this then? Let's play a little game." He said and unwound one of his metal arms before he threw three puzzles onto the table. Ozora raised an eyebrow at the male's actions and wondered what he was up to.

"If you can untangle all three of these puzzle rings by tomorrow at dawn then both of our Dragon Ball will be yours. If you cannot, then you'll surrender the ones you've collected. Fair and Square. So Goku, do we have ourselves a deal or not?" He asked and Ozora cleared her throat.

"I'd like to adjust your so-called deal. I'll be the one to solve your puzzles since Kakkarot left me out on his little solo adventure, I only think it's fair" Ozora said and they all blinked in surprise. "I guess that's fair" the General said and Ozora nodded.

"I guess we accept then. You sure about this Ozora? I've never seen you try these puzzles before" Goku said and Ozora smirked at the male. "Oh, Kakkarot. You do insult me. Did you forget who I am?" Ozora asked and Goku only blinked at her.

She turned her attention towards the puzzles and picked them up before investigating them. "I'll get you a chair to make you comfortable-""No need, this will be quick" Ozora said and everyone stared at her blankly.

Ozora took the first one and in a flash, the rings were separate from each other. She lay them down at the table and ignored the shocked facial expressions she received. She finished the other two puzzles in no time as well.

"There you go, all finished. Now I believe your collected Dragon Balls belong to us" Ozora said watching as their mouths dropped in astonishment. "Whoa! That was amazing Ozora! I didn't know you could do that!" Goku said and Ozora rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Like I said Kakkarot, don't underestimate me" Ozora said and grabbed the two Dragon Balls that lay on the table. "Let's go" Goku waved at the four figures before they vanished together out of sight. They left the rest of the figures, dumbstruck.

They appeared in the sky high above the building and Ozora handed Goku the two Dragon Balls that he pocketed in his orange jacket. "Well, we only need one more so let's go find it!" Goku said and Ozora nodded before they flew off.

Goku looked at the Dragon Radar found that the Dragon Ball was nearby. They landed in front of a lake that looked as peaceful as the one back at home. "I believe that it should be in the lake somewhere. So we should decide who-Hey!" Ozora barely caught Goku's clothing in time before sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" Goku said and jumped into the lake. She must've known that he would want to go for a swim. He was always prepared to strip for a swim. That, or he would go swimming to catch a fish for dinner.

"I got it! That makes the last of the bunch! Just in time!" Goku said and Ozora smiled. _Yes, it seems out peaceful time has finally come to an end, Kakkarot. The Cell Games awaits us..._ Ozora though and felt her heart clench in her chest.

 _I can only hope for our victory..._

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora and Michio finally had a little bonding time before she went out to explore with Goku!* The Cell games near, but what will happen?!*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	42. Chapter 41

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 ** _The Day of the Cell Games_**

Ozora, Goku and Gohan were all up early to prepare for the Games. They all changed into their fighting clothing and managed to grab something to eat as well. Goku wore his usual orange outfit, Ozora wore a brand new spandex that Bulma made and Gohan wore his Namekian clothing.

Gohan had left early already and agreed to wait for the rest at the lookout. Krillen, Piccolo, Trunks and Michio also agreed to wait for them there but their time was running out. Ozora let out a sigh as she pulled her hair out of her spandex before turning to Goku who was ready for action.

"Well, we'd better go" Goku said and Ozora nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to be late and I'm sure the others are already there waiting for us" Ozora said and walked out of the dome-like house she hoped to return to when everything was over.

"Ozora, before we go, I need you to promise me something" Goku spoke up and Ozora stopped in her tracks before looking back at the male. "Promise me, you won't fight Cell" Ozora's eyes widened at his words before her brows furrowed.

"Now's not the time to be ridicules, Kakkarot. If push comes to shove, then I'll gladly fight him with everything I have" Ozora said but Goku kept his serious facial expression. He wasn't going to change his mind at all.

"Ozora, this isn't your planet to protect" Goku said and Ozora's eyes widened slightly. "You barely came here and you were already bombarded to protect it. This is our problem and I don't want to drag you deeper into this mess." Goku said and Ozora frowned.

"It's a bit late to say that now, Kakkarot. I've already trained with both you and Gohan for these Games and if I remember correctly you were the one who dragged me into the Chamber with you. Why did you do that if you don't want me involved then?" Ozora questioned.

"Because I know you" Goku said and Ozora's brows twitched. "You would've gone off to fight Cell again if things looked dire and you would've gotten hurt or even be killed. I won't risk that. That's why you need to promise me right now that you won't fight Cell" Goku said and Ozora stared at the male.

 _W-What is he thinking?! If he and Gohan or anyone else is in trouble of course I'm going to fight Cell!_ Ozora thought and gritted her teeth. _W-Wait...Does he know that I'm bearing a child? That's impossible! I haven't told him yet and the Ki within me is still a bit too small for him to realize._

 _Though, Vegeta realized that I was with a child...and Michio..._ Ozora didn't know what to think but until she was sure of her suspicions she decided to agree to Goku's terms. "Kakkarot... I... I promise that I won't fight Cell, but only if you don't do anything reckless!" Ozora quickly added and Goku grinned.

"Then it's a deal!" Goku said and Ozora let out a mental sigh. "Now, just before we go..." Ozora felt a strong pull within her chest before Goku kissed her passionately. Her eyes briefly widened before she kissed him back.

"You're getting quite good with this 'pull'-action, Kakkarot" Ozora said as they broke the kiss and Goku snickered at her. "I've been training" He said and Ozora rolled her eyes. He was definitely a strange one beyond compare.

Using Instant Transmission, they vanished and traveled towards the Lookout. They were all quick to notice Goku and Ozora's arrival and looked back at the two Saiyans. Ozora smiled at Michio and he smiled back at her.

"Today is the day." Goku said before noticing that someone was indeed missing. "Huh? Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked while looking around but found no Saiyan Prince. Ozora chuckled at Goku and already knew that he headed off before them.

"I see, he must be pumped up from all his training. So, what level's he at?" Goku asked before noticing everyone's depressed facial expressions. Ozora put a hand on Michio's shoulder and he nodded at her. He knew that nothing would come by being worried but after he heard about the Dragon...

"Hey, guys, what's with the silent treatment? Anyone want to explain?" Goku asked ad Krillen glanced towards the male. "Goku, we seem to have a bit of a snag here. It's about the Dragon. See Dende made it so that all the people killed by Cell can be brought back with one wish..." Krillen said.

"Unlike on Namek, this Dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before" Krillen said and Goku looked at them with a blank facial expression. "I'm sorry. I should've told you that before I made it, Goku" Dende said and Ozora frowned slightly. That could pose to be a problem...

"Don't worry! Nothings gonna happen! He's not gonna beat us guys! Just take it easy. Now let's hurry up or we're gonna be late" Goku said and Ozora's brows twitched. She still didn't know how he could stay so calm about this situation.

He's always been like that, ever since she met him.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

After everyone finally arrived Ozora went to stand next to Vegeta and had Michio by her side. She and Vegeta exchanged glanced before she smirk. He rolled his eyes at her and kept his usual scowl plastered on his lips. She was also glad to see Android 16 with spotless repairs.

 _Good job, Bulma._

Then something interesting happened. Earthling Champions showed up to face Cell and she had to say that they had guts. They belittled Cell but he completely ignored them. His eyes were on them only and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

As expected, Goku warned them not to fight Cell because it would mean their death but they merely brushed him aside with a few insults. Ozora chuckled when they took the ring and one by one, they were all wiped out in a flash. Even Earth's greatest hero, Hercule Satan.

"Let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first? Will it be Goku to start things off?" Cell asked as he glanced at the Super Saiyan. Goku smirked as he walked up towards the ring before entering it, ready to fight the Android.

"Let's do it!" Goku said his smirk widening into a grin and Ozora crossed her arms over her bust. She could only hope that Goku would be powerful enough to face Cell and finally rid the Earth from the Android. She had to believe in Goku's strength.

And so the fight between Goku and Cell commenced within the ring. Both of them seemed to enjoy themselves and it was obvious for Ozora that neither of them were fighting seriously. This was all just a little warm up.

"Alright, I suppose that was a good enough warm up" Cell said and Ozora mentally chuckled. She knew it. "Yeah" Goku replied both still wearing their smirks proudly. They seemed to come to an agreement and Ozora had a feeling everything would change now.

"Well, it looks like their ready to get down to it for real" Krillen said and everyone's brows furrowed. They never took their eyes off the two fighters in the ring and mentally prepared themselves for the real fight.

Goku's face suddenly turned serious and he gritted his teeth while stepping into a stance. "Now!" Goku said through clenched teeth before he crossed his arms over his face and started to power up. The more power he released, the more the Earth shook and debris floated up into the air.

"T-That's incredible!" Trunks exclaimed at Goku's power as it rose and the others were shocked as well. All except Ozora and Gohan who had experienced his latent power in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber beforehand.

A golden glow emitted from Goku's clothes and his face and he finished powering up. Ozora glanced at Cell who stepped into his own stance and her brows furrowed. _Let's see how powerful your perfection is, Cell._

Cell's power exploded from his body and Ozora gritted her teeth when she was pushed back from the force of Cell's sudden power burst. "Now, Dad" Gohan said and Ozora's brows twitched slightly. _Yes, now Kakkarot. It's time._

"It's a standoff. They're both fighting at maximum power" Krillen said and watched as the two warriors never broke eye contact. A tension started to form between them and neither of them made an attempt to move before Goku walked straight towards Cell.

 _Kakkarot, what are you doing?!_ Ozora thought and her brows furrowed when they stopped in front of each other, both smirking. "Your move" Cell said and Goku chuckled at his words. He knew that the time to games was over and now he fought for the fate of the Earth.

"Of course" Goku said before he punched Cell hard in his stomach. He elbowed the Android behind his neck before he kicked Cell into the air. He appeared behind him and hit him into the ring once again but the Android was quick to stop his movement.

"Good work, Goku. At last a worthy opponent! This is the competition, I've been waiting for! Since our power are almost equal it should make for an interesting contest. Don't you think?" Cell said as he wiped his purple blood that ran from his mouth.

"Yeah, count on it" Goku said his smirk widening ever so slightly. Ozora noticed Vegeta's clenched fists next to her and saw his gaped mouth. She was sure that he was shocked at Goku's strength and he surpassed Vegeta once again.

"Hey, Krillen, between the two of them, who do you think will win?" Trunks asked the bald monk who was smiling in confidence. "I say Goku's the man! Cell's going down!" Krillen said and Michio frowned at his words.

He wasn't so sure about that since Cell also said that they were _almost_ equal. That small difference could mean Goku's downfall. Ozora put a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him. "Don't worry, Kakkarot has a plan" She whispered softly at him and Michio smiled at his mother before nodding.

His nerves seemed to rest as soon as she smiled at him or put a hand on his shoulder. He just hoped that she was right and that Goku's plan will bring him victory in this fight. He could only believe in his father and hope for the best.

That was until Cell started with his tricks. His first trick was making multi forms of himself which was Tien's techniques. This time it was more difficult for Goku to keep up with all four Cells but he managed well.

The second trick he pulled was using Piccolo's special beam cannon. All four Cell's charged the attack and released it towards Goku. Goku took to the skies to dodge it and the Cells all followed him, just as he had planned.

He snapped around and attacked all four of them with separate techniques. They all crash landed onto each other before merging with the real Cell once again. Ozora smirked knowing borrowed techniques couldn't work on Goku. Cell lay there, not moving and everyone thought he was down but he wasn't.

The third trick he pulled as Krillen's destructive disks but it wasn't quite Krillen's move. "That's Frieza's technique he used against me" Ozora said and everyone's eyes snapped towards Ozora. "It was irritating when I fought with Frieza but getting out of it has a trick to it"

Goku used the after image techniques and Cell was unable to cut him off with the technique, resulting in a smirk from Ozora. "There's no way you can beat me with your stolen fighting techniques. Now, give up!" Goku said but Cell huffed.

"No, not yet. It's over when I say it's over!" Cell said and stepped into a stance before he concentrated all his energy into one point. Goku's eyes widened when he realized what Cell was doing and Ozora gritted her teeth.

"KA...ME..."

"No! You can't put that much power into the 'kamehameha'! It's too dangerous!" Goku yelled in alert but Cell chuckled. He merely put more energy into the blast and Goku gritted his teeth. _Kakkarot! The sky!_ Ozora called for him and Goku took off.

"HA...ME...HA!"

Ozora's eyes narrowed as the blast followed Goku and he barely escaped using his Instant Transmission technique. He appeared behind Cell and kicked him harsh on his back. Ozora let out a relief sigh and mentally thank Goku for his actions.

 _That was a close call._

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* The Cell games finally started!* Goku and Cell are on fire and neither of them are thinking of backing down!* However, how long will Cell continue with his bag of tricks and can Goku keep up with him?!*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	43. Chapter 42

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

After that kamehameha-wave everything changed. Cell was faster, stronger and Goku couldn't keep up with him at all. However, it was only Goku. Ozora could keep up with the android's movement as well as Gohan but the one who was fighting Cell was neither of them.

Goku turned into a mere punching bag who was able to get damage in from time to time and it worried Ozora greatly. _He's slacking even if he tried to keep up with him, it took more energy. Cell's pushing him back and Kakkarot was close to stepping out of the ring several times. Argh...Kakkarot!_

Ozora looked at the sky where Goku and Cell where in the sky and she couldn't hear anything they were saying. She could only watch as they floated in the sky, hoping that Goku would manage to keep up with Cell's strength.

"Hey! Get away from the ring! NOW!" Goku yelled in panic from above and Ozora's eyes widened. Cell was going to blow up the ring! As fast as she could she grabbed Michio and Vegeta before using Instant Transmission to distance themselves.

A large explosion erupted from the area where the ring stood and a cloud of smoke surrounded them. Michio coughed while Ozora and Vegeta had their eyes on the whole in the ground. The ring was no longer located there.

"T-Thanks, Mom. I owe you one" Michio said as he slowly stood up and Trunks smiled at him, relieved to know his friend was save. "Hey, I can take care of myself, woman" Vegeta snapped at the Saiyan female and while Ozora ignored his comment, Michio growled.

"You ungrateful-!""Enough, the fight's not over to argue yet" Ozora cut Michio off and he gritted his teeth. He glared at Vegeta who smirked at him before they both at Goku and Cell who landed on the ground.

"Now, the whole desert is our ring! Let's say the last one standing wins the game" Cell said and Ozora's brows furrowed while she crossed her arms over her body. "I see. So it's a fight to the finish" Goku said before he started stretching.

However, it wasn't long before Cell bombarded Goku with blasts and the Saiyan male had to fly around in circle to dodge them. In Ozora's opinion, things were looking quite grim and she didn't know what the result of the fight would be at all.

It made her uneasy.

 _Kakkarot, I think it's time you bring up your plan! I can see you're giving it your all and your equal now but will it be enough?_ Ozora thought as Goku and Cell locked hands. Their energies exploded around them and resulted in the earth shaking.

They broke apart and engaged in hand to hand combat once again, neither side thinking of giving up at all. They were both determined to win this match. Goku gritted his teeth as they broke apart again and took to the sky, making everyone look up at him.

Ozora's eyes were narrowed on his form and she tried to figure out what he was doing. He locked his hands together in front of him before bringing them to the side and realization dawned upon her. _What does he think he's doing?!_

"KA...ME..."

"Everyone! Get down! Take cover! Get moving! Goku's releasing the kamehameha!" Piccolo yelled and everyone's eyes widened. "Ah, just relax guys! Goku's crazy, but he's not _that_ crazy! There's nothing to worry about!" Krillen soothed but his blood ran cold when Goku continued to build up energy.

"HA...ME..."

"Idiot! Don't do it, Kakkarot!" Ozora yelled at the male while everyone gritted their teeth, not knowing what Goku was thinking. Then he vanished and Ozora's eyes snapped towards Cell before they widened in shock.

"HA!"

Goku appeared right in front of Cell and released his kamehameha-wave, disintegrating half of the Android's body. Ozora smirked at Goku's actions and found that she was relieved that he didn't blow up the Earth.

However, there was still energy coming from the body of Cell meaning... "Kakkarot! Remember! He can regenerate himself! Watch out!" Ozora yelled at the male and Goku's eyes widened. True to Ozora's words, the rest of Cell's body jumped onto his feet and he regenerated back into his original form.

"I should've known you'd be able to regenerate yourself." Goku said and Ozora gritted her teeth while clenching her fists by her side. Piccolo growled and clenched his fists as well. "He just won't die!" He exclaimed and cursed his own regeneration cells in Cell's body.

"I may not have beaten you with that blast but I can sense that your power level has gown down drastically because of it" Goku said while smirking but Cell was completely unfazed by the comment that he made.

"Perhaps, but you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath. I know what you did. You pushed most of your energy into that last attack, Goku, but I'm still standing and all your powers are drained. Which means your fight is over" Cell said and a shadow fell over Ozora's eyes.

"That's not true!" Goku retorted and just as Cell had said, Goku had sluggish movements. His attacks weren't as effective as before and his energy was falling fast. Despite Cell's strength being cut in half Goku was still not able to fight on even grounds with him.

"Goku was counting on that last attack to finish Cell off! I don't know how much longer he'll be able to keep this up" Piccolo said as their eyes were in the sky on the two fighting figures who were out of breath but Cell caught his first.

Goku then let loose a barrage of blasts and it seemed like he had gotten Cell. For the time that Goku let loose his attacks, Cell didn't make a move but in the end, Cell was able to block every attack by making a ball of energy around himself that served as a shield.

"Both of their power levels have dropped tremendously! But Goku's is dropping much faster! If he doesn't act soon Goku's going to lose!" Piccolo said but everyone around him was quiet. They already knew what was going to happen.

"Are you tired, Goku? You've lost a lot of strength! Why don't you take a breather? Perhaps one of those senzu beans will help you" Cell said and let out an amused chuckle while still floating in the air, also breathing slightly heavy.

"Hey, this is our chance! If Goku eats a senzu bean, he can get his strength back and take Cell down!" Trunks suggested and both Ozora and Vegeta frowned deeply. "We will wait!" Piccolo said and Vegeta growled.

"Quiet, boy! Where's your honor?! Like all pureblooded Saiyans, Kakkarot would rather die fighting than win with one of those disgraceful senzu beans as crutch!" Vegeta growled out and Ozora let out a sigh while nodding in agreement.

"Vegeta's right. Kakkarot trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just like the rest of us. We will see what will unfold from this fight. I know that Kakkarot would never ask for a senzu bean in this fight since that's just who he is" Ozora said and Trunks frowned deeply while Michio kept his comments to himself.

"No! Don't you see what will happen if things go on like this?!" Trunks asked, not believing that Ozora was actually on Vegeta's side. "If this goes on, Kakkarot will die" Vegeta said and Ozora clenched her fists slightly tighter.

"But, that will be his decision! It's painfully clear at this point that no one amongst this group is strong enough or in the condition to fight Cell. Not even myself. So he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior! And that means to the death!" Vegeta said and gave Ozora a brief glance.

"While we all just stand here and watch?! I won't be part of it!" Trunks yelled back at his father and Vegeta growled at him. "Aren't you the one who has never stopped talking about how great a hero Kakkarot is? If you have so much faith in him then wait and see what he'll do" Vegeta said.

At this point Michio's one hand was shaking in anger. He wanted to hit Vegeta so badly but being the Saiyan he was, he found that he understood what honor kept Goku back. He could only hope that his father didn't die.

Not again.

"You're right about one thing, Cell. The world does want to see a real champion" Goku said and he power down where the golden aura around him vanished making everyone gasp in surprise. None of them knew what Goku was thinking.

"It's over, Cell, you win. I give up. I know how strong you are. There's no point in continuing the fight. I can't beat you" Goku said and this time it was Cell's turn to gasp in surprise. "Kakkarot! You couldn't!" Ozora yelled and looked at him with wide eyes.

 _H-He's giving up?! What the hell is he thinking?!_ Ozora yelled in her own mind while the others around her exclaimed in their own state of shock and disbelief. "W-What are you doing?!" Michio yelled at Goku but he kept his smirk.

"Surely you're joking! You can't just say 'I give up' and expect to walk away?!" Cell yelled at the male while gritting his teeth. He couldn't believe the male either. "Sure I can. You beat me fair and square. I give up" Goku said once again.

"Well, Goku. I hope you fully appreciate the consequences of your actions. You may quit if you wish but if there's no one left to fight me I'm going to reduce this entire planet to rubble!" Cell growled at the Saiyan male.

"Not so fast Cell! I may be giving up but that doesn't mean the tournament's over! There's still one more person for you to fight!" Goku said and Cell's frown deepened. "You're not serious. Who?! One of them?!" Cell sneered as he looked at the Z-fighters.

"And exactly which one of these pitiful specimens did you have in mind, Goku? Who? Trunks? Piccolo? Vegeta? Michio? Ozora?" Cell's brows furrowed as he asked the last name and his eyes settled onto her for a few seconds. His eyes narrowed slightly before he looked back at Goku.

Ozora noticed Cell's actions and gritted her teeth. It wasn't her. Goku had made her promise not to fight in these games and she was regretting that decision as time passed. Couldn't she break it? Goku did do something reckless by quitting, right? No maybe this was his plan all along! She wasn't sure.

"Please, don't waste my time"

"So, you don't mind if I pick who gets to fight next, do you?" Goku asked, his smirk never faltering once, not even a bit. "You actually intent to go through with this?" Cell asked, not liking the idea one bit. Who could possibly fight against him? The only one he could think of was... _Ozora_.

 _What are you thinking, Kakkarot?! There must be a plan behind all this! This insanity!_ Vegeta thought while looking at Goku and he gritted his teeth. _There's no one here that can go against Cell!_ His eyes traveled towards Ozora and his eyes slowly widened.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you'll understand soon enough. The person I'm about to name is a lot stronger than I am. So if you enjoy the challenge of fighting me, Cell, you're going to like this next one even better" Goku said.

"Of course, you probably won't feel that way about it after you're beaten." Goku said and Cell's eye twitched slightly. "A bold statement. You surely seem to have a lot of confidence in this mystery fighter of yours and I hope for your sake that your confidence has not been misplaced." Cell said.

"Now where is this fighter? Where is this great invisible champion?" Cell asked while Vegeta had his mind running the possibilities of his realization. He didn't know who this fighter was going to be but he had an idea.

 _H-He's going to choose Ozora... I know it. She's the only one here that surpasses him in strength thus far but she's...the woman's... argh! What do I care?!_ Vegeta mentally growled at himself and gritted his teeth.

 _If she goes fighting she stands a chance to lose her full blooded Saiyan child! Would Kakkarot be that stupid as to choose her to fight? Surely he wouldn't! Then again, he doesn't know about her predicament..._ Vegeta continued to think and only started to get more frustrated with himself.

 _Kakkarot, what are you thinking? You're blocking your thoughts from me and I don't like it. Who are you going to choose? Who's going to fight for you?!_ Ozora thought in frustration and looked to her side before her eyes fell onto a blond haired boy standing next to Piccolo. _Don't tell me..._

"That fighter is you Gohan"

 _Kakkarot! You idiot!_

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Just when Victory was in sight, Cell regenerated and proved to be more powerful than Goku. Vegeta believed that Ozora was next to fight but Goku surprised not only him but every one with his choice. How will Ozora reacted on this?!*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	44. Chapter 43

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

To say they were all shocked was an understatement even Gohan didn't see that one coming his way. Vegeta was looked at Kakkarot in disbelief and was completely thrown off his theory of who the fighter may be.

Ozora on the other hand was fuming with rage. She couldn't believe that Goku was throwing this entire fight that would decide the fate of the world and the lives of everyone on the planet into Gohan's hands. It was absurd!

Goku moved from his position in the meantime and went to stand in front of Gohan with a confident smile. "You can do it, right?" Goku asked Gohan who was frowning deeply and a small trail of sweat fell down the side of his face.

"M-Me? F-Fight with...with Cell?"

"Goku! Stop this! Think about what you're saying! Think about what's going to happen if you maintain this course of action! If Gohan fights with Cell he's going to die!" Piccolo yelled at the Saiyan male and hoped that he would get through to him.

"Listen, Gohan has a power hidden within him that you or I can't even begin to imagine. Just think about it. Don't you realize that he's been keeping up with the rest of us ever since he was just a little boy? AT his age, I wasn't half as strong as he was" Goku said.

"Hey, Goku, we all know Gohan's strong for his age but fighting Cell?" Krillen asked while looking back and forth between Gohan and Goku. "You're just going to have to trust me. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know Gohan could win" Goku said and Gohan's brows furrowed.

"Shut up! You're telling me that you're going to let Gohan fight Cell! That's absurd, Kakkarot! He's a child!" Ozora yelled angrily at Goku while giving him a deadly glare. "You can't just throw away your own responsibility into your own son's hands!"

Everyone except Goku's eyes were wide at Ozora's sudden outburst and even Vegeta was shocked. He had not expected her to snap at Goku like that and even Michio was shocked. He's never seen his mother act so rash and angry before.

"Ozora, you trained with us in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You know as well as I do that Gohan is stronger than me and he has the potential to beat Cell" Goku said in a calmer tone and Ozora bit hard down onto her teeth before her hand shot out towards him.

"Listen carefully, Kakkarot. If you send Gohan out there, you'll forfeit his life! I know that Gohan has great potential and if he developed it, he'll surpass us all. However, this is not a training session to bring that out!" Ozora snapped at him and her face turned murderous.

"If he dies, I'll kill you myself"

Goku's eyes widened at her words and he could feel that she was serious. She wasn't going to back down on her words and she wasn't going to take them back either. Ozora's face turned impassive and she turned around before she sat down, quite a distance away from the rest of the group.

She could feel her emotions swirl around her and her anger was coursing through her veins. She didn't care about the fact that she just threatened to take her own mate's life. All she cared about was Gohan's safety.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Michio came to sit next to her and she eyes him with furrowed brows. His face showed how upset he was about Goku's decision while his eyes showed his dangerous "

"Mom...I...Why...? Why would he do this?" Michio's voice was soft as he asked her that question while gripping his pants. Ozora's face softened at Michio's quivering eyes but she could not sympathize with the male since she didn't know the answer to his question.

"I...I don't want to lose him again... I can't go through all that again... I won't survive the pain..." Michio said through gritted teeth while his hands shook. Ozora's brows furrowed before she put her hands on his shaking ones.

"Michio, I promise you, Gohan will not die. I won't let him die." Ozora said with a determined facial expression and Michio gave her a small smile that didn't match his eyes. Ozora's grip on his hand tightened. "I promise" She repeated again and Michio nodded.

"I'd hate to break up this very emotional moment of you two but we're still in a fight here. There's no time for petty weaknesses. Now stand up" Vegeta's voice reached their ears and Ozora chuckled at him while Michio gave him a deadly glare.

"Yeah, you're right. We can't talk about this now when we have to concentrate on the fight before us" Ozora said, a deep frown still on her lips and Vegeta's face fell slightly. Michio stood up by his mother's side and his eyes traveled towards the battlefield where Gohan was facing off against Cell.

"Woman" Ozora looked at Vegeta who had a troubled facial expression and his brows furrowed together in confusion. "Don't do anything stupid" That was all he said before he turned his attention towards the battlefield. Ozora knew immediately what he meant and nodded.

 _I know. I have a lot to protect..._

"So Child, are you ready?" Cell asked as he powered up once again, recharged with a senzu bean with the compliments of Goku. Gohan's brows furrowed before he let out a loud yell as he powered up. The ground shook, cracked and gave in while a strong wind whipped past all of them.

His power was a shock to Vegeta and even Michio but Ozora knew Gohan's potential She knew of his power and it was no shock to her. However, his current position made her nervous, anxious and even desperate to get him off the battlefield.

"Okay, Cell. I'm ready"

"H-He's actually doing this?! How can he expect to be any sort of match against Cell?!" Vegeta said as his eyes widened. He was shocked at Gohan's power, yes, but the boy was serious to face Cell? Teh one Goku couldn't even defeat?

"Well, perhaps Goku wasn't entirely bluffing about his son's strength. Of course, it was a bit of an exaggeration to say that he was stronger than me but oh well" Cell said and flew down towards Gohan, ready to begin the battle.

He attacked Gohan at full speed but Gohan avoided all his attacks and Ozora's brows twitched as Goku cheered for Gohan on the sidelines. He was motivating his own son against a monster such as Cell. She wasn't so sure about it.

Cell suddenly head butted the boy when he appeared in front of him before he grabbed Gohan by his collar. He started to punch him repeatedly in his face and kicked him into the ground where he crashed harshly.

However, Gohan stood up and wiped the blood that ran from his mouth while smirking. Krillen kept pleading Goku to do something but he was keeping his smirk on his face, Piccolo growled an dkept his teeth gritted.

Cell started to fire blasts at Gohan and he nearly avoided being hit by them each time. He was only dodging and trying to get out of the way. He hadn't made one single attack yet. He was merely trying to avoid getting damage.

After that, Cell was too fast for Gohan and he was beaten up badly before Cell blasted him with a strong beam. Gohan crashed through tons of boulders and Ozora gritted her teeth. _Gohan, please, you have to stay with us. I know you can do it._

Gohan burst out from the debris with a scar on his forehead and blood that ran from his mouth. Otherwise, he had minimum damage. Ozora sighed in relief at the boy's safety and she hoped that Gohan would win.

"I don't want to fight you, Cell. Even though you're evil, I really have to desire to kill you" Ozora managed to hear Gohan say."You don't have to continue this senseless violence" Gohan added and her eyes briefly widened.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear you threaten to kill me? Interesting. What makes you think you can carry out this threat? Really, do tell" Cell enthused the boy to answer his question while smirking at him.

"I know now what my Father meant. I know why I can take you down. I think it's important that you know exactly what's going to happen if you push me." Gohan said and had his eyes focused on the ground.

"There have been times when evil people just like you appeared on Earth and they enjoyed to hurt others. One of them was a Saiyan named Raditz, he enjoyed making my Father scream in pain. At that stage I got so angry that a strange power inside of me exploded and I hurt him real bad" Gohan told.

After that I trained with Piccolo who had seen this potential inside of me and he put me in several dangerous situations that made the power resurface but even Piccolo didn't count on it being so strong. I learned even more of my hidden abilities on Namek while fighting against Frieza."

"Krillen was hurt and Frieza stopped me from saving him and he was enjoying. I didn't care about Frieza's power and so I snapped and my power exploded. I still don't remember everything since I was lost in a raging storm of emotions. It was hard to control my actions as well. It was like switch snapped"

"Frieza crashed to his knees because of that power but it was a long time ago. Since then I've gotten a lot stronger and my Dad even thinks I'm as strong as he is now. He realized that I was pushed too far there's no telling how powerful I would become" He continued and Cell listened.

"There's no telling what kind of power that might cause" He finished and Cell was quiet for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "Interesting story, but it didn't work. Well not in the way you intended but you gave me something to work for" Cell said and his smirk widened.

"You see, Gohan, this hidden power of yours intrigues me and now that I know about it... I'm determined to see it for myself!" Cell hit Gohan unexpectedly and send him backwards before hitting him into the ground.

He stepped on his head and started to press harder downwards with his foot into the ground. "Gohan! What's stopping you? Give into your anger! Lose control! Show me your hidden power! It's the only way to save yourself!" Cell said as he stepped on the boy's head.

Seeing that it didn't work, Cell got mad instead and started to beat him up from the start. He was being pushed and pushed and pushed until he powered up. He gave Cell one hard kick on his face and sent him falling backwards, a tinge of purple blood running down his mouth.

He stood up and wiped the blood before smirking. Ozora's brows furrowed as she watched the scene. It was his first attack on Cell and it had made damage. If only he could continue doing so them he would stand a chance.

Even if he was a child.

Cell started to fire beams at Gohan and he managed to dodge every single attack before flying to dodge another one. However, Cell came from behind him and embraced him before he laughed at the boy's shocked facial expression.

Ozora's eyes widened when she saw what was going to happen. "Gohan! Get away from him! Get out of his grip!" Ozora frantically yelled before Cell started to squeeze the boy making him scream at the top of his lungs.

"Gohan!"

"Goku! Stop him!" Piccolo yelled at Goku but he didn't even flinch. Everyone was forced to watch as Gohan was tortured and Piccolo felt like slapping the male in front of him. "Argh! Gohan!" He called again but his hands were tied and he couldn't do anything.

"No! I can't take it! Goku, you can stand all you want but I'm helping Gohan!" Piccolo told the male while balling his fists and Goku snapped around to look at the male. "No you're not! We both know you're not strong enough so wait just a little bit longer!" Goku said but Piccolo didn't budge.

"For what?! For Gohan to get killed?! For Cell to rip him to pieces while we watch?!" Piccolo yelled at Goku who smirked again while looking at the scene below them. "To wait until he has no choice and then when Gohan is backed into a corner he'll awaken his inner strength" Goku said.

Ozora's eyes snapped towards Goku at that moment and she frowned deeply. This was all about backing Gohan into a corner? He was already in the corner when he stood in front of Cell! All that's happening now is he's being tortured.

"And when that happens you'll see! Gohan will break Cell down once and for all!" Goku said his face turning serious and Vegeta looked at the male in utter disbelief. _Has Kakkarot gone insane?! How can he put so much faith in the boy?!_

Ozora clenched her fists tightly and tried to keep herself from rushing to Gohan's side. The only thing keeping her...the promise she made to Goku. However, she promised that Gohan wouldn't die so why couldn't she rush over towards him?!

"Enough of this game, Goku! You're wrong about your son! Gohan may have that power, but that doesn't matter! He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! He's not a fighter like you!" Piccolo said and Goku's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

"Do you want to know what he's thinking?! He's not thinking about strength or about competition! He's wondering why his Father is standing there, letting him die! And so your son may be the most powerful person in the world but he's also a scared 11 year old boy!" Piccolo told Goku who finally realized it.

 _W-What have I done?!_

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Intense moment between Ozora and Goku!* She's not happy with the Saiyan at all and no one understood his decision!* However, Piccolo finally came through to the male but what will happen to Gohan now?!*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	45. Chapter 44

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

"Krillen! Throw me a senzu bean!" Goku ordered the bald monk an Ozora glanced in his direction. He had finally realized it. She made a note to thank Piccolo later on. After all, he managed to get through to Goku while she couldn't.

Cell suddenly let Gohan go and he slumped onto the ground making everyone's eyes widen, _Gohan! D-Don't tell me you're-!_ Ozora shook her head furiously. _No, he's still alive. I can still sense his energy! Gohan!_

Cell stood there while chuckling and the words he spoke were unclear to Ozora. She watched as he turned towards them and he smirked. He flew off towards them and she immediately took a stance in defense.

Piccolo powered up and went to attack Cell but he dodged it easily. Cell went to stand in front of Piccolo and swiped his hand down. Instead of hitting Krillen, he grabbed the bag of senzu beans and flew back towards Gohan.

"Damn it! I was too late!" Goku yelled angry at himself and now unable to get a senzu bean to heal his injuries. "We don't need senzu beans" Ozora harshly whispered. She appeared behind Goku and his eyes widened.

"Kakkarot, just stand still. I can heal your injuries with my Ki but it will take time" Ozora said as she placed her palms onto Goku's back. A turquoise glow surrounded them before it slowly started to spread throughout Goku's body.

"Thanks! Just try to hurry" Goku said and Ozora nodded. She was still angry at the male for pushing Gohan out towards the battlefield but all she could do now was heal Goku. At least then he can go fight Cell and pull Gohan out of the fight.

"What the-?!" No one saw it coming. In a flash, Android 16 appeared behind Cell and grabbed him tightly in an embrace that Cell couldn't break. Their eyes widened in shock at the scene and she gritted her teeth.

"He got him! Cell couldn't detect him because he was an Android!" Piccolo said as they all watched the Android hold onto Cell. "16's gonna try to beat Cell on his own? But why would he when he knows that it will just be suicide!"

"Do not help me! Stay back! I will kill him by self destructing!" Everyone gasped including Cell when those words left the Android's mouth. Ozora almost broke her concentration in healing Goku when she heard that. All the time Bulma spent rebuilding him was going to be a waste if he killed himself!

But wait... "It's not going to work..." Ozora said as she remembered how Bulma reconstructed 16. Goku and Piccolo, the only ones to hear her frowned. "Bulma removed his bomb because she saw it as a threat and she didn't think he would need it" She added and their eyes widened.

"But that means that he's in danger! We need to go help him!" Piccolo exclaimed before he saw Ozora gritted her teeth, almost cracking them. Her hands twitched slightly against Goku's back as she healed him.

"It's too late." Their eyes widened at her words before their eyes snapped back towards the Android. He seemed to activate his bomb...but nothing happened just like Ozora said. Unfortunately for 16 realized this too late and was blasted into pieces by Cell.

16's head was kicked away by Cell and it landed in front of the humans who were still hiding away behind the rocks. Ozora gritted her teeth in anger and she had to keep herself from powering up. She wanted to punch Cell so badly but she had to concentrate on healing Goku.

The next thing Cell did was beyond gruesome. He spurted out nine miniature versions of himself from out of his tail. They were all identical to him but they were all blue. They couldn't speak properly but they had the same power as he did.

"What in the heck are those things?!" Piccolo asked as everyone looked at the creatures in disbelief. No one knew what he was planning but they didn't want to find out either. Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

"Now, my dear Children. Those nine on the cliff are your enemies. Give them pain, kill them if it makes you happy" Cell ordered before they attacked those standing on the cliff. Ozora immediately ceased her healing and she powered up next to him. There was no time for healing anymore.

"Guys! Be on guard! They're all incredibly strong!" Goku warned everyone and they all powered up. Trunks, Vegeta and Michio powered up to Super Saiyan while the rest powered up to their max. They had to fight to live.

Ozora jumped back at the Cell junior that attacked her kicked the ground where she once stood. He laughed at her before attacking her and she dodged his punches. _H-He's fast! But not fast enough!_ She thought and vanished when he was about to punch her.

"Don't underestimate a Saiyan!" She hit the Cell Junior hard and the ground cracked. She let out a cry as she powered up more and just as the Cell Junior stood up, she kicked him into the air. "Galactic Sphere!" She threw a blast at him and it exploded in the air.

She took to the skies and eyed the smoke carefully. She could sense he was there but in a flash he appeared next to her and kicked her in the side. She gritted her teeth at the sharp pain in her side and looked back up at the small Cell.

She smirked when she saw he had blood running from his mouth and her teal colored eyes gleamed in amusement. "You're not all that invincible. That means I can beat you up just like I want!" She slammed her knee into the Cell Junior's abdomen but it had no effect.

He smirked at her as he held her knee and threw Ozora backwards. He appeared in front of her and let loose a barrage of attacks in her face. He appeared behind Ozora and elbowed her in her neck. She crashed into the ground below and spat up blood.

She could feel her head spinning from the area that the Cell Junior hit her and shook her head trying to get rid of her blurred vision. Her eyes widened when she saw he was in front of her and he had a blast in his hand.

She managed to vanish before he released the blast and kicked him from behind. He stumbled forwards and snapped back in Ozora's direction. Ozora breathed slightly heavy and a trail of blood ran down the side of her mouth.

 _Damn it. He's strong. I don't want to power up more of I won't be able to control my Ki again. I'm in a tight spot._ Ozora thought before they attacked each other again and engaged in hand to hand combat once more.

As they fought she felt a painful pull and jumped back to get distance between her and her Android. Goku crashed nearby her and she growled dangerously at his Cell Junior. Their Cell Juniors attacked simultaneously and she vanished.

She appeared behind the Android that attacked Goku and kicked him right into her own making them crash into a boulder. "Ozora! Thanks, I owe you one" Gooku said with his ragged breathing. Ozora helped him up and nodded.

"You're still injured so let me take them. You need to rest a while to gain your strength back" Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened at her words. She couldn't be serious?! Hold them both off on her own?! He wouldn't let her fight alone!

"Shut up, Kakkarot. I can hear what you're thinking. Now sit down and rest. That's an order" Ozora said and stepped forward as the two Cell Juniors came out of the boulder. "Don't you remember? I have enough energy to stand my ground" She added and Goku frowned.

 _That's what I'm afraid off._

Ozora's blond hair spiked up more and a tinge of turquoise colored at the tips of her hair. She stepped into a stance and the Cell Juniors attacked her. She kicked the one away while punching the other one and took to the skies.

They followed her and started to punch her at a rapid speed. She managed to follow their speed and got in her own blows. However, the Cell Juniors were getting frustrated at her speed and separated before charging their own attacks.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" The one exclaimed and Ozora flew downwards. Unfortunately for her, the attack followed her and she had to shake it off. "Special Beam...Cannon!" The other one exclaimed as Ozora flew towards him and she smirked.

She used her instant transmission and disappeared. The two attacks collided with each other and it resulted into a large explosion. The two Cell Juniors floated inside the smoke while looking around for Ozora and she smirked when she appeared.

She had a turquoise blast in the palms of her hands and they were aimed directly towards them. "FURY FLASH!" She exclaimed and released the attack towards them. A large explosion erupted from the sky and Ozora landed on the ground, her breathing heavy.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw rubble falling from the smoke and Ozora smirked. "That's...two..." She said and let out a sigh. However, just as she sighed, one of the surviving Cell Junior's appeared in front of her with a kamehameha-wave in his hands.

"OZORA!"

"HEAVEN'S ROAR!" Someone exclaimed loudly and a large bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. It hit the Cell Junior head on and he was electrified. He fell onto the ground, his blast gone and his body immobilized.

"I know that attack...It's Raiden's!" Ozora's eyes snapped towards Michio who breathed heavy from the large amount of energy that he released. She smirked at him and jumped away from the Cell Junior who was already moving again.

"I see the Lightning god has taught you his special technique. I'm impressed! I haven't seen it in a while" Ozora said and Michio grinned at his mother. He threw a blast at his Cell Junior and kicked him away to get some distance between them.

"Well, I only learn from the best! Besides, I insisted that he learn me but he didn't listen. He only taught me after you asked him to" Michio said and Ozora laughed. Despite being on the battlefield where their lives were in danger, she laughed.

"That sounds too much like Raiden!" Ozora said and her Cell Junior attacked her. She punched him hard into the ground and unseen by her eyes a turquoise spark emitted from her fist. Goku could feel her power level grow by the minute and he was speechless. She already managed to kill one Cell Junior!

"How about we get rid of this nuisance. I'm sure that you know my techniques as well, right?" Ozora asked standing beside Michio as his Cell Junior growled at them. Michio glanced at her before smirking and he nodded.

"Of course! Let's do it!" He said and they both stepped into a stance. They started to collect their energies into one blast and they gritted their teeth. Sparks appeared around them as they joined their energies before the Cell Junior attacked.

"FURY FLASH!"

The blast was so powerful that it disintegrated the Cell Junior. The blast exploded in the sky and a loud cloud of smoke formed in the sky. Michio grinned in victory and looked at his mother before his eyes widened.

Ozora fell onto the ground while breathing heavy and her energy was falling fast. "Ozora!" Goku was quick to be by her side and Ozora coughed. She could feel her body was suddenly without energy and had no idea what was happening.

"W-What's going on? M-My energy's gone? H-How's that possible?" She murmured and realization dawned upon her and Michio. It was because of her pregnancy. Her spawns must've absorbed the last of her energy in fear of not having any for them to grow.

"Ozora! You're pushing yourself too far! You know what happens if you power up too much" Goku scolded as he helped Ozora into a sitting position. Ozora's hand shot towards her abdomen and she sighed in relief but Goku was still frowning at her.

A Cell Junior suddenly appeared in front of them and their eyes widened. Michio jumped in front of them and took the blows that the Cell Junior served them. Michio growled and went to hit the Android but it appeared behind him and blasted his back.

"Michio-!"

"I'm fine! I'll handle this one! Goku, keep Ozora safe!" Michio said as he faced off against the small Android again. Goku nodded and tightened his grip on Ozora. Ozora frowned deeply when she noticed Michio's sluggish movements and gritted her teeth.

 _He's used too much energy in the last blast we fired. He won't be able to stand his ground against the Cell Junior for long...and he'll fall out of his Super Saiyan state._ Ozora thought and tried to stand up but Goku held her in place.

"What are you doing, Kakkarot?! Michio won't last if he continues fighting! I have to go help him!" Ozora yelled angrily at the Saiyan male before she noticed his serious facial expression. Her brows furrowed and she glanced to her side before her eyes widened in horror.

Almost everyone was on the ground while being beaten up by the Cell Juniors. The only ones able to stand their ground were Vegeta and Trunks but even they were beaten badly. They were absolutely no match again them and the energy to destroy them was too much.

Michio crashed next to them and Ozora's eyes widened. She was shoved out of the way and Goku was punched harshly in his face. "Kakkarot!" Ozora growled at the Cell Junior and managed to stand up against the Android.

He attacked her straight on and she blocked his attack for the face by bringing her arms together to make an X-block. She was pushed back far and tried to stop herself by digging her heels into the ground below her.

She growled when she saw it was no use and tried to push him back but he fell to the ground. He kicked her feet out from beneath her and thrust his legs up into her back. She gasped in pain and was sent flying into the sky.

He appeared above her and Ozora's eyes widened. _H-He's going to punch me in my abdomen!_ She cried in her mind before something strange happened. A glow of golden energy formed around her abdominal area and the Cell Junior hit her.

Ozora cried out from the force that rippled through her body but the small golden glow around her abdomen protected that area. However, it was the only area that was protected and Ozora crashed into the ground.

She coughed up blood and winced at the pain that ripples through her limbs. _W-What was that?_ She wondered and managed to roll onto her stomach. She coughed more and found that her strength had failed her. She couldn't stand up.

That was when the Cell Junior decided to attack her. He kicked her in her back and Ozora bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. He never stopped his assault and she had her nails digging into the ground as he continued.

 _Move! Move! You have to move!_ She yelled at herself but her body didn't want to respond. _Please, move! MOVE!_ She pleaded to herself and her eyes shot open. Sparks of energy burst from her body and attacked the Cell Junior making him crash into the ground.

Ozora coughed up more blood and managed to sit up despite the pain that rippled through her back. Her breathing was heavy and from time to time her vision was blurred. However, she managed to keep herself in the game. She wasn't going to let the Cell Junior achieve victory just yet.

That was her thought before she heard a bloodcurdling yell that belonged to Gohan. His power exploded around him and golden sparks flew all around him. The Earth shook form the force and Ozora's eyes widened.

He was ascending.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* The fighting just keeps on going, luckily Ozora managed to avoid any more damage to herself and two Cell juniors are taken down!* However, they don't have the strength to take down the rest* What will happen with Gohan's ascension?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	46. Chapter 45

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Thanks for those who reviewed me!* I had some computer difficulties but now I'm back!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

His power was incredible.

His entire body was engulfed in a golden aura and sparks of gold flash all around him. His hair was spiked up and much longer than before. His teal eyes were cold and his muscles were bulged, but not too much for him to be unable to move.

Ozora glanced down and saw Cell's foot was pressed onto the head of 16. It was crashed beneath his foot and even his life circuit was destroyed. Ozora gritted her teeth and cursed the Android for taking one of his own.

Ozora's attention, however, was drawn towards the Cell Junior as he charged a blast and her eyes widened. She managed to get out of the way just in time but he was quick to smash his foot into her side, sending her flying.

Goku shifted his sore body and tried to catch her but a blast hit him in his back. He crashed on the opposite side of Ozora and he coughed up blood. He could see that Ozora was on her limit but he too was reaching the extend of movement.

"STOP IT! I SAID STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! TELL THEM TO STOP IT!" Gohan roared at Cell and his power still spiked drastically. Ozora opened her eyes when she felt him power up more and the Cell Junior that once attacked her had his eyes on Gohan.

 _H-He did it. He's completed ascended past a Super Saiyan. He's a Super Saiyan two now... Incredible, Gohan._ Ozora thought before she frowned deeply. _I would've been happy for you Gohan but the way you were forced in this fight was not fair. Even if it was the only way for you to release your hidden potential._

"I can never forgive you for what you've done!" Gohan snarled at the Android and walked towards him. Ozora noticed to her own shock that Cell had a gleam of fear in his eyes and he took a retreating step back.

In a flash, Gohan took the bag of beans from Cell's grip and vanished. He reappeared in front of one of the Cell Juniors. The monster attacked but Gohan swiftly avoided it and stuck it once. It head was destroyed and the body thumped onto the ground before Gohan destroyed it with a mere blast.

 _One strike? Incredible, Gohan!_ Ozora thought and it was exactly the same thing with the other six Cell Juniors. Even the one that attacked Ozora was killed with a single punch. They struggled so hard to destroy only two of them and Gohan wiped them out with no effort at all.

He chucked the small back of senzu beans at Trunks and he gave everyone one to heal them. He took the last one for himself before giving the bag back to Krillen. Ozora managed to finally stand up and her strength had returned once again. She only hoped it would stay that way.

"This is the power you were bragging so much about, Kakkarot? I must say I didn't expect him evolving this much. I knew he had potential but this is beyond belief" Ozora said as Goku stood by her side and he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and glanced at Michio who stood on her other side. He had a serious facial expression and she could see the worry in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was worried about and she knew that it was going to happen. After all, even she experienced it one.

Being controlled by your own powers.

They all watched one again as Gohan stood up against Cell, ready to fight while the Android was rattled at what he had just witnessed. All of the Cell Juniors, who were just as strong as he was, was destroyed with little effort. He was practically boiling with anger.

Cell attacked Gohan countless of times but Gohan vanished just before his attacks could hit. No matter how much Cell tried, he couldn't catch Gohan or even land a hit on him. He was too slow and sloppy to even touch Gohan.

Cell was getting frustrated because of his punches not hitting and he growled when Gohan took to the skies again. However, he hadn't been fighting at full strength from the beginning. He was only fighting with most of it but not all.

Seeing he had no other option for victory, Cell powered up to his maximum. The Earth shook drastically from the incredible power but Ozora wasn't fazed. It was still no match for Gohan's power and as it rocketed up, it never matched him for one second.

MIchio was almost blown away by the strong wind but Ozora grabbed him by his shoulder to keep him in place. "T-Thanks" He said and Ozora nodded. He saw that she wasn't taking her eyes off the fight, not even once and also looked back at the scene.

"So, kid, are you impressed to what you see?" Cell asked, his confidence striking as his powers rippled off his form. "Is that all that you've got?" Gohan asked and Ozora chuckled at the question. He was incredibly arrogant.

Cell suddenly punched Gohan through his face but the young boy didn't have any damage from it. Gohan looked at Cell with an unimpressed expression and he balled his one fist. In a flash he punched Cell right in his stomach.

It was so strong and forceful that Cell staggered back while holding the sore spot. He coughed up purple blood and fell down to his knees. Then Ozora picked up on something strange. His energy felt like it was morphing and she felt sick just sensing it.

"Something's happening to Cell's body and it doesn't feel good. His energy is falling too." Ozora said and Michio's eyes widened. He sensed the Android's energy and found that his mother was right. His Ki was falling.

Cell growled at Gohan as the boy just stared at him in his pain. He let out a yell and attacked Gohan once again but he blocked the kick that was coming for his face. He then grabbed the leg and kicked Cell in his face, sending him flying.

Cell was quick to stand up and make a destructor disks in each of his hands. Gohan grabbed then through his energy and everyone gaped in surprise. He them destroyed them and Cell growled. He then used the Special Beam cannon on Gohan but it was hit to the side by him.

Ozora was impressed but one thing nagged in the back of her mind. Gohan was just playing with Cell and it was frustrating. Cell feared Gohan and tried everything to kill him but he couldn't. Even if he ran away, Gohan would catch him.

He took to the skies, retreating and then started to make a kamehameha-wave. Ozora gritted her teeth as she felt the energy put into the blast and knew if that hit the earth, it was over. Her sudden panic ceased when Gohan also started his own kamehameha-wave and released it straight towards Cell's.

His blast was so powerful that it sent Cell's attack straight back at him and it exploded in the air. Ozora's eyes widened when she saw that half of Cell's body was destroyed in the process and clenched her fists slightly by her side.

 _If that hit the Earth... We would've all been dead..._ She thought and looked down at Gohan. _At least, now he can finish him off. The fight's over and Cell lost._ But Gohan never did. He never gave Cell the finishing blow.

"Gohan! Listen to me! You've got to get him! Do it now! We all know you have the power! Time to use it!" Goku yelled at Gohan but the boy smirked. He let Cell regenerate himself and Ozora growled at Gohan's actions.

"You wretched child! How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Cell roared and his entire body suddenly bulged. He was practically doubled the size than before and despite his strength that increased, he had absolutely no speed.

"Boy, you won't defeat me! A worthless Saiyan like you can't compete with me! I am invincible! And now I will make you pay!" Cell yelled and punched Gohan but once again, couldn't land a blow but Gohan did. He kicked Cell in his face and then kneed him in his stomach.

Ozora's eyes widened in alert when she sensed the morphing in his powers again and felt a sickening feeling reside within her stomach. _His Ki dropped again!_ She watched as Cell fell onto his knees and this time threw up.

He didn't just throw up anything. He threw up an Android. Android 18.

"He's lost 18 so that means...""He's changing back to his normal self!" Michio finished for Ozora as Cell bent down to touch 18. However, he couldn't do anything with her out of her body but he still tried to pick her up.

"Don't touch her!"

Ozora's eyes shot towards Krillen and chuckled in the back of her mind. _I found it strange before that eh never used the self destruct switches that Bulma made but now it all makes sense..._ She thought before she heard Cell let out a bloodcurdling yell as he changed back to his previous form.

"Yes! Cell has lost this fight! He was no match for Gohan!" Piccolo said, still shocked that this all was happening while Vegeta gaped at the boy. "I don't believe it!" He exclaimed as he looked at the scene. He could easily beat Cell in his current state.

"BOY! YOU LITTLE INSECT! YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME!" Cell roared at Gohan and attacked him. Gohan dodged his attacks and punched him hard in his stomach. He was sent crashing face first into the ground.

"Gohan! Finish him now!" Piccolo yelled at the boy but his call went on deaf ears. Ozora's brows furrowed as she watched Gohan advance towards Cell who was prettified. But Gohan didn't care, he continuously hit him.

"Now, Gohan! End it right now! There's no time to waste! Get him, Gohan!" Goku ordered the boy and it seemed as if he listened. Cell was caught in fear at the boy approaching and powered up. His body started to change form until his entire form was swollen up.

"What is he doing?!" Ozora exclaimed as she watched the large Android. "Gohan! Run!" She called for the boy before Cell laughed. She felt an uneasy feeling rush through her system and a small trail of sweat cascaded down her face.

"Boy, this is the end for you! You thought you could beat me but you can't! I'm going to blow myself up now and I'm going to take you with me! Say goodbye to your precious planet!" Cell laughed and everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! Blow up the Earth?!" Vegeta exclaimed and Ozora gritted her teeth. She knew that Cell was going to do it this time and he wasn't bluffing either. Every passing moment he grew larger and there was nothing they could do about it.

"T-This is it? This is how it's going to end?" Michio asked next to Ozora and she felt a pang within her chest at his despair facial expression. She wanted to encourage him by telling him everything would be alright, but she couldn't. They only had a minute left.

"Darn! This time there's nothing we could do!" Piccolo said and Ozora clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want it to end this way. Her hand clutched her abdomen and she felt her emotions swirl within her. She didn't want to lose her children and definitely not the planet she could call home.

She already lost her one home. She couldn't lose her new one. Moreover, her friends and loved ones were on this planet! She would lose them too! She would lose Goku, her mate and only love, Vegeta, Krillen, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Michio, Bulma and everyone else!

Ozora suddenly felt a small pull and she stepped back slightly into Goku's arms. "Kakkarot? What are you doing-?" Goku gave her a kiss and her eyes widened along with the rest. _What are you doing?! This is no time for-_ Ozora cut her mental message off and felt Goku's emotions wash over her.

It was peaceful and content.

"What are you planning, Kakkarot?! Tell me!" Goku stepped forward, not answering her and glanced back at everyone. Ozora's eyes swirled with worry and she didn't know what was going on. Goku had cut off his thoughts from her.

Goku looked at them and smiled but they were all looking at him with confused expressions. "Listen, there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now" Goku said and realization dawned upon Ozora.

"No, Kakkarot. Don't you dare! Don't do it!" Goku put two fingers on his forehead and Ozora felt her heart give an incredibly painful squeeze. "Goodbye, friends" Goku said before he vanished before their sights.

"NOOO!"

Goku appeared right in front of Gohan and put his hand on Cell's stomach. Gohan, who was kneeling on the floor in defeat, looked up. "Hey, you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you. Take care of Ozora for me, she needs you. Good bye, my son" Goku said before he vanished along with Cell.

"NO! COME BACK!"  
"GOKU!"  
"KAKKAROT!"

However, it was too late, Goku was already gone and there was no trace left of his or Cell's energy. He had taken the bomb elsewhere and sacrificed his life for them. Michio gritted his teeth before glancing to his side to look at his mother...but she wasn't there and his eyes widened.

"OZORA!"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Goku's gone and sacrificed himself for the Earth but what happening to Ozora?_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	47. Chapter 46

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

"NOOO!"

Ozora could barely hear Krillen's cry as she felt her world crash down before breaking into pieces. Goku was planning to give his life up for them. He was going to die. He was going to leave her... He was going to break his promise.

No. She refused! She refused to let him to die! She lost too many people in her life that was important to her! She was not going to lose her only love to a monster. She refused that Gohan lost his father! She refused.

Ozora's decision was final and she dove within her powers. She felt a strong pull within her chest as soon as Goku vanished off planet Earth and used it to vanish as well. She followed his trail of Ki all the way to a small planet in the middle of nowhere.

Her eyes widened when she sensed Cell was going to explode. She appeared on the planet and Goku immediately snapped around when he sensed her. His eyes widened in horror but before he could say anything, Cell let out a loud yell.

Ozora grabbed onto Goku as well as the other three figures that was clutching each other before Cell exploded. She could feel an excruciating heat hit her back before she used her Instant Transmission technique to vanish off the planet before it was destroyed.

Dende, who was standing on the lookout along with Mr. Popo, had his eyes in the sky the moment he felt Goku and Ozora's Ki's appear. He watched with wide eyes as Goku crashed into the ground. On top of him fell King Kai, a cricket and a baboon?

His attention suddenly shifted when he heard Ozora crash a few meters away from them and he rushed towards her side. "Ozora! Ozora!" He could feel her Ki dropping at an incredible rate and panic washed over him.

His gasped in horror when he saw her burnt back and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Without another moment of hesitance, he fell onto his knees and closed his eyes. He outstretched his hands and started to channel his energy towards her, slowly healing the terrible wound.

 _Please don't die. Please don't die! You can't die! Ozora, please! Just hang on a little longer!_ The tears that fell down his face never ceased as he tried his best to heal her and his mind was only focused on the task at hand.

He gasped in surprise when he felt other Ki's within Ozora and his tears fell more drastically. He bit his bottom lip to silence his sobs and released more energy. _I won't let your children die! I promise, Ozora! Just stay with me!_

Goku groaned as he managed to throw off the sudden weight on him and glanced back to see King Kai along with... Gregory and Bubbles? He frowned deeply in confusion and glanced at his hands. He was still alive?

"We're on Earth?" Goku asked in confusion and looked at King Kai before he noticed his grim facial expression. "Yes, Goku, we are. We're not dead. Thanks to Ozora" He said and Goku's eyes slowly widened.

His heart stopped at the mention of her name and his head turned towards where Dende was healing her. He immediately tried to feel something from her but was barely able to pick up anything and the pull...wasn't there.

 _N-No...please don't tell me she's... She can't be!_ "Ozora!" Goku yelled frantically and found that his body refused to move. He could just stare at Dende who was healing her and hope that she was alive. No, that she would stay alive.

They all immediately picked up the twitching of her fingers and relief washed over them. Dende's eyes briefly widened before he continued with his treatment. It was working. The wound was still grave but she was moving again!

Ozora coughed and immediately regretted it when pain rippled throughout her entire body. However, she ignored the pain and slowly started to move her body. It was screaming at her in pain but her mind was empty, her eyes covered by a shadow.

"Don't move, Ozora. I'm still healing your wound. Just wait a little longer" Dende's soothing voice said and Ozora was silent. She moved her hand towards his wrist and gripped it. He looked at her in confusion before his eyes widened.

She was...crying.

"I'm fine. You can stop treating me." Ozora said and Dende's heart dropped in his stomach when he felt her hollow tone. "I-I can't you need to let me heal it first!" Dende tried to persuade her but she gave him no answer.

She slowly managed to stand up onto her feet and turned towards Goku. Slowly, but steadily she walked towards the male and he frowned at her. "Ozora, listen to Dende. You have to let him heal your-" A loud slap echoed through the lookout and Goku was silenced by it.

King Kai's eyes narrowed at the scene but he stayed quiet. He could feel Ozora's rage from where he stood and knew the others could feel it as well. There was no stopping her but he also knew that she was upset.

"How dare you...? HOW DARE YOU, KAKKAROT?!" Ozora roared at the male and her hair briefly spiked up as her anger flared. Goku looked back at her with the red mark of her hand on his cheek and saw Ozora's tears running down her cheeks.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything reckless! You promised me you wouldn't... You promised me you wouldn't leave me!" Ozora yelled and her eyes started to turn a teal color. "Did our promises mean nothing to you?! ANSWER ME!"

He averted his eyes to the ground in shame and it only angered Ozora's more. Her hair started to turn a turquoise color and her eyes completely changed color. Her heart was in pieces and he couldn't even give her a straight answer. She balled her fists by her side and looked at Goku with a disgusted look.

"You were going to leave Gohan and everyone behind. You were going to abandon your children! You were going to abandon your family and friends! I don't care how noble your sacrifice would've been. I don't care if you were going to go to Heaven for it..." Ozora's features turned back to normal again.

"I won't forgive you, Kakkarot." Ozora finished her tone cold and her eyes filled with sadness. She turned her back to the male and his eyes widened at the large burn wound on her back. "If you can break your promises, then so can I"

Ozora walked towards Dende and put a hand on his head as he still cried. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere just yet. I have too much to live for" Ozora said and Dende nodded at her. She gave him a warm smile before she vanished into thin air.

She left Goku on the lookout all alone with his own thoughts and regret. His one hand came up to touch his cheek. It wasn't that painful when she slapped him but not it pained. It pained just as bad as his heart.

* * *

They were gone... Ozora was gone and Goku was gone... They just vanished...

Michio was on his knees, his eyes being covered by a shadow while tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't have the words to describe his despair. He just felt utterly useless and incredibly sad. He had lost his mother but this time for real.

Trunks stood next to him, his face saddened and he was speechless. He couldn't find the words to comfort his best friend and couldn't even find the words to comfort himself. They were both gone while the rest of them got to live. It wasn't fair.

Gohan was wailing loudly at the loss of both his Father and Ozora. It was his fault. If he hadn't been so arrogant then none of this would've happened. His Father wouldn't have died! Ozora wouldn't have gone after him!

Vegeta was in his own world and found that he too experienced great sadness. His lifelong rival died with a smile on his face to let him live. Ozora most likely died alongside him and Vegeta wanted to curse at her. He wanted to call her names and tell her she was stupid for doing something so reckless.

He wanted to beat them both up for their actions but found that his strength had failed him. His anger was merely replaced by sadness again and his pride was shattered. He had no one to best but most of all... He could never do something so honorable as to save everyone's life by sacrificing himself.

"Talk about a depressing atmosphere. It's like someone died here"

Everyone's heads snapped behind them and their eyes widened. Standing right in front of them was Ozora, the real deal. She was breathing, she had a Ki but most of all. She had a smirk plastered on her lips but Vegeta noticed that it never reached her eyes.

"OZORA!" Krillen yelled and tackled Ozora in a hug. She hissed slightly in pain but let him do it anyway. "We all thought you were dead!" Ozora chuckled and patted him on his back as he cried. She honestly didn't expect him to cry about her.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily, Krillen. Not me, or Kakkarot" Ozora said and everyone's eyes widened. "Yes, he's alive and well at the lookout along with others" She added and the depressing atmosphere dispersed almost instantly.

"Daddy's alive?" Gohan asked uncertain if he had heard right and Ozora smiled at him. She nodded at him and more tears fell down the side of his face. He also embraced her and Ozora closed her eyes in pain.

"Hey, stop clutching at her so much! What are you, monkeys?!" Vegeta snapped at the two who embraced her and they looked at Vegeta. "We just found out she's alive and now you're practically hugging her to death! Idiots!"

They let go of Ozora and sheepishly apologized. Ozora looked at Vegeta and smiled at him. "You can say that you actually missed me, you know?" Ozora hinted and Vegeta snorted while rolling his eyes. Like he was going to do that.

"He was really upset when he saw you were going. He going on and on about it too! 'Damn that Woman! What did she think she was doing?!'" Krillen mocked and Vegeta gave him a killer glare. Ozora, however, burst out laughing but soon stopped when she saw Michio.

She gave him a warm smile as he walked towards her. "I'm sorry I worried you but you don't have to worry anymore. I'm home" She said and he nodded. He wiped the tears away and resisted the next bunch that wanted to fall.

"You're got quite the ability to escape death, Ozora. If I'm not mistaken, this isn't the first time" Piccolo said as he smirked at her and Ozora returned the smirk. "Of course I have. I've practiced it a bunch of times" She said and everyone laughed. It felt so good to laugh with relief.

Ozora let out a gasp and fell onto her knees making everyone exclaim in shock. Pain rippled through her entire body from the burn and sweat fell down the side of her face. It hadn't pained so much after Dende healed it a bit so why now.

"What's wrong, Woman? Why are you-Holy mother of... Where did you get this?!" Vegeta asked her when he saw the terrible burnt skin and Ozora glanced at him. "I almost didn't make it, just when Cell exploded I managed to teleport us away. Unfortunately, I sustained damage" She answered.

"Why didn't you let Dende heal it for you? He was at the lookout, wasn't he?" Gohan asked and Ozora's face fell. Everyone noticed the sudden change in her mood and some of them felt the hairs at the back of their heads stand up.

A power level appeared behind them.

Michio's brows furrowed at the power and didn't know whose it was. It was much powerful than before and it had a monstrous feeling around it. He heard a chuckle come from inside the smoke and then everything slowed down.

A finger was lifted and from the smoke and a blast shot straight towards Trunks. Without a second thought, Michio grabbed Trunks shoulders and pushed him away. Trunks looked at Michio in confusion before he saw a blast go straight through his chest.

"MICHIO!"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* What's going to happen next?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_ _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	48. Chapter 47

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

"MICHIO!"

Michio's body landed onto the ground, a large hole in his chest and his eyes closed. Ozora's eyes widened in horror and her blood ran cold. Trunks was the same. He couldn't move his body as despair rippled through his being.

"Michio! Hey, Michio!" Krillen yelled as he kneeled next to Michio's fallen form and Ozora joined him through her pain. "Michio! Stay with us! You need to stay with us!" Ozora said and took his colder hand within her own.

"Ah, it seems that he saw through my plans... I was actually aiming for Trunks but it doesn't matter. That's one less insect to get rid of" Cell's voice reached their ears and everyone looked back at Cell only to see he was standing in his perfect form.

"Cell! How are you alive?!" Gohan asked as he glared deadly at the Android. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? He self destructed, didn't he? It didn't make sense that he was alive and in his perfect form no less.

Cell chuckled at Gohan and an evil grin covered his lips. "Oh, Gohan. Did you forget about my regeneration technique? Even after I self destructed there are still some of my Cells left. It was more than enough to regenerate back to my old self...well, with improvements, that is." He said.

His purple eyes then went towards Ozora who was looking at Michio in terror. "I must thank you, Ozora. If it hadn't been for you then I wouldn't have been back in my perfect form." Cell said and Ozora growled at him.

"What do you mean if it wasn't for me?! I didn't do anything for you to morph back into that hideous form!" She snarled back at the Android and he burst out laughing. It only fueled everyone's anger more.

"Oh, but you did. You back is evidence." Cell said and pointed at her burnt back. Ozora's eyes narrowed and she growled at him. She could feel her back pulsing in pain and the grip she had on Michio's hand tightened.

"When I exploded, your energy was present and some of your cells were left behind. When I regenerated, I absorbed both your cells and your energy." Cell explained and everyone's eyes widened.

 _He absorbed my cells and energy?! But that means..._ Realization dawned upon her and Cell smirked. He could see that she was shocked. She glared at him and he felt a shiver run down his spine. _If looks could kill._ Cell thought to himself.

Michio's hand twitched in her hold and her eyes immediately shot towards him. "S-Sorry... I-I c-couldn't...m-make it...all the way..." Michio managed to murmur before he caught up blood next to him making Ozora grit her teeth.

"Don't talk. Save your energy" Ozora softly said and she could feel tears form in the corner of her eyes. It wasn't long until she struggled to keep them for herself. "Krillen! Give us a senzu bean! Hurry!" Trunks called and Krillen averted his eyes to the ground in guilt.

"There aren't any left... I'm sorry" Krillen murmured softly and gritted his teeth. He had managed to save Android 18 but she was alive. She didn't need a senzu bean but Michio... He could feel that his Ki was almost gone...

"There has to be something! We can't just let him die! We can't!" Trunks frantically yelled at them but they didn't respond. Trunks gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He couldn't let it end like this. He couldn't lose Michio too.

Michio's hand went to touch Trunks' arm and he looked back at Michio. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and threatened for fall down his cheeks. Michio was smiling... He was actually smiling in this dire situation.

"I-It's okay... Trunks..." Michio said and Trunks' tears finally started to fall down his cheeks. "We've come so far, Mich. You can't just give up now" Trunks murmured softly and his voice was filled with pain.

"At least...I got to...meet my brother...again...and my...Dad..." Michio gasped for air but more blood bubbled up instead. "Thanks for...everything...Mom...Trunks, keep...an eye...on...Chiku..." Michio rasped the last words out before his hand fell limp to the side.

His hand that Ozora held slipped out from her grasp and her eyes widened. Her tears cascaded down her cheeks and she tried to hold onto his hand. Maybe if she held onto his hand then he could stay alive a little longer, but the thought vanished when his hand hit the ground.

Gohan's eyes were wide and he had tears falling down his face as well. _Mom? Ozora is his mother? That means he's my...?_ Gohan couldn't believe it. He had never asked Michio who he actually was and now that it was too late he found out that he was his brother.

Ozora felt something snap within her and a warm feeling rushed in her veins. Along with the warmth was the feeling of incredible power that she rejected. She didn't want the power. She wanted everything to stop. She didn't want anyone else dying.

Trunks let out a cry as he powered up and everyone's eyes widened. "Trunks, no!" However he wasn't the only one who attacked Cell. To everyone's shock, Vegeta attacked Cell as well and they managed to get in a hit together.

Both of their fists were caught by Cell and Vegeta kicked him in his face. Trunks let loose a blast and took to the sky with his father. They both blasted Cell rapidly and the area where the Android stood exploded.

"What's with this power?! They actually might win this!" Yamcha exclaimed as he covered his eyes from the flying debris. Tien who stood next to him had wide eyes that stared at the scene and he was speechless.

"Trunks! Vegeta! Get away from there! Cell's still very alive!" Gohan yelled at them as they floated in the sky. They glanced back at Gohan and at the same time Cell appeared behind Vegeta. He was so fats that only Gohan managed to follow his movements.

His body froze when he felt Cell's presence and the Android smirked. He let out a cry as he kicked Vegeta in his side, sending the Saiyan crashing into the ground, unmoving. Trunks was about to cry out after his father but soon joined him when he was kneed in the stomach.

"Trunks! Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed and glared back at Cell. He smirked and extended his hand towards the two fallen figures. "Don't do it!" Cell formed a blast within his hand and let out a sick laugh.

"Farewell proud Saiyan warriors! Say 'hi' for Michio in the afterlife!" He laughed loudly and released his blast. _I won't let anyone die anymore. I refuse to let them die!_ Cell's brows furrowed when her thoughts reached him.

Ozora vanished behind them and Gohan's eyes widened. His eyes shot towards Vegeta and Trunks where they lay and he saw Ozora appeared in front of them. The blast reached them and exploded making everyone cover their eyes from the smoke as well as the debris.

Cell frowned as he waited for the smoke to clear. _Why would Ozora sacrifice herself for them? It doesn't make sense..._ The first thing that he saw when the smoke cleared was a teal colored shield in front of Ozora.

Golden electricity sparked around her and her eyes were cold. Her eyes and her hair were both colored turquoise as well as the energy that surrounded her. It sent shivers down the Android's spine and he involuntarily swallowed thickly.

"O-Ozora? What are you-?" Both Saiyans behind her were hit by the golden lightning and they gasped in surprise. Instead of it hurting, their injuries vanished and their energy returned. Ozora didn't glance back at all and the shield around them broke off.

"Interesting. I absorbed so much of your energy already and yet you have even more. I'm amazed. You seem to amaze me every time" Cell said while smirking but Ozora didn't respond at all.

"Tell me something, Ozora. Why would you save those two? They were rushing towards their death and yet, you saved them. Why?" Cell asked because he couldn't find the answer in her cold eyes. She cut her emotions completely off.

Ozora slowly started to walk forward with everyone's eyes on her. "Because of a vow that I made long ago" She answered and Cell's smirk fell into a frown. It took him a few moments before he smirked once again but this time in amusement.

"Don't tell me... You still see him as your Prince?" Cell asked but she didn't reply and her silence gave him the answer. Cell burst out laughing. "You can't possibly be serious! He's a prince of a dead planet! And yet, even when he lost his title, you still see him by it!"

"How can you belittle yourself so under a dead title?! He doesn't even appreciate you!" Cell continued and Vegeta gritted his teeth. He was right. He had noticed it before many of times but... Why was he so stupid?!

"You're probably three times Vegeta's strength and yet you bow down to any order he gives you. If he asked you to give your head for him on a silver plate then you'll gladly do it! Why?! Why do you let yourself be controlled by him?!" Cell asked and Ozora stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ozora..." Gohan slowly said as he watched her figure came to an abrupt halt. He had noticed it was well when they were back on Planet Namek. He also knew that she was once Vegeta's slave but she didn't let herself get stepped on a bunch of times. She was her own person.

Vegeta's brows furrowed at Ozora's glowing figure as her power swirled around her and he averted his eyes to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry..." It was so soft that only Trunks and Ozora heard it. Trunks' eyes widened but Ozora smiled.

"I know" She softly whispered it back at Vegeta and his eyes widened before he looked up at her. She had a smile on her face and her eyes had a warm emotion within them. She then looked back at Cell with a cold expression and her powers swirled stronger around her.

"I know! I've known all along!" Ozora said and started to walk towards Cell once again. He frowned deeply and his eyes darkened. "You think I'm that shallow minded to leave myself controlled?! Think again, Android!"

"I made a vow and I will forever keep by it! Even if I enter the realm of the deceased! I will forever serve Prince Vegeta!" Ozora said and everyone's eyes widened while Cell smirked evilly. Vegeta's eyes were wide and he was in absolute shock at her words.

Ozora's power burst around her and the ground cracked underneath the pressure. Cell growled and stepped into a stance. The power he was sensing wasn't the same Super Saiyan power he absorbed. It was completely different.

 _Gohan, I need you to do something for me._ Ozora's voice echoed in the young boy's head and his eyes widened. _I have limit time in my current form so you have to do this quick. I need you all to release your energy into one attack while I distract Cell. That is of absolute importance._

She suddenly appeared in front of him and his eyes widened. She had a blast in one of her hands and it was held against his abdomen. _S-She's fast! B-But how?!_ He thought that he had taken most of her power and yet she has more?!

"Galactic Sphere" The blast engulfed Cell's perfect form and it exploded. He let out a cry as he flew back and stopped himself in mid air. He winced at his burning body from the damage the Ki blast made and glared at Ozora but she wasn't on her spot anymore.

 _B-But, what about you? You're hurt real bad! If you push yourself any further you..._ Gohan gritted his teeth and heard a chuckle. _Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need you to do as I say. Will you be able to do that right now?_ Ozora asked and Gohan's eyes shone with determination.

 _Yeah!_

Ozora appeared behind Cell and he growled at her. He went to kick her but she blocked it by grabbing his leg. "How are you so strong?! I already absorbed your energy and cells! What is this power you have?!" Cell roared at her and punched her at am incredible speed.

"This? This is the true nature of my power. I don't know what it is...but it's part of me" Ozora said as she dodged the attacks before she kneed Cell in his stomach. He spat up blood and staggered back in the air before she appeared behind him.

"Fury..." Cell's eyes widened when he saw that she had a blast forming in her hands. "FLASH!" She exclaimed and released it. Cell vanished without a trace and appeared onto the ground. Ozora soon followed and her eyes narrowed.

"As I suspected. You've earned the Instant Transmission technique when you absorbed my cells. Tch, what an annoying trait" Ozora said and Cell chuckled darkly. "What are you going to do now?" He asked and Ozora smirked.

 _Gohan! You have to be ready! You only have one chance!_

"You can't run forever and I know the weakness of that technique. That means, you're no match for me" Ozora said and appeared in front of him. She elbowed him in his stomach and he caught up more blood. He staggered back and Ozora appeared behind him.

She brought her hand down and chopped Cell in his neck. He gasped and fell onto his knees. His eyes blurred and his mind was fuzzy at the sudden hit. Ozora landed in front of him and stepped back into a stance.

"You're done, Cell. When you're disorientated you can't pin point anything so that means you can't block this!" Ozora started to bring her hands together and Cell's eyes widened. "KA...ME...HA...ME..." She started to chant and Cell gritted his teeth.

"No! You won't hit me!" Cell yelled at her with all his concentration on her form. She suddenly smirked at him and her energy started to spike. "I won't but this will!" She vanished from his sights and his eyes widened when he saw Gohan had a blast of his own.

"HA!"

The kamehameha-wave was shot directly towards Cell and he found that he couldn't concentrate on a place where to escape. He growled and powered up. He managed to catch the blast in his bare hands and veins throbbed out from his head.

"I won't let you win that easily! You're not strong enough to beat me, boy! Not even with the help of your pathetic friends!" Cell snarled and dug his heels into the ground. He came to an abrupt stop and Gohan gritted his teeth as he pushed more energy into the blast along with the rest.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." A large blue blast started to form in Ozora's palm as she floated in the sky. Cell's eyes widened when he saw what she was doing. "You-! You stupid Saiyan! You'll destroy the planet!" He yelled at her but she smirked.

"HA!" She released her blast and it dove while move towards Cell. He couldn't stop both. He was already have a hard time to stop the one but there was no way that he could stop this one. He was checkmated.

"I'll get you for this, Ozora! You'll all pay for this! Mark my words! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!" Cell yelled just before he was engulfed by the blasts. The area where he stood exploded and Cell was defeated once and for all.

A strong wind whipped from the explosion and Ozora was unable to block herself from the shockwave. Her powers gave away and her eyes shut closed as she fell into unconsciousness. Her body went limp and fell towards the Earth.

"Ozora!" Gohan called but she couldn't hear him. He was about to move towards her to catch her but Vegeta already caught her. His eyes widened briefly before he sighed in relief. She was safe and Cell was gone.

The battle was finally over.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora finally obtained her Legendary Powers even if it was only for a few moments and she regained her pride!* Now that Cell is defeated, what awaits our team?* What will happen to Ozora?* More importantly, what will happen with our two most beloved mates?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	49. Chapter 48

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

After the Cell Games everything slowly seemed to fall back into place. Everyone killed by the Android was wished back, that included Michio and the people who were absorbed by Cell. The people of the Earth started to restructure everything that he destroyed and civilization went on.

Krillen used the second wish of the Dragon to extinguish the bomb within 18's body and after she thanked him she was off. No one knew where she went or what she was doing. All they knew was that she wasn't wrecking the Earth.

Goku and Gohan returned home to the Ox King who rejoiced at their victory. Goku was proud of his son but his heart ached painfully. He didn't know if Ozora would forgive him after what she told him. He didn't want to make things worse either and let her be for now. He had to clean his own mind as well.

Michio, who was shocked at his revival, found the courage to finally tell Goku and Gohan his real identity but found that Gohan already knew. They instantly accepted it and couldn't be happier. It made Michio's heavy feeling in his heart vanish and the only thing left was his mother.

After the Cell Games, Vegeta took Ozora to the Lookout where Dende finished healing her. It took a while but he didn't seem to mind. He stayed by her side the entire time and when Dende was finished he took Ozora back to Capsule Corp where Bulma put her in a Guest room.

Trunks was shocked at his Father's behavior but at the same time he understood it clearly. He was guilty of everything that Cell pointed out. The Android didn't lie at all. Trunks knew everything because of Future Ozora but she never blamed him or resented him once. She always talked highly of him.

That's maybe why Michio disliked his so much but Trunks would never know since his best friend never talked about it. He just never liked Vegeta. He seemed to resent Vegeta in Ozora's place but she never wanted that but Michio had a mind of his own.

That's how he's always been.

Trunks walked through the halls of his parents' home with his hands pocketed and his long hair bouncing slightly with each step. He glanced to his right when he passed the Guest room and saw Michio sitting next to Ozora's bed.

It's been a few days now and she still hadn't woken up. Dende said it would take a while before she reached consciousness before of her depleted energy so all they did was wait. It was about time for them to return to the Future but he knew that Michio wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

He walked on with his thoughts swirling around in his head and didn't have a solid destination in mind. He knew that his mother was busy in her laboratory while Vegeta trained inside the GR. He rarely came out at all but Trunks had noticed that he meditated more than training.

Honestly, he'll never understand how his Father's head works.

Michio had his mind far away and his eyes were staring off into the distance as he sat next to his Mother's bed. He was waiting. He wanted to talk to her again and tell her that he was revived. He wanted to tell her that he was fine and he wanted to give his farewell.

He knew Trunks wanted to go home and he too wanted to see the others again but not yet. Not yet. He wanted to make sure that Ozora was alright before he left. Until then, he would stay here and wait for a response.

As he thought on about returning to the future Ozora's face twitched and his attention shot towards his mother. Ozora slowly opened her eyes as she reached consciousness and her vision blurred. She blinked a few times before her vision settled and she glanced to her side to see Michio sitting beside her.

"Welcome back, Mom"

She didn't say anything but kept staring at him. She looked so lost and confused for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "Michio! Y-You're...! You're alive!" She exclaimed in happiness and he grinned innocently at her.

"Yip, I'm alive and well. Trunks used the Dragon Balls to wish everyone who was killed by Cell back so here I am" Michio said and Ozora's face softened. She was so glad. "I was worried when I heard you were unconscious but Dende said you were going to be fine. I guess I was a little uncertain..."

Ozora smiled at him and put her hand onto his. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Michio. I'm staying for as long as I'm able to fight to live" Ozora said and Michio chuckled at his mother. That sounded like something she would say.

"I know you will. I'm glad I got to see you wake up before we left." Michio said and Ozora's face fell slightly. "Have I been asleep that long...? You must be missing your Future family a lot! But I'm glad that you waited" Ozora said and Michio nodded.

"We're leaving tomorrow but before that I need to go call the others. They'll be ecstatic to hear that you've woken up!" Michio stood up and Ozora nodded. She watched in amusement as he rushed out of the room and let out a sigh.

She glanced out of the window and her eyes danced with her swirling emotions. She was relieved that the Cell Games were finally over and that they Earth was safe but she was uncertain. Uncertain about her path onwards and definitely uncertain about Goku. She felt hopeless.

"Aren't you supposed to look pleased after you woke up, Woman?" Vegeta asked and Ozora glanced at the door. There he was in his usual spandex outfit. His arms were crossed over his chest and instead of his usual scowl he had his lips pressed into a straight line.

"I guess. Maybe I've been sleeping too long that I lost it somewhere along the line" Ozora said and lightly chuckled at her own statement. She couldn't find the humor in it though and her grip on the blanket that once covered her tightened.

"Tch, you're thinking about Kakkarot, aren't you? Typical. You wake up for the first time in a week and the first thing you do is think about that idiot. You really are hopeless, Woman" Vegeta said in disapproval and Ozora smiled sadly.

"I guess I am" Ozora's voice was in a soft murmur and Vegeta's brows twitched slightly. He frowned and looked up at the roof above them. A silence lingered around in the room and Ozora found that it was exactly what she wanted.

She didn't want to talk about the things that plagued her mind and she didn't want to speak about her feelings. She just wanted the silence to feel better and leave her mind to be at peace. She couldn't ask for anything better and Vegeta knew she wanted it.

After all, he's known her for a long time.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

"You're finally going, aren't you?" Ozora, who was standing at the window, asked as Trunks stepped into her room and the lavender haired male nodded. "I see. You take care of the future for me, Trunks, we don't want the same things to happen twice" She added and Trunks nodded.

"I'll definitely do that. I actually wanted to thank you for everything too, Ozora. If it wasn't for you then Goku would've died just like in the Future." Trunks said and Ozora's face fell slightly but she managed to keep her smile.

"I couldn't let that idiot die even if I wanted to. What good is a hero of the Earth when he's dead, anyway?" Ozora said and Trunks chuckled at her statement. He could still hear that she was bitter at Goku but she sounded like she was starting to accept what happened.

For both of their sake, he hoped she did.

"Oh, and I need you to give this to Future me" Ozora reached into the cupboard next to the bed in the guest room and pulled out a sealed vial. She tossed it towards Trunks and he managed to catch it before raising an eyebrow at the blue liquid.

"Yesterday Bulma and I quickly fixed something up for Future me. You just give it to her and her Ki should be restored." Ozora said and Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief. He looked back at the vial in his grasp before he looked up at Ozora.

"How? You don't have the poison to reverse it" Trunks asked in confusion and Ozora chuckled. "You're wrong there, Trunks. Despite the antidote you gave me a while back, there were still traces of the poison within my blood." Ozora answered and he grinned in excitement.

"That's amazing! Thanks, Ozora! I'm sure that she'll want to thank you as well!" Trunks exclaimed in happiness and Ozora smiled softly. "Hey, what's with the commotion? I thought we were getting ready to leave" Michio said entering the room and Trunks quickly put away the vial.

"Nothing! We were just talking about something. It's a surprise!" Trunks said with a wide grin and Ozora chuckled. Michio looked at them in complete perplexity but shook his head. He wouldn't figure it out anyway even if he tried.

"Well, if you're done with this surprise, then it's time to go" Michio said and his face saddened. Trunks smiled at his partner and turned back towards Ozora. "Thanks for everything, Ozora. I'll see you again" Trunks said outstretching his hand. Ozora nodded and took his hand before shaking it.

"Sure thing, Trunks. Keep an eye on everyone for me and never stop training. You two have to protect the Earth on that side from now on" Ozora said and Trunks nodded along with Michio. Trunks waved at her one last time before he exited her room leaving her alone with Michio.

"Mom, I-" Michio was cut off when Ozora suddenly embraced him and he hugged her back. "You don't have to say anything, Michio. I understand everything. You just keep safe and don't ever abandon Trunks! You two need to stick together" Ozora said and Michio nodded.

"Be sure to take care of yourself and Future me and your sister! And give my greetings for Raiden. Make sure that he doesn't do too much to me" Ozora said and they broke the embrace. Michio chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, I doubt it... You take care too, Mom. I hope that you and Dad figure things out too." Michio said and Ozora's face fell once again but this time she couldn't keep her smile. "I can't promise you anything but I'll try" She said and Michio smiled at her.

"That's enough for me." Michio said before they both heard a knock on the door. Ozora glanced at the door and smiled at the raven haired boy that stepped inside. "Hey, Gohan. You here to talk to Mom?" Michio asked and he nodded with a grin.

"Wait! You two know..." They both nodded and Ozora groaned while ruffling her own hair. "I've missed too much while being unconscious...but I'm glad that you got to tell him." Ozora said and they both glanced at each other before laughing lightly.

Ozora raised an eyebrow at them and found that she had no idea what they were thinking. However, the way they were looking at each other made a warm feeling envelop her heart. They looked like they have been brothers for all of their lives.

"Well, this is goodbye then. Bye, Mom! I'll see you soon!" Michio said and Ozora chuckled at his statement before he walked out of the room. She knew what he was referring to and put a hand on her abdomen as if on instinct.

"Wow, so it's true? You're having a baby?" Gohan asked in wonder and Ozora nodded. "Yes, but not just one. I'm carrying twins." Ozora said and Gohan's eyes widened in shock. She saw a gleam of excitement flash through his eyes and her eyes softened.

"Do you want to feel them? They're Ki is very small but it's definitely there" Ozora said but Gohan hesitated. "Are you sure?" He asked and Ozora rolled her eyes. She nodded at him and Gohan smiled widely before putting his hands on her stomach.

He closed his eyes and tried to sense out something other than Ozora's Ki. His eyes shot wide open when he felt two other very small and distinct energies within Ozora. She laughed slightly at his reaction and watched as he grinned.

"That's amazing! Alright! Michio's not leaving after all" Gohan said and Ozora smiled sadly. She knew Gohan was right but she would still miss Future Michio. After all, he was her son even if he was born from Future her.

"I guess Dad doesn't know about this, does he?" Ozora knew Gohan would bring up the older male but her eyes still widened slightly. She shook her head and let out a sigh. She leaned against the wall and glanced out the window where two time machines stood.

"No, he doesn't know. I wanted to tell him after the Cell games to prevent him being distracted but I regret not doing so. Maybe then he wouldn't have done something so reckless in the end" Ozora said and Gohan frowned.

"I can't say that he regrets his decision for saving the Earth but I know he feels guilty. He didn't mean to hurt any of us, especially you, Ozora" Gohan said and Ozora could feel a bunch of emotions swirl within her chest.

"I know that, Gohan, and I'll go talk things out with him. But for now, just for now, I need a bit of space to figure out what to say to him. I went overboard as well and said things that I shouldn't have. I'm such a pathetic person indeed" Ozora said and shook her head in disapproval.

"No you're not!" She looked back at Gohan with a blank expression. "Everyone says things they shouldn't have but that doesn't mean you're pathetic! If you know that what you did was wrong then it means that you've grown stronger in a way where you can see your own faults" Gohan said.

Ozora's eyes briefly widened before she smiled at the boy. "I guess you're right, Gohan. Thanks for that" Ozora said and Gohan grinned. "Now, go. I wouldn't want you to miss your goodbyes to Trunks and Michio!" Ozora said and chased him out of the room. He laughed and nodded at her.

"I'll see you later, Ozora!"

Ozora let out a sigh and chuckled slightly before she moved towards the window once again. Time had passed so quickly that she barely even noticed how much he had grown. She was sure that Michio and Trunks had grown as well and they had one last fight left.

One last fight to save the Future.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!*Everything slowly returned back to normal and the two future boys are on their way back to their time* What will happen now?* Will Ozora and Goku finally make peace?* What will happen next?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	50. Chapter 49

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

 ** _A week later..._**

"Hey, Woman! Wake up! Hey!" Ozora groaned as Vegeta's loud voice boomed in her room and she buried her face in her pillow to muffle his yell. It was too early for him to yell her awake. She wanted to sleep!

"Leave me be, Vegeta! I already told you that I refused to train today! Now leave!" Ozora snapped tiredly at the Saiyan Prince but he was unfazed. She wanted to sleep for once since Vegeta woke her up each morning to go train with him.

She didn't necessarily train and mediated most of the time because she didn't want to endanger the growing lives within her belly. In a week's time her belly slightly showed and if she wasn't so happy about being pregnant she would've been angry at herself for getting fat.

"You really think that I'll listen to you rambling on and on about being tired? Don't be absurd, Woman! We're going to-" Vegeta was cut off when a pillow collided with his face and fell with a soft thud onto the ground in front of him.

"I said no! Now leave so I can catch up on my sleep that you interrupted!" Ozora snapped at Vegeta who was practically fuming at the fact that she threw a pillow at his face. However, he was trying his best not to kill her.

"Alright, then I'll just have to drag you all the way to the GR to start our training." Vegeta said and Ozora's eyes snapped towards Vegeta to glare at him. "You wouldn't dare..." She said in a low tone and Vegeta smirked darkly.

"Try me"

Ozora let out a heavy sigh and finally stood up from her bed. She finally gave into the demanding male's order and glared at him. "Fine, I'll see you in five." Ozora agreed and Vegeta grunted before he left the room.

Ozora shook her head at the male and ran her fingers though her thick Saiyan hair. _I'll never understand that man_. She thought before she changed into her spandex clothing to train in she was about to put on the armor but stopped to look at herself in the mirror.

She had a small bump on her belly and she smiled. She put a hand on her stomach and felt the two calm ki's within her. She was content with just feeling the two growing Saiyans within her. She put on her armor before she exited the room to go train with Vegeta.

A week had passed after the Cell games and Ozora still stayed at the Brief's to get her mind clear. In that time Bulma had offered her a job to work with her as a scientist and Ozora couldn't say no. She was currently helping Bulma to rebuilt Android 16 since they had made a backup of his files.

It was a big project they were starting to take on but it finally felt like everything went back to normal or almost everything. She felt like she could actually give it a chance and go talk things out with Goku. She knew why he did what he had done and she forgave him for his recklessness.

After all, he just wanted to save them. She was thinking about asking Bulma for the day off to go and talk to him later on. She did ask Vegeta to give her off but all he wanted to do was train and she had no choice but to obey.

She didn't mind it as much and felt like something like a strange friendship developed between them and Vegeta seemed to be more relaxed around her. It was shocking since he would usually hold a grudge against her because of her strength surpassing him, but he didn't.

"You're here, finally. Did you take a tea break on your way here, Woman?" Vegeta asked as she stepped inside the GR and she glared at him. "No, I'm here in five minutes just like I said I would be! Honestly, you're so demanding at times!" Ozora said and Vegeta chuckled at the snap in her voice.

"Good, you're riled up. Then this will be easy. You'll meditate once again today and try to reach the same power you had when you faced Cell. You only have to reach it because if you do more you'll exhaust yourself" Vegeta said and Ozora nodded.

"I was close yesterday so maybe I'll get it today." Ozora said and Vegeta smirked at her. He watched as she went to sit down in the middle of the room with crossed legs. She brought her hands together and closed her eyes before she concentrated.

As she meditated on her powers he went towards the control panel and put up the gravity. Ozora was indifferent to the sudden change in gravity and was in her own world. Vegeta started to do his usual routine of pushups and sit-ups but kept a close eye on Ozora.

Ever since the Cell games ended Vegeta made a decision and a promise to himself that no one knew about. After he made the promise he decided to give Ozora mental training so she could reach the level she did that day and then later on, he would fight her.

He knew that he may never be able to surpass Ozora but he was still determined to surpass Goku and his son. No matter what, he was going to surpass them both and he was going to train with Ozora to reach that level.

He felt a sudden spike in energy and stopped doing his push-ups. His eyes traveled towards Ozora and narrowed when he saw a familiar turquoise energy surround her. He pushed himself up into a standing position and eyed her figure carefully.

He jumped in surprise when the energy suddenly exploded around her and golden sparks of electricity thundered all around her. Her hair started to float up into the air and flash the color of turquoise before it exploded from her figure.

 _That's it. Grasp it firmly until you've completely transformed before you let it go._ Vegeta thought as he crossed his arms over her chest and watched Ozora. Her energy seemed to waver as she powered up more and his brows twitched slightly.

Ozora was trying her best to hold her transformation but she was losing strength and fast. If she could only concentrate a little longer... **"Hey, Ozora, you there?"** Ozora's power vanished in a flash and she fell onto her back in shock.

"B-Bulma?"

"Hey, Woman! What do you think you're doing?! We're in the middle of training here!" Vegeta snapped at the blue haired female whose face just popped up on a hologram above them. She immediately glared at Vegeta and frowned deeply.

 **"The last time I checked, Ozora was pregnant, you dolt! You're not supposed to let her train at all, you clueless Saiyan!"** She snapped at him before looking back at Ozora. **"I'm sorry that I interrupted you but there are some people who were looking for and they refuse to tell me what it's about"**

Vegeta's brow twitched in agitation and he was tapping his index finger on his arm in impatience. Ozora raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up. "They're looking for me? It's okay, Bulma. Could you put them through?" Ozora asked and she nodded.

"Who would want to see me at this early hour?" Ozora thought aloud and glanced back at Vegeta who was more annoyed than anything else. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest before she looked back up at the screen.

 **"Are we through? Oh wait! There she is! Yo, Ozora! It's been a while!"** Ozora's eyes widened at the male grinning over the screen. An orange-skinned alien with small horns sat in front of the screen and behind him was a dark-tanned alien with dark blue-black spiky hair who was grinning at her.

"Raiden! Sora! I'm so glad to hear you again! I missed you guys so much! How have you been? Where are the rest?" Ozora asked and Raiden grabbed someone behind him. There was a loud yelp before Isao also came into view.

 **"H-Hi, Ozora"** Isao greeted and Ozora smiled at him. **"Well, we're doing great, actually. Yoshio's currently living on Planet Tanaka with Hanako who gave birth to a little girl not too long ago and Kenta's still smashing up some of our new recruits"** Raiden said and Ozora smiled sadly.

"I see, so she and Yoshio finally decided to tie the knot. I'm happy for them. What about you?" Ozora asked but Riaden noticed the sadness in her eyes. **"Well, I'm in charge now, great right? The nerd's still busy with navigation and Isao's got his own unit now"** Raiden said and Ozora chuckled.

"Hey, did you forget that we have training to attend to, Woman? We don't have time for you to catch up with these idiots" Vegeta said and Ozora let her shoulders drop at the male's sudden interference while Raiden growled.

 **"Who said that?! You want to fight, Huh?!"** Raiden snapped through the transmitter and Ozora pulled the Saiyan male closer. "Raiden, Sora, Isao, this is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." She introduced them but Vegeta stayed silent.

 **"This guy? More like Prince of all Assholes"** Raiden commented and Vegeta growled dangerously at the male. "What did you say, you burnt piece of trash?!" Vegeta snarled back at Raiden and Ozora frowned at both of them.

"That's enough! Both of you! What are you, children?!" Ozora interrupted them and both of them shut their mouths. Ozora grunted in approval and looked back at Sora. Vegeta and Raiden both turned their backs to the screen and huffed.

"Alright, now we can return to matters at hand. Why have you contacted me, Sora?" Ozora asked and Sara's face turned serious. Isao was still sweat dropping in the background at Raiden's silent curses but Sora paid them no mind.

 **"We found them"**

Ozora's eyes widened at hi words and a gasp escaped her lips. Vegeta sensed her distress and he frowned deeply. "Y-You found them? H-How?" She stuttered slightly, still in shock and Sora pulled out a device.

 **"Well, we were busy wiping out more of the Ice-jins' troops when we reached the West part of the Galaxy. It was demolished and we lost contact with all of our troops. We're currently outside of the destroyed area and we sensed and immense power on our radars"** Sora explained.

"This is bad. I didn't think that they would make a move so soon. Why now of all times? Damn it all!" Ozora cursed and her energy spiked again. She wasn't prepared to face them yet but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Sora, I need you to send me the coordinates of your current location to Bulma, the blue haired female that answered your call. I'll be there in a few. Don't do anything until I arrive there, are we clear?" Ozora asked and he nodded.

 **"Yes, Ma'm. We'll wait right here for you. Be careful on your way here. The power can get...intense"** Sora warned and Ozora's brows furrowed. She nodded and he cut off the communication. She was pushed into a corner now and she knew what she had to do but she didn't know if she could do it.

"Care to explain, Woman?" Vegeta asked and Ozora's face turned serious. "Vegeta, do you remember the jewels that I wore when you met me?" Ozora asked and Vegeta's brows furrowed. He nodded at her question and found that he still remembered it clearly.

"Those jewels were specifically made for me to keep my powers intact because I couldn't control them. When Kakkarot and I were on Yardrat someone saw those jewels being worn by another and we were never able to track their movements until now" Ozora explained and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to track them? What are they to you?" Vegeta asked, confused as to why Ozora wanted to go after them. He did hear that they practically destroyed a part of the West Quadrant but why would she go out so far to face them?

"Because I'm connected to them somehow" Ozora said and Vegeta's eyes briefly widened. "I haven't told anyone this yet but ever since I've started to train I've been having visions of sorts. In each of these visions I see a male wearing the same jewels as me"

"I don't know what it is but I must find out who he is at all costs. That's why I have to leave as soon as possible. I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I can't continue the training" Ozora said and Vegeta let out a sigh while letting his arms fall down his sides.

"Alright, you convinced me. So when are we leaving?" Vegeta asked and Ozora blinked in confusion at the male. "You honestly didn't believe that you were going alone, did you? Have you forgotten that you're carrying that idiot's spawns?" Ozora frowned at his question.

"Also, they might be strong opponents and I haven't had a good fight in a while now. If you don't take me with you, I'll make sure that you won't be able to leave" Vegeta threatened and Ozora chuckled at the male while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Come, let's get the coordinates" Ozora said and Vegeta grunted. He canceled out the gravity of the GR before they left. Ozora glanced back at Vegeta and her brows furrowed slightly. She wondered what the real reason was for him dragging along and let it linger around her mind for a while.

He would never go with her somewhere when she said she was leaving but now he was joining her. She didn't understand what was going on in that head of his but smiled anyway. She was glad that he was going with her and knew that she may be able to stand a chance now.

A chance to find the connection with the mysterious figure.

And unknown to her, a chance to find her family.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Just when Ozora decided to patch things up with Goku, something came in her way!* What will happen on this journey and what's up with Vegeta?* Why is he suddenly so protective over her?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	51. Chapter 50

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

It was a long way to travel but Ozora managed to use her instant transmission to reach Sora's destination. Vegeta was by her side and she knew he hated traveling by Instant Transmission only because he himself couldn't use it.

They appeared inside of the ship and Ozora wanted to sigh in relief. For a moment she feared that they would land outside of the ship where there was no oxygen. That would've been quite a problem since they couldn't breathe in space.

"This is your ship? It's small for someone who disposes of the Planetary Trading Organization. Honestly, Woman, don't you think something bigger would be suitable?" Vegeta huffed and Ozora rolled her eyes at the male's comment.

"I knew you were going to criticize as soon as we arrived... This is a ship that I built myself and for your information, this isn't our mother ship. If we moved around in the mother ship we would've been spotted immediately because of its size" Ozora said and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"This is merely one of our stealth designed spaceships that we can use everywhere we travel in space without being detected" Ozora finished and Vegeta grunted. He wasn't going to show that he was impressed with her way of thinking.

"Ozora! You made it!" Raiden exclaimed and crushed Ozora in a hug. Vegeta frowned at the tanned skinned alien but said nothing. "We didn't think you'd arrive so soon but then again, we shouldn't underestimate you" He said with a grin as he broke the embrace and Ozora chuckled.

"Yes, you should know by now. I wish I had time to catch up with you all, I really missed you and all the missions." Ozora said and Sora smiled as he walked up towards her with Isao in tow. He had grown a lot since the last time she saw him and he seemed to have toughened up a lot.

"Isao! Look how you've grown! I can feel that your power level has risen a lot, has Raiden been hard on you again?" Ozora asked and Raiden gave her a look of hurt and disbelief. Isao snickered and shook his head.

"Nah, he just beats me up occasionally, nothing to worry about. I survived so I'm fine." Isao said and Raiden looked at Isao with a betrayed expression. Sure he beat up the kid a bunch of times but that was for his own good!

"I'd hate to break up your little tea party but we have somewhere to be" Vegeta's gruff voice snapped them all back into reality and Raiden growled at the male. Ozora let out a sigh and nodded. She really didn't have time to catch up even if she wanted to.

"Oh? This must be the Prince of all Assholes? He looks even more uptight in person" Raiden commented while scanning Vegeta's form and the Saiyan Prince smirked. "Then why aren't you licking me boots, Asshole?" Vegeta asked back at Raiden's eyes widened with rage.

"What did you say?!"

"Stop it! Both of you! We don't have time for these childish things!" Ozora snapped at them and Radien backed out while Vegeta's smirk widened. "That means you too, Vegeta. Now, Sora, I wanted to ask you if you had any footage of our targets" Ozora said and Sora shook his head sadly.

"No, unfortunately not. However, we have one of our men's reports before he was wiped out. He stated that he saw two males, one much older than the other rampage through the planet's civilization. He stated that the older one we controlling the other by a golden bracelet" Ozora's eyes darkened.

"He said that the older one had a furry brown tail strapped around his waist while the other one had none. He couldn't tell us their names because of the transmission being cut off. Therefore, that's all evidence that we have" Sora said and Vegeta frowned.

"A brown furry tail? That's impossible. That would mean that he's a Saiyan and all the Saiyans are extinct except myself, the woman and Kakkarot" Vegeta said but Ozora shook her head to show that she disagreed.

"No, I think it's possible. You never knew of any other Saiyan survivors out there except you and Kakkarot but I was one was well. The possibility is scarce but it's still there. However, we'll never know until we've seen it ourselves" Ozora said and Raiden gave Vegeta a smug expression that he scowled at.

"What the plan?"

"Did you leave my things the way it was after I left?" Sora nodded. "Good. Then I must still have them. I've already figure out a plan and I'm sure that it'll work" Ozora said and walked towards a room not too far away from them.

They all followed the female and watched as she opened a secret cupboard and pulled out two golden pieces of jewelry or so it seemed. "Vegeta, catch. Put this on your wrist" Ozora ordered while tossing the bracelet at the male and he did as she said.

Ozora put on the golden headpiece and looked back at them. "This is the plan: Vegeta and I will appear on the planet claiming that we're just passing by. I'll appear to be his slave and with these I'm sure they'll believe it. But I also have a feeling that they already know we're on our way" She said.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're going to pretend to be this guy's slave?! What if he uses this bracelet against you!" Raiden accused and Ozora let out a sigh while Vegeta smirked at the tanned skinned male.

"Are you jealous that I may control her willingly and have her screaming in pleasure beneath me? Don't be absurd. I'm merely tagging along because they could be strong opponents that I can use for training" Vegeta stated but Raiden felt even more uneasy with Vegeta's first words.

"Raiden, you worry too much! I've known Vegeta for a long time and I trust him. He may not look it but he's the kind of guy you can depend on" Ozora said with a smile and Vegeta had to refrain from looking shocked at her statement.

"Well, if you say so... You'll probably want the coordinates to the Planet they're currently on" Raiden said and pulled out a small device from his pocket. "Everything's on here and in case of emergency, you can contact us or we'll contact you." Riaden said and Ozora nodded.

"My team and I will keep a close eye on the Planet and if we sense anything suspicious, we'll contact you immediately" Isao said and Ozora smiled at them while Vegeta huffed. She knew that she could always depend on them.

After all, they were a team.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"I don't see why we're taking one of these useless ships, Woman. You could've just teleported us to the Planet. This is going to take forever" Vegeta whined and Ozora let out a heavy sigh. He had been at it for a while now and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Vegeta, I already told you the first time. If we travel like this, it won't be suspicious and besides, I don't have a Ki to lock onto. When we traveled to my ship I locked onto Raiden's energy that I knew. That's why we're taking one of these useless ships" Ozora sarcastically said.

Vegeta's brow twitched in agitation before he huffed and Ozora rolled her eyes. "You've been in a bad mood ever since you and Raiden were at each other's throats. Try to calm down even if it's just a little bit." Ozora asked and immediately regretted her words.

 _Who am I kidding? This is Vegeta! There's no way that he was going to calm down-_ Ozora's eyes widened when Vegeta went to sit down and calmly stared out to space. _No way! Did he just do what I said?_

"Woman, if you're done staring at me how about telling me how this bracelet work" Vegeta broke her trail of thought and Ozora looked back at him. Her brows furrowed and she brought her hand up to touch the golden piece of jewelry on her head.

"The jewel inside it responds to your brain waves and thoughts. Therefore if you say calm down or stop it or something like that, then this jewel on my head will respond to the order and push my Ki back to a calming state" Ozora explained and Vegeta frowned deeply.

"How long have you been using these jewels anyway? Ever since we met you on your Planet you've been wearing them until after the battle with Frieza" Vegeta said and Ozora smiled sadly while letting her hand fall from the jewel.

"A really long time. Ever since I was about five I think. Let's just say since I was a child" Ozora said and Vegeta's eyes widened. "I used it since I couldn't control my monstrous Ki but now I can control it again so I have to need for them. This will be the last time I ever use them" She added and Vegeta grunted.

 **"Entering Planetary Atmosphere in 5 minutes"** The Computer said an Ozora went to take a seat at the navigation panel, Vegeta joining her side. He still feared her landing skills may be terrible as always and made sure to sit tight in his seat.

Ozora smirked and dived into the Planet at full speed. She let the ship slow down just enough before she landed softly in a forested area and shut the ship down. She opened the door and glanced at Vegeta who had a paled expression.

"You're still out to kill me when you land, Woman. Next time, I'm driving. I don't trust you behind the navigation panel at all" Vegeta said and Ozora frowned. She didn't land _that_ bad. They still lived so it was good enough.

They exited the ship and took to the skies while sensing out the energy signals on the Planet. Most of them were very weak and faint but two stood above the other. The one was barely stronger than the rest but the other one... It sent shivers down Ozora's spine but Vegeta was unfazed by it.

They flew a bit closer and landed on a rock platform. It was a path that led to a strange buildings filled with entrances and openings. It looked like a broken castle and inside it was the monstrous power that plagued her senses.

"You're sure this is the right planet, Woman?" Vegeta asked and glanced around to look at her nervous expression. It was a disturbing look on her features and he felt an uneasy feeling reside within the pit of his stomach.

"Y-Yes, this is definitely the right place" Ozora said and as she finished her reply she felt a strong pull in her chest. It was different than the one she had with Goku and it was definitely stronger. It had a longing and a lonely feeling behind it with a strange emotion that she couldn't identify.

"At long last you have arrived, Prince Vegeta" A gruff voice suddenly spoke up and their attention was drawn to an older Saiyan that walked towards them. He wore the usual Saiyan attire but he had a white mantle than hung over the right side of his body.

His one eye was injured and was now closed with a scar over it while his tail didn't move around his waist. However, Ozora's attention wasn't on him, it was on the larger male next to him. He was long and his hair was identical to her own, long and spiky.

"He wore the exact same jewelry as she did and he had another piece hanging around his neck. He had a bare upper body that showed his well sculptures muscles. Around his middle he wore a red sash and white baggy pants.

 _I-It's him! The one I've seen in my visions! H-He's the one! Now's my chance to find out what these people are to me and why I keep seeing them in visions. Or rather why I keep seeing him in my visions._ Ozora though to herself and didn't move her eyes away from the larger male.

"You're a Saiyan, aren't you? Well, this is quite convenient, We travel along the universe and come onto this rock only to find that there are two Saiyan warriors living here. It's quite interesting, wouldn't you say, Woman?" Vegeta asked and Ozora nodded.

"Yes, I am Paragus and this is my son, Brolly. We were on our way towards Earth to find you but I'm relieved that you traveled here instead. I've come to ask you to be the King of our new Planet. It's name is New Vegeta. In your honor" Paragus said and Vegeta scoffed.

"A new Planet Vegeta?"

"Yes, my lord. At long last we can show the entire universe the strength of our forgotten race and the mightiest race, the Saiyans! And with you as our leader we will built an unstoppable empire!" He said and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That's all, then I'm truly disappointed. Let's go, Woman. I don't have time for these games and talk about a new Planet Vegeta" He said and turned to leave along with Ozora but she was stopped by the pull again. This time, the source was stronger and it came from Brolly.

"Of course, we will have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan, my lord, and only you can do this" Paragus said and their eyes widened in disbelief. Vegeta snapped around and frowned deeply while glaring at Paragus.

Ozora, however, was staring at Brolly with her own brows furrowed in confusion. Brolly was staring at her with an impassive facial expression. Something formed between them and she didn't know what it was, but it made his words return to her once again.

 _"The same darkness inside me is inside you. We share of the same blood and darkness..."_

These words only made one question echo throughout Ozora's mind and her eyes narrowed at Brolly. For that moment, Ozora and Brolly where standing isolated from the rest and she kept wondering who he was to her. What did he mean by his words? That was until he smiled and she felt the pull again.

"I've finally found you. My other half"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Dun...dun...DUN!* Ozora was able to quickly find her crew again. A dangerous conflict begins between Raiden and Vegeta but what will become of it?* The two Saiyans finally arrive on the Planet only to find two other Saiyans waiting for them!* What does Brolly mean by other half?* What will come of this new discovery?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	52. Chapter 51

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

Vegeta had decided to follow Paragus into the castle-like building and Ozora followed him. She was completely baffled after Brolly's words and she didn't know what to think. She had no idea what he meant and the only way she'll find out is if she asked him herself.

That was going to be a problem because Paragus seemed to be around him the entire time and if she looked for him, it would be suspicious. She had to think of a way to get him alone and ask him the long awaited question. Who is he?

"This is annoying. They already planned out our arrival on this stupid rock and they even know about Trunks. I'm not liking this one bit" Vegeta said as he closed the bedroom door behind him while Ozora sat down on a small single coach.

Vegeta noticed her troubled expression and he frowned deeply. "You're troubled about that Brolly guy, aren't you? He wears the same jewels as you and Paragus controls him with this." Vegeta said while gesturing to his golden bracelet.

"Y-yes. But what bothers me is that he knows me. I don't know why or how but he does. I need to find out who he is to me and soon. I don't want this Legendary super Saiyan mess up my opportunity to get my answers" Ozora said and Vegeta huffed before he sat down.

"The Legend? I'm not that stupid to believe that they found him. Honesty, he died hundreds of years ago and even if he is reborn in this time then he would've destroyed everything already" Vegeta said and Ozora frowned.

"Hey, Vegeta. What's the difference between the Legendary Super Saiyan and achieving the Legend?" Ozora asked and Vegeta raised an eyebrow. How come she didn't know something as simple as that? No wait...

"I see. You never grew up on our planet so of course you wouldn't know. The Legendary Super Saiyan is the strongest being in the universe. He was born with the power of Legend and therefore he was the strongest with no limit to his power" Vegeta explained.

"There are many more stories that are told about him but they all come down to his ruthlessness and monstrous power. Super Saiyan is something Saiyans can teach but only with incredible training in strength" Ozora's brows furrowed slightly at the explanation.

"In other words the Legendary Super Saiyan is in his own league of power. This can prove to be problematic" Ozora stated but Vegeta scoffed. He personally believed that Paragus was kidding around just to keep him on the planet.

"It doesn't matter. While I'm being dragged around to find the Legendary you can scout around this planet to get your answers. After all, that were here" Vegeta said and Ozora smiled with a nod. She knew that he was doing this for her and she was grateful beyond belief. She owed him.

"I won't have so much time but I'll try my best. Thank you, Vegeta" Ozora said and Vegeta grunted. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall not giving away his thoughts with his face at all. Whatever went on in his head was only known to him.

It was just like Vegeta.

* * *

 ** _Later on Earth..._**

"Trunks! You're back! I didn't think we'd see you so soon!" Bulma exclaimed as she embraced Future Trunks as he stepped inside the house. He grinned at her and hugged her back. Bulma broke the embrace and smiled at him.

"I take it things went well with the extermination of the Androids? Wait, where's Michio?" Bulma asked as she looked around in search of the raven haired male but he was nowhere to be seen. There was only one time machine and one person from the future.

"Things went great. Michio's not here since he's keeping an eye on Chiku and the others. They're still reconstructing things and I left him to keep an eye on things. He sends his greetings" Trunks said and Bulma nodded.

"Say, where's Dad and Ozora? I thought they'd be here when I arrived but I'm not even sensing their energies at all" Trunks asked as he walked towards the living room with Bulma. She let out a sigh and gave him a small smirk.

"Where do you think? Those two went on a mission all by themselves leaving me to take care of little you. I don't mind though, things are going steadily with the work and all" Bulma replied and Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Trunks asked and Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have an idea either but before she knew it, they left. She barely even gave them their new combat suits and they were off.

"I have no idea. All I know is that a bunch of guys were looking for Ozora and afterwards Ozora came to me to ask for new Saiyan armor. Vegeta just tagged with her I guess. He's probably thinking of training her while being on the mission" Bulma said and shook her head in disapproval.

"Wait, my Dad tagged along? That doesn't sound like him... Are you sure they were here for Ozora and not my Dad?" Trunks asked but Bulma shook her head. She knew it was definitely for Ozora because evens he said it herself that she was going on a mission for her own sake.

"No, it was definitely Ozora's mission. It's not all that shocking though. Ever since you guys went back to the Future, Vegeta's been dead set on training Ozora and he barely leaves her in peace. I don't know why but maybe it's because of the Cell Games?" Bulma thought and Trunks' brows furrowed.

 _Flashback_

 _"Don't tell me... You still see him as your Prince?" Cell asked but she didn't reply and her silence gave him the answer. Cell burst out laughing. "You can't possibly be serious! He's a prince of a dead planet! And yet, even when he lost his title, you still see him by it!"_

 _"How can you belittle yourself so under a dead title?! He doesn't even appreciate you!"_

 _"You're probably three times Vegeta's strength and yet you bow down to any order he gives you. If he asked you to give your head for him on a silver plate then you'll gladly do it! Why?! Why do you let yourself be controlled by him?!" Cell asked and Ozora stopped dead in her tracks._

 _Vegeta's brows furrowed at Ozora's glowing figure as her power swirled around her and he averted his eyes to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry..." It was so soft that only Trunks and Ozora heard it. Trunks' eyes widened but Ozora smiled._

 _"I know" She softly whispered it back at Vegeta and his eyes widened before he looked up at her. She had a smile on her face and her eyes had a warm emotion within them. She then looked back at Cell with a cold expression and her powers swirled stronger around her._

 _"I know! I've known all along!" Ozora said and started to walk towards Cell once again. He frowned deeply and his eyes darkened. "You think I'm that shallow minded to leave myself controlled?! Think again, Android!"_

 _"I made a vow and I will forever keep by it! Even if I enter the realm of the deceased! I will forever serve Prince Vegeta!" Ozora said and everyone's eyes widened while Cell smirked evilly. Vegeta's eyes were wide and he was in absolute shock at her words._

 _End of Flashback_

 _It may be that he changed there but did he really change? Did Dad finally see that you can't just care about yourself? Did Ozora finally manage to break a piece of his selfishness?_ Trunks thought and was shocked. Ozora could do something that no one else was ever able to do.

"Or he could just be a bit overprotective because of Ozora's pregnancy. It's better that way since he'll keep her safe on the mission" Bulma said and Trunks snapped out of his thoughts before his eyes widened in disbelief.

"She's pregnant?! When did this happen?! I thought she was angry at Goku! Wait, did they make up while we were gone?!" Trunks asked and Bulma blinked a few times. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"She never told you? Not even Michio?" Trunks shook his head and Bulma sighed. "We found out that she was two months long just before the Cell Games" Bulma said and Trunks' mouth fell open in absolute shock.

 _That means she fought while being pregnant?! She saved Goku even knowing she and her children could die?!_ Trunks thought and let out a heavy breath. He did not expect that form Ozora. She was definitely a woman that took too many risks.

"Michio didn't even tell me once after we returned to the future... That guy! He knew all along but he didn't tell me anything! I'm so going to beat him up when I get home!" Trunks said and Bulma snickered at his statement.

"Well, don't be too hard on him. We all kept it a secret because of the Cell Games and the others still don't know so until Ozora tells the others, keep it that way." Bulma said and Trunks' brows furrowed as he looked back up at his mother.

"That means Goku doesn't know either? Is she still mad at him?"

"Honestly, Trunks, I don't know. She seems to have cooled down a lot and after the week passed she said that she wanted to talk to him. But then they went on a mission and she never got the opportunity to talk with him" Bulma said and frowned deeply.

"However, what bothers me is that thickhead who hasn't done anything the past week! How airheaded can he be?! He hadn't even attempted to talk to her once!" Bulma fumed and Trunks paled slightly at his mother's anger.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Bulma let out a sigh to calm her sudden burst of anger. "I'll get it..." She murmured before she walked towards the door. "Hello, can I help-Goku?" Bulma asked as she opened the door to see the Saiyan standing in front of her door and Trunks was shocked.

 _What a coincidence._ Trunks thought as he stared at the Saiyan that had just arrived. What were the odds that he would show up while talking about him? "Hi, Bulma. How's it going? Oh, Trunks! I see you're back!" Goku greeted with a wide grin and Trunks was about to wave before he felt his mother's anger.

"GOKU!" Goku flinched at Bulma's sudden yell and she glared at him. "Have you finally decided to show up?! Huh?! How long were you planning on waiting?!" Bulma asked the male and Goku laughed nervously at her wrath.

"W-Well... I-I'm here now, aren't I?" He saw her brows twitched and swallowed thickly. "I know I took my time but I'm here now. Can I talk to Ozora?" Goku asked and Bulma huffed before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're too late. She already left with Vegeta. I don't know when they'll be back so you'll have to wait for them" Bulma said and Goku's face fell. She went with Vegeta? She went alone with Vegeta? Why would she?

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"I don't know myself. They're somewhere out of space on an important mission that came up." Bulma said and Goku frowned but she was unfazed. "However! I have an apple to pick with you, Mister!" Bulma said and poked the male on his chest making Goku pale.

"I get it that you heroically wanted to save the Earth and everyone, since you always do that, and that you wanted to make sure that everyone was alright. What I don't get is why you would do such a suicide option and leave your kids behind! Explain yourself!" Bulma said and everything stopped.

Her eyes widened and her hands shot up to her mouth to silence herself despite the words that already slipped out of her mouth. Trunks stared at his mother in disbelief. After she just told him not to say anything she went and revealed the secret all by herself!

"I know-wait, kids? There's only Gohan-" Goku blinked a few times as he cut off his own words and Bulma silently hoped that he didn't figure it out. For once she hoped that his usual stupidity would step in. Ozora said the same thing... his _children_... his _kids..._

 _"You were going to leave Gohan and everyone behind. You were going to abandon your children!"_

"Bulma, what's going on? What is it that you're not telling me?" Goku asked and Bulma paled slightly at the male. "Answer me" Goku had a serious facial expression and he wore a deep frown. He wanted to know what was going on once and for all.

"Argh, fine! Ozora's pregnant! She's been pregnant this whole time, even before the Cell Games." Bulma finally revealed and Goku's eyes widened. "Michio from the Future is your son that's currently growing within her belly." She added.

"She didn't want to tell you because she knew that you're focus would be off in the Games so we kept it between the three of us." Bulma said and Goku's brows twitched. "Vegeta already sensed that she was pregnant the moment she stepped out of the Time Chamber and I did a test to make sure"

"The moment she stepped out? That means... She's been pregnant for more than two months?! And I couldn't sense it? And then I... Oh no... Bulma, you _have_ to tell me where she is!" Goku said and he grabbed her shoulders.

"I wish I could, Goku, but I really don't know where they are. She went outer space with Vegeta on an important mission that she wanted to do alone. If Vegeta hadn't tagged along she would've most likely gone by herself" Bulma said and Goku gritted his teeth.

"Damn it! Wait! I know how to get to her! Thanks for telling me everything, Bulma!" Goku said and put two fingers on his forehead. He started to concentrate on a Ki but his concentration was broken by Bulma who grabbed his arm.

"Goku, please, go fix things with her. I have a feeling that she's going to need you more than ever now" Bulma said and Goku nodded with a determined facial expression He tried to sense her Ki but it was too far. He couldn't even use the pull.

"Damn it! I can't even sense her Ki! And with King Kai's planet that's destroyed I don't have a central point to use!" Goku said and Trunks frowned. He had no idea how to help Goku since they had no clue where they went.

"I know where she is" Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn towards a gruff voice and they looked back at a tanned skinned alien. He was standing tall with his eyes strong and his arms crossed over his chest.

"R-Raiden?" The alien grunted at Trunks' stutter and he looked back at the group. He looked over towards Goku and his eyes narrowed at the male. "Wait, you know where Ozora is?" Trunks asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I was the one who contacted blue head over here. I'm a comrade of her, Captain Raiden, leader of the rebellion against the Planetary Organization." Raiden introduced himself to the other two and Goku stepped forward.

"I'm Goku-""I'm aware of who you are, Saiyan" Raiden cut him off in a dangerous tone and Goku frowned at his hostile voice. "You're the mate of Ozora, the one with a suicide wish. Well, I'll be glad to give it to you but then it would be murder, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, we don't have time for this right now! Really?! Is all you men can do, bicker?! Listen here, Raiden, could you please give them the coordinates of Ozora's location?" Bulma asked Raiden and he scoffed at Goku before he nodded at Bulma.

"I can do something much better. I can take you there" he said and their eyes widened. "I already found some of your friends who are tagging along and they're at my spaceship. I just came here to get these two." Raiden said and Bulma nodded.

"Wait, you were the one that helped Ozora with this mission, didn't you? Why would you come to Earth to pick us up if she wanted to do this mission alone?" Trunks asked in confusion and Raiden's face darkened.

"Ozora's Ki vanished along with Vegeta's"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Dun...dun...DUN!* Goku finally decided to show up only to find that Ozora had gone outer space with Vegeta making new suspicions arise* But, Ozora and Vegeta's Ki's vanished?!* What are they all going to do?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	53. Chapter 52

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

 ** _Previously on Legendary Twin..._**

"I can do something much better. I can take you there" he said and their eyes widened. "I already found some of your friends who are tagging along and they're at my spaceship. I just came here to get these two." Raiden said and Bulma nodded.

"Wait, you were the one that helped Ozora with this mission, didn't you? Why would you come to Earth to pick us up if she wanted to do this mission alone?" Trunks asked in confusion and Raiden's face darkened.

"Ozora's Ki vanished along with Vegeta's"

* * *

 ** _A while earlier..._**

Vegeta had left in a large spaceship and unfortunately Paragus sent Brolly to accompany him. That left Ozora to walk around in the castle while desperately trying to look for answers but she came up empty.

The only people present in this large castle was the slaves, that made food and cleaned everything, and Paragus. She couldn't feel his Ki clearly but she knew he was there. Her gut didn't even need to tell her.

Ozora sighed and went inside the dining room, which was empty like most of the other rooms, and sat down at the table. With Brolly not here she couldn't get her answer and even though Paraguay was here she was definitely not going to ask him.

She didn't know why, but he gave her a bad feeling. Everything about him made her uneasy and she tried to avoid him as much as possible. After all, he controlled Brolly, his own son and she hated people who controlled others.

"I see you didn't join Prince Vegeta on his journey to find the Legendary Super Saiyan." Ozora's eyes shot towards the male that just entered the room and she was immediately on her guard. Talk about the devil then you step on his tail...

"That is correct. The Prince didn't want me to accompany him. Therefore, I have nothing to do but wait for his arrival" Ozora replied and watched as the male smiled. However, it was much more sinister than happy.

"I've been looking for you, Ozora, longer than you can image. Ever since your mother let you escape, I looked for you but only after Brolly had grown up I was able to get a lead on your location. I'm so glad I found you, my Daughter" Paragus said and Ozora's eyes widened.

What?

"You're telling me that you're my father? That's absurd. Like I'll believe you" Ozora said and he chuckled at her. "What's so amusing? Did I say something funny?" Paragus was unfazed by her attitude and he started to walk towards her.

"You have your mother's feistiness. You honestly think that I won't know my own daughter when I see her? I thought you would know your origin after you and Brolly was pulled together" Paragus said and Ozora's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that? Answer me!"

"You're twins. You have a special connection as brother and sister. However, Saiyan Twins are special. You're connected by a special force that no one can break. Not even you and your mate have that connection" Paragus said and realization dawned upon Ozora.

He was right. The pull that she and Brolly had was different than the one she had with Goku. It was stronger and she could feel more emotions seep through. However, how did he know about her mate?

"You did research on us. I must've known you would be prepared." Ozora said and Paragus chuckled darkly. "So, what's your plan? To kill off the rest of the Saiyans and rule the universe with Brolly at your side?"

"No, my goal is much different. You see I plan of disposing of Prince Vegeta and his son, Prince Trunks who is currently on his way here with a bunch of earthlings. I hope to meet Kakkarot as well, since he is your mate and partner for life" Paragus said and Ozora growled.

"There's no need to be so hostile, Ozora. We both know that you're being controlled by Vegeta and I'm sure that you despise him for it. You're his personal slave" Paragus said and Ozora's brow twitched slightly. He was fooled by their plan after all.

"But together we can break you free from his control and get rid of them all. We can rule the universe together as a family when they've all been wiped out! Join me, Ozora. Join me and be free!" Paragus said and Ozora snorted.

"Then you'll just control me too. No thank you. I'd rather stay Vegeta's slave than be yours. You may be my Father but you're no better is you control your own son!" Ozora snapped back but in the back of her mind she was concerned.

 _It seems that Future Trunks is here and they're on their way here. I need to warn them and tell Sora to stop them from coming to this Planet! I can't have them in danger!_ Ozora thought and it that moment let down her guard.

"Then you leave me no choice, Ozora. You will join me with or without your consent" Paragus said and before Ozora could snap back at him, something clicked around her neck. She gasped as all her strength vanished and she fell into the floor, vulnerable.

"D-Damn you!" Ozora snapped at the alien that snuck up on her from behind. She couldn't sense his ki because she was focused on Paragus. She let her guard down and he caught her right in his trap.

"You'll join me soon enough and in the end you and Brolly will be my triumph card to rule the universe!" Paragus said while laughing. Ozora growled and shocked him but gradually standing up, her hair spiking up in turquoise.

"You won't get away with this. Even if I can't stop you the others will" She growled dangerously at the male and Paragus took a step. He cursed at her powers that seeped out even with a ki-locker around her neck.

"No one will be able to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan. No one will be able to stop the twin of the Legendary. No one will be able to stop Brolly or you" Paragus said and managed to stand his ground but Ozora kept her eyes on him.

"You will be stopped" She said through gritted teeth before her energy finally gave away. She fell limp onto the ground and Paragus swallowed thickly. His face was pale and sweat trailed down the side of his face.

This was the power of the Legendary Twin.

* * *

Vegeta sensed it the moment he landed back on New Planet Vegeta. Ozora's ki vanished without a trace and he didn't like the feeling of it. Her usual strong and flaming Ki was missing and despite him sensing the entire palace, he didn't feel anything.

He hated to admit it, but he was worried. What had happened while he was gone? Was she caught off guard? No, she was careful ever since they arrived on the planet. He didn't know the answers of his questions but knew she could take care of herself or so he hoped.

All he could continue to do is play it safe with his current role and try to find this so-called Legend. She had to find the answers to her questions herself. He just had to make sure that she was safe and that nothing endangered her or her spawns.

"There was absolutely no trace of any Legendary Super Saiyan on that Planet. It was a fluke that you send me on!" Vegeta snapped angrily at the kneeling Paragus in front of him while Brolly was at the Prince's side.

"I apologize, my lord. We'll make sure to only send you out when it's the real deal. I promise" Paragus said and Vegeta scoffed. He walked past the male, barely even looking at him but stopped a few feet away from him.

"Have you seen my dear slave, Paragus? I can't seem to sense her anywhere" Vegeta asked and Paragus managed to keep his impassive expression. Vegeta did, however, notice his sudden swallow and waver in his Ki.

"No, my lord. She must've gone somewhere outside to look over the planet. I haven't seen her since you left" Paragus lied straight and Vegeta wanted to smirk. He was good at lying but he wasn't the best at lying at all.

"Very well, so I can get some rest without her pestering me for a while. Be sure to tell her to come to my room as soon as you see her. We have a few things to discuss" Vegeta said and left with a smirk on his face after he noticed Paragus disgust.

 _So he did something? Woman, I hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

She felt numb and she was exhausted. Her strength was almost diminished and is she did something that required enough energy, she would pass out again. That was how Ozora felt as she slowly reached consciousness.

The first thing that she noticed about her surroundings is that it was dark and it smelled, horrible. She wrinkled her nose and wanted to hold it but found that she had shackles around her wrists and ankles that bound her to the wall behind her.

She was chained up in a cell.

It brought a bunch of nostalgic memories that she wanted to forget back and she let out a deep sigh. This was definitely Paragus' doing. She could remember clearly how she was caught off guard and now she was sitting in a cell, exhausted beyond belief.

She tried to form a Ki-ball in her hand but it was absorbed by the chains and she gasped as she faded in and out of consciousness. She knew it. She was being held by anti-ki chains and escaping them would be no easy task.

 _Vegeta... I can't communicate with you now but I hope you're alright! I know that you won't let yourself be killed that easily! Not you or the others!_ Ozora thought and bit down on her lower lip while clenching her fists.

She was now even more unsatisfied than before they came to this Planet. Even though she had found her answers, it didn't turn out like it was supposed to. Now everyone's lives were in danger along with her own and-

Ozora gasped when she felt a large amount of her energy being drained and fell to the side onto the floor. Her energy was being taken again and she knew it was the growing fetuses within her taking it. After all, they needed to survive but if they continued to do so, she wouldn't be able to escape.

"I'm sorry that you have to be constantly dragged into fights. I promise that I will protect you. I'll protect you and everyone else. I swear it!" Ozora determinately said and gritted her teeth. There was no way Paragus was going to enslave her and use her as he pleased.

"You'll have to get yourself out of here first" A familiar, yet emotionless voice said and Ozora's eyes widened. She managed to push herself into a kneeling position and she looked at the person standing on the opposite side of the cage.

"Brolly..." He smiled at her and Ozora found that it was a genuine smile, just like before. "I take it that you have returned with Vegeta." Ozora let out a sigh and let her head fall in both exhaustion and relief for his safety.

"Why do you care so much about him?"

Ozora looked back up at Brolly who looked at her with an impassive look. "He's my Prince and I made a vow to forever follow him." Ozora said and Brolly frowned. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not his slave. And even if I was, I wouldn't mind" She added.

Her eyes widened when he entered the cell and went to stand right in front of her. He sat down cross-legged and looked her in the eye. She didn't understand what he was doing but he didn't have any feeling of malice around him.

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

This question caught Ozora completely off guard and she stared at him in shock. Here she was, shackled to the wall behind her as a prisoner and this male, who she had just found out was her brother and most likely her enemy, asked her to tell him about herself.

"You already know that we're family, right?"

"That's not the point! Listen, Brolly, I have no hard feelings against you but if you turn out to be my enemy I won't share any information with you. It could lead to my demise or even my friends'" Ozora said and Brolly frowned.

"Then I swear not to hurt you or touch your friends. I won't kill them by my will"

"W-What?! Are you serious?! Just because you swear that you won't hurt them doesn't mean I believe you!" Ozora exclaimed while looking at the male. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he was scheming. She gasped when he suddenly outstretched a hand and it touched her chest.

"You feel it too, right? We're connected" Ozora felt a strong pull within her chest and it was filled with compassion and the exact sane loneliness from before. "You may not trust me, but you're my little sister. I'll never do anything to hurt you and I'll do anything to help you" Brolly said.

"Then get me out of here, Brolly. Help me escape and we can both get away from this crazy Planet and Paragus" Ozora tried to convince the male but his face saddened. He pulled his hand back and looked at the ground.

"We'll still be trapped. Even if we escape, we'll still be trapped"

Ozora was about to ask him what he meant but realization dawned quicker upon her. Her blood ran cold and Brolly nodded at her. _Oh no... Oh please no... He... He has found a way to control my jewel?!_ She thought and her arms fell limp by her side.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't communicated with you or tried to pull you here then none of this would've happened" Brolly said with a guilty facial expression but Ozora shook her head. She gave him a soft smile and her eyes softened.

"Please don't apologize. I'm glad that you communicated with me otherwise I'd be left in confusion forever. I'm glad that I managed to find a brother" Ozora said and he smiled back at her. "Now how about we talk for a while?"

"I'd like that"

Ozora knew this was crazy, insane even, to trust someone so quickly but she couldn't help it. She did feel connected to the male in front of her and no matter how she tried to force away the trust. She couldn't do it.

After all, he was her brother.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Dun...dun...DUN!*The truth is finally revealed and our legendary twins seems to have a strong bond* However, how will Ozora escape Paragus and save her brother and Vegeta?* Will Vegeta be able to find Ozora in time?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	54. Chapter 53

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

"Wow, this ship's really amazing! I can't believe that Ozora built all of this!" Gohan's voice exclaimed as he and Krillen examined Raiden's ship. It was completely different than Bulma's design and it had much more interesting things inside.

"Of course it is. This is the first model of the Zer0 stealth ships. This ship was only built by Ozora. No one else was allowed to build it with her" Raiden said as he turned away from the navigation panel to look at the guests he brought along.

"That sounds like her. She and my Mom even raced to see who would finish first with building a time machine. They built nonstop for a month" Trunks said and chuckled while shaking his head. It was quite something to see.

"Um, Raiden, how long until we arrived at the Planet?" Krillen asked and Raiden turned back towards the control panel. His eyes scanned the keys and he seemed to type a few things before his brows furrowed.

"About 20 minutes. If you glance out the side window you'll see it" Raiden replied. Gohan and Krillen's eyes widened and they quickly ran towards the window before they gasped in wonder at the Planet. It was beautiful beyond belief.

"This is odd..." Raiden murmured and Trunks raised an eyebrow along with Goku. "Computer, give me a reading on all the main energies on the planet" he ordered and a screen popped up in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"Vegeta's energy signal has returned but Ozora's still missing." Raiden said and his brows twitched. "He was most likely not on the planet for us to pick it up but he must've returned. Their ship seem to have a cloaking system that his his energy signal from us"

"What about Ozora? Do you know where she is?" Goku asked but Raiden shook his head. He started to type I'm a bunch of things to find anything that could lead to clues but he came up empty. He still couldn't pick her up.

"I have no idea. I can't pick her up at all. Also, she didn't go with Vegeta because his ki vanished first up until now. Her ki only vanished a while after his did which means she was still on the planet by that time" Raiden said and Goku frowned deeply.

 **"Entering Planetary Atmosphere."** The computer said and Raiden took hold of the helm. Gohan and Krillen quickly went to sit down with the other two just before they entered the atmosphere of the planet.

Raiden steadily controlled the ship and he stopped in the air just before he landed. The computer rang that it landed and the hatch opened up. Raiden turned back at the others with serious facial expression and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"This is where we part. I won't be joining you but we'll keep an eye on everything of the planet. I'm putting my faith in you to get Ozora out of this mess" Raiden said and Goku nodded along with the others.

"Thank you" Goku said and Raiden grunted. He watched as they exited the ship and he closed the hatch behind him. _I hope they find you fast, Ozora._ Raiden thought before he took to the skies and his spaceship vanished from sight soon after.

"So this is the planet, huh? Gohan, Krillen, let's go check things out" Trunks said and was ab0ut to leave but Goku grabbed his wrist. He was about to ask why but soon he too felt the sudden presence and his eyes traveled towards an older male. A Saiyan.

"We've been expecting your arrival, Prince Trunks, Kakkarot and guests. Welcome to New Planet Vegeta. My name is Paragus" He greeted them and bowed slightly. Everyone stared at him with blank expressions and Paragus smirked.

"Prince Vegeta just arrived from his trip and we've prepared a feast for you all. I wish for you to please join us after your long trip" Paragus said and at the mention of food, Goku was cheered up despite having a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

"Food?! That's great! Let's eat!"

* * *

Vegeta had no luck at all. He had been looking around for Ozora ever since he arrived and there was still no sign of her. He couldn't even sense her Ki but he knew that she was there. Where she was exactly, he didn't know and it frustrated him to the core.

He was irritated because Paragus kept telling him that they would find the Legendary Super Saiyan soon and they still came up empty. He only joined the search because he might face a strong opponent and receive the thrill of a good fight but nothing had come up.

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" Vegeta growled as he walked down the hall and his scowl deepened. _Woman, you seriously need to hurry up otherwise I'm going to kill these idiots._ Vegeta thought agitated by just the thought.

"I know that voice! Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called and Vegeta glanced up only to see the Saiyan standing right in front of him. He crossed his arms over his chest and came to a stop. "I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." Vegeta said and Goku pouted.

"Aw, come on, Vegeta! It's not like you're having any luck with finding this Legendary Super Saiyan!" Goku replied with a grin and Vegeta's brow twitched. He was sure that Paragus told him about the Legend.

"It won't be long until we find him and when we do, he'll be my opponent. I won't let a clown fight against my enemy" Vegeta snapped but Goku was unfazed. "Alright, I guess that's fair" Goku said before his face fell and Vegeta's brows furrowed.

"I'm here because of something more important, though. Vegeta, where's Ozora?" Goku asked and Vegeta's eye twitched slightly. "I can't sense her anywhere and neither can the others" He added and Vegeta growled deep within his throat.

He sensed them only now. Goku wasn't alone on this planet. He had brought Future Trunks, Gohan and Krillen as well. It was frustrating. This was supposed to only be him and Ozora before they returned to Earth like nothing happened. That's how she wanted it.

Vegeta smirked and huffed at the male. "Like hell I know. She has a mind of her own, Kakkarot. She's probably scouting around with the civilization. She can do as she pleases until I defeated the Legendary" Vegeta said and Goku frowned.

"I'm serious, Vegeta. I need to talk to her"

"Oh really? You've had an entire week to talk to her and you never even showed up. Now, when she's on a mission you suddenly show up and make amends? That's pitiful, Kakkarot" Vegeta snorted but Goku's expression stayed the same.

"I know that this really isn't the time but I need to talk to her. Bulma told me everything-" Vegeta cursed and growled. "-and I can't just let things go on like they were now. I want to make peace and protect-" Goku's eyes widened when he was suddenly hit with a fist in his face and he took a step back.

Goku looked back up at Vegeta who had his fist clenched tightly and his expression was deadly. "Say that again, Kakkarot, I dare you" Vegeta said before he pointed at Goku. "Until you can match your words with your actions I won't let you say those words"

"Now, if you're done prancing around on this planet, you can leave. The woman and I will continue our mission as planned and we don't need you to interfere" Vegeta said sharply turning on his heels before he walked away.

Goku was shocked. Was this the same Vegeta that didn't care about anyone? Had he missed something along the line? He didn't know what it was but he knew Vegeta was right. He couldn't just say anything anymore, he had to show that he was going to protect Ozora.

A threatening presence suddenly appeared behind Goku and he snapped around only to see Brolly standing there. He was glaring at him and he had a deep frown on his face. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while looking at Goku.

His energy surrounded him in a turquoise aura and Goku's energy made a golden aura around him. It was familiar to him. He knew that turquoise energy but it definitely wasn't Ozora's. This one was dangerous and felt like it was going to swallow him up.

Ozora's, however, was soft and gentle and had a tinge of danger in it. Brolly and Ozora's energy were like complete opposite sides of a coin. Another thing he noticed was the golden head piece that Brolly wore. It looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

The jewel inside the headband glowed and Brolly's threatening aura vanished. Goku calmed down as well but their intense stare didn't falter. Brolly narrowed his eyes at Goku before he turned around and walked away. Leaving Goku confused and alarmed simultaneously.

* * *

Ozora felt completely drained. The ki-binds on her wrists and ankles kept absorbing her ki but the more it absorbed the more the growing Saiyans inside her absorbed. She didn't know how long she was going to last if it kept up.

 _I can do this! All I have to do is concentrate and break free of these binds. I did it once I can do it again! All I have to do is remember Vegeta's training!_ Ozora thought as she sat cross legged on the cold ground beneath her.

Her concentration was broken when she heard a door creak open and her eyes shot open. She could immediately sense that it was Paragus and she growled deep within her throat. She balled her hands into fists and glared at the male.

"Well, well, well, I see you're still holding up, Ozora. I'd expect nothing less from my Daughter" Paragus said as he entered the cell and Ozora snorted at him. "Like hell I am! I'm nothing of you!" She snapped and Paragus frowned.

"You're still against the truth? Even after you found out that Brolly is your true blood brother? Why do you reject your blood so?" Paragus asked and Ozora's scowl was replaced by an arrogant smirk. She looked up at him and her glare intensified.

"I'm not rejecting Brolly, I'm rejecting you, Paragus" The male's eyes widened before he growled and he hit Ozora across her face. Ozora gasped out at the little bit of pain that she felt before she looked back at him. "Is that all you've got?" She taunted back and Paragus smirked.

"You're just as arrogant as Olave, but no matter, you'll still join me." Paragus said and Ozora frowned deeply. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that your friends arrived with your mate I might add. It seems he and Brolly don't get along so well" He added and Ozora's eyes widened slightly.

"You bastard! You better not have done anything to Kakkarot or anyone of my comrades!" Ozora snapped at him and pulled at her restraints. Paragus chuckled at her before he put his left hand in front of her making her eyes widen at the golden bracelet.

"What will you do if I did to something to them, Ozora? You're locked up in this cell and there's no way for you to escape. I'm sure you'll know what will happen to you if you did" Paragus said holding the bracelet and Ozora smirked back at him.

"You keep forgetting that Vegeta has one as well. If yours mixed together then it won't work." Ozora said but Paragus never let his smirk falter once. "I've known these jewels my whole life long. I know how to destroy them" She added and Paragus laughed.

"Oh really? Then be my guest. Oh, and Ozora I forgot to ask you something. Who said that the jewel you have on your head is the same one Vegeta controls?" Paragus asked and Ozora's eyes widened while her blood ran cold.

"I'll see you later, My Daughter"

The Saiyan male exited the room and left Ozora in shock. She had made a grave miscalculation... She must've known that he could make another one. He knows about the jewel probably longer than she did and she didn't think about that possibility.

However, there was another realization that dawned upon her. If he controlled her and forced her against the others but she refused, her Saiyan children would be in danger. But if she did what he asked her to do, then the others would be in danger.

Ozora gritted her teeth as anger coursed through her veins and her hair flashed a turquoise color. Her eyes flashed white and her fists were clenched by her sides. He was going to pay if he hurt anyone of them and he was going to pay if he used that bracelet against her.

He was going to pay with his life.

* * *

He sensed it. It was very small but he sensed it. Goku jumped up in his bed and felt a small pull within his chest. He felt Ozora's ki spike even if it was just for a split second, now all he had to do was get to her. He put his fingers on his forehead and concentrated on the area where he felt her ki.

However, just when he was about to teleport, Brolly burst inside the room and his concentration was thrown off. He attacked Goku and he managed to dodge by going through the window. He had no idea what was going on.

"What's this all about?" Goku asked and his eyes widened when Brolly charged a blast at him. He barely managed to dodge them and sent one blast towards Brolly. The male was sent flying towards the lake but never crashed inside it. Instead, he floated above the water with his ki spiking.

 _My gosh! His power just increased dramatically! And it's still going up!_ Goku thought as he looked at Brolly with wide eyes. "Die, Kakkarot" Brolly growled and Goku's eyes widened before he was attacked once again.

He threw a bunch of blasts towards Goku and just when Goku was about to punch him, Brolly vanished. He let out a cry as he powered up more and Goku's eyes widened. That was the energy he sensed around him when they traveled towards this planet.

It was the Legendary's energy.

Paragus suddenly swooped in front of Goku and held out his right hand. "Brolly! Stop this! I command you, son!" He said but it didn't work. Goku's eyes widened when he felt Brolly's energy spike even more and frowned deeply.

"Brolly, listened to what your Father's telling you! Calm down! Please!" Goku pleaded as well as Brolly laughed maniacally. Paragus put more force in his demand and soon Brolly managed to calm down and his power. However, Goku's concern didn't vanish and one thing was on his mind.

Brolly was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Dun...dun...DUN!* The pressure is rising and there is a lot of conflict between Vegeta and Goku and Goku and Brolly* How will Ozora manage to escape her imprisonment and save those dear to her or will it be too late?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	55. Chapter 54

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* Sorry for skipping a chapter guys!* But not you get two Chapters!* Here is the missing chapter you've all been looking and waiting for..._

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

Vegeta had felt it. He felt Ozora's ki spike drastically before it vanished into nothing once again. She was still on the planet and it was a sign that he needed to finish off his business. It won't be long until she made her move as well.

"Sire, wait! Wait, King Vegeta! Please don't go! Hear me out! My lord, we found him! We should be able to pinpoint his location by tomorrow at the latest." Paragus begged the Saiyan male to stay but Vegeta didn't want to hear any of it.

He took a step but Brolly didn't move making Vegeta glanced back at him. "Come on. What are you waiting for?" Vegeta asked the male and he noticed the sudden anger in the male's eyes making his brows furrow.

"K-Kakkarot!"

"Vegeta! Vegeta, you in here! I'm getting tired of waiting on you! Plus, I haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'm hungry!" Goku exclaimed inside the spaceship while playing with the acoustics before his stomach growled loudly.

"Vegeta, you don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan you're looking for is right here" Goku said as he flew out of the spaceship and Vegeta frowned. "Paragus, why don't you tell Vegeta here that Brolly is the Legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Vegeta, he must be confused! That's preposterous! Not to mention completely impossible, my lord. Look at him, he has less power than I do. Let's drop this nonsense and return to your palace" Paragus said calmly but was interrupted when they heard a shout coming from Future Trunks.

"Father! Don't listen to him! This so-called Planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake! An illusion. Just look at that! Ruins! He didn't build this for you. Paragus twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people" Trunks said as Krillen and Gohan brought the aliens of the planet closer.

"You tricked me?"

"It's about time your spoiled miniscule brain figured it all out. Your son is most certainly right, Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's only been miserable here. Do you want to know what I really care about?" Paragus asked.

"It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called 'Earth'! A lush green healthy planet! The most beautiful in the cosmos! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to re-establish Saiyan dominance. I created this imaginary castle for an imaginary prince" He added and Vegeta growled.

"How your father would be laughing at you now. Oh, and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools! In a few short hours this planet will collide with a large Comet and when you're gone we will rule every planet that comes in our way!" Paragus finished and they all frowned deeply.

"What about Ozora? What did you do to her?"

"Oh, her? She's going to join us to rule the universe. It'll be quite a...family tradition!" Paragus said before he burst out laughing. Brolly gritted his teeth at Goku's presence and didn't pay any attention to his father.

"Kakarot!" Brolly said through gritted teeth as he stepped forward towards Goku despite Paragus' orders not to. Brolly's hair flared up in bright turquoise and a vein pulsated out from Vegeta's head as he looked at Brolly.

"I don't think so! This Saiyan is mine!" Vegeta growled and powered up to Super Saiyan. He jumped up into the sky before he kicked Brolly but it had no effect. He then charged a blast and Goku's eyes widened.

"No wait!"

Just as Vegeta fired the blast, it was deflected by another and everyone's eyes widened. They felt Ozora's presence. Paragus' eyes widened when Ozora appeared by his side, her hair flaring up in turquoise, matching Brolly's appearance and she had a blast in her hand.

"Surprise!" She growled out and shot the last onto Paragus' right hand into the bracelet. It exploded and the Saiyan male yelled out in pain. Ozora jumped back and landed on her knees, unable to stand up with her energy low.

"You took your sweet time, Woman!" Vegeta snapped at her and she gave him a sweet smile. She managed to stand up and ran towards Brolly and Goku before she came in-between them. Her dark eyes found Brolly's and he stopped.

"That's enough, Brolly. Kakkarot is not your enemy. He's my mate and I won't let you harm him. What happened was in the past, let us move forward now in the present" Ozora said and everyone was shocked at her brave act.

"Get out of the way, Woman! He's mine!" Vegeta exclaimed and charged another blast. Ozora gritted her teeth and her power exploded around her. She suddenly glared at Vegeta and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You won't dare to touch my brother" She threatened and Vegeta's blast vanished. No one knew if it was because of shock or the threat but either way, they were dumbstruck. Brolly was Ozora's brother?! That meant Paragus was...

"What?! Y-Y-You?! Paragus is your Dad?! Are you serious?!" Goku exclaimed in shock and Ozora glanced back at Goku with a nod. She had a small smile on her face and Goku welcomed the small pull in his chest. Brolly also seemed to calm down and Ozora turned back towards him.

"Good, now all that we need to do is take off that ridicules golden head piece. You know, only women should wear that" Ozora said as she walked towards Brolly and he gave her a small smile. He bent down that she could take it off and she took a step back.

"That's better. Now you won't be controlled anymore-AH!" The jewels slipped out of her hand and she grabbed her head in extreme pain. The jewel on her headpiece glowed brightly and she could feel her Ki being forced against her will.

"OZORA!"

"You actually thought that you could escape my grasp?! What a foolish daughter you are indeed! Now, Brolly, if you don't want your little sister to suffer anymore, I suggest that you get to work by killing these insects" Paragus said and Brolly's eyes widened while Ozora growled.

"Y-You bastard-GRRAH!" Everyone was blown away by her ki that changed into a threatening energy. She couldn't stop Paragus at all and there was no way for her to control her ki anymore. It was spiraling out of control.

Brolly gritted his teeth and started to power up making Ozora's eyes widen. "B-Brolly-! P-Please d-don't do it!" Ozora pleaded through the pain and made eye contact with him. Only to see his pained eyes before he transformed completely.

"He really is the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Watch out, Dad!" Gohan managed to push his father out of Brolly's way and grabbed his father's hand. "Dad! I know you're worried about Ozora but we need to shake him off first!" Goku nodded at his son and they flew through into the woods.

Vegeta fell onto his knees in shock and felt his body ripple with an unknown fear. Brolly really was the Legendary! That meant that Ozora was also part of the Legend...How was this possible? The Legend had been under his nose this entire time! The Legendary protected him from the beginning.

"That's the way, Brolly! As long as I have you under my control he'll do anything I say! So much for destroying that bracelet! Soon you'll be joining him by beating up your loves ones!" Paragus laughed like a maniac. Ozora's power spiked once more against her will and she felt pain in her abdomen.

"I-I won't-""Shut up, already! I won't let you control her!" Vegeta hit Paragus hard across his face and the male was sent crashing far away from them. Ozora gasped as the force vanished and she fell forwards with her eyes rolling back. Vegeta was quick to catch her and ripped off the headpiece.

"Hey, Woman! You need to get your brother under control before he kills Kakkarot! That's my job so I don't want him to do that for me!" Vegeta yelled at her but Ozora didn't respond making him growl loudly.

"It's time you claimed your title as the Legendary, Ozora!" Vegeta snapped at her and Ozora's eyes shot open. Her eyes went completely white and her power exploded around her. Vegeta was shot back but when he looked up at her, his eyes widened.

Her hair had turned completely turquoise and her aura was golden. Her eyes had a cold stare in it and they were teal colored. She awakened it. She awakened her true Legendary powers. Ozora glanced at Vegeta and gave him a nod.

"I'll be right back. Go keep him busy for a sec" Ozora said before she vanished from sight. Vegeta blinked a few times before he stood up. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and burst off towards the location of the fight. This time he was following her orders.

* * *

Paragus was running as fast as he could from the ongoing fights and knew that he needed to escape before the comet reached the planet. He was going to evacuate himself out of his own selfishness and leave the others behind.

However, his plan was destroyed when he reached the ship and Ozora stood waiting for him. Her expression cold and deadly. "H-How did you get here?!" Paragus stuttered and took a retreating step back.

"I knew that a coward like you would save his own skin. After all, I've seen countless of scoundrels like you who didn't give a living hell about others. You control them and just when they turn against you, you plead for your life" Ozora said and walked forward making him fall backwards.

"Y-You won't kill me! I'm your Father! I'm the only family you have left! You won't be able to kill me!" Paragus said as he laughed nervously and his face was pale. Ozora stopped in front of him and outstretched her hand.

"That's where you're wrong, Paragus. My family is my loved ones who live one Earth and Brolly. You're nothing to me" Ozora sneered at him and charged a blast making Paragus' eyes widened in fear as well as horror.

"I'm your Father!"

"I only have one Father, and his name is Zoran" Ozora said as her glare intensified before she released the blast. Paragus cried out in agony as he was disintegrated in the blast and Ozora didn't show any emotion of remorse in her cold face.

She turned away from the ashes and with a strong pull in her chest she vanished. She appeared right in-between Brolly and Goku again making both males stop. There was an incredibly strong push and both of them staggered back.

They had always felt a pull towards Ozora but this time, she pushed them away simultaneously. She stood up straight and she glanced at both of them. They wanted to attack each other but she wasn't going to let them.

"This fight is over. You've hurt enough of my friends, Brolly. I won't let you get away with it if you hurt them again. You'll have to suffer the same fate as Paragus. He's gone and you won't be controlled anymore." Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened at her words.

Ozora turned towards Brolly and slowly started to walk towards him before she smiled softly at him. Her energy slipped away as she continued to walk towards him and she saw him waver. He took a retreating step and Ozora stopped in her tracks.

"Brolly, it's alright, just calm down. Paragus won't be able to control you anymore. You're free." Ozora said and Brolly's once white eyes started to fill with his pupils. "We can walk into the future together and we can forget about the past" Ozora took another step forwards and Brolly's ki wavered.

"I-It's working..." Vegeta said as he came in next to Goku and the male's brows furrowed. Gohan, Trunks and Krillen soon came next to him as well, bruised and with a punch of broken bones. They watched as Brolly started to calm down and Ozora kept approaching him.

"What do you say, Brother? I know you hate Kakkarot right now, but when you get to know him you'll find he's quite a nice guy. He may be irritating at times and a real airhead, but he's kind and gentle, just like I know you can be." Ozora said as she almost reached Brolly who stood frozen.

"Let's become a family, together" Ozora said before she embraced him and everyone's mouths fell open at her actions. Ozora was hugging him?! She was hugging the maniac that nearly killed them?! What was she doing?!

"O-Ozora..." Ozora smiled at Brolly's murmur and felt him completely relax in her embrace. His power slipped away and he completely calmed down. He hugged her back and Ozora looked back up at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Welcome back, Brother"

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Their bond made Ozora able to bring her brother back to sanity but the battle's not over yet!* Thanks to Vegeta, Ozora was able to overcome Paragus's control and she was finally able to obtain her legendary power!* What will happen next...?*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	56. Chapter 55

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

"Welcome back, Brother"

The others behind the pair let out a sigh of relief when the hostile energies vanished while Goku smiled. He was glad that she found her brother and that he listened to her. She was like an off switch to the male while Raditz never wanted to listen to him at all. In the end they both died.

"Tch, if you're done with this family reunion, then we need to get off this stupid rock." Vegeta growled interrupting the twins and Ozora glanced at the male with a blank expression. "Did you forget about the comet, woman?" Vegeta asked before she chuckled at him.

"So we're back to 'woman' now? I liked it when you called me by my name" Ozora said and Vegeta's eyes widened. A small blush covered his cheeks and he looked away while grumbling something incoherent underneath his breath.

"Ozora! I'm so glad you're okay!" Gohan exclaimed and attacked the female Saiyan in a hug. She smiled and ruffled his hair. She saw Trunks and Krillen smile at her as well and despite knowing they needed to retreat, she smiled back at them.

She gasped when she felt a sharp pain explode from her abdomen and she fell to her knees while clutching her belly. "Ozora! What's wrong?! Hey!" Goku was immediately by her side to Brolly's distaste but he didn't say anything.

"H-Hey, woman, don't tell me..." Vegeta trailed off with a pale face and Ozora's eyes widened. No, please no. She couldn't lose her children! If she lost them then that would mean that Michio and Chiku wouldn't exist in the future.

Brolly frowned and put his hand on her belly before it started to glow a golden color. A warm sensation washed through Ozora's body and her eyes widened. The pain slowly started to reside and the ki's within her body started to stabilize.

"H-How did you...? How did you know that I was...?" Ozora asked and Brolly smiled at her. _I've known from the beginning._ Brolly said and Ozora stared at him in shock. He knew all along? That would mean that he never told Paragus because the male didn't know.

 ** _"Hey! What the hell are you all doing?! There's a comet approaching!"_ ** Everyone's eyes shot towards Vegeta as he pulled out a device and Ozora chuckled. That was Raiden's voice for sure. Only he would yell so obnoxiously loud.

"Raiden! Prepare the ship for a bunch of people! You need to take the slaves as well!" Ozora ordered as Vegeta handed her the device and Raiden grunted at the other side of the device. He was quiet for a few moments before he replied again.

 ** _"They're already on their own ship on their way to our home base. They should be safe there. I'm transporting you guys here now so hold on."_** Raiden said and everyone's brows furrowed except Ozora who smiled.

"Wait! How can he transport us?! It'll take too long!" Trunks pointed out but caught Ozora's mischievous look. She held up one finger before a bright light shone down on them and everyone's eyes widened. In a flash, they appeared in a ship and everyone was confused.

What just happened?

"Hey, don't just lay there, idiots! Get your lazy asses up! We're leaving this planet and arrive at Earth in a few hours. I want you all sparkling clean when we arrive. You can go change in the rooms down the hall" Raiden ordered and Ozora chuckled before she closed her eyes.

"Aye, sir"

* * *

Ozora sat on her bed inside the spaceship while staring out into space through a small porthole. It was beautiful and nostalgic at the same time. It had been a while since she traveled by spaceship and she found that she missed the missions a lot.

Brolly lay on his own bed in her room and seemed to be sound asleep. He didn't make a disturbing sound and the only think she could hear was his even breathing. It brought a small smile on her face and her hand rested on her growing belly.

She owed him. He saved her children's lives by stabilizing their ki's with his own and prevented them from dying. She was still angry at herself, though. She put her children in danger by going off on her own mission and got herself into trouble.

She silently promised herself that she wasn't going to do anything stupid again until they were born. She wouldn't risk their lives again. She lay her head against the cool metal of the wall and let out a sigh. At least now, the fighting was over...

"Um, Hi, can I come in?" Ozora glanced towards the door to see Goku standing there and she smiled slightly before nodding. He entered but froze when he saw Brolly asleep on one of the beds. Ozora shook her head at Goku and he let out a sigh. Brolly really was sleeping then.

"How are your injuries, Kakkarot?" Ozora asked and Goku blinked a few times before he grinned. "I'm all healed up thanks to one of those regeneration tanks. The others are up and running too" He replied an Ozora grunted before she looked out into space once again.

"Ozora...um... Listen... I'm really sorry" Goku said as his face fell into a guilty expression. Ozora glanced back at him and let her smile return. "I know what I did was wrong and kind of selfish. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Kakkarot"

"I should've considered what would happen if I died afterwards and I didn't. But if I hadn't done what I did then you all would've died and I wouldn't want that. I love you all dearly and I wouldn't want any of you to die when I stand a chance to save you." Goku said and Ozora's brow twitched.

"Hey, Kakkarot"

"Still, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was so stupid not to sense that you were pregnant. I regret that I didn't notice sooner. Maybe then you wouldn't have gotten so hurt during the games and-""Damn it, Kakkarot! Could you please shut up for a bit?!" Ozora snapped and Goku cowered slightly.

Ozora glanced at Brolly who twitched slightly before he continued to sleep before she let out a sigh. She looked back at Goku and crossed her arms over her chest. "I appreciate you apologizing for everything but one apology is enough" Ozora said and Goku stared at her blankly.

"I forgive you, and I also want to apologize. I acted inappropriately and I was angry. I said things that I regret and I did things that were immature of me. It was my own mistake not to tell you that I bear your children." Ozora said but Goku shook his head.

"Nah, I understand why you did it. You don't have to apologize. I just don't want us to be angry at each other anymore" Goku said and Ozora gave him a soft facial expression. "Me neither, Kakkarot. After all, I hate to stay mad at you" She said and Goku grinned innocently.

"Same here!"

A comfortable silence started to form around them and soon it lingered around in the room. Goku went to sit down on Ozora's bed while she stared out of the window. She felt like an incredible weight was finally lifted from her shoulders.

"So... You have a little Michio growing inside of you?" Goku asked sheepishly and Ozora chuckled at the male. Goku yelped when his hand was suddenly grabbed and it was gently put onto Ozora's belly. His eyes widened when he felt two distinctive ki's and looked back up at Ozora.

"And his little sister as well. Don't count her out just yet" Ozora said and Goku's eyes widened a bit more in absolute shock. They were having twins?! Goku suddenly cheered and Ozora's eyes widened when he suddenly embraced her.

"K-Kakkarot. C-Calm down! Y-You'll wake up Brolly!" Ozora silently scolded the male but he grinned at her. "H-Hey, listen to-" Ozora was cut off when his lips softly pressed against hers. His arm snaked around her neck and he gently pulled her keeper into the kiss.

Ozora closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and Goku's eyes widened. He was about to ask what he did wrong but Ozora broke the kiss before she lay down her head onto his chest.

"It's over..."

He didn't need to know what she meant by those words but he could feel her relax against him as her tears fell. He could feel that something heavy was lifted from her shoulders and she was finally free of what held her captive.

Her powers.  
Her imprisonment.  
Her past.

"Hey, it's okay. When we get back to Earth we can finally live together as a family but I doubt that our little house is big enough for three newcomers" Goku said and Ozora laughed lightly as she wiped her tears.

"Then I'll have to design a few rooms for our new guests." Ozora said and Goku snickered at the female. He knew that she would do something like that. After all, that's just the kind of person who Ozora is. The one, who designs, rebuilds and constructs anything she finds broken.

"Kakkarot, do you think that you and my Brother can find a way to get along with each other?" Ozora asked and Goku glance down at Ozora with a smile. He knew that they won't be able to make amends, not that he knew what he did wrong, but to get along he could do.

"Of course! He's your brother so I don't really have a choice." Goku said and Ozora playfully hit him on his chest. "Okay, okay. I promise that we'll find a way to get along" He finally said and Ozora nodded. He would get along with Brolly for Ozora's sake.

"But for now, how about we get some rest? It's still a few hours before we arrive back at Earth" Goku said and Ozora nodded. Goku lay down on the bed and Ozora lay her head onto his chest before she closed her eyes.

Goku put his hand around her and pulled her closer. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and Ozora smiled. Ozora listened to the calm beat of Goku's heart and soon fell asleep to the rhythm while the Saiyan male was out in no time.

Brolly, who seemed to be out, let a small smile come onto his lips but kept his eyes closed. He didn't know if he'd ever come over the hatred he has for Goku but for Ozora's sake, he would get along with the male. Even if it was for now.

Vegeta huffed as he stood outside of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk plastered on his lips. _It's about darn time, Woman._ He thought before he turned to leave. "Vegeta!" Gohan called as he neared the Saiyan Prince and he turned around to look at the youngster.

"Do you know where my Dad is? Raiden wanted me to ask him how early he wanted to arrive back home" Gohan asked and Vegeta chuckled while closing his eyes. Gohan cocked his head to the side and looked confused at the Saiyan.

"You can tell him he can take it nice and slow to Earth. Kakkarot's not in a hurry at all" Vegeta said and walked away. Gohan stared at Vegeta's back in absolute confusion while the Saiyan male shook his head at his own disapproval.

He was getting soft.

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* Ozora and Goku made peace after all this time!* Brolly's future is planned to be with them but how will things go?* And Vegeta, seems to be getting soft!* Maybe now, Ozora can be the true followers Vegeta always had or even a comrade...*_ _Find out Next time!_ _*_

 _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	57. Epilogue

_Dun...dun...dun...* Hey peoplez and faithful readers!* The last Chapter is up!*_

 _I hope you enjoy this!* Here you go!*_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 ** _Three and a half Months Later..._**

Things finally started to settle down and all threats to the Earth seem to vanish. Ozora officially became a scientist that worked for Capsule Corp and made her own small lab next to the Son house. It was just a small room that she worked from most of the time.

They also managed to build another room for Brolly who stayed with them. However, he seemed to be training with Vegeta most for the time to Ozora's own surprise. He seemed to be calm and at ease with the Saiyan Prince around and she was glad that he found a place where he could be comfortable.

Things were a bit stiff when it came to Brolly but he slowly started to loosen up. He only talked to Ozora but he was slowly developing a small friendship with Gohan. He was interested in what the boy did and bared Goku's presence.

Vegeta still trained fully each and every day that went by and had Brolly as a sparring partner. Goku also continued on with his training while Gohan concentrated on his studies. He trained with his father when he had the time but gave more attention to his studies.

The Ox King managed to get him into a school program and he already gave in the boy's High School application. His future was filled with study but he didn't complain. He enjoyed his content life with Ozora as a motherly figure and his two siblings who were on their way.

King Kai went back to Other World after having spent enough time on the lookout and communicated from that side with Goku. Ozora was sure that he was going to train there one of these days but didn't say much to complain. She knew that's just how he was.

As for herself, she continued with her daily work as a scientist and when she was finished, she spent the rest of her day with either cleaning or making food for the hungry males. She made a decision not to train until she gave birth to the twins and she could feel that she was growing stiff.

Ozora let out a sigh as she sat in front of her desk and started to finished off with another portion of load before feeling exhausted. Carrying a pair of Saiyan twins was no simple task. They took a lot of her energy but luckily for her, she had a lot to give.

"Ozora? You in here? Oh, there you are!" Gohan's voice came inside her lab and she glanced around to look at the boy. He had grown quite mature in the last three months and his once long hair was cut short again.

"Hi, Gohan. I was just finishing up with the last bit of my work. Can I help you with something?" Ozora asked as she stood up and the boy smiled while nodding. "Making food doesn't count" Gohan laughed and shook his head.

"No thanks! I wondered if you could help me with this one math problem. I can't seem to get it right no matter what method I use" Gohan said with a small frown and Ozora nodded. She walked towards him and they exited her lab before she closed the door behind her.

"You know, you're not supposed to be working, Ozora. Bulma's going to be mad at you again" Gohan said and Ozora chuckled at his words. She was quite aware of the blue haired female's wrath and she strictly forbade her to do anything but she had to keep herself busy.

"I know, but I can't train so the least I can do is let my brain train. It's stimulating and it helps me relax which is what Bulma told me to do" Ozora said and Gohan sweat dropped. Ozora was an odd one to find working relaxing.

"Oh!" Ozora felt a pain come from her swollen belly and Gohan snapped around in worry. "Are you alright? What's wrong? Maybe you should sit down for a bit" Gohan suggested as he took her hand and Ozora smiled at him.

"I think one just kicked too hard again. I'm sure it's nothing. You know how busy these two can get" Ozora said as Gohan let her sit down onto the coach with a snicker. "Honestly, sometimes they even remind me of Kakkarot and Vegeta fighting" She added and Gohan laughed.

"Don't let them hear you. Are you comfortable? Do I need to get you something?" Gohan asked and Ozora smiled while shaking her head. "Okay, you stay here relaxed while I go get the math." Ozora watched as the boy left and let out a sigh.

He's been a great help the last few months and he did a lot for her. She appreciated everything he did for her. She winced when she felt the pain again and this time she was sure it wasn't just a kick. She breathed slightly heavy and sweat trailed down her face.

"Here it is-Ozora! What's wrong?" Gohan asked in concern when he saw that she was in pain and kneeled by her side while looking her over. Ozora took a shaky breath in and out before she looked back at Gohan.

"Gohan... It's time" Ozora said and Gohan's eyes widened. What?! She was in labor?! This was bad! He didn't know where his father was and they needed to get her to a hospital! She felt another contraction and Gohan grabbed her hand.

"Keep breathing. That's it, take deep breaths." Gohan soothed and Ozora did as he told her. "We need to try and contact Dad so we can get to a hospital. I'll phone Bulma real quick. Just keep breathing steadily, okay?" Ozora nodded and Gohan quickly grabbed the phone before calling Bulma.

 **"Hi, Bulma. Look I don't really have time to talk. Ozora just went into labor. Y-Yes, yes, she's fine. Yes, she's comfortable...I think... Listen, meet us up at the Hospital, please. Okay, see you guys there"** Gohan said and rang off the phone.

"Bulma said that she'll wait for us at the hospital. I don't know where my Dad is but if he's with her then he should be on his way. I'll take you to the hospital" Gohan said and Ozora's eyes widened. Wait! Did he know how to drive?

"Don't worry, I'll quickly fly us there." Gohan said and Ozora was about to disagree but felt another pain in her abdomen. "Hang on I'll-""Stand aside, boy. We'll take it from here" Their eyes widened and Ozora glanced back at Brolly and Vegeta who was standing in the room.

"Brolly, take your sister. We're going to the hospital and I want you to fly at top speed, understood?" Vegeta asked and Brolly nodded. "Good, I'll go get that idiot clown before he misses the birth of his own children" Vegeta said and looked at Ozora.

"Keep strong, Woman. You're a Saiyan warrior"

* * *

 ** _At the hospital..._**

"Bulma! You came!" Gohan exclaimed as he arrived and the blue haired female smiled while nodding. "Is Ozora in?" He asked once again and Bulma nodded before pointing at Brolly who was sitting outside on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I saw that he was here before you guys but he flew incredibly fast. Ozora's currently in with a bunch of nurses helping her to get comfortable. Wait, where's Goku?" Bulma asked not seeing the male.

"Vegeta went to look for him" Gohan sheepishly replied and a vein pulsed out from Ozora's head in anger. "WHAT?! You mean he doesn't even know his own mate is in labor?! You're kidding me!" She yelled loudly and everyone in the hospital looked at her fiery temper.

"Y-yeah... But I'm sure he'll be here in time!" Gohan said and Bulma's face softened. She pulled the small boy with her and they went to sit with Brolly. He had his teeth gritted and his expression was filled with worry.

"Hey, don't worry. We're woman! We're practically built for this and Ozora's a Saiyan. She's strong enough to face off against giving birth" Bulma said as she tried to soothe Brolly's nerves and Gohan sweat dropped. She made giving birth sound like an enemy.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late! We only heard that Ozora's giving birth now!" Krillen's voice reached their ears and everyone glanced back at the bald male. Next to him was Piccolo and even Dende was there with them.

"You guys came! I'm sure Ozora will be thrilled to have you guys here!" Gohan said with a large grin while Krillen glanced around. "Where's Goku? Is he in with Ozora?" He asked in confusion but Gohan shook his head.

"WAIT! I'm here!" Goku yelled as he ran into the hospital, completely out of breath and everyone pointed at a door that led down the hall. "What are you waiting for, Kakkarot?! Get your ass in there!" Vegeta scolded and Goku yelped before he ran into the hall.

"That guy... He's really hopeless, isn't he?"

* * *

"OZORA!" Goku burst inside the room, out of breath and drenched in sweat from rising towards the hospital. He was breathing heavy and Ozora glanced back to him with a smile. She lay on the hospital bed and a few nurses were around her along with one doctor.

"You made it, Kakkarot"

"Sir, is this your wife?" The doctor asked and Goku nodded before he smiled. "You can go hold her hand before we start." He said and Goku nodded before he appeared next to Ozora while holding her hand. He didn't know was he holding her hand for support or because of his own fear for the doctor.

After all, he could use needles.

"Now, Ma'm, we need you to start pushing on my orders, alright? Are you ready?" The Doctor asked and Ozora glanced at Goku who nodded at her. She nodded back at the doctor and then started to push. She gritted her teeth at the pain and sweat cascaded down the side of her face.

"You can do this, Ozora. I'm right here with you" Goku said and Ozora clenched his fist tightly. She felt a small comforting pull inside her chest followed by a stronger push that came from Brolly. Despite him not being there with her, she could feel his presence next to her.

"That's it, breathe and give me another push. You're almost there" The Doctor said once again and Ozora yelled out as she pushed once again. Her yell was followed by another yell but it was much sharper and...It didn't seem to sound in pain.

"It's a boy! Congratulations!" The Doctor said and Ozora relaxed onto the bed. She was out of breath and sweat kept rolling down her face. Goku smiled widely at the little boy who was born before his eyes widened.

"He has a tail!"

"Kakkarot, now's not the time to tell me that he has a tail! Of course he has a tail! He's a Saiyan!" Ozora snapped and Goku paled slightly at her dangerous tone. She felt another contraction ripple through her and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"It seems there's another! I need you to keep pushing for me, Ma'm! You're almost there!" The Doctor encouraged further despite his shock of the tail. Ozora gritted her teeth before she let out a final yell that rippled through the entire hospital.

* * *

"Hey, things seem to have calmed down a bit. You think it's over?" Krillen asked as he broke the tension that hung over them but no one replied. However, their attention was drawn towards the Doctor when he stepped out and he smiled at them.

"Your friend is fine. She gave birth to a pair of healthy twins" Everyone cheered loudly at the news and Bulma grabbed Vegeta to his dismay while hugging him. Krillen and Gohan high fived each other while the rest just smiled. "You can go and see her" The Doctor said and they nodded.

Gohan was the first to rush towards her room but slowly entered it. As he entered it, he saw Ozora holding a small baby warmly wrapped in a white blanket and the same with his Father. They noticed Gohan and smiled at him.

"Come and meet your new brother and sister, Gohan" Goku said with a wide grin and Gohan nodded before he walked over towards them. His eyes sparkled at the little girl that Goku held and his Father handed her to him. "Don't worry. Just hold her gently." He added and Gohan nodded.

"Gohan, meet your little sister, Chiku. And this is little Goten"

"They're so small and cute! Wait, they have tails! Wow!" Gohan exclaimed in wonder as Chiku's tail wrapped itself around Gohan's arm. "But..." Gohan trailed off and Ozora's raised an eyebrow at the boy's troubled facial expression.

"Since they're my brother and sister is it okay...is it okay if I call you Mom?" Gohan asked and Ozora's eyes widened. She noticed the small blush he had on his cheek while Goku grinned at his son. Ozora nodded and smiled at Gohan.

"I'd like that"

"Look at that, two little bundles of joy and they both have tails! That's a Saiyan for you" Bulma said as she entered the room along with Vegeta and Brolly. Ozora glanced at Bulma and she smirked at her while the little boy played with her hair.

"Of course, Woman. What do you expect? Pure blooded Saiyans are born with tails" Vegeta said and Bulma rolled her eyes while pointing at Gohan. "What? He has Saiyan blood in his veins, half breeds can produce tail as well" Vegeta added and Bulma rolled her eyes. He really was a know-it-all.

"Are you going to get rid of their tails? Or are you guys going to keep them?" Bulma asked as Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. Ozora and Goku glanced at each other before they smiled and Ozora replied.

"We're going to keep them." She said and Vegeta smirked at her. Of course she would keep them. That was just like her. Ozora looked up at Brolly who gave her a warm smile. _Congratulations, Sister._ He mentally told her and she blushed slightly.

Soon the others also came strolling into the room to see the new pair of twins and everyone was ecstatic at the new lives. Peace finally descended onto the Planet and happiness came into each and every one of the people's hearts especially Ozora.

She glanced at Goku who was laughing at Chiku who played with Gohan's hair before he caught her stare. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss on her forehead. "I love you" He softly whispered and Ozora smiled.

"I love you too, Kakkarot"

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 _That's it, peoplez!* The next generation of twins is finally born and the two mate's love never seemed to falter* Things finally worked for the best and they were finally going to be a happy family, or will they?*_ _Thank you all for reading!*_

 _Please Review!* I'd love to hear your opinions!*_


	58. AN

**A/N: Legendary Twin Series, continue or not?**

Hi, everyone. Legendary Twin 2 is officially finished and I appreciate all my viewers, reviewers, followers, favorites... oh just thank you all!*

I really appreciated the support and it's been fun writing this series. Now, the big question remains... Will this series continue?

I have thought of new ideas to continue this series. I also have received a lot of hints about the Buu Saga as well as this new Dragon Ball Super that's been hogging a lot of attention lately* I'll be sure to give it all a thought and let you all know as soon as I start with my new book*

Let me know what you think and all ideas are welcome!*

Thank you all!*


End file.
